For Storm that Follows
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: A dragon is ferocious. Magic is volatile. The raging storms unleashes the gods' wrath to soldiers with the ocean's maelstroms inspire fear to sailors. Little did everyone know that the might of these two natural phenomena came into the form of two people; Daenerys of House Targaryen and Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan. Let the Game begin.
1. Sun and Blood

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter I: Sun and Blood**

Essos. The continent that houses many cities and ethnic groups that are defined by their own cultures and methods via trading, royalty and martial prowess as it sits across the Narrow Sea from its counterpart, Westeros with contrasting system and cultures.

It holds the Free Cities; colonies of the once powerful Valyrian Freehold, an ancient and very powerful empire that was destroyed by a cataclysm event known as the Doom of Valyria. All remnants of the destroyed empire now survived through the former colonies now city-states of Essos.

The continent is also known for many of the sellsword companies that emerged from the wetwork who work for whomever pays them the most. They are often looked down upon in both Essos and Westeros due to breaking their contract for whatever.

However, there is one sellsword mercenary company that sets itself apart from all others. It was called the Golden Company whose words are 'Our word is as good as gold'. Since their finding by one of the Targaryen legitimized bastards, Aegor Rivers whose nickname is Bittersteel, which is also the inspiration of their battle cry 'Beneath the gold, the bitter steel', they gained the reputation for never breaking a contract with any employer.

Their numbers grew from the numerous exiles or sons of exiles over centuries. And to this day, they have over 10,000 highly-trained, disciplined men and incredible wealth from the successful contracts. Each of the captain-general were to be held by great prestige due to their skills and political savvy but most of all, loyalty to the contract and the company.

One of the most skilled sellswords in the Golden Company was a man whose name was entirely foreign to both Essos and Westerosi standards. To the brothers in the mercenary group, his name was Minato Namikaze who hailed from the Faraway Lands, a term coined to a supposed continent that is beyond Eastern Essos, even Asshai.

But for the rest of Essos and eventually Westeros, he was known by a name that struck fear through all men, both royalty and smallfolk. He was known as _Kiiroi Senko_ , a name lettered by one of Minato's people who came with him from the Faraway Lands in their native tongue.

The reason for such a nickname was all his victims and slain men in battle saw was a flash of yellow before their life was taken by his blade.

Minato Namikaze was not a psychopathic killer or hardened man, but compassionate. He respected all his brothers in the Golden Company and instilled a great respect for the dead, both their own and their enemies; a custom that took several months after his joining.

Yet despite all of his accomplishment, acquired wealth and brothers he gained, there was something missing in Minato's life.

Little did he know that he would find that missing something that would complete him forever.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Golden Company Headquarters**

 **Isle of Tyrosh, Essos**

 **Year 278 AC**

"You called for me, sir?"

The current captain-general, Myles Toyne, looked at one of his many serjeants who struck fear in battle. "Yes, I have, Minato." He spoke in a firm voice.

Minato stood a good head shorter than him but his frame gave him the advantage of speed in battle even with worn armor. He had slightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face. His attire was a light blue long-sleeved tunic that had the Golden Company's sigil, a gold banner with no designs, on the right shoulder while three golden arm rings were worn on his left arm as a sign of his years in the company while tight gloves covered his hands.

As for his armaments, he wielded a simple hand-and-a-half sword or bastard sword attached to his belt along with a curved dagger that had a golden handle and silver cross-guard. The Golden Company armor was present on his arms, shins and chest but he loathes helms as they obscure his eyesight greatly.

Minato looked at his leader who stood from his ornately decorated desk and paced around the space behind it. Toyne was bigger than him in both frame and musculature as his facial expression showed nothing but anger and rage. His left eye had a small scar atop his eyebrow while his face bore jug-ears and a crooked jaw from what he said he got from a bar fight with another man for a woman who captured his heart.

To all men in the Company, he was titled Blackheart due to the sigil present on his shield and on his current attire, which was a red tunic with loose pants that held the Golden Company's sigil. He liked the nickname because it inspired fear to both enemies and friends, but Minato and most of the high-ranking officers knew that he was fair but firm to all.

Flanking the captain-general's desk were connecting shelves filled with ledgers and books that were written by his past predecessors linking all the way to Bittersteel's time. The walls had tapestries of many of the Golden Company's accomplishments and notable members throughout its history.

"Minato, I have a mission for you." Blackheart stated with seriousness.

Minato stood firmly but slightly relaxed. "What is it?"

"Before that, I want to promote you to the rank of Lieutenant-General." Blackheart hid a smirk when he saw Minato's eyes widen in surprise. "I see I surprised you, Lieutenant." He said coolly since it was rare to surprise the legendary _Kiiroi Senko_.

After all, there are only a few Lieutenant-Generals in the Golden Company's history. To this day, there are currently five of them including Minato.

"Why, yes sir." Minato answered before he gave a small bow to his leader as per custom from his homeland. Blackheart sighed at the gesture but let it go due to his respect for his newly-christened Lieutenant. "May I ask why though."

"Numerous reasons: you saving your men from an ambush in that job at Qarth, single-handedly killed many Dothraki hordes to protect innocent villagers, etc. Take your pick."

"I only did what was right, sir. Nothing more, nothing less." Minato stated back. "Those contracts didn't facilitate necessary killings of the innocents."

Blackheart hummed in thought before he got back to the point. "For your mission, you are to travel to an ancient city and bring back a relic to me. This was written by a will of our founder, Bittersteel. It remarked after 200 years since his death, this relic was to return to the Golden Company's captain-general at the time."

"Yes sir. But if I may, where is this assignment?"

The two high-ranking officers discussed the location but they did not notice the slowly crept fingers that held on tight on one of the open windows near them.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Months Later)**

 **Old Valyria, Valyrian Freehold**

 **Valyrian Peninsula, Essos**

 **Year 278 AC**

"Why, oh, why did Aegon Rivers stash the relic here of all places?" Minato complained softly as he climbed atop the ruin of a stone building.

He remembered the day he arrived in Essos, a foreign land that spoke a different language than the ones in the Faraway Lands. Minato had hit the language barrier but his skills as a fighter landed him enough money to move about the entire continent until he met Blackheart of the Golden Company.

It was during one of their contracts and Minato fought on the opposing side. He had defeated several men in the Golden Company but didn't kill any one of them. His skill and mercy towards the mercenaries gained Blackheart's attention and offered him a place in the organization. He remembered the countless hours of studying and learning the Common Tongue but he managed to overcome the language barrier.

Back to his reality as he stood at the edge, Minato couldn't help but be amazed by the sight before him. The ancient ruins of Valyria stood strong despite the gloomy atmosphere and smoky clouds above them while the wildlife strode around below him.

Minato brought out the map given to him by the captain-general and unrolled it to find the location of the relic. He could hardly believe that this would lead to the founder's belonging but Valyria isn't exactly known for its warm hospitality.

For years, the ruins of Old Valyria and its surrounding cities had been the dumping sites for the Stone Men. The Stone Men were people who got infected by a deadly and incurable disease known as greyscale. The disease ravages the infected person's skin and secondly, their mind that is lesson to that of a savage animal.

Plus, no one goes to Valyria unless they're insane enough for riches and weapons left behind since the Doom.

"Okay, where are you?" Minato muttered to himself as he scanned between the map and Valyria.

After making sure the images on the map and the ruins matched, Minato expertly climbed down the building and free-run across the trees without a sound due to his training back in the Faraway Lands. He eventually made it to the ruin where the relic was said to be buried in.

It looked to be an old temple with different statues that most likely depicted the Valyrian gods but the dome-like roof was destroyed by a higher building's stone. Vines clasped on the walls and broken door after centuries of lack of maintenance like the veins of humans.

He sighed as the Lieutenant-General walked inside the temple with his sword drawn and a lighted torch to guide the way. Minato passed through the destroyed hall, the damp hallways and a series of turns that seem to spiral deeper inside the temple until he reached a simple room that held the vaguest hint of dim sunlight.

"A dead end…Bittersteel must be laughing at me right now." Minato muttered as he chuckled lightly and turned around to leave.

That was until he leaned backwards to avoid a blade from taking his head off.

Transitioning to a handstand away from the person, Minato held the blazing torch as he searched for his attacker in the room. As he barely turned the full 360-degree turn, his senses blared from above as Minato raised his sword to block a narrow blade that protruded from his attacker's wrist and much to his shock, it cut his weapon into two.

"Oh boy." Minato muttered as he tossed his broken sword and torch to the ground.

The grounded torch illuminated the room better then he wielded as the mercenary finally saw his attacker for the first time. He stood slightly shorter than him but everything else was hidden from his attire as it was a red cloak over a loose black tunic-like armor and pants along with thin shoes that were familiar to Minato. The interesting thing that caught his attention was the beaked hooded that covered his attacker's face and the two wrist-blades.

Minato took a closer glance and noticed a water-like formation all over the metal plates and the narrow blades. _"That explains it. It's Valyrian steel."_ He also recognized the attire as it was the signature clothes of an order he heard back in his native land.

It was the Assassin Brotherhood. From what he heard about the organization separated themselves from ordinary killers for they only kill those in who seat themselves in positions of power and corruption.

As for the weapon itself, Valyrian steel is the product of a special ore that was said to be forged by the Valyrians who used magic and their dragons' fire-breath. These weapons, usually forged in swords, are extremely expensive and usually requires payment that is equal to raising an army. The techniques for such a priceless metal was lost in the Doom and therefore the current Valyrian steel weapons are immeasurably valuable in the world.

From what Minato knows, the noble Houses in Westeros treasure their Valyrian Steel weapons as heirlooms and the sign of power such as Brightroar of the Lannisters in Westerlands and Heartsbane of the Tarlys in Riverlands.

Minato bobbed and weaved around the swift slashes by the attacker with his legendary speed as he quickly brushed past his enemy and kicked his legs to bring him down. His attacker reacted just as swiftly as he swept his legs underneath him.

Both combatants flipped themselves back to their feet as they entered fisticuffs. Unlike brawling, their moves were refined and swift as they countered each other's punches and leg strikes, much to both of their surprise. Minato broke through the Assassin's defense and kicked him in the stomach but he was also caught off-guard by his wrist blade as it cut his arm.

In response, the Lieutenant-General brought out his curved dagger and slashed at the Assassin who dodged most of it until he slid between his legs and cut the right calf.

The Assassin grunted as both he and Minato fought each other with their blades. Their bleeding arms splattered the room with blood until two drops landed on top of the burning torch. They didn't notice their stable footing was gone until they felt nothing but air.

"Ahh!" Both the Assassin and Golden Company mercenary screamed out as they hit a tilting obstacle that led them to a watery chamber.

Minato gasped loudly as he swam to dry land nearby and laid on the ground. He panted to recuperate until he felt his hand touched something soft and… "Squishy?" The blonde mercenary muttered as he continued to squeeze the soft material. "What's squishy?"

The Golden Company member looked to his side and saw the Assassin laid there as his hand was on one of the bulge in the cloak. He felt something rush to his face but it was gone when the hooded figure was staring at him with the meanest glare he'd ever seen.

"What the hell are you doing, dattebane?!"

Minato rolled out of the way as the _female_ Assassin punched the spot he laid on and noticed that she made a hole in it. "She's strong." He muttered with shock at the power behind her attack.

But he was most shock about the Assassin's face whose hood was rolled back.

She had fair skin not unlike the women in the Faraway Lands and Westeros, the lightest-shade of violet her eyes displayed and a slender yet firm build that was shown through her wet clothing. However, her most attractive characteristic was her red hair; the reddest he had ever seen. Her hair was tied in a high pony-tail while two shoulder-length strands framed both sides of her face.

"Uh…Hello?" Minato said weakly at the glowering Assassin. He was still mesmerized by her beauty that he didn't react to her punch that sent him to darkness.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

"Damn him!" The female Assassin muttered angrily yet weird at the same time.

She had tied the Golden Company mercenary to a stone pillar before walking towards the end of the room. The Assassin had trained herself since her early childhood and was acknowledged by the three Mentors of the Brotherhood as one of the skilled members in their Order's history.

However, she also grew to be one of the most beautiful women in their order as countless men both in and outside the Brotherhood wanted to betroth her but she rejected each one of them. The reason being was that they all saw her as nothing but a pretty thing for a trophy.

But this time, after she fought against the mercenary and traded blows with him, the Assassin felt something different when he looked at her. It wasn't contempt nor lust that most men would stare at women these days both in this continent and the Faraway Lands.

It was respect and mutual liking that he looked at her with.

"No, no, no. I am Uzumaki Kushina!" The Assassin said while she shook her head as her face took on a look of determination since the mission was her main priority that had been given personally by the Mentors

Find the hidden relic belonging to Bittersteel and protect said object from all those oppose her.

She finally made it to the end of the room where a rather large stone table stood in the middle as two statues of angry dragons sat on both sides. On the wall above the table was the Golden Company's sigil and Bittersteel's personal sigil: a horse with dragon wings protruding from its back.

That was the symbol of Aegon 'Bittersteel' Rivers.

The Assassin used her gift to see through the table and saw a glowing object inside of it as she pushed the top off the table and saw the relic that was her mission. It was a hand-and-a-half longsword with a black solid leather grip, a red ruby in the pommel and the handguard's edges resembling dragon heads as its blade was riddled with water-like markings, the sign of the famous Valyrian steel.

She grabbed the sword and placed it inside the nearby sheath which was also black with red trims at the edges as she placed it on her back. Kushina saw an opening at the ceiling and climbed the walls expertly where she squeezed herself through the hole.

"Mission complete, dattebane!" Kushina cried out with a fist in the air.

She didn't notice that she was surrounded by men who snarled at her. Kushina stood alert as she recognized the scaled patched on their faces and torn rags. "Stone Men." She whispered in fear as she contemplated what to do; fight or flee?

The ravaged men snarled one last time before they charged at the Assassin who quickly threw a smoke bomb to hide herself.

Kushina had jumped at one of the trees and climbed to the tip as she free-run across trees while the Stone Men chased after her. She chuckled at their vain attempt as they could never catch her. However, her arrogant attitude cost her as Kushina's foot stepped on a branch that broke on contact.

She fell to the ground but quickly got up as she prepared to fight back this time. Kushina's hands formed a strange sign as she chanted something very quickly. " _ **Flet, une vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!**_ " The Assassin chanted loud as her body glowed white outside her frame.

A powerful gust of wind blew towards Stone Men who were sent flying backwards away from Kushina as trees were pulled off their roots.

She sighed as the spell she used took quite a bit out of her due to how much power she put into it. Kushina wiped a lone sweat from her brow as she was safe until her senses alerted her of an enemy from behind her. She turned around and saw a pounced Stone Man at her.

"No!" She raised her arms in defense as she was too late to defend herself.

Kushina waited for the contact of being scratched and ravaged by the crazed man, but instead she felt her hair flowing with the breeze. She opened her eyes and found herself atop a ruin's roof instead of the ground where an smoke cloud covered the area.

"Are you okay?"

The female Assassin looked at the one whose voice spoke to her and saw it was Minato who looked at her with concern but a smile as well. He smiled at her despite of their earlier bout against each other which made her feel her heart beat once more like earlier.

"W-why?" Kushina asked, obviously confused. "You could've taken the sword after I died."

Minato tilted his head as he quickly answered back. "That's simple. I like your red hair and you're strong." He answered simply with his smile present.

Kushina stared at him with shock as it was her red hair that attracted the worst of men. She hated her hair ever since. But here was a man who loved her for her personality and hair as she saw kindness and genuine love in his eyes.

"Now what is your name, hime?" Minato asked as Kushina's eyes widened even more. "What is it?"

"Y-you speak Nihon-go."

"You speak it too." Minato stated with surprise until he realized her origin. "You're from the Faraway Lands."

"As are you."

The two looked at each other with their contrasting eye colors as they ignored the gloomy ruins around him. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina."

"Namikaze Minato." Minato introduced himself as his hand held Kushina's hand.

It was that moment the path of their lives would change forever.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Isolated Island**

 **North of Pentos, Essos**

 **Year 294 AC**

It was years since that day but Minato knew that everything changed for the greater good. He met the woman of his life but that didn't mean there were challenges for the two of them. Their different professions kept them separated most of their first year together but they remained faithful to each other and met each other whenever their jobs would intersect at a location until finally neither of them could keep their relationship a secret and entered marriage a year later due to one surprising yet happy.

Kushina was pregnant with their first child.

Minato informed Blackheart of his marriage as did Kushina who told her superiors in the Order. The captain-general didn't oppose the marriage and in fact, he approved it since he noticed a change in Minato after his mission in Old Valyria. He knew that it takes a woman to change a man for better or worse and learned that Kushina was a fierce woman from the few times he met her.

As for the Mentors, they were reluctant about Minato as only members of the clans within the Order could marry each other. Their reluctance was further when Kushina informed them about her telling Minato about their Order's true purpose. However, their feelings subsided after learning that Minato was from their homeland as well as the great potential within him.

Three years into their marriage, the Mentors offered Minato training of their ways and informed him of the power that resides within all those originating from the Faraway Lands. It had many names since the beginning time but now it is called Ninshu.

But to the rest of the world like Westeros and Essos, it was called magic that died out centuries ago.

However, Ninshu was powered very differently than the other types of magic that was used by warlocks and witches. Instead of outside aid by dark power or malevolent force, Ninshu uses the person's internal energy that many in the Order coined as Chakra.

To their surprise, Minato excelled in the Order's training in all aspects such as combat weaponry, taijutsu and elemental magic with lightning as his specialty. Within a year, he reached the rank of Master Assassin like his wife.

Another two years passed and Minato had decided it was time to retire from the Golden Company. He said farewell to his brothers and commander who wished him luck as the latter gifted him with something that he never thought possible.

Now the present time, Minato watched from the inside of the house he hired to build with his accumulated gold and wealth from his time in the Golden Company. Its structure was vastly different from the castles and buildings in Westeros and Essos, but it had a lot of space which was perfect for the family.

The design was from the Faraway Lands after all and therefore made it home for the parents as well it gave a closer connection for their son.

He watched below as his wife was parrying their son's attack with a wooden sword. Their son was the splitting image of him with spiky blond hair and slightly tanned skin but he inherited his mother's violet eyes and strong personality even to the point of him having a verbal tick like her, much to Kushina's chagrin.

But the weirdest thing for the parents were the six birthmarks that were on his cheeks with three on each side.

His name came from the word in their homeland as on his nameday, he was born on a ship during raging waters where a maelstrom threatened to overturn the vessel they were on but survived the waves to their island home. It was that day that gave their son his name.

His name Uzumaki Naruto. In Ninhon-go, Naruto meant Maelstrom.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out with his wooden sword while Kushina, in her Assassin robes, smirked at him.

She countered his strike and trip him when he overextended his footing, sending him to the ground. "Naruto-kun, you should be more aware of your footing."

The fourteen-year old grumbled in his teeth as he stood up. "Hai, Kaa-chan."

"Now, onto your Ninshu training."

"Yay!" Naruto cried out with his arms out. Ninshu training was his favorite part alongside hand-to-hand combat with his father and swordsmanship with his mother. "Wind Magic here I come!"

Like his mother, Naruto specializes in wind magic but also a forgotten lost art: Clone Magic. This type of Ninshu was created by the Mentor long ago during the time of Aegon the Conqueror's time and since then, only a few Assassins in history was capable to utilize this Ninshu.

Now, Naruto was included into the list.

That's right. He's training to be an Assassin like his parents and ancestors before him. It took plenty of convincing, but his parents relented after seeing his potential in an accident with a bully somewhere in the island long when he was five years of age.

"Now, Naruto, are you ready for this?" Minato asked assuredly after he jumped from the terrace and landed between his wife and son. "This will be difficult for you as even I struggled with it."

Naruto nodded his head confidently. "Absolutely Tou-san!" He said with a smile. "I'll master it in a week!"

Both Minato and Kushina looked at each other with smiles as the latter took a seat on the grass nearby. The head of the Uzumaki Clan took his wife's clan name since she was the last member until her marriage with him and pregnancy of their son.

"It took me three years to create it followed by another three years to master it." Minato stated as he took a teaching pose. "It takes immense concentration and vigorous chakra control, son. I'm only teaching you this but you are my son and I know you're ready for it."

"Understood, Tou-san." Naruto answered with the utmost respect. "I hope I make you proud."

Kushina chuckled at her son. "You already made us the proudest parents, Naruto. You are alive."

"Oh Kaa-san~" Naruto muttered bashfully. "You're embarrassing me."

Minato shared his wife's statement. "She's right about that." He looked at his son who stared back in his eyes. "Now I will teach you the magic I created myself after intense years of training and studying."

"Sweet! What's it called, dad?!"

Naruto waited as he heard the name of his father's magic.

"It is called **Rasengan**."

FSTFxFSTFxFTSF

 **Planky Town, Dorne**

 **Southern Westeros**

 **Year 296 AC**

Naruto sat in the middle of the room he stationed himself as he meditated for many hours. He always meditates whenever he's waiting for a target during his missions whether they take him throughout many cities and small villages in Essos, but this was the first time a mission took him to Westeros.

Throughout his years of studying that included history of both his homeland and the languages of the Faraway Lands, he found Westerosi history to be most compelling especially after Aegon the Conqueror's invasion. His parents made it a firm point to know all he could about the multiple vassal Houses along with the Great Houses of each region as well as proper etiquette when speaking with nobility.

There are nine constituent regions in the Seven Kingdoms despite there were actual seven major kingdoms. There is the North ruled by House Stark of Winterfell; the Vale of Arryn by House Arryn; the Riverlands by House Tully; the Westerlands by House Lannister; the Iron Islands by House Greyjoy; the Stormlands by House Baratheon; the Reach by House Tyrell; Dorne by House Martell and lastly the Crownlands by House Baratheon of King's Landing.

At first when Naruto in the age of six summers learned about it, he voiced his confusion to his parents when Kushina told him about House Targaryen being rooted out by Robert's Rebellion due to the Prince of Dragonstone, Rhaegar Targaryen, kidnapped Lyanna Stark who was supposed to be betrothed to Robert. They didn't go further than that after muttering about the Mad King.

Naruto was very confused as why the Prince, a compassionate and married man, would kidnap man's bride that sparked a war. However, this happened sometime before his birth. Naruto emerged from his cozy spot on the peak of the tallest building in the harbor town, revealing his attire.

Like his mother, Naruto wore the Assassin attire of the Brotherhood. His robes consisted of an orange hooded cloak over a blue long-sleeved shirt, a yellow belt that tied his red pants tightly and black sandals as his father's golden armlets decorated his left bicep area. The shirt and sandals came from his parent's native lands and they ordered clothing from the Mentors as nameday gifts for him long ago.

As for his weaponry, he wields his mother's Valyrian steel Hidden Blades that were hidden inside his sleeves as it helps him to move through the crowd unseen. Attached to his belt were several star-like projectiles called shuriken that also originated from the Faraway Lands as well, two knives that had three blades instead of one and a bow/quiver set on his back.

The hooded Naruto tuned into his senses as the Dornish people glowed from his eyes. The gift it was called by many Assassins who managed to reach a high enough level in Ninshu and control of their chakra. There were some people who'd inherit the gift from their lineage like Kushina and Naruto.

His eyes scanned through the countless white glows that represented the innocents until he noticed a dull yellow glow ahead de-boarding off one of the recently-arrived ships from Essos. Naruto nodded as he loved to do this part of his training.

The passing Dornish people went on their daily lives as they did not notice a foreigner running across their rooftops towards the docks. The armed guards didn't sense his presence as Naruto made sure to remain hidden from the public eye.

He saw his target for the first time since arriving three days earlier to prepare the takedown. It was a thin man in Tyrosh clothing given the bright colors since it was common knowledge that people from Tyrosh are known to be greedy and show flashy colors to display their greed.

His mission was to prevent the Tyroshi from carrying out an assassination on a target here in Sunspear. Unfortunately, the intel did not inform neither him nor his parents of the target's identity. They were lucky to have the location at all.

Naruto followed the Tyroshi into a brothel where they ignored the naked prostitutes' moans and the sounds of flesh hitting each other. He got lost a bit after a prostitute stood in his way, wanting his cock but he politely shoved her aside as he reached outside, but the Tyroshi was gone.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he scaled the tallest building nearby to search for him.

His eyes scanned the markets until he found fresh tracks on the rooftops that lead away from the brothel and followed the path that lead him to the prominent structure in Dorne. The fortified castle of House Martell with Spear Tower displayed proudly.

"He's going after the Martells." Naruto increased his speed as he hoped that he's not too late.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Sunspear, Dorne**

The Guard patrolled through the mazes, narrow alleys and the Water Gardens as part of their duty to protecting the capital and their lords, House Martell. A column of Dornish guards passed by the main structure that housed the Martells, one guard broke formation and quickly ran through one of the stairs that led to the personal bedchambers.

The guard removed his helmet that removed his Tyroshi features as he approached one of the rooms where his targets were said to be housed. He stopped when voices of children reached his ears from inside as it confirmed his intel so far.

The killer opened the door and closed it quietly as the voices grew louder to call their mother.

"Mother, mother! When can I go out?"

"Not now, Rhaenys dear. You know that we can't go out in the daytime."

"But mother…I don't like staying in here in Sunspear."

His intel was incorrect, much to his surprise. The Tyroshi always thought when he took the job that it was just one of the bastards of Oberyn 'Red Viper' Martell, now it was even better since he found two people who were supposed to be dead in King's Landing long ago.

"The gold will be mine." He emerged from the wall he hid behind and revealed himself to his targets as they gasped when his knife flickered in front of their eyes. "It's nothing personal but the gold will take the sting out of my heart!"

"No, no!" Rhaenys cried out, grabbing onto her mother as they held each other tightly.

The Tyroshi charged at the scared trio with his knife and was about to succeed if it wasn't for the blade that stabbed through his throat. Naruto grunted when he pulled out his right Hidden Blade, wiped the blood off his weapon before he looked at the frightened trio.

The woman was a Martell as she has a slender body with a flat chest, black eyes and black hair in ringlets as she wore a Dornish woman's clothing. She looked to be around her forties but still retained her beauty. As for her daughter, she was the splitting resemblance of her with brown eyes as she wore a more appropriate clothing for a child her age as she was the same age like him.

"K-Kushina?" The mother said with surprise as she stared at him.

Naruto was stunned when she spoke his mother's name so much that he didn't register the Guards enter the room and pointed their weapons at him. The one who led the charge was a Dornish man who was taller than Naruto as he has a lined face with thin eyebrows, black viper eyes and a sharp nose. His black hair had few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak.

"Assassin!" The tall man shouted out as he took a knife. "Kill him!"

The Assassin brought out his Hidden Blades as he used the pivot attachment on the left bracer and wielded it as a dagger. The two sides were about to battle until the woman stood between them with her arms, defending Naruto.

"Elia, out of the way!"

" _Elia? Could it be… No."_ Naruto thought to himself as Elia shook her head.

"No, Oberyn. I can't allow you kill the person who saved me and Rhaenys." Elia answered sternly before she pointed at the body near her. "He's Tyroshi."

Oberyn looked between the hooded intruder and Tyroshi before he ordered the Guard to get rid of the body while a few had their weapons on Naruto. He couldn't blame them though since he also trespassed on their land and home.

"Mother, you called the intruder 'Kushina'." Rhaenys said meekly as she held Elia's arm. "Is that the person who saved us?"

Elia nodded at the hooded intruder as she recognized the beaked hood although the rest of the attire was different from that night. "Of course it is. Who else would wear that?" The widow asked as she looked at Naruto. "May you remove your hood, Kushina? I wish to see the face of one who saved us."

"…" Naruto hesitated he grabbed his hood's edges. "My Lady, I did save your lives just now but I am not Kushina."

Oberyn stepped closer while his sister and niece backed away from as the remaining Guards held their weapons at him.

"But I am her son." Naruto pulled down his hood, revealing his face and blonde hair to the Dornish. "My name is Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan, son of Minato and Kushina." He kneeled before the noble people as his Hidden Blades retracted into his sleeves.

Elia was hesitant as this was a young man who saved her. He didn't look older than her daughter except by maybe three summers, but even back then, the young man would've been about two or three years old during Sack of King's Landing.

The widow of Rhaegar Targaryen walked to the son of her savior. "Let us speak." She said softly.

Oberyn was conflicted on what to do but if his older sister was fine with him, then he should be as well. However, their older brother was going need a very stern explanation of the recent events.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(An Hour Later)**

"And that's what happened, my lord." Naruto came out of his small bow as he looked at the lord of House Martell and Sunspear.

Doran Martell was a man in his late thirties with classic Dornish features and wore jeweled clothing of his culture. He had neck-length black hair with many silver strands as a sign of his early elderly age as he sat on his throne that had been his House's seat since the founding of the noble family.

Standing by his side was a dark-colored man in the Guard's attire except he wielded a golden halberd and a calm yet cautious face as his eyes bore unto the intruder and looked like he was ready to kill him if his lord commanded it.

Lady Elia, her daughter princess Rhaenys and Lord Oberyn stood to the side as they switched glances between Naruto and Doran.

"You have shown great audacity, young man, for trespassing into my castle and endangering my sister and niece." Doran spoke in a firm voice before he exhaled deeply. "But you had the best intentions of stopping an assassination that would've ended my sister and her daughter's lives. And for that, I'll spare your life in return."

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief. "That's the best I could hope, my lord."

"But how did the Tyroshi mercenary know about them?" Oberyn asked as his temper rose slowly. "Your mother made sure no one followed them when they escaped King's Landing that night. In fact, how did you know about the assassination attempt?"

"… I received intel in Essos about the assassination attempt a few days ago." Naruto answered after a moment. "I arrived earlier to intercept him but I had no idea who his target was, just that it was here in Dorne and he would in Planky Town. I have a feeling that the Tyroshi didn't know about their identity either."

"Still this troubles me. The fact that anyone would attempt to assassinate a Martell in our home requires retaliation." Oberyn said a little loud as his anger grew a bit more. "This must not go unpunished."

"I agree with you brother." Doran said firmly as he glanced at his sister and niece. "We almost lost them that night and someone just tried to take them away from us. Call up the Sand Snakes, brother, I have need for you and them."

Oberyn smirked gleefully as he left to bring his daughters to their mission. Naruto on the other hand offered his own proposal. "My lord, if I may…" He waited as Doran nodded stiffly. "Surely, whoever employed the Tyroshi must be punished but they must also be expecting retaliation from your House. Perhaps that's what they wanted all along."

"War?" Doran asked skeptically. "Who want to wage war against my House or Westeros for that matter?"

Naruto shook his head. "I do not know my lord, but either way they win. Unless a third party intervened by chance and theoretically decided to investigate for House Martell's unknown knowledge of said events."

Elia blinked as Doran caught on the blonde's words. "And would this third party if successful require payment from unsuspecting House?"

"I don't believe so since the third party is doing it out of the goodness of his or her heart." Naruto answered as Doran and Elia tried to pierce his intentions.

They could not see any ulterior motives and realized his words were genuine. Elia saw his purple eyes and at first thought that he might be of Targaryen descent, but his posture and lack of mention of the House told her otherwise. When she saw his golden hair, Elia thought that he was a Lannister and when she asked him, Naruto respectfully informed the Lady of Sunspear that neither he nor his parents have Targaryen nor Lannister blood.

"If that is all, my Lord?" Naruto asked, waiting for the unsanctioned approval from Doran. He got it in a small nod as Naruto bowed to him, Lady Elia and her daughter before he took his leave to find the one who hired the Tyroshi assassin.

FTSFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Jabber Town**

 **Between Dorne and Stormlands**

Jabber Town was once a great farming town as well as a trading post between the two regions, but the constant civil wars between the Stormlands and Dorne had destroyed the fertile soil and drove away the farmers who fled either to the Riverlands or the Crownlands for safety. It became a barren town that now houses brothels and sellswords who come and went through the town for jobs.

Getting off his horse, Naruto formed a cross with his fingers. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Three clones in his Assassin robes appeared in front of him as they await his orders. "Okay, you three infiltrate the town and serve as back-ups. Do not engage until I give you the signal."

"Hai." The clones answered before they went separate ways to enter the town.

Naruto waited as he noticed three empty carts enter the town on a pathway that cut from the Boneway, one of the roads in Westeros. "I wonder what those are for."

His horse snorted three times to alert him of people from behind as he turned around to find Oberyn approaching him and he wasn't alone. Three young women around his age in not slightly younger than him as they rode alongside him on their horses.

"Lord Oberyn?" Naruto asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Oberyn smirked as he and his entourage dismounted from her horses. "You don't really think I'd miss out retaliating for my family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto quipped. "I'm here for an unknown entity who'd been threatened by a party that I tracked here." He followed the payments ledger he took from the Tyroshi's ship and that led him to the town.

"Father, is this the man?" Oberyn nodded as the girl who spoke inspected Naruto's frame. "He doesn't look like a fighter." She had olive skin and black hair worn in a long braid as her dark eyes, high cheekbones and full lips showed him a full Dornish woman. She wore a combat-ready modified Dornish clothing with a turban covering her head.

"And you don't look like a lady." Naruto quipped at the girl who glared at him as well as her father. "Hey, I'm not going to take it like that."

"Nymeria, that was uncalled for even though it was true." The oldest sister Obara stated. She was a big-boned young woman with close-set eyes and rat-brown bordering black hair as it was tied in a ponytail while her attire was a black leather chestplate and armor with a spear on her back like her father. "I am Obara Sand."

The last daughter wore something between her sisters' clothing as she wore the low neckline and loose Dornish dress with cutouts on the side, leather armor pieces around her legs, elbows and forearms as she had olive skin like her sisters, dark eyes and short black hair that was covered by a turban. Attached to her belt were several curved daggers that unknown to him were dipped in poison.

"My name is Tyene Sand." The last Sand introduced herself suddenly as she felt left out.

"Tyene, Nymeria and Obara…pleasure to meet you. I am Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan" Naruto gave a small bow before he turned around to the town.

Oberyn held a hand to stay his daughters' weapons when the boy turned around as he walked next to him. "Do you have a plan, Naruto?"

"I already have three men inside the town searching for the culprits." Naruto answered as he looked at Oberyn. "I see you won't stand down but I think I have a plan that benefits us all."

"Oh?"

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

The Red Viper and his daughters walked through amongst the sellswords and prostitutes in dark robes as disguises that were 'borrowed' by Naruto just before they entered the town. As for Naruto, he was keeping an eye on the quartet of family from the rooftops.

The hooded Assassin jumped to another building when the memories of one clone flashed through his mind. That was one of the surprising effects of the Clone Magic when he first tried it under his parents' supervision. He can obtain his dispersed clone's memories even when they are leagues away in Braavos, although the mental fatigue from multiple clones was a mental ass-kicker.

Over time he managed to withstand it from five clones but ten is the current limit for the mental fatigue.

Back to his current situation, Naruto followed the quartet who were led by another Tyroshi mercenary all the way to the courtyard where there were two squadrons of sellswords in matching uniforms as they stood in formation with five men in rows of ten.

Standing in front of them was most likely their commander as he wore red armor with black tunic. "Well, well looks like our man have returned with success." The commander chuckled heartily as he approached the disguised Oberyn. "But what's this here?"

"A gift." Oberyn answered simply as he took off the hoods, revealing his daughters' face.

"Sevens' Hell! They're fucking gorgeous!" One of the soldiers cried out as the men started to woo at them.

The commander raised a hand to silence them. He inspected each of the girls and knew they were quite the Dornish beauty but it was Tyene who caught his attention. "The other two, the men can fuck them but this one is mine."

Tyene held her disgust as she waited for the signal. Oberyn wasn't faring any better but knew that they need a confession of something that ties them to the assassination attempt. "Tell me what was the reason for assassinating a Martell?"

"Fuck it, I'll tell you." The commander decided since the deed was done. "Gold. If we kill a Martell, they would go after the ones whom they think was responsible. All of Westeros knows the animosity between Dorne and Westerlands. The Martells will have no doubt about the Lannisters behind the attempt. That's when we'll pledge our services to the Dornish for all their gold and escape when the fighting starts. They'll be penniless by the time we're done."

"I see then. Well, thank you for your confession." Oberyn said venomously as he pulled back his hood, revealing his face. "And House Martell sends their fury!"

The commander gasped as he backed away to escape but he heard a blade from above. He turned around to see a cloaked man falling to him but he was pushed aside by his right-hand man.

Naruto grunted when he landed on the wrong man but nevertheless stabbed him with his main Hidden Blade.

And all hell broke loose in Jabber Town.

The Sand Snakes and Rep Viper rid the cloak off their bodies as they prepared their weapons and fought the mercenaries as Naruto's 'men' aided them with their wrist blades, slashing their throats and legs before the finishing blow.

The original Naruto ran across the courtyard and slashed a mercenary's throat before he rolled with another man to break his neck. Tyene brandished her daggers as she dodged her band of targets' attacks before she slid on the ground and slashed their legs before running to tackle another who was about to stab Nymeria.

Nymeria sent a thankful nod before she threw her whip at one of the mercenary's head and pulled taunt as an audible crack, a sign of his neck snapped. Obara fought three mercenaries with her father as their dual spear made quick work of them by stabbing through them at the same time. They twirled the spears and swung it around their necks to keep the men at a distance before synchronizing their spear thrusts through a couple of mercenaries.

Tyene separated herself from Nymeria as she dodged an axe before countering with a kick to his leg and slit his throat. She was about to stab him through the face until she could something that flew past her as she looked back and saw a mercenary whose face was punctured by a knife.

The Sand Snake searched for the one and saw Naruto with his arm stretched out from throwing the weapon. She nodded at him who returned it before he dodged a sword strike and punched his attacker with swift strong blows and finished the mercenary off with a headbutt followed by his Hidden Blade.

Tyene then noticed the commander and his surviving men escaping on a horse-drawn cart and quickly mounted a horse before she followed them. Oberyn noticed this and shouted after her.

"Tyene! Tyene!" Oberyn shouted after her before he called out for Naruto. "Naruto, my daughter's chasing the commander. Stop them!"

Naruto nodded before he whistled and his horse galloped around the corner as he mounted and gave chase after Tyene and the commander.

It wasn't long until he caught up to them where his eyes caught Tyene fighting the mercenaries on the carriage and she was losing. Naruto stood on his horse before he jumped onto the carriage and landed on the two men as he fought with one while Tyene handled the other.

Tyene dropped onto the floor and kicked the mercenary's balls, bringing him down to his knees before she wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted it a minute later. Naruto blocked his enemy's sword with his Hidden Blade since the metal plates are also Valyrian steel as well as the blade broke against the metal.

"What the fuck?!" The mercenary burst out in shock.

Naruto dug his Hidden Blades in the man's chest, killing him as he pulled them out afterwards. He and Tyene nodded at each other as they hijacked the carriage by Tyene holding the commander by knifepoint and Naruto taking the reins.

"Well…that could've gone well as expected I guess." Naruto said simply as he turned the horse around back to Jabber Town.

Tyene smiled as she twisted the blade against the commander's throat. "I wonder how my father and I should torture you."

"I see you have your father in you." Naruto muttered as he glanced at the Sand Snake. "Somehow you remind me of my mother."

"Really? Is that so?" Tyene chuckled. "I wonder how exactly am I like her?"

"I'm not telling you, that's for sure." Naruto answered absolute.

The duo made it back to Jabber Town where they took the deceased bodies and traveled to an isolated part of Dorne that was a few leagues away from the town as they burned the bodies to rid of any evidence of their skirmish and presence.

Oberyn stood at the pit and watched the flames as his daughters stayed behind to talk amongst themselves and kept an eye on the commander. Naruto was next to him as he contemplated what to do next afterwards, but luckily for him, someone else made that decision for him.

"Naruto, you and I are going to be good friends." Oberyn said happily with his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"How so?"

"We're going to get filthy drunk once we get back to Sunspear as a gesture of gratefulness for your actions today."

Naruto pondered what to do since he didn't want to offend the lord nor get drunk from excessive drinking. After all his mother vehemently instilled in him the Three Prohibitions of the Assassins and he fears her anger if she figures out about his drinking on the job.

"Oh what the hell? I could use a drink after this." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Oberyn smiled at him.

"Good to hear!"

Naruto sighed at his attitude. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(One Month Later)**

 **Uzumaki Household, Isolated Island**

 **North of Pentos, Essos**

His mission fulfilled and succeeded, Naruto calmly rode his horse onto the grass plains of his parents' isolated island as he reached his childhood home with the curved rooftop and entered inside the main hall while the _tatami_ mats that provided comfort for his sore feet.

Naruto took off his hood once doing so and opened the _fusuma_ , the rectangular panels that served as walls, as he saw his father kneeling before an image that showed nine creatures of different sizes and number of tails.

From his studies of the Faraway Lands, these nine creatures are the Nine Beasts Gods of the Faraway Lands and their names are Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama. The people respected and feared the gods due to their immense power but the Ninshu practitioners knew they were more than just mindless beasts who created their homeland.

"Father, I'm home." Naruto informed as he sat in _seiza_.

Although hidden since his back faced his son, Minato smiled. "Welcome home, son. I take your mission was a success."

"Yes, although I learned something very surprising about the Sack of King's Landing."

"Oh, how so?"

"Like when mother saved Queen Elia and Princess Rhaenys from Gregor Clegane and they're alive and well in Dorne."

Minato sighed as he pivoted on his knees to face his son. "I think it's time you knew, but your mother should tell you herself."

"Actually I know the whole thing. The Martells told me everything, but I want to hear it from her." Naruto admitted with a low sigh. "But I bet it wasn't pretty over there."

Kushina entered the room with a shake of her head. "No, it wasn't." She sat between her son and husband as she recounted everything that happened during the night of the Sack of King's Landing.

The Mentors had sent her on a reconnaissance mission in Westeros to search for a rogue Assassin who was in King's Landing to reveal Ninshu secrets to the Mad King of the Targaryen dynasty. Kushina infiltrated the city and managed to kill the rogue member in the Red Keep before he could reveal their secrets, but by then the Lannister army turned on the Mad King.

That was when Kushina met Elia and although she thought about escaping for her own life since Naruto was only a babe at the time, she decided to save the princess and children instead. That was how she fought against Gregor Clegane and defeated the man but not before he killed the prince.

"Then why was there the story that he raped Elia before killing her and her children?"

"I placed a Genjutsu on him and used a Transformation magic on two dead Kingsguard." Kushina answered. "It wasn't easy though." Kushina sighed solemnly. "One of my greatest failures was Prince Aegon's death. He did not deserve to die at the hands of the monster."

Minato took his wife's hand to calm her slightly trembling frame. That night shook her badly. He remembered Kushina arriving home and hugged both him and Naruto tightly like she was going to lose them forever. Over the years, Minato would calm his wife who broke out of her sleep from nightmares of that burning night. She would always tell him of her promise to return to their side and he knew that she would always kept it just like him and now their son.

It was also that night that gave rise to the Uzumaki Clan's motto: A Promise Unbroken.

"But you saved Lady Elia and princess Rhaenys, mother." Naruto assured her as he took her other hand. "They're alive because of you." Kushina smiled at her son and husband for their support.

" _Thank you."_ The matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan replied in their native tongue.

Minato kissed her while Naruto watched them until it grew to be uncomfortable. "Okay, okay, that's enough you two. You're weirding me out."

"Oh son, you're going to be like this when you have a woman." Kushina teased her son who stayed silent a minute later. "And I hope to get a grandchild soon."

"Kaa-san please." Naruto whined until something else came to mind. "There is something else I need to speak with you two." His parents looked at him. "First off, I took care of the Tyroshi assassin and the person who hired him for the contract. It seemed that neither of them knew about Lady Elia nor Princess Rhaenys's survival."

"I see and your concern is…" Minato paused as he waited for his son's clarification.

"I say this with the utmost respect to the three Mentors, but our Order is slow to react." Naruto stated firmly as his parents listened to him. "The intel we take for our missions is slow and takes days to reach us even with our best ravens from the Faraway Lands. Even throughout Essos, there are only a dozen Assassins including us." He sighed lowly. "I suggest we recruit people from both here and Westeros and create a more coherent spy network to aid us in our cause. I mean this time, I think I got lucky to intervene in time at Dorne."

"Naruto, that's…That's something completely in violation of our Order." Kushina answered back. "The Mentors are the oldest and wisest members of our Order…but I understand what you're saying. If we had a more concrete spy network or allies in Westeros, I probably would've saved Prince Aegon from death."

Minato sat in silence as he contemplated about his son's proposition. The Mentors would have a field day with the change but even if they refused, he would go ahead with the proposal as he knew his son was right. He was also proud of the way Naruto had grown the last few years and knew that there was more to come for the Uzumaki heir.

"I say we go for it." Minato said confidently as his wife and son nodded at him. "I'll send our best raven to the Mentors and if they agree, then that's great. If not, we'll do it anyway and prove to them of the new approach."

"Yes!" Naruto said happily as his father walked to the painting. "Father, what are you doing?"

Minato didn't answer as he gently removed the painting and pulled out the weapon he got from Valyria. He sat before his son while Kushina sat next to him as he presented it. "Naruto, you know the story of your mother and I's first meeting."

"The one where you two fight each other in the old ruins of Valyria but fell in love afterwards." Naruto stated fact-of-the-matter. "Why?"

"There's more to the story." Minato nervously chuckled while Kushina giggled. "When I was in the Golden Company, Blackheart the Captain-General sent me there to retrieve a relic that our founder left behind."

The Uzumaki patriarch gripped the handle and drew the weapon, showing its rippled-patterned blade to his son as he laid it next to the black scabbard. Naruto stared at the blade as he was mesmerized by the weapon's design while he recognized the Valyrian steel.

"You hid a Valyrian steel weapon behind that painting all these years?" Naruto asked with confusion. "Why? I mean mother's Hidden Blades are Valyrian steel too and I have no problem with them since they're my favorite but… why hide the sword?"

Minato exhaled it deeply as Kushina spoke for her turn. "Because of its identity, Naruto." She looked at the sword briefly. "Its identity is tied to the former royal family of Westeros. The family who ruled for over 200 years since its Conqueror made himself of Westeros."

"Y-you don't mean…" Naruto paused as he stared at the sword.

"Yes, Naruto." Minato looked at the weapon as well. "This is Blackfyre, the Targaryen ancestral sword passed down from king to king."

"But we are not Targaryens. You two came from the Faraway Lands!" Naruto interjected slightly hotly. "How was it the Golden Company's founder had possession of the sword?"

Minato answered his question. "Bittersteel or Aegor Rivers was of House Blackfyre, a branch house of House Targaryen. He took the weapon during the first Blackfyre Rebellion and fled to Tyrosh with his exiled supporters and lords along with his half-brother's widow and daughters. Imagine my surprise when Blackheart told me about the sword's identity."

"But didn't he want it?"

"No, it was a test to see if I was worthy to wield it." Minato informed his family. "He told me about a vision that showed a man of my type in an epic battle against time and aiding someone of great importance. At first, I thought it was me, now I realize that it must be you."

"Father, I-I…I don't know what to say." Naruto muttered as he reluctantly gripped the sword's handle and performed a series of swings. "It's so light." He looked at his parents who watched with pride. "Thank you." He grabbed the scabbard and sheathed the weapon into it as he attached Blackfyre to his belt.

"Now since that's over, what do you say we get more training done." Kushina said as she stood up with her sword.

Minato chuckled as sparks of lightning crackled around his hands. "I agree."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered as he ran out to the training area with a swirling sphere of chakra in his left hand while Blackfyre was drawn in his right hand. "Let's go."

What the Uzumaki Clan didn't know at the time was that the greatest challenges in their lives would impact them both physically and mentally in the year that would start an event that would engulf Essos and its slave trade.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

And done! This is the first NarutoxGOT crossover and to be honest, I had this idea in my head for a very long time since season six. Naruto is born in the GOT world but lives in Essos. I hope you liked Ninshu/Ninjutsu being defined as separate magic of the Faraway Lands.

Blackfyre is the Targaryen ancestral sword wielded by Aegon the Conqueror. The sword's image can be seen in the 'A Song of Ice and Fire' wiki just you know and can check it out. I always wondered what happened with the sword and hoped that it would appear in the series, but it doesn't look like that'll happen. Although as for Dark Sister, its sister sword, was seen by Meera Reed who took the sword in season six.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review the chapter when you are done. Have a great day.


	2. Wind Fire and Water

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter II: Wind, Fire and Water**

 **Uzumaki Household, Isolated Island**

 **North of Pentos, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Four years passed since Naruto saved Lady Elia Martell and princess Rhaenys from an assassination attempt orchestrated by a band of Westerosi mercenaries who hoped to instigate war between House Martell and House Lannister.

During the past four years, the proposal set by the Uzumaki heir was processed and discussed by the three Mentors of the Brotherhood. Three months came and went but they reached an agreement for the proposal and sent a raven to the Uzumaki Clan in Essos.

They approved it along with the message to promote both Minato and Kushina as the Mentors for the Essos branch of the Brotherhood. Obviously, Naruto was ecstatic of his parents being the leaders of their branch with the remaining Assassins underneath their leadership in Essos. The clan went to work to establish a more concrete Assassin presence throughout all of Essos and Westeros.

At first, it didn't go well for the Essos Brotherhood due to the terrified people who suffered under the slavers' oppression. And that was not including traitors and back-stabbers who'd do anything for gold and themselves. Eventually, it was Minato's charisma and Naruto's kept promises to the people that their proposal gained track as their spy network was built up from the ground. They would train would-be Assassins in each of the Free Cities and establish a guild in each city but they all answer to the Mentors.

Their spies included prominent people who were part of trades throughout Essos such as a sellsword company like Windblown, merchants who travel frequently between the two countries and people in Tyrosh and even some people who work for the slavers.

Although Minato's offer to the Captain-General about recruitment into the Order was refused, Blackheart did inform his retired Lieutenant-General that whatever he or his family needed, he and the Golden Company would be there for them as long it didn't put them on opposing sides.

Recruitment throughout the Free Cities was astonishing high as the oppressed want to build better lives and escape from their masters. However, this led to a problem as to how the recruits may use their martial knowledge of stealth and combat to take vengeance on those who wronged them so Minato, Kushina and Naruto instigated a very vigorous training regimen on the recruits both mentally and physically.

For those who passed and complete the training showed signs of loyalty, trustworthiness, creativity and empathy towards the smallfolk while others who didn't showed disconcerting traits that could harm the Brotherhood and its cause. Minato used a spell to erase their memories of the Order, their training and the names and faces of everyone and sent them on their merry way.

As both Minato and Kushina expected, none of the Essos recruits can use Ninshu but that didn't mean they were not capable of becoming Assassins. Naruto remained optimistic about the Brotherhood's presence in Essos as they helped compassionate people rise in politics and power throughout the Free Cities.

Then the unbelievable event occurred in Westeros as one of their barely-recruited spies informed the Uzumaki Clan in the year 298. Robert Baratheon died and his son, Joffrey succeeded him as king. The news grew worse when they learned that Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, was arrested for treason and executed but before his head was taken, he announced to everyone that the Baratheon children were not of Cersei and Robert's union, but of the queen and her twin brother, Jaime Lannister.

Thus, the War of the Five Kings engulfed Westeros with the noble Houses and Great Houses involved except House Tyrell, House Martell and House Tully. Notable battles reached the ears of everyone in Essos such as the Battle of Blackwater Bay near King's Landing between Joffrey's forces and Stannis Baratheon of House Baratheon of Dragonstone.

And it grew harder to establish an Assassin presence and even harder to establish a spy network in the warring country as their spies would either be killed in battle or as casualty of war between the warring Houses.

There came a dilemma for the Mentors as husband and wife sat _seiza_ in front of each other with written reports from their spies throughout the Free Cities regarding Westeros. Most of them regarded about the casualties reports between House Lannister's army led by Tywin Lannister and House Stark's King in the North and son of Eddard Stark, Robb Stark.

"This is very troubling, Minato." Kushina voiced her honest opinion.

Minato nodded as he pondered what to do next. Should either he or Kushina themselves go to Westeros to establish a base? "I don't know, Kushina." He sighed while rubbing his forehead. "We can't go to House Stark or any of the Northern Houses. They don't trust strangers or foreigners, especially after that mess with that Stannis and the Red Priestess."

"Baka." Kushina muttered contemptuously. "He used dark magic to kill his own brother to consolidate his position as heir to his House."

"Which leaves one House to have as an ally…" Minato stated as he pointed at the lower part of Westeros map. "House Martell of Dorne." He looked at Kushina who smirked at him. "Do you think they'll aid us with Westeros?"

"Naruto did say they're grateful to him and myself for saving Elia and her daughter." Kushina mused with a finger on her lip. "I haven't really talked to Lady Elia or her daughter since that night."

"Perhaps we can take this time to go talk to them ourselves." Minato urged her wife who looked unsure. "Honey, if we're going to enlist the Martells as our allies, we as Mentors of the branch here must go ourselves to show our credibility."

Kushina sighed as she sent him a sassy look, which confused Minato. "Sweetheart, Naruto is in Westeros right now for a spy recruitment." Cue a sheepish look from her husband. "We'll send a raven to him about our plans. Whatever the Martells' answer is, we'll have to move on with our plan."

"Sound idea, Kushina."

The Uzumaki matriarch smiled at him before their lips connected in a slow embrace and separated moments later.

"I know."

TTIIPMxTTIIPMxTTIIPM

 **Oldtown**

 **The Reach, Westeros**

A man in dirtied clothing with a shortsword wielded by his hand ran through the busy streets. Worry and fear plastered on his face as he pushed aside a woman and a food cart out of his way to escape the horror that followed him the entire stay here in the city.

It started a few days ago when he assaulted a family after they failed to pay for their rent for the month. They pleaded for him to give them a week at best since half of their crops were taken into the grain stores for the war effort even though the Reach is aligned with King's Landing

He didn't care and sent his men to give the family a beating to remind them about the consequences. Then it began after that day. Each of his men and associates who were part of the group that would remind other farmer families of the consequences would turn up dead either in their houses, the brothels or in isolated parts of the city.

Fear gripped him when the numbers dropped to him and he ran out of his home to escape whoever's hunting him down. The man reached the nearest stables where his horse was stationed as he hurried to get the saddle but a noise stopped him.

He frantically looked around for the person hunting him as the noise echoed all over the dark stables that was blocked by a towering building. A couple swings of his sword in a pathetic attempt to scare the pursuer off silenced the sounds, making him even more frantic.

Having enough, he shouted "Where are you?!"

The last words he heard came from behind him in the shadows.

"Right here."

"Ah-" The man was silenced as he was pulled into the shadows.

Minutes later, the hooded Naruto casually walked out of the stables through another exit as he soon heard stunned screams and continued onward. His path led him to an inn where the men of the farmer families waited for him in one of the rooms.

"He is dead." Naruto reached inside his robes and took three very large pouches that clinked with every movement. "Your money is here, gentlemen." He gave the pouches to the men. "Neither he nor his men will ever bother you and your families ever again."

"But there should be—"

"The rest of the money are being returned to the other families by my men." Naruto answered as his clones had done the deed not too long ago while he played out his chase with the man. He received their memories a few minutes ago.

One of the men offered a hand which Naruto took as the farmer shook it gratefully. "Thank you so much. Ever since this war started, things haven't been looking good for us."

"…" Naruto smiled within his hood. "It's about time it did." The farmers were about to leave but he raised a hand to stop them. "If you can wait a moment more please…"

The farmers did as the Assassin went to the window and whistled in a different way with his arm out. A small red eagle landed on his arm as he faced the farmers and presented the avian creature.

"I ask you to do one thing for me. If you don't feel comfortable regarding your families and refuse, I won't hold it you. You may leave." Naruto paused as the farmers nodded albeit unsurely. "This war…this war is taking a toll on Westeros and the smallfolk. I want to help these lands but I cannot do alone. I need eyes and ears here to relay every bit of intel whether significant or insignificant to better aid me in my goal. Will you help me?"

The farmers looked at each other as they discussed amongst themselves. It didn't take long as they looked back at him. "You done my family good, lad. I'll never forget it but I feel it is too risky for such action. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Naruto assured the farmer with a smile. The second farmer gave the same reason and followed his friend out of the room. That left the last farmer who stayed there. "Are you sure about this?" He asked the man.

He nodded stiffly. "My father once told me if you cannot return a good deed to a man who had done so to you, then you are a coward." Naruto shook his head at the life philosophy.

"You are a not coward, sir. Your friends are looking out for their families. I wouldn't hold a grudge against you nor them."

"But I accept. Please let me aid you. My family owned a farm here in the Reach ever since the Kingdom of the Reach before the Conquest. If you think you can help with the war, then I will aid you."

Naruto sighed but nodded. "Thank you." He whispered something to the eagle before it flew to the farmer's shoulder. "Her name's Shizuzu. When you have important intel, write it on a small parchment and attach it on its legs. Then say _Yoru y Day_. Say it."

After a few minutes of pronouncing the words, Naruto parted ways with the farmer and walked to another inn where he was staying for his mission which was to recruit more spies. So far, he got one in the Reach and another in the North, two in the Stormlands, three in the Riverlands and four in the Crownlands with two of them stationed in King's Landing which was a big win for the Uzumaki.

The hooded Naruto took his seat on a vacant table as one of the inn waitress came to take his order. "Is there anything you like?"

"Few pieces of bacon and a cup of water please." The waitress nodded as Naruto looked around to pass the time. It wasn't long until he got his order and thanked the waitress with some gold dragon coins. "Keep the change for yourself."

The waitress was stunned before she smiled with a nod and left to resume her job. Naruto enjoyed his meal and left the inn as he reached another stable where his horse was tied to and mounted it to leave Oldtown. As he reached the gate of the city, a screech attracted his attention and Naruto looked up to see his father's personal eagle flying to him.

Despite calling them 'ravens', eagles are more reliable to pass messages and intel to Assassins throughout Essos's lands and across the Narrow Sea to Westeros like the Reach. They have better stamina and longer wingspan as their eagles were specially bred for such tasks. Minato's personal eagle can make two trips between Essos and Westeros as he was the first one of the breed to achieve such prowess. Three more were being trained by Kushina back at their island.

"Hello, Ken." Naruto greeted as he rubbed his finger against the eagle's head when it landed on his arm. He took the message out from the talons and unrolled it before he read it. "Huh, looks like I'm going to Dorne. I was planning to head there anyway to recruit spies."

Naruto tore a piece of parchment from his pouch and write a message of his own as he tied it to the eagle before sending the avian creature to House Martell to inform them of his arrival. With a tsk, Naruto urged his horse on the way to Dorne to enlist the Martells for their aid.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Sunspear**

 **Dorne, Westeros**

Five days of traveling over with, Naruto reached the castle settlement that is the seat of House Martell and reached one of their stables as a few of the Guard approached him.

"Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan?" Said person nodded at the question. "Come with us. Lord Doran is expecting you."

"Very well." Naruto greeted with a small bow as he walked with his escorts.

They passed through the scenic beauty of the Water Gardens, the interconnecting mazes and the fruit trees until they reached the luxury room where Doran, Oberyn and Elia waited for him. The Guard left with a bow to the Martells as Naruto gave a small bow to the present nobles.

"Greetings, my lords and lady." Naruto greeted as he took off his hood. He had grown taller since the last time they met with him and his hair was cut shorter as his violet eyes turned a shade lighter. His attire hasn't changed except for the Uzumaki Clan's swirl symbol was present in the middle of his robes as it was colored red and blue together.

"Naruto." Elia greeted warmly while Oberyn sent him a playful smile.

Doran nodded stiffly before he got straight to the point. "In your message, you spoke of an alliance between our families." Naruto nodded. "For all you and your mother have done, I would be inclined but I must ask why."

"I see you are reluctant, Lord Doran." Naruto said. "I can understand that given with the war." Oberyn scoffed lowly. "My family want to stop this war but our efforts to install…certain resources have been slow for the past seven years. Now with the war, it has gotten even harder but not impossible. My parents are the leaders of an organization who helps the oppressed and are stationed in Essos. We have a good network over there but we ask for an ally in Westeros to aid us and we will reciprocate in return."

"I've heard people in positions of power at the Free Cities were either ousted by a rising party or mysteriously killed by unknown circumstances." Doran answered as Naruto remained silent while Elia was surprised. "Who the organization you're talking about have any hand in those incidents?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny such words, my lord." Naruto replied respectfully.

Doran sighed deeply since his guest didn't verbally confirm the rumors. "…Whether your order isn't directly or indirectly connected to those incidents, House Martell cannot be associated with people who overthrow the people in power."

"Even if the smallfolk in each of Free Cities are living peacefully with rulers who are actually doing good for them and their cities." Naruto pointed out. "Is there something else that troubles you, Lord Doran?"

Doran stayed silent but Oberyn stepped in and answered his question. "My dear brother is more concerned with our armed forces." He ignored the glare from his older brother. "Dorne as you know is one of the largest regions in Westeros but we have a small fighting force. He doesn't feel the odds will be our favor if we're allied with you."

"I see." Naruto pondered before he spoke. "Will you feel reassure, my lord, if another House makes a secret alliance with your House? Will that ease the unsure feelings?"

Oberyn and Doran looked at each other weirdly before the former looked at Naruto. "But what House will make an alliance with us? The North Houses are supporting Robb Stark and the Westerlands along with most of the regions are with King's Landing. There is no one to ally with." Doran said firmly.

The room was silent between the men until a fourth voice spoke amongst them.

"There is one House we could ally with. And she would most likely want the Iron Throne back from Joffrey and Cersei." Elia informed rather strongly.

Naruto spoke for her brothers. "And who would that be, Lady Elia?" He had a sinking feeling of whom she was talking about.

"My deceased husband's House."

That's when the atmosphere suddenly turned intense and cold as Doran had asked his Guard to bring Naruto out of the room for private discussion between the siblings.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

"Well, that was intense."

Naruto crouched atop the Spear Tower as he looked around the entire settlement and its surrounding markets. He loved climbing since early age even before his training. The first time he climbed either a mountain, it was like he saw a new world for the first time.

It was also fun to watch the Guard lose their shit when he gave them the slip and they searched for him.

It had been quite some time since he last heard the debate between the Martell siblings about Elia's suggestion about House Targaryen. He was surprised that Elia even mentioned the House especially after what her deceased husband did to her and her children. On the other hand, and like Rhaegar, her sister-in-law was nothing like her father.

With all the rumors and intel they heard since Assassin presence in the Dothraki Sea, Slaver's Bay and Qorth was lackluster despite their best attempts at recruitments. The slave masters' influence is too strong and struck fear into the oppressed and slaves.

The last location Daenerys Targaryen was in Qorth and he heard something about warlocks being burned into the sky.

"Naruto? Is that you?" A voice called out to him.

Naruto looked down and saw someone he hasn't seen since his first and last visit in Dorne. "I'll be right down!" He called out as he spotted a cart of hay near the person. "In an instant…" Naruto jumped off the top as he fell straight into the cart and landed safely in the hay, much to the person's chagrin.

"What is the matter with you?!"

Naruto's head popped out of the hay as he looked at the one who was clearly flabbergasted. It was princess Rhaenys who had grown beautiful during the last four years. Her hair grew shoulder-length and braided as it rested on her shoulders as her skin lightly reflected the sunlight. She wore a conservative dress that didn't show her body.

"It's no big deal, Princess Rhaenys. I jumped off taller monuments than that." Naruto chuckled as he got off the cart and patted away the hay strands.

"R-really?" A stunned Rhaenys asked. A nod came from Naruto. "W-wow. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Four years." Naruto said specifically. He gestured his arm for a walk and Rhaenys accepted as they strolled side-by-side. "How have you been, princess?"

"Oh tedious. Between studies with uncle Oberyn and ladyship with my mother plus being cooped inside the castle all day, I barely have time for myself." Rhaenys complained sarcastically, much to Naruto's amusement. "That's funny to you apparently."

Naruto waved his hands in a playful manner. "No, not at all…Okay a little bit." He chuckled, much to Rhaenys's teasing chagrin. "Anyway, studying hard and working from the start is never easy but the knowledge we receive will aid us in future obstacles whether intellectually, militarily or politically."

"I…I never thought of it like that."

"I'm sure you would have sooner rather than later."

"…"

Naruto slightly winced since he may have just insulted the princess. "Forgive me if I insulted you. That was not my intention at all."

"Thank you." Rhaenys answered softly.

The Uzumaki and Martell adults continued to walk in uncomfortable silence until Rhaenys noticed his sword's handle. "Is that a new weapon?" She couldn't take her eyes off it. "I haven't seen that when you last visited."

"Yeah." Naruto answered with relief since the silence was broken. "My father found this sword in Old Valyria and kept it hidden. Shortly after I returned home from Dorne four years ago, he gave it to me." He drew Blackfyre from its sheath, revealing the Valyrian steel blade to Rhaenys.

The daughter of Rhaegar stared at the blade when it hummed for few seconds after being drawn. "May I?" Naruto nodded as he safely handed the sword to her. "Wow~" She muttered in awe about the sword's light weight. "I heard of Valyrian steel and their weight but hearing is different from actually wielding one."

"That I agree."

"What's its name?"

"…" Naruto paused since it was her father's House ancestral weapon.

Should he tell her or keep it a secret until it was the right time?

Fortunately for him, they were interrupted by a young boy who looked to be around seventeen summers. He had loose scraggy hair, tanned skin and black eyes as he wore the signature Dornish loose-fitting clothes with an intricate sword attached to his belt.

"Am I interrupting by any chance?"

Rhaenys giggled as she stepped between the boy and Naruto. "Not at all, dear cousin." She looked at her guest. "This is Trystane Martell, Uncle Doran's son and heir to our House." She switched her gaze on her cousin. "Cousin, this is Ser Naruto."

"I'm actually not a knight, princess." Naruto politely corrected before he bowed to the prince. "It's a pleasure to meet you, prince Trystane."

Trystane gave a small smile as he offered a hand to Naruto who shook it a few times. "The pleasure is mine…" He paused as he tried to call him by another word of respect.

"Just call me Naruto, prince. I'm neither a knight, a prince nor a lord." The Uzumaki said reassuringly.

The prince processed his request before he nodded as his eyes noticed the Valyrian steel sword in Rhaenys's hands. "Yours I presume." Naruto gave a 'yes'. "May I?"

"I don't see why not." Naruto respectfully replied with a shrug.

With a nod, Rhaenys handed the sword to Trystane who gave a couple swings with it before he returned it to Naruto. "Valyrian steel really is amazing. You are very luck to wield one."

"Thank you for your kind words, prince Trystane." Naruto answered softly.

The trio joined together for a stroll where they heard laughter coming from the Water Gardens. They approached the origin at the gate where the Sand Snakes, Oberyn's daughters, were relaxing and playing in the pool with another girl whom Naruto did not see last time.

She was about few summers younger as her fair skin, long blond hair and blue eyes were flashed on her fun-having face. Her arm hit the water, splashing her playful companions although Oberra didn't look too pleased with the foreigner.

Naruto blinked at the scene before he covered his eyes and turned around to leave the scene before him. Oberyn and Rhaenys looked at each other with weird expressions before they followed their guest who stopped some distance from the pool.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized after taking his eyes off as he faced the Martell cousins. "In my homeland, it is forbidden for a woman's skin to be exposed to a man who isn't her husband. For said man to see such skin, he is usually castrated."

"Oh my." Rhaenys reacted as she was stunned.

"Which homeland is this? I've never heard of such custom in Essos or anywhere in Westeros."

Naruto tilted his head slightly. "Oh right, I didn't tell your parents about this. I'm from Essos but my parents hail from the Faraway Lands."

"The Faraway Lands?" Trystane asked with surprise. "I heard it takes a year of travel to even reach Slaver's Bay of Essos, but I never thought I would meet someone of that continent. What's it like?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've never been there myself."

"Why not?" Rhaenys asked, her surprise reaction being further by his response.

"Life." Naruto answered. "I was busy training with my parents, but my childhood home is one of the Faraway Lands designs. My father wanted me to be closer to our homeland and my mother to our culture."

"I would like to visit your homeland, Naruto." Trystane spoke rather excited.

Rhaenys nodded with a smile not unlike her mother. "I also want to see the Faraway Lands. To think another world—another culture still exist out there. Something Westerosi never encountered before."

"When I have the opportunity, I will escort you there myself, prince and princess." Naruto almost stuttered with the last three words. "I really like to see it myself." He said with a smile that was returned by the Martells.

The trio continued their walk for a bit more time until the Guard approached them and informed them the elder Martells requested Naruto's presence for they have their answer. It was the one Naruto half-expected but also the other he didn't at all.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Four Months Later)**

 **Dock of Astapor**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

One of the recently arrived ships had docked from the Free City of Lys as merchants began to off-load their cargo of produce for gold. Two hooded people emerged from the bow of the ship and slipped within the crowd like a wave would into the sea. They searched throughout the city of the slave city whose masters are ruthless and like to show off their power and wealth to all foreigners.

Naruto and his charge walked up to a local blacksmith before he asked, "Has a foreigner with silver hair with a man that carries a sword pass through here?"

"Yeah but what's it to you?" A jingle of fifteen gold coins clinked when the hooded man held up a pouch in front of him. "I do remember her arriving not too long ago. Last I heard she requested an audience with the master of the Unsullied."

Naruto let out a 'hmnh' before he gave the pouch to him. "Thanks." He left with his companion for the past four months. "The Unsullied huh. Rumors are they are one of the greatest soldiers on this Earth. Highly disciplined and never break in the face of the overwhelming odds…Sounds like my type of guys."

"So, you want to be a eunuch?" His charge teased. Naruto almost lost his step when he heard that but glared at the hooded one.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto sarcastically mocked. "Although you shouldn't be talking since you almost screwed things up by showing up here."

"What? You don't like little old me?"

Naruto stayed silent since the original plan between his Order and House Martell was to send an envoy to Daenerys Targaryen and propose a secret alliance between them. The Assassin would escort the Martell representative to the last Targaryen whilst Naruto uses the opportunity to finally establish an Assassin presence in Slaver's Bay.

It was going to be either Oberyn or Trystane since the latter's father wanted him to gain experience in politics and re-establish the alliance between House Martell and House Targaryen. Three days later in the voyage, Naruto soon discovered it was not Trystane who came aboard with him but they could not turn back.

Although his charge did get a written version of verbal reprimand from her father, Naruto knew that she was now under his protection.

"I don't actually." Naruto answered bluntly as he turned around to continue onward.

His companion caught up to him as she walked next to the Assassin. "You don't mean that. I've seen your glances every night."

"Tsk, keep dreaming."

The duo stayed in silent as they followed the words from several locals and eventually made it back to another part of the docks where they found their person of interest. Naruto told his charge to wait after he noticed a young girl with a ball and she appeared to be distracting his person of interest.

Neither she nor her guard noticed the black-cloaked person who followed them with a dagger concealed in his long sleeves. Naruto used his gift and saw the cloaked person's glow to be blue that seem to dictate allies or friends like Daenerys's guard except the Targaryen's color was slight gold with silver outlines.

The only one red glow nearby was surprisingly the young girl.

" _A contract killer?"_ Naruto asked before he was ready to move. However, he sprang to action when a manticore emerged from the ball as it looked menacingly at the downed Daenerys.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Moments Earlier)**

Daenerys smiled at the young girl as she rolled the ball at her. She picked the object up as she looked at the girl who made a twisting motion with her hands, telling Daenerys to open it.

As the last Targaryen was about to do it, it was knocked out of her hands by the cloaked man who was soon held back by Jorah. During the scuffle, the worried Daenerys had fallen to the ground and stared at the ball as the op part popped off to reveal a scorpion-like creature.

The creature and Daenerys stared at each other before the manticore sped towards her but it was stabbed in the back by the cloaked man with his dagger. The cloaked man looked at the girl who revealed blue lips and reptilian features as she hissed before he charged at her.

The girl turned around to escape but she was cut off by another cloaked man who quickly stabbed her head with a wrist blade. "Warlocks." Naruto muttered with a scoff before he withdrew his Hidden Blade and kicked the body into the water.

He and the cloaked man stared at each other before they put away their weapons to show they are on the same side. They looked back at Daenerys and Jorah who helped her up. "The Warlocks." She exchanged concerned looks with Jorah before she turned her attention to the two cloaked men. "I owe you my life, Ser. Both of us."

"The honor is mine, my Queen." The man took off his hood. He had blue eyes, white hair as his aged face doesn't exhibit the frailty of men in his age. In fact, he looked strong and graceful like any young men in Westeros.

Daenerys was surprised by his respectful tone as a stunned Jorah stared at the man. "Do you know this man?"

"I know him." Jorah replied with a small nod. "He's one of the greatest fighters the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen. And as the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard." He said with contempt.

The elderly man approached them a few feet. "King Robert is dead. I've been searching for you, Daenerys Stormborn. To ask for your forgiveness. I was sworn to protect your family. I failed them." He spoke solemnly before kneeling to Daenerys. "I am Barristan Selmy, Kingsguard to your father. Allow me to join your Queensguard and I will not fail you again." He ended with his head bowed for forgiveness.

Daenerys didn't know what to say as she was touched by the genuine loyalty Barristan just displayed for her and her family.

It didn't last long since her attention was steered to the second hooded man. "And this person? Is he with you, Ser Barristan?"

"No, Your Grace." Barristan rose and readied his dagger while Jorah had his hand on his sword's handle.

Naruto raised his hands defensively to show his non-intent to fight. "Easy, easy, Ser Barristan. I'm here as an escort for the representative of House Martell from Dorne."

"Dorne?" Jorah asked with surprise as Barristan relaxed a little.

Daenerys stepped forward until she was beside her recently-joined Queensguard member. "Remove your hood, Ser."

"*chuckle* With respect, Your Grace, I am not a knight." Naruto pulled back his hood to reveal his blonde hair and violet eyes. "But I am a fighter."

Jorah suddenly moved in front of Daenerys as he drew his weapon. " _Kiiroi Senko_!"

The atmosphere suddenly changed as the people nearby looked at Naruto before they ran away to escape the blade that is the legendary killer of Essos.

"Well, it seems we have a lot to talk about, Your Grace." Naruto said with a small chuckle.

Daenerys stared at the man who saved her life along with Selmy but she was alarmed by Jorah and the public's reaction when the name _Kiiroi Senko_ was uttered by the Mormont. But perhaps fear was needed to get what she wants.

"Yes, let's."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(The Next Day)**

Daenerys stood on the bow of her ship, _Balerion_ , as she processed the information that Uzumaki Naruto passed to her. House Martell and Dorne will be her allies in her conquest to take back the Iron Throne from House Baratheon.

They will be ready for her when she returns to Westeros but only if she's ready. Otherwise, they will withdraw their support since there were two people whom Doran and Oberyn mentioned vaguely in their representative's message that they will protect at all costs.

She glanced at Naruto who was chatting with the Dorne representative whose name was Tyene of House Martell, although her bastard status was left out during the meeting by the Assassin. At first when she saw him, she thought he was a Lannister due to his blonde hair and voiced her concern but Naruto explicitly explained that he has no Lannister blood whatsoever.

Naruto chatted with Tyene who was wearing a Dornish dress that had a backless halter top and side cutouts with leather boots that have curled tips as an x-shaped leather armor in the front of her dress while her uncurled turban and scarf were hung behind her hand. Four serrated daggers that had snake motif around the pommel were sheathed around her belt.

The Targaryen heir stared at the orange cloak man who shook his head when Tyene flashed her modest breast at a passing man. " _Khaleesi_?" Daenerys looked at Jorah who waited for her at the bridge. "Are you ready?"

She took in his features once more. He was taller than her with a balding brownish hair as his appearance was middle-aged but still looked strong and fit for his age. He wore a brown tunic with matching pants as a black chest plate adorned his upper body while his sword was clipped to his belt.

"Yes."

Meanwhile Naruto took a couple of glances at the Targaryen heir. He only heard rumors about her but they didn't do justice. She has pale skin, violet eyes like his and his mother although a darker shade, and long pale silver-gold hair as her slender frame was hugged by her modified blue riding dress with leather trousers. Some parts of her hair were tied in very small braids as a sign of Dothraki might.

Tyene giggled at Naruto as they followed Daenerys who was guarded by Jorah and Ser Barristan Selmy. "Come on, Naruto. You know you want some."

"Quit it." Naruto answered curtly. He was caught off-guard as Barristan gestured him to come forward to speak with him. "Yes?"

"Are you really the _Kiiroi Senko_?" Selmy asked as his queen and swordsman slowed their pace on the path towards a sea wall. "So young for an infamous reputation."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "It seems my father's name still holds throughout Essos even now."

"'Father?'" Selmy asked with surprise. "You're his son?"

"The one and only I recall." Naruto joked as he put on his hood to hide his hair. "Although I never thought I'd meet the legendary Barristan the Bold." He heard stories about the Westerosi knight who had been described as a true knight.

Selmy had a soft smile as his attire was free of his cloak; he wore dark brown tunic, pants and boots as black leather pads covered his shoulders and parts of his chest. His sword was attached to his belt with a hidden dagger in his right boot for back up.

"My name reaches Essos as well I see."

Naruto chuckled slightly heartily. "Kinda hard to miss it when you went on a tourney against one of the Targaryen back in the day." He gave a quick glance. "I wish you were younger so I can fight you full strength."

"I can still fight and knock you to the ground."

"Oh~" Naruto hummed with lit up eyes. "Is that so?" Tyene rolled her eyes at the blonde and his apparent fighting-fetish.

The quartet walked along on the sea wall where they noticed bloodied people crucified against stakes.

"The Walk of Punishment is a warning, Your Grace." Selmy informed gravely as Daenerys was horrified by the display.

"To whom?"

"For any slave who contemplates whatever these slaves do."

They stopped when Daenerys did so first as she reached to Jorah with her hand. "Give me your water." She gently asked.

"This man has been sentenced to death." Jorah answered as he complied, trying to persuade her otherwise.

Daenerys ignored his words as she walked up the small stairs and tried to offer the water to the man. To her surprise, he refused the kind offer of water.

"Leave this place, Your Grace." Selmy urged his queen. "Leave tonight I beg you."

Jorah on the other hand didn't agree with him. "What is she to do for soldiers?"

"We can find sellswords in Pentos if be." Selmy reasoned, much to Jorah's skepticism.

"Is it 'we' already, Ser Barristan?" Jorah looked at the descending queen. "If you want to sit on the throne your ancestors built, you must win it. And that will mean blood on your hands when it's done." He received his water pouch from his queen.

"The blood of my enemies, not the blood of innocents." Daenerys corrected firmly as she walked ahead with her followers and guests behind.

Naruto hummed in silence. "She sure knows what she wants." Tyene shrugged her shoulders as she walked next to him.

"How many wars have you fought in, Ser Barristan?" Jorah asked.

Barristan answered, "Three."

"Have you ever seen a war where the innocent didn't die by the thousands?" Jorah asked to prove a point. The former Lord Commander didn't give him an answer, proving his point to their queen. "I was in King's Landing after the Sack, _Khaleesi_. You know what I saw? Butchered babies, old men, more women raped than you can count. There's a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand."

Naruto put his input. "That may be true, Ser Jorah…" Jorah and Barristan looked at him while Daenerys continued onward but her ears remained open. "But not every man succumbs to the beast. There are men who suppress the beast and sometimes the two become one to be an even greater being."

"You speak as if it were true." Jorah said stoically.

Naruto sighed. "In my homeland, there was a story. My father told me during my childhood of the Nine Beast Gods."

"The Nine Beast Gods?" Tyene asked curiously.

"Yeah. According to the story, the Nine Beast Gods—." Naruto stopped as he turned around to look for something or someone.

The group stopped when they saw his action as he continued to search with his gift. The people glowed around him as his eyes searched for the danger and he found it to be pointing an arrow at one of them. More specifically, at Daenerys.

"Daenerys, get down!" Naruto cried out as he tackled her to the ground when an arrow flew over them. "You okay?" The Targaryen beauty nodded when she was pulled to her feet by the Assassin. "You guys protect her!"

Barristan and Jorah looked at each other and at Naruto who took off somewhere. "Where are you going?"

"To find the archer!"

The Targaryen Queensguard watched the scene before them as Naruto chased someone in a purple garb through a series of market stalls but the archer escaped through a narrow tunnel inside a building. They were caught off-guard when Naruto expertly scaled up the same building with utmost precision and speed and continued his chase on the roof until his figure was gone from their sight.

"Well that's not something you see every day." Barristan said after a while. "Should we wait for him, Your Grace?"

Daenerys contemplated about this but she needed the Unsullied. The meeting with the master was due very soon. "No time. He will meet us when he's done." She said confidently as she walked onwards to the meeting spot with her entourage.

To pass the time, Barristan began to talk about Daenerys's older brother, Rhaegar the last great champion of House Targaryen. He spoke about how the men under his command fought for him because of loyalty, love and compassion. Daenerys stayed silent while Jorah mentioned about Rhaegar's inevitable death and his status as the last Dragon.

"I wish I could've met him but he is not the last dragon." Daenerys stated confidently and prideful. However, her mind also pondered about the hooded man who was two summers her senior.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Meanwhile)**

The archer gasped as he hid within one of the houses to escape his pursuer. "How the fuck did he know where I was? I was far away from them." He gasped for air as he waited for a long time. "Maybe he's gone?"

His answer came in the form of a fist bursting through the wall behind him, much to his shock before he was pulled by the hand and through the wall.

Naruto smirked at the terrified man as he picked the man up and pinned him against another wall. "Now you and I are going to have a little talk." He emphasized this by extending his right Hidden Blade and holding it near the man's left eye.

"L-like what?!"

"Like who hired you to kill Daenerys Targaryen? Let's start there."

The archer-assassin shook his head. "I can't! They'll kill me!"

" _I'm_ going to kill you if you don't tell me who in three…two…one…" His Hidden Blade moved closer with each count towards his eye.

"Okay, okay!" The archer relented and just in time since the blade's tip was very close. "It was—"

Naruto retracted his hand when three needles dug into the archer's neck as blood seeped out of it and the marksman fell to the ground. He checked for a pulse but found none as he quickly gauged the distance between them and the other killer.

He managed to find the spot but not the killer. Naruto used his gift and saw two prints that led to the edge of the roof but there were no more tracks after that. "He knows how to disappear. That's troubling." He looked at one of the needles he picked from the body and inspected it closely. "These aren't ordinary needles; _Senbon_."

With that in mind and the threat temporarily disposed of, Naruto ran across rooftops to find the Targaryen group.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

" _Khaleesi_ , that dragon is worth more than any army." Was Naruto heard as he saw Daenerys, Jorah, Barristan and Tyene emerge from the meeting.

Barristan pleaded more to his queen. "Aegon Targaryen proved that." He referred to her ancestor who conquered the Seven Kingdoms.

An upset Daenerys turned around to face the two men. "You're both here to advise me. I value your advisement but if you ever question me in front of strangers again, you'll be advising someone else." She chastised the swordsmen. "Is that understood?"

Barristan and Jorah reluctantly nodded as Daenerys turned around and noticed Naruto leaning against the wall, waiting for them. "I take it went well, Your Grace." Naruto asked as he walked alongside her with Tyene behind trailing next to him.

"What happened with the archer?"

"Getting to the point, I see." Naruto mused before he smiled. "Good. Sometimes that's needed in a ruler. He's dead but not by my hand."

Daenerys's features softened but remained determined. "Explain."

"A little 'Thank you' would go a long way." Naruto muttered under breath before he spoke aloud. "He was hired to kill you but before he could tell me, someone else killed him…" He pulled out the _senbon_ out of his pocket and showed it to Daenerys. "With this."

"A needle?"

"Not just a needle. In the hands of a skilled killer, precise strikes can pierce the blood vessels in a person's body, either incapacitating or killing them." Naruto explained before he placed the needle in his pockets. "Someone kept their identity secret and targeted you."

"Who?"

"I don't know but it isn't a coincidence you were targeted after your first meeting with the Unsullied master." Naruto mused aloud as Daenerys registered his words.

"Is there proof?"

"Is he despicable?" Both Naruto and Daenerys looked at each other at the former's words.

"Quite."

Naruto hummed a bit. "If you want, I can kill him and you can take the Unsullied as your army from there."

"…" Daenerys pondered about his suggestion but she had something else in mind. "I have a better plan to deal with him and the Good Masters in the city."

"Interesting." Naruto said until he noticed another person who walked on Daenerys's right side. "Oh hello. Who are you?"

"Missandei, Ser."

Missandei was a youthful woman with dusky skin, a round face and brown eyes as her hair was frizzy and round. Her attire was dusty dress that had an X-shaped cross on the front and black sandals.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I am not a knight, Missandei."

Tyene didn't seem to like that as she walked next to him and nudged his ribs. "Hey, what's the plan?"

"I think Her Grace wishes to keep that a secret. Right?" Naruto asked as Daenerys nodded. "Can't wait to see it."

Daenerys then stopped as the others stopped behind when she looked at Naruto with a glare. "Also, what gave you the right to call me by my name?"

"Uh-oh." Naruto muttered as Jorah and Barristan bristled while Tyene smirked mischievously at his misfortune.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Four Days Later)**

 **Golden Company Headquarters**

 **Isle of Tyrosh, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Minato had a solemn face as he adorned in his Assassin robes stood next to his former brothers in formation. It was four years ago sometime after his son's return from Dorne when he received one of the most unfortunate news.

Blackheart had died of a deadly illness.

It was not uncommon for those in Essos to be killed by diseases that scour the continent. You are either lucky or not. Still it was very difficult to lose someone to a disease, especially if you served with that someone for years.

When he heard the news, the Uzumaki Clan sailed to Pento from their isolated home and rode to Tyrosh nonstop with their specially-bred horses. That day was the first time Minato's brothers-in-arms met his family and they hit quite well, especially with Naruto since his skills intrigued them.

They even tried to recruit the young Uzumaki into the Golden Company but he politely declined the offer. Afterwards they spent the day mourning their leader and as custom, dipped his skull into molten gold and placed it alongside the previous captain-generals' skulls.

Every year, the Golden Company and all its current and former members come to the headquarters to pay their respects to the deceased leaders.

It was that time once again.

Minato was brought out of his thinking by one of his brothers who place his hand on his shoulder.

"Minato, it is good to see you." A voice spoke in a regal and polite manner.

The Assassin looked over and saw a white-haired man with skin that was dark as soot; a Summer Islander. Like all the high-ranking officers in the brotherhood, he wears his worldly wealth on his person with a feathered cloak of green and orange as his eight golden arm rings adorned his right arm. On his back was a bright green quiver with yellowish-green arrows along with a bow strapped to it.

This is Balaq; the commander of the company's archers. He was also known by his brothers as Black Balaq.

"Balaq, it's good to see you too." Minato greeted his old friend with a handshake. "How have you been?"

"Well. You?"

"Fine."

Balaq looked around as if he was searching for someone. "Where is your wife and son?" Minato pointed behind him and Balaq saw Kushina just beat Jon Connington in a throwing knife duel, much to the amusement of the brothers and Jon's playful chagrin.

"Your son didn't come?"

Minato sighed deeply. "Not this time. An assignment has him in eastern Essos but he sends his regards and condolences to you all."

"I see." Balaq answered softly as he inspected his friend's clothing.

Minato's clothes were the same as his wife and son. His robes were a dark blue long-sleeved tunic and black loose pants as his tri-bladed knives and custom-made longsword were attached to his belt. A long white cloak with a high collar and hood was worn over the clothes as the opening was held close by a small orange string while his two Hidden Blades were hidden inside his sleeves like his wife and son.

"I never thought an illness would take someone of Blackheart's caliber." Minato admitted honestly as Balaq nodded.

"Neither of us did."

Kushina walked over to them, laughing the whole time until she reached her husband. "OH! I never get tired of your brothers, Minato! This is so fun!" She cheered as Minato chuckled at her attitude.

"I see you're taking in the fun." Minato said before he gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

Balaq smiled at the love the couple exhibited for each other. They were not like the Dornish but their love was greater than any couple he'd met either married or unmarried. He was even happier when he learned about their having a son and when he first met Naruto, Balaq thought the young Uzumaki was Minato reincarnate despite him being alive.

"Black Balaq, help!"

The archer commander sighed since he knew the reason. One of his men was most likely in trouble for spilling his wine on a serjeant or sleeping with another man's girl. "Duty calls I suppose."

"Have fun." Minato bid luck to his friend who left to resolve the issue. "So…" He paused to grab Kushina's attention as she looked at him. "What do you want to do next?"

"Besides we haven't seen our son for four months, I can think of one thing." Kushina teased as she leaned into his ear. "Let's get out of here."

The Uzumaki patriarch and matriarch sneaked out of the main hall as they were heading to their guest room. Once they reached outside, however, a screech came from above alerting them as an eagle descended to his arm.

"Hello, Fuka." Minato greeted the creature as it rubbed her head against his head.

Fuka is one of the fifteen eagles the Uzumaki Clan raised and trained as their messengers and communication between their allies and spies during the past four years with Naruto as her owner. Fuka was an adult as her feathers were uniquely light blue and her sharp eyes a shade of dark shade of blue.

Kushina squealed with glee. "Yay, our son's message. Poor baby, I miss him."

"I miss him too, dear." Minato answered softly as he took the small parchment from Fuka's talon. Fuka moved to Kushina's shoulders as she petted the avian creature while he read the contents in the letter. "He says he misses us…Everything is okay…Tyene Sand stole Trystane's representative position…"

Kushina startled Fuka by her sudden reaction. "What?!" She and Minato knows of the Sand Snakes and their lineage to Oberyn the Red Viper when Naruto told them of his first visit in Dorne four years ago. "She could risk the alliance between them. I knew she was impulsive but…Gosh!"

Kushina herself visited Dorne two years ago and reunited with Elia and Rhaenys. Afterwards they spent time getting to know each other for a few days until she returned to the Uzumaki Household to focus on the Free Cities and Essos. It was also that time she met the Sand Snakes and Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand.

"Sweetie, sweetie, relax." Minato said as he tried to calm her down. "Maybe there was a reason?" He defended weakly.

"Like what?" Kushina asked for an explanation.

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

Fuuka screeched along with Kushina as she and Minato reached their guest room where Ken the white eagle and Kushina's eagle stood on a long perch. Kushina's eagle was smaller compared to Ken and Fuuka but he was just as capable as them. His small stature gave him a greater advantage at turns and speed as its white yellow feathers tinged with spots of brown fluttered slightly through the small breeze.

Kushina named him Kogatagarasu.

Both Ken and Kogatagarasu chirped happily when they saw Fuuka as the latter flew to their perch and cuddled each other. Minato and Kushina sat on the bed as the former continued to read the letter aloud.

"He met Daenerys Targaryen along with Jorah Mormont and…Barristan Selmy?" Minato read the name with great surprise as Kushina expressed the emotion. "That's a surprise. The last I heard about Selmy, he was dismissed from the Kingsguard by Joffrey. Looks like we know his location."

Kushina nodded. "And his loyalty."

"He's staying with her as she attempts to buy Unsullied soldiers…with one of her dragons." Minato said off-handedly. "Doesn't mention he's seen one. Naruto encountered someone who tried to kill Daenerys but he was silenced by an unknown party."

"Should we be concerned?"

"About our son or the mission?"

Kushina gave him the stink-eye. "Our son of course."

"Naruto is fine, dear. We trained him since childhood." Minato tried to calm his worried wife. He left out the part of the _senbon_ being the murder weapon which worried him. There are only few Assassins who uses _senbon_ as their primary weapons. He recalls only one during the last month of his training about a young trainee from an island of Faraway Lands' coastline.

"Okay but since Naruto's working with the Targaryen girl in Slaver's Bay, what should we do?" Kushina asked. She was drawn to Minato who began to undress her. "Minato dear~"

"Right now, I want to be with my wife." Minato answered huskily as he kissed Kushina while they laid on the bed.

Behind closed doors were the sounds of repeated flesh hitting each other and Kushina's pleasured moans.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Stormbreakers Mobile Camp**

 **Libbeth, Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

His duty was taking a lot since he and his teacher left. Since their departure, they bounced from job to job, company to company until they found the Stormbreakers, a sellsword mercenary organization. They took a few jobs with the company until his teacher decided to make himself leader of the company and killed all the high-ranking commanders.

After that day, the Stormbreakers have built a fearsome reputation of being bloodthirsty and savage not unlike the Dothraki all thanks to their new leader and for the better in the opinion of the sellswords. They never liked their previous commanders in the first place and their new leader and his right-hand man was unlike any warriors they'd ever encountered.

Their names were also unusual to them and their weapons as well but they got the jobs done.

Upon dismounting his horse as his servant took it to a stable, the silent killer trekked towards the tent that housed his teacher and leader. It was a pale grey bordering white as their sigil, a dark cloud with lightning broken in half by a spear and a very odd and wide broadsword, etched on it.

"Master." He called out after entering the tent.

His master was covered in the shadows despite the two flame lamps posted near the entrance. It was bright enough to show most of the tent as there was a medium-sized rug made from cougar's skin with four spikes that still had the rotting heads of the previous commanders. At the left side of the tent was his table adorned with stacks of maps and sacks of gold from previous contracts and loot of villages through Essos. They even fought against a Dothraki _khalasar_ and won their slaves, women and children.

"What is it?" His master asked in an annoyed tone. "Those Good Masters better pay us for ridding that Targaryen girl and they'll be sorry." His narrow eyes pierced through the darkness at his student. "I hope you finished the job."

"…I was going to but someone stopped my archer." The masked student answered as his master's eyes narrowed for an explanation. "An Assassin." His master growled at the mention of the disguised member. "Our brother is in Astapor with Daenerys Targaryen. Apparently, they're allies."

Another growl escaped from the Stormbreaker leader until he swung something that was powerful enough to snuff out the flames that lighted the room. "They must've realized we killed their lesser men long ago and sent an experienced one to deal with us."

"I don't think so. He didn't see my face or my left hand."

"Still we can't let him report back to Minato about our presence here. He dies along with the Targaryen girl and her Dothraki savages. Prepare the men. We leave for Astapor at the break of dawn."

"Hai."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(The Next Day—Peak of Noon)**

 **Astapor**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

The Targaryen entourage waited in front of the gates before they opened. They entered the large courtyard where the full 8,000 Unsullied soldiers along with an additional 2,000 Unsullied-in-training were in formation of six by five.

Daenerys wore a blue cloak around her neck as it covered her back while Missandei wore similar clothing to her new friend's attire and a scarf that acted as a cloak as well. Barristan and Jorah were at Daenerys's sides while Naruto and Tyene guarded the rear. Behind them were a few Dothraki guarding the cage that housed one of the legendary dragons that was offered as payment for the Unsullied as it carried by two members.

As they approached the other side of the massive plaza, Naruto and Tyene listened to Missandei's words to Daenerys as she explained about the Unsullied's prowess, how some of them have not seen battle and any slaves she captures would be sold and trained as new Unsullied soldiers in ten years' time.

They reached the end of the plaza and the Assassin and Sand Snake saw the representative of the Good Masters for the first time. He looked like a smug man dressed in lavish clothing to display his wealth with a cats-o-nine tails with the hilt shaped of a Harpy.

From what Missandei explained, it signifies ownership of the Unsullied.

Daenerys looked uneasy at the man known as Kraznys before she turned around and approached the cage as she opened the cage and held the long chain leash as her child screeched out before it hovered in the air.

Both Naruto and Tyene along with Kraznys stared in awe at the previously-extinct creature. It was reptilian with slender neck as its skin and scales were black with tinges of red throughout its body. It had bat-like wings and two legs with developing claws.

"It's true. Dragons are back." Tyene said with wonder.

Naruto nodded, still stunned by what's he seeing. "My folks are never going to let me live this day."

"Neither my family." Tyene answered back.

Daenerys approached the eager Good Master as she handed him the leash while Kraznys gave her the Harpy hilt. "Is it done then?" She asked. "They belong to me?"

Missandei translated for her as Kraznys answered in Valyrian. _"It is done. She holds the whip."_ He struggled to rein the dragon in as the airborne creature resisted him. _"The bitch has her army."_

Daenerys glared at the Master before she turned around and approached her newly-acquired army as Jorah looked worried about losing one of the dragons. She stared at them while the slave masters walked along to keep them in order before speaking in a language neither Missandei nor Kraznys expected.

" _Unsullied!"_ Daenerys called out in Valryian, calling her army to attention.

Missandei, Jorah and Barristan were stunned by her knowledge of the extinct language. Kraznys didn't hear her speak as he was too busy to rein in the very resistant dragon who snarled at him.

" _Forward march!"_ The Unsullied followed her order as they marched. _"Halt!"_ She ordered once more and her army complied with perfection.

An impatient Kraznys had enough with the dragon and called for Missandei to translate. _"Tell the bitch her beast won't come."_

Daenerys turned around and spoke once again in Valyrian. _"A dragon is not a slave."_ Krazys looked at her with great shock as he was dumbfounded by her speaking Valyrian.

" _You speak Valyrian?"_

" _I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria."_ Daenerys spoke with pride as Jorah and Missandei watched in excitement. _"Valyrian is my mother tongue."_ She turned around to face her Unsullied army. _"Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!"_

Naruto and Tyene watched the Unsullied carry out her commands as every slave master, non-Unsullied soldiers and those with a whip are speared, slashed and brutalized by the eunuch soldiers.

" _I am your master!"_ Kraznys desperately ordered but none complied as they continued to kill. _"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"_

Daenerys turned around and calmly said, "Dracarys." She smiled as her dragon let loose a fire stream at Kraznys, burning him alive.

From that point on, the entire Unsullied went to work to carry out their new master's orders throughout the entire city of Astapor.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Dusk)**

Jorah and Barristan looked at the destruction set loose by their queen's dragons and Unsullied army as smoking flames floated to the sky, blocking out part of the sun. Naruto and Tyene walked with the two older men as Daenerys mounted a horse before she addressed her army.

" _Unsullied!"_ Daenerys spoke in Valyrian. _"You have been slaves all your life. Today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?"_

Silence met her words as the Unsullied couldn't ponder what to do. Naruto thought they wouldn't follow her since slavery was their livelihood but a noise attracted his attention as it also blew away his previous thoughts.

It was the sound of a spear hitting the ground as it was a sign of support. Soon thousands of Unsullied spears followed suit to show their support for the Targaryen heir. Daenerys felt happy as she had accomplished what her brother wanted for the past seventeen years and got an army to support her claim to the Iron Throne.

"Well I'll be. She did it." Naruto said impressively. "It looks like her right for the throne will be without a cinch huh?"

Barristan looked at the hooded Assassin. "I would not say that yet, Naruto. The queen still has many challenges ahead."

"Oh I don't doubt that, Ser Barristan. In fact—" Naruto suddenly turned silent which draw the attention of the quartet while Daenerys was busy relishing her army's support for her.

Jorah stepped forward while Tyene spoke to him. "Naruto, what is it?" Naruto turned his head to the western entrance of Astapor.

"Trouble." Naruto answered before he suddenly ran west and climbed over the wall to his destination.

A dumbfounded Barristan and Jorah looked at each other worryingly as their queen approached them. "Where is Naruto?" Daenerys asked.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

Jumping off the west spire entrance and rolling on the ground to soften the impact, Naruto stayed in his crouching position before he slowly stood up and saw the foreign body that caught his clone's attention. After what happened with the archer the previous day, he created and set four clones around the four entrances that point the directional areas.

One of them served their purpose as sentry albeit involuntarily since he dispersed by a strike to his vein.

Naruto watched as the sounds of synchronized footsteps drummed in his ears. His eyes stared at the flag that bear the sigil of the Stormbreakers. By his estimated guess, they stood 500 strong with the horses numbered to 150 and that was just the front of the formation.

But it was the two figures who caught his attention as they stood out the most with their attire. The shorter one wore a mask to cover facial features as the mask was white with curvy eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth as long brown hair was curled in a bun while two strands framed both sides of the face. The clothes were a sleeveless light green tunic with matching skirt-like pants as the belt was adorned with several needles for weapons.

The taller one was pale with a strong muscular frame, short spiky hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows as bandages formed a mask around his mouth. A dark brown bordering black sleeveless tunic with chain mail underneath protects his chest with baggy pants as his belt carried five gems of varying colors that represented his leadership of the Stormbreakers. On his back was a massive broadsword that had two cut-out holes in the blade; one near the tip and a semi-circular one near the hilt.

However, the detail that was most alarming to him was their left hands. They were missing their left index fingers.

"Traitors." Naruto muttered silently as he formed a sign with his index finger to disperse his remaining clones.

It was once a rite of passage for Assassins who completed their training and earned the right to wield a Hidden Blade long ago. It was to show the Assassin's dedication to the Order but as time evolved so did too the Hidden Blade. Now it was a mark of traitors and rogues who destroyed their Hidden Blades to sever their connections to the Brotherhood. Traitors are usually killed by Master Assassins almost immediately once their betrayal is known.

If these two are still alive, that means their skills are impeccable.

"Zabuza." The student called his master's name as the latter cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Go ahead, Haku. Enjoy."

Haku nodded as he charged towards their brother who also met him in the middle of their designated battlefield. He swung with his _senbon_ as Naruto countered it with his tri-bladed kunai. They entered clash of blades as their weapons tried to penetrate each other's defense but both combatants stood vigilant with their counters.

" _He's almost as fast as me."_ Haku mused as he managed to nick Naruto's arms. _"Almost."_

Naruto grunted in response before he released his kunai and grabbed Haku's arm tightly, forcing him to release the needle as he flipped him over his shoulder to the ground hard. He raised his right arm with the extended Hidden Blade and stabbed his enemy who rolled out of the way as the ground was his unintended target.

Haku grabbed several _senbon_ and threw them with great speed not unlike an arrow. Naruto countered this with his _shuriken_ as the opposing projectiles clashed in mid-air before he entered hand-to-hand combat with the masked traitor.

"Holy shit! That hooded fucker is matching Haku!" One of the Stormbreakers cried out in shock before he was beheaded by Zabuza's massive broadsword.

"Anyone else want to speak?" Zabuza warned ominously as his men shook their heads. "Haku better hurry up."

Haku's head snapped to the side by Naruto's fierce counter-elbow attack but held his ground as he grabbed a _senbon_. " _ **Confirmato Glacialis!**_ " Haku chanted a spell.

To his surprise when he blocked the weapon with his bracer, Naruto saw ice begin to form around it albeit slowly. He spun around and channeled chakra into his fist as his mind focused on a specific spell in mind. " **Fuka Hoken!** " Naruto shouted the spell's name as he smashed his fist into Haku's stomach.

Haku grunted in pain as wind magical missiles sent him up in the air before he landed on the ground where Naruto approached him with his secondary Hidden Blade extended to end his life.

"Uzumaki! Behind you!"

The Assassin looked up to see the Targaryen entourage come out of the entrance with their army as Barristan had his arm pointed beyond him as a warning. Naruto turned around and saw the broadsword heaved at him. "Oh shit!"

The Targaryen army and its upper circle watched a small dust cloud enveloped the three combatants. "Your Grace, should we order the Unsullied to intervene?" Jorah asked in case the opposing Stormbreakers would participate in the fight.

"…No. For some reason, this is his fight." Daenerys said calmly. "But we'll intervene if they do. After this if he's still alive, he has a lot of explaining."

Jorah nodded. "Of course, _Khaleesi_."

A wide swing from Zabuza blew away the last remaining cloud as he clashed with Naruto's kunai. They clashed a few times until the kunai was flung out of his hands. "Come on!"

"No choice!" Naruto grabbed his sword's hilt and drew Blackfyre to block the massive broadsword.

The audience were shocked to see the broadsword's blade cut in half by the smaller sword. Naruto did a reverse kick to knock the stunned Zabuza back away before he assumed a ready stance with his Valyrian steel weapon whose blade was seen by all.

"Valyrian steel. How did he acquire a weapon like that?" Jorah asked with wonder.

Barristan urged his horse closer to Daenerys as he spoke to her. "Your Grace, having a skilled warrior is already beneficial to your claim but one with a Valyrian steel weapon is even more valuable." Daenerys seem to understand but her eyes never left the battlefield.

Tyene stared at Naruto's form while he traded blades with Zabuza despite the latter's broken sword. She saw his prowess four years in Westeros when they annihilated the sellswords but that was only a glimpse. Here she was seeing his entire martial prowess with sword and fists. "I want to see more."

Naruto traded blows with Zabuza a few times until both weapons were flung from their hands. They cocked their fists before their faces received blows from each other. The both of them were strong but only one staggered in their footing.

"Gah!"

Seeing his chance, Naruto hooked the inside of his arm against Zabuza's throat as they fell on the ground and put pressure around his neck. A triangle chokehold it was called and a very nasty grappling move in the Taijutsu arsenal of the Assassins.

Zabuza, gasping for air, hit Naruto's side repeatedly with his elbow to get him to release his grip. He was strong himself but this Assassin was unexpectedly physically stronger. But as they all learned in the Faraway Lands, teamwork can trump physical superiority.

Sensing danger from behind, Naruto released his grip and rolled out of the way as Haku landed an axe-kick near Zabuza. Both traitors didn't let up as they pushed him backwards with swift punches and kicks but Naruto was not a slouch himself.

Expertly redirecting or blocking each attack, Naruto swept their legs as Zabuza jumped over it but Haku didn't and fell on the ground. Still in the momentum, Naruto kept swinging around with his leg hitting Zabuza's chest as he was sent away from them.

Both the Targaryen household and the Stormbreakers grimaced at the action but the latter group were getting more and more intrigued by the battle as it dragged on.

Haku tried to get up but Naruto grabbed his arm before he punched him with enough force to knock him out. "Sleep tight." He said hoarsely as he picked up Blackfyre.

" _ **Ex somno exsistat exudans Undina inimicum immergat in alveum…**_ _"_ Naruto gasped as water formed in a cylindrical formation around him. _"_ _ **Vinctus Aquarius!**_ _"_ The water surrounded him and cut off any escape.

The Stormbreakers cheered while the Targaryen entourage were worried while awed by the display of water magic. Naruto tried to move but the pressure and density was too great for him as the air in his lungs were seeping out by every second.

Zabuza picked up his broken blade and slowly walked to the imprisoned Assassin. "Don't feel too bad, kid. You lasted longer than the weaklings sent here by _Kiiroi Senko_ and his whore of a wife." He didn't notice Naruto's glare at him intensified. "Still I hope you know this isn't personal… Well maybe a little bit."

A swing with his sword cut through the water prison and bisected Naruto in half.

Haku had recovered before the bisection and stood next to his mentor with his bloodied sword.

Jorah bristled while Barristan looked away from the brutal carnage. Tyene stood there motionless as she stared at the blood-infused prison while Missandei covered her mouth with her hand as Daenerys closed her eyes in sadness.

Just as she opened them again, Daenerys and her household saw the ground burst from behind the two as a completely un-bisected Naruto slammed two spheres of energy into their heads while his Hidden Blades thrust into their necks. " **Tsuin Rasengan!** "

Blood splattered from the exploded heads while the headless bodies fell to the ground. The Stormbreakers' cheers ceased while the Targaryen household including Tyene stared at the display of power from the Assassin as they were stunned.

Panting slightly before he drew Blackfyre and held the blade down in front of them, Naruto prayed for them. Despite they were traitors, they were still brothers who once united under a common goal. No doubt both his father and mother instilled in him a great respect for the dead and even their enemies no matter who or what they were before their lives ended.

After a long prayer, Naruto let loose a moderate fireball that engulfed the bodies as it was custom for rogue Assassins: leave no trace of them at all. He raised his head to see the Stormbreakers running away with their dicks in their asses but they left their weapons and carts behind after seeing his father's magic sphere. "Yeah, you better run."

"I certainly hope that comment is not meant for me." Daenerys stated rather than ask as she approached him on her white horse. Her entourage were behind her on their mounts with Barristan holding the reins of an unmounted horse.

Naruto shook his head as he took off his hood. "Of course not, Your Grace." He answered while sheathing Blackfyre into its scabbard. "I assume you want an explanation." Daenerys nodded stiffly as he sighed. "Very well then. But first, I need a drink."

Daenerys watched him mount the horse and thanked Barristan as he reined his horse next to hers. "Well?" She asked.

"What do you know about magic?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

As they talked between them, the Unsullied followed their leader and her entourage as three dragons chirped and screeched in the air while the burning bodies of the rogue Assassins were left behind. The sign as the beginning of a Targaryen conqueror taking her destiny. And she was not alone as a maelstrom will aid her claim.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter done! I was surprised by the amount of reviews this story and the favorites and follows. Honestly, I thought this wouldn't get a lot of attention but I was wrong. I hope this chapter was up to expectations. In case you were wondering about Naruto's physical appearance, he's the same physical age in the Last: Naruto movie. Please review after you are done reading.

FYI: school will start for me soon so I will not be able to update any of my stories for some time. I will try my best but I won't have a lot of time.

Chapter 1 Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Aug 12):** Thanks a lot. I wish the same for your NarutoxGOT story.

 **Matthewdeal25 (Aug 12):** Thanks. I hope this chapter was enjoyable.

 **Guest (Aug 12):** I read the reviews about the Seven Kingdoms, the Great Houses and the characters. I appreciate the lore and I hope you enjoyed it.

 **Seraph (Aug 12):** I'm glad you enjoyed it. The next chapter I hope was as enjoyable as the previous one.

 **Daniel 29 (Aug 12):** Thank you for that. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it and I hope you like the newest chapter.

 **Jamex159 (Aug 12):** I'm happy you like the story and I hope you'll continue to read it.

 **Naruto (August 12):** Thank you. Do you have any ideas or suggestions you have in mind for the story?

 **Layperson (Aug 12):** Okay, there is no need for that tone. If you do not like it, then you do not have to read it. I understand you have your opinions but still that was uncalled for.

 **Hflp (Aug 12):** How do you like the meeting between Daenerys and Naruto? Also Tyene with the Targaryen Household is something different.

 **Perseus12 (Aug 12):** How do you like the new chapter? I hope it was as exciting as the first chapter.

 **Evil-pain (Aug 12):** I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the story. How do you think this chapter fares? Any ideas for the story? I'm open to suggestions.

 **Hazard (Aug 12):** Thanks for the heads-up. I fixed the chapter after you mentioned it. It took me a little while to tie in chakra and Ninshu but it was worthwhile. It will be…a secret although I'm positive you'll figure it out.

 **Foxyalienmonkey (Aug 12):** Do you like the new chapter? The battle scene and such?

 **Fox sage123 (Aug 12):** I would say likewise about your own story in the category. I'm looking forward to the next chapter.

 **Keyblade master cole (Aug 12):** I like to keep it a secret for now but I have a feeling you'll figure it out. Did you like the new chapter?

 **RfoxOkat (Aug 12):** How does the second chapter fare against the first chapter? Do you have any ideas or suggestions for the story?

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky (Aug 12):** I appreciate your honesty and I respect it. That is your right and I hope you'll continue to read until your interest wanes although I hope it doesn't.

 **Hiei-Uchiha (Aug 12):** I'm glad you like it. How do you like the second chapter?

 **Ejammer (Aug 13):** I don't know if he'll get one. We'll have to wait and see from here.

 **Ghost Protocol (Aug 13):** You're welcome. I hope the new chapter kept the excitement going.

 **12345 (Aug 13):** I'm very pleased to hear that. I hope you'll continue reading my story in the future. Did you like the new chapter?

 **KuronoDono12 (Aug 13):** The pairing I'm positive you'll figure it out as I'll drop clear hints here and there.

 **Ms Spooky1 (Aug 14):** Thanks for the heads-up but I do have it right since I wrote Gregor in the first narrative flashback but I mistakenly wrote Sandor in the second mention when Kushina defeated him in combat. Yeah, that never sat well with me so I thought to change it.

 **R-king 93 (Aug 14):** Thank you. How was the second chapter?

 **Insanemaelstrom (Aug 16):** I'm glad you liked all the characters and first chapter. I hope you liked the second chapter. I read a Skyrim/GOT story and it was amazing at how fluid it was with all characters and the lore. I just wish the author would update the sequel story.

 **JustumFex (Aug 17):** I know that but I checked it out anyway in a Japanes-English romaji website and it's one of the words for maelstrom. I know it's short for narutomaki but still. I hope you like the new chapter.

 **Rycott (Aug 17):** Thanks and I hope you like the second chapter.


	3. Before the Storm

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter III: Before the Storm**

 **Targaryen Army**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

' _If this isn't considered awkward then I don't know what is.'_

For the past three weeks, the Unsullied army marched towards the next city that made up Slaver's Bay: Yunkai. Their leader and the one who freed them, Daenerys, had the mindset of freeing all slaves with her army and three dragons.

It was also the same length of time that Daenerys did not speak a word to Naruto after their talk about his Ninshu magic including the Rasengan. During their talk, he had noticed about her tense dislike of magic and hesitated to ask for the reason. Since then they never spoke afterwards as Naruto thought it was wise to give her space.

On his right shoulder was his eagle companion Fuka who chirped for some food. Naruto complied and fed her some bird feed from his pouch as he walked his horse while Tyene did the same on his right side.

"It's a beautiful bird you have there." Tyene commented as her eyes were glued on the avian creature. The first time she saw the eagle land on Naruto's arm and introduced by him, she was mesmerized by the blue feathers as it was very rare for a creature to have such color.

She was also touched by Naruto's handling of Fuka as if she was a child to him. When she pointed it out, Naruto told her he raised Fuka when she was a chickling. There were moments Fuka displayed child-like behavior during their march but also Naruto's moments of scolding her of such actions.

"Thank you, Tyene." Naruto answered before he offered her his water pouch and she accepted it.

The Uzumaki and Sand had been getting close with each other as they talked about common things like their childhoods and such. They eat together, spar together and ride together whenever the Targaryen army is on the move. Even Naruto began to give her hints in terms of stealth so he can take her as his partners on missions.

"How have you been?"

"Same as you. Hot and thirsty."

Tyene chuckled. "Thirsty no more, but hot I still am."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her flirting. "I can't wait to meet the man who claims you as his wife one day." He didn't notice the slight decrease in Tyene's smile.

"I guess so." She responded as she urged her horse towards a nearby water stream, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Um, Tyene? What's with her?" Naruto asked his eagle as Fuka screeched like she was saying 'no clue'. "Huh, women." Naruto muttered as he joined up with Jorah and Barristan in the middle of their conversation.

"Just once in my life before it's over, I want to know what it's like to fight for someone I believe in." Barristan said. "Do you believe in her?" He gestured his head towards Daenerys who was afar with Missandei and the phalanx captains.

Jorah turned his head to see her. "With all my heart."

"That's good considering what she's been through." Naruto stated as nods came from the two men.

"And what do you know about her exactly?"

Naruto noticed the glance from Jorah and answered, "From what I know so far, she learned a lot about life the hard way back in Qarth with the warlocks." Jorah was surprised by his knowledge as Naruto then shifted the topic. "Ser Jorah, has something happen to Daenerys along the way? After my conversation with her about my magic, she's been distant and somewhat contemptuous towards me."

Jorah hesitated to answer since it was between them and that gave Naruto his answer. He suspects that it was dark magic and he dreaded it was most likely the one that is common in Essos.

"I see." Naruto spoke softly as he figured it out. "I hope she knows I mean no harm to her. There are after all different types of magic in the world."

The talk of magic was something of a sore subject in the Seven Kingdoms. Maesters theorized it to be fictional or myth. Both Jorah and Barristan were skeptical about magic itself but that skepticism ceased when they saw Naruto use magic against the other magic-users in Astapor. They were worried about the Assassin using magic against them but both men saw the light in his eyes and good nature within him.

"But the most despicable type of magic my parents and I detest are blood magic and necromancy." Both men waited for him to elaborate. "They both deal disrespecting dead and the living; blood magic takes lives while necromancy resurrects a dead person but it is only a hallow shell of its former self."

Jorah saw the glare in the young blonde's eyes during his talk of the dark magic. He must really hate these types of magic. The Mormont exile could see his father and Naruto become friends through their respective views on life.

"And if I may, Naruto, what was those spheres you created in your hands?" Barristan asked.

Naruto contemplated for a few moments but he gave a vague answer. "A very powerful magic I use only against my enemies or those who intends harm to my friends." He continued ahead of the two seasoned knights who looked at each other.

"Indeed." Jorah said off-handedly as he still remembers the scene of Naruto's enemies' heads blown to bits by that magic. Nightmares even plagued him for the first week after they left Astapor. "Indeed, it should."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **King's Landing**

 **Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

Grunting as he was rolling on the ground, Minato scaled the grand building known as the Sept of Baelor with utmost efficiency and speed. Why? He was in a race with his beloved wife. With a chuckle as his target was in sight, he increased his speed before he reached the target…

…Only to find his wife, hood down, smirking at him with her arms crossed close to her chest.

"Damn it." Minato cursed under breath as he took off his hood to give her reward which is a kiss. "Just how?"

Kushina giggled at her husband's sulking. "Secret~" Minato sighed despondently.

"That's your answer every time."

And the Mentors were not alone as their personal eagles, Ken and Kogatagarasu, flew high over them as their aerial lookouts.

The purpose of their visit to the capital region of the Seven Kingdoms was that they received a message from one of Naruto's recruited spies. The one in the North sent them a report about the Stark's Northern army and the inner turmoil within their ranks, especially after the decapitation of House Karstark's lord.

Now the Northern army has lost half of its forces following House Karstark's departure and is now a vulnerable position against House Lannister and King's Landing.

But this was also a great opportunity to aid another House in Westeros and in turn gain an ally to their cause. It wasn't under the best circumstances but they should take it now and then.

After taking in the sights that is the capital despite the smell of shit in the air, Minato leaped off the roof of the sept of Baelor and used a couple of fluttering House Baratheon banners and a building to slow his descent. His actions were mimicked by his wife as the two Assassins merged with the smallfolk and discreetly 'borrowed' two horses that belonged to a certain lion-themed House.

With a 'tsk', Minato and Kushina urged their new horses out of the City Gates and onto the Kingsroad for their major portion of their travel time to the Riverlands.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

It was near dusk and the Targaryen army consisting of the Unsullied and some of the remaining Dothraki _khalasar_. The Dothraki population in the army increased due to the slaves left behind by the Stormbreakers. The former slaves thanked Naruto for defeating the ones who robbed them of their lives. Even the Dothraki women wanted to get his seed to have strong children for the future generations that is to come.

And the Dothraki men didn't like that at all.

Naruto sighed as one of the Dothraki charged at him before he simply side-stepped and tripped the copper-skinned man. "Too open." He said with a bored face.

" _I will be victorious!"_ The Dothraki warrior shouted as he got up to charge once more.

The horde of Dothraki, both men and women, were cheering at the fight as they surrounded the combatants as they chanted in their native tongue. _"Fox-Man! Fox-Man! Fox-Man!"_

"What are they saying, Jorah?" Barristan asked as Jorah chuckled afterwards.

"They're chanting 'Fox-Man.' Apparently that's Naruto."

"Ah…" Barristan took a closer look at the bored Uzumaki's face and realized with the birth marks on his cheeks plus the facial expression did give him an appearance of a fox. "It is true. He does look like a fox."

Jorah chuckled. "He must've had a difficult childhood and now the Dothraki are having sex." He changed midway after hearing the women moaned. Both knights and Naruto who won his battle took their leave towards a more solitary area away from the sexcapades of the nomad-like race.

"I heard about the Dothraki and their sexual conquests but damn!" Naruto admitted out loud as he took a seat once they reached Jorah's tent.

Jorah chuckled once more. "You should've seen Daenerys's wedding to _Khal_ Drogo. Two men fought over the same woman in front of the entire _khalasar_ and one of them lost with his guts spilled out."

"Nasty." Naruto responded with a shudder.

"Daenerys had been through a lot in the last two years." Barristan noted before he looked at Jorah. "You were there for her and I thank you." He changed his gaze to the youngest in the tent. "And you, young man, what about you?"

Naruto blinked at being put on the spot. "What about me?"

"Why are you here? You are a child of Essos and bear no loyalties to anyone in Westeros except for House Martell as it seems. Why do you support Daenerys Targaryen?"

Naruto looked between Jorah and Barristan as he contemplated his words. In the end, he chose the truth. "Because she's different." He answered simply. "I may not know her like you, Jorah, but I can see that she has the potential to be something more than her father, her ancestors. She's a little rough around the edges but I'm sure she can be better with people like you two."

"And?"

"…And she has the goal as my parents and I: freedom for all people." Naruto admitted.

Barristan exchanged a look with the exiled Mormont before they nodded with his answer. They both knew that he was hiding something but this is the most they are going to get from him for now. All they could tell was that he possesses a good heart and incredible power to go with it.

Little did they know that his words were eavesdropped by a certain Targaryen who stood outside his tent.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

It was some time since Naruto's honesty as the men talked about their respective childhoods, the fights they gotten into for either pride, women or glory. And they did it with alcohol, the truth-serum for all humans but it wasn't mead or wine they drank. It was a drink Naruto claimed its origins was from the Faraway Lands.

When the men asked for its name, they were perplexed by its simplicity.

It was called _sake_.

"And then the guys in the brothel came out with dyes of red and brown like a jester!"

Rounds of laughter escaped from the trio as they shared a round with the _sake_ cups known as an _ochoko_ , a small cylindrical cup. Naruto poured the men another cup before he served himself and drank it in one go. "Ah! That's the best."

"It's a very unusual drink but it's good." Barristan commented as he sipped his drink.

Jorah coughed after his recent sip. "And pretty strong despite its smoothness."

Their refuge was interrupted by a Dothraki who spoke his language and Naruto noticed Jorah's response to his words. " _Khaleesi_ wishes to speak with you, Naruto."

"Great." Naruto gave the _sake_ bottle to Barristan and bid the men bye for now before he followed the Dothraki to Daenerys's tent.

The ten had the colors of red and black while a red three-headed dragon curled its split tail around as it spewed tiny flames. Naruto learned all the sigils and colors in his youth and recognized both the dragon along with the colors as House Targaryen's sigil.

The Dothraki stopped at the entrance where two Unsullied stood guard and gestured the Assassin to enter inside. Naruto did so and went through the flaps where he was greeted by a nice comfortable setting of the tent. There was a decent rug in front of them while four separate pikes stood with fire as light. In the back was a couch where Daenerys sat, apparently waiting for him.

"Naruto."

"Daenerys." Naruto ignored the raised eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

Choosing to ignore the casual slip of her name, the Targaryen gestured him to take a seat near her as her children laid near her feet, sleeping with small chirps. "This isn't easy for me to say this… but I'm sorry."

"About?" Naruto asked confused.

"I know I've been distant and cold towards you since our last talk and I'm sorry for that." Daenerys apologized softly. "When you told me about your magic, it brought up memories I didn't want to remember."

Naruto nodded understandably with a solemn expression. "I kinda guessed about that but I didn't want to press on." He waited a moment before he asked the obvious question. "Family?"

Daenerys hesitated before she nodded solemnly. "My husband and unborn son: Drogo and Rhaego."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"…What type of magic was it?" Naruto asked despite knowing the answer from Jorah. But this was different since he needed to hear it from her, to build up trust between them.

"Blood magic." Daenerys answered in a way that the words were poison to her. She noticed Naruto's expression hardened and realized it from that moment. "You don't approve of blood magic."

"No Ninshu user or mages in general should ever use dark or blood magic. They violate the morale laws in our world." Naruto said as he formed a Rasengan in his right palm. "Magic is destructive, that is certain but…" He formed a swirl of wind around his left hand. "But it can also be peaceful depending on the user."

Daenerys remained somewhat fearful since blood magic took her husband and son away but after seeing Naruto's magic close to her, she can sense something different with the wind and swirling ball of energy in his hands. They weren't malevolent. It was peaceful and harmonic.

"May I?" Daenerys asked referring to the wind around his left hand.

After canceling his Rasengan, Naruto manipulated the wind to swirl gently around Daenerys's arm. Daenerys was astonished by the skill Naruto had in manipulating one of the elements that had no solid form whatsoever until that is.

And yet he was doing it in front of her.

"I heard a rumor that dragons have a connection to magic. Is that true?" Daenerys asked the Assassin. She remembered the small chat she had with the Warlock who planned to lock both her and her dragons which had been claimed to power their magic.

Surprisingly to her, a nod came from the blonde Uzumaki.

"Yeah. Out of all creatures in the known world, dragons have the strongest connection to magic."

"You just mentioned all creatures. Does that mean there are other magical creatures?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he clarified. "Until your dragons, there were only creatures from the Faraway Lands that have connection to magic. Again dragons have the strongest connection; in fact they're so strong that each newborn dragon brings a new type of magic into the world. At least that's what I learned from my training."

"I-I see." Daenerys said with slight widened eyes. She glanced at her sleeping children and mused about them being the source of different magic in the world. "Does that mean they power your magic?"

A snort escaped from Naruto as he failed to stifle it in time, gaining a glare from Daenerys. "Sorry but as much as I would like to say that, but no. My magic, Ninshu, is very different from blood magic and Valyrian magic." Daenerys's glare softened after he mentioned her culture. "You do know about Valyrian magic, right?"

"Sorry but I was exiled for the last 18 years so excuse me for not having an education about my culture." Daenerys responded sarcastically with a slight amused smirk. Naruto chuckled at her playfulness.

Naruto elaborated. "As a lot of people know, your ancestors the Valyrians used magic and dragons to conquer and rule much of Essos, especially in the colonies that is the Free Cities." Daenerys nodded as she was grasped by his intelligence. "It was in fact because of Valyrian magic that powerful weapons and structures have been created like your House's ancestral seat, Dragonstone…" Naruto unsheathed Blackfyre, revealing its blade to the Targaryen. "And Valyrian steel weapons such as this."

"It's wonderful. May I?"

"Sure."

Daenerys grabbed the sword's handle and was surprised by the incredible lightness of the weapon. She'd never seen a Valyrian steel weapon before as her eyes was mesmerized by the ripple-like markings on the blade. There was also something about the weapon itself like it was meant for her.

"Daenerys…Daenerys."

The Targaryen heir blinked once as she realized the blade's pointed at Naruto's face while the latter had his arms up defensively. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. It just…" She lowered the blade before giving it back to Naruto. "The sword. It felt different, natural like we were meeting each other once again."

"*sigh* I suspected this but I think it's time you knew the truth, Daenerys." He untied the sword's sheath and laid on the floor. "This sword never belonged to me or my family… not initially." Naruto stated humbly.

Her face taking a serious expression, Daenerys leaned forward slightly. "Explain."

"I am." Naruto muttered lowly before speaking normally. "My father as I'm sure Jorah and Barristan told you by now was a member of the Golden Company." A nod came from the silver-hair. "Then I'm sure or assuming you know that one of your House ancestors founded the organization."

Another raised eyebrow told him otherwise and that he should get to the point. And he did by recounting his father's mission to Old Valyria and bringing back Bittersteel's relic under which it was protected and hidden by his parents before his birth.

"And this sword was under your care the last four years." Daenerys said as she stared at the sword. "You mentioned it didn't belong to your family before. It belonged to another?"

"Yes."

"Which House?" Naruto's eyes gestured to her dragons and herself. It wasn't long until she realized whose House the sword truly belongs to. She may not know a lot about the history of her House but even she knew the two ancestral Valyrian steel swords that were wielded by her ancestors. "You lie." Daenerys whispered in disbelief.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not." His eyes glanced at the weapon that sat between them. "This is your House's ancestral blade, Blackfyre." He gently pushed the sword and its scabbard a bit towards Daenerys. "It served me well for the past four years… but I believe it should return to its rightful owner."

"I…I don't know what to say." Daenerys felt grateful by each passed second.

But Naruto wasn't done yet.

"There's another vital information regarding your House." He continued as Daenerys gave him her full attention. "You know your oldest brother, Rhaegar?"

"Yes. Ser Barristan told me a bit about him." Daenerys raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Did you know he was also married? A wife with a daughter and son?" Naruto noticed her eyes began to close into a glare as her patience was beginning to lessen. He must get to the point now. "This is very important that Doran and Oberyn wanted this crucial information to themselves but I should feel you know too since you are family."

Daenerys's heart began to rise in beats as her mind raced in theory. "What do you mean?"

"…Your sister-in-law, Elia, and your niece Rhaenys… They're alive, Daenerys."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Outside of Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

It was three days but the Targaryen army of Unsullied and a handful of Daenerys's Dothraki _Khalasar_ finally reached the outskirts of the slaver city of Yunkai. Their inner circle plus their leader marched ahead to a hill where they could see the walls of the mentioned city.

"Yunkai." Jorah spoke out. "The Yellow City."

Barristan voiced his input with a sneer. "The Yunkish trains bed-slaves, not soldiers. We can defeat them on the field."

"On the field, with ease." Jorah agreed with the exiled Lord Commander. "But they won't meet us on the field. They have provisions, patience and strong walls. If they're wise, then they'll hide behind those walls and chip away at us man by man."

Daenerys didn't like that not one bit. "I don't want half my army killed before I cross the Narrow Sea."

"We don't need Yunkai, _Khaleesi_." Jorah said softly. "Taking this city will not bring you any closer to Westeros or the Iron Throne."

Naruto and Tyene stared at the city as it was stationed on a big hill with densely-packed houses while two prominent pyramids stood out the most. The ocean was to its side while the mountain sandwiched the city thereby gave its naval defense they can't penetrate due to the Unsullied being infantry.

"Everything all right?" Tyene asked as Naruto had a solemn face since early morning.

Naruto looked at the Sand Snake. "I'm fine. You?" Tyene shrugged her shoulders. "I've never visit Yunkai before. In fact, I never traveled this far East."

"Oh. I see~ A girl made you." Tyene teased as she inched closer to him.

But fate had something else in mind for them.

"Naruto."

"Be back." Naruto said to Tyene before he left, missing the small glare on the Snake's face. "Yes, Daenerys?"

Both Barristan and Jorah looked at each other puzzled by Naruto's casual mention of their queen's first name. In fact, they noticed how their association grew to friends during the last three days ever since Daenerys called Naruto to her tent. Did something happen between them that night? Both men hoped not or they will take him down even if he might retaliate against them.

"What do you think?" Daenerys asked as Naruto stared at the distant city.

"I can sneak in and try to recruit people inside; inside men." Naruto informed the people around him. "But like Jorah said, your Unsullied and Dothraki men will be destroyed if we stay here any longer." He exchanged looks with Daenerys. "Unless there's a reason you have in mind."

Daenerys looked back at the city longingly. "How many slaves are there in Yunaki, Ser Jorah?" She noticed Naruto's appreciative smile as soon as she asked like he expected that was her reason.

"Two hundred thousand if not more." Jorah answered.

Naruto and Daenerys exchanged knowing glances at each other. "Then we have two hundred thousand reasons to take the city." Daenerys turned to her newly-elected commander of the Unsullied, Grey Worm.

Grey Worm was smooth-cheeked with no facial hair due to castration from youth except for the buzz-cut black hair. He wore the metallic black armor of the Unsullied with his helm tucked under his armpit, his sword and backup knife attached to his belt. Height-wise, he was shorter than Naruto but taller than Tyene.

During their long night talk the night after Naruto revealed Blackfyre and Elia and Rhaenys's alive, Daenerys told him about the Unsullied being given names that reflect their worthlessness and expendable. Naruto was stunned by their treatment and asked why she didn't order them to change their names.

 _I did. Grey Worm told me that his original name was cursed the day he was taken as a slave and that his current name is one he wears proudly since it was the name I set him free._

Naruto was astonished by the immense loyalty the Unsullied commander and his soldier brethren has for her. He has a feeling that the Unsullied and Dothraki combined will be an unstoppable once they set foot in Westeros.

' _An unmatched unstoppable force.'_ Naruto thought as Daenerys spoke to Grey Worm in Valyrian.

" _Send a man to the city gates. Tell the slavers I will receive them here and accept their surrender. Otherwise Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor."_

Grey Worm nodded stiffly as he left to obey her orders. Daenerys turned to face the city before she looked at Naruto. "I have a job for you. Think you can do it?"

"Of course." Naruto responded with a smile.

Both Barristan and Jorah were stunned by Daenerys's plan for the Yunkish as Naruto was hesitant at first.

"I see but I have something better to turn the people for us. Well, wish me luck." Naruto bid them bye as he put up his hood and slid down the hill towards the city.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

Naruto had barely returned to Daenerys's tent after the favor she asked regarding the food provisions in Yunkai. Taking off the hood, he stood next to Jorah and Barristan while Daenerys sat on her couch where the dragons laid near her. She wanted to intimidate her Yunkish guest as it appears to him.

The constant drums all the Targaryen host heard grew closer as they saw the Yunkish being carried in a palanquin, flanked by several slaves, both armed and unarmed.

Missandei announced the slaver man as he approached the black and red tent. "Now comes the noble Razdal mo Eraz of that ancient and honorable house, Master of Men and Speaker to Savages, to offer peace."

Razdal approached the Targaryen but froze when Drogon and Viserion snarled at him and stepped back. Naruto smirked at the present fear on the man's face but he couldn't blame him for his feelings since the dragons had grown quite a bit since they left Astapor.

Naruto observed the dragons who are now the size of large dogs. He heard about dragons' growth like Balerion the Black Dread being the size of a large whale, even bigger from some accounts.

"Noble lord, you are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, _Khaleesi_ of Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons." Missandei introduced her queen to the Yunkish slaver.

Daenerys smiled. "You may approach." She indicated a chair with her head. "Sit." Razdal complied as he slowly took his seat. "Will the noble lord take refreshment?"

Razdal slowly nodded as Missandei poured wine and gave him the cup. He drank the liquid with his eyes never leaving Daenerys as he placed the cup on the ground next to him.

Naruto began to zone out as the conversation between Daenerys and Razdal grew long about Old Valyria being younger than Yunaki as it was descended from the old Ghiscari Empire. Without anyone noticing, Naruto slept with his eyes open but his ears remained open.

He was brought out of his nap when hands clapped in the tent. Naruto watched slaves carry a chest inside the tent and placed near Daenerys. "The Wise Masters of Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people." Razdal informed while his slaves opened the chest, revealing gold bars inside.

Naruto whistled low enough for his fellow men and Tyene to hear. Even Daenerys had a small smile as she heard him as well.

"There is far more than this awaiting you on the deck of your ship."

Daenerys raised her eyebrows in response. "My ship?"

"Yes, _Khaleesi_." Razdal answered with a smile, hoping that she's considering the deal. "As I said, we are a generous people."

"And what do you ask in return?"

Razdal continued the drive. "All we ask is that you make use of these ships. Sail them back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace."

" _As in let you and your fellow slave-masters continue to ruin people's lives and rule them with no conscience at all."_ Naruto growled in his throat as he itched to use his Hidden Blade on the master but restrained himself.

Apparently, Daenerys was thinking the same thing after she looked at the prostrating slaves. She turned her attention to the smirking Razdal. "I have a gift for you as well. Your life."

Naruto smirked as Razdal was shocked to hear her words. "My life?"

Daenerys nodded. "And all the lives of your Wise Masters, but I also want something in return." Her Queensguard, Naruto and Tyene smirked as she made her demand. "You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman and child shall be given as much food, clothing and property as they can carry as payment for their years of servitude. Reject this gift and I shall show you no mercy."

"You are mad." Razdal stated with a deep frown. "We are no Astapor or Qarth. We are Yunkai and we have powerful friends."

' _Take out the 'n' and switch the 'u' with 'o' and everyone will know you truly are.'_ Naruto thought with a sneer.

Razdal continued his rant. "Friends who would take great pleasure in destroying. Those who survive, we shall enslave once again. Perhaps we'll make a slave of you as well." He stood in anger.

Drogon, stationed on a stool, screeched at him while Naruto had his hand already on Blackfyre's hilt.

"You swore me safe conduct!" Razda said in fear as his eyes darted between Daenerys and her dragon.

The Targaryen beauty nodded with a smile. "I did." She looked at her protective son. "But my dragons made no promises." The smile vanished as she became determined. "And you threatened their mother."

"Take the gold." Razda commanded his slaves. They approached cautiously with fear towards the chest but their progress halted when Drogon landed near the chest and snarled at them as they changed their minds and backed away.

" _My_ gold. You gave it to me, remember?" Daenerys asked rhetorically. "And I shall put it to good use. You'd be wise to do the same with my gift to you. Now get out." She said firmly.

Razda turned around and grumbled in Valyrian as he soon left in his palanquin with his Yunkai soldiers and slaves.

Once they were gone, Barristan spoke for the first time since the negotiation began. "The Yunkish are a proud people. They will not bend."

"And what happens to things that don't bend?" Daenerys retorted. Her two Queensguard, Naruto and Tyene all shared small smiles. "He said he had powerful friends. Who was he talking about?"

Jorah shook his head. "I don't know."

Daenerys was about to give an order when Naruto, after taking his hood off, had a pondering look. "Something you want to share, Naruto?"

Her Queensguard and Tyene looked at Naruto.

"Powerful friends in Essos usually means sellswords. And in this case by how confident he was, a sellsword company." Naruto informed.

Barristan became worried at the implication. "Not the Golden Company you mean?" Naruto shook his head.

"Golden Company is stationed on the Isle of Tyrosh. They accept contracts throughout the Free Cities. Even if they offered them gold, they wouldn't make it here in time."

"But you're sure they'll hire a sellsword company." Daenerys retorted as Naruto nodded. "Find out which one."

"Sure Daenerys." Naruto left the tent and called Fuka to his arm. He whispered to her ears in his native tongue before releasing her to the open sky.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Red Keep, King's Landing**

 **Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

The throne room that housed the fabled and sometimes infamous Iron Throne is stationed since Aegon the Conqueror's time as king. For three centuries, it was sat by succeeding Targaryen king for generations and generations until they were ousted after Robert's Rebellion.

Now it was being seated by the 'heir' of the deceased Robert Baratheon, Joffrey Baratheon. He was seventeen summers with gold hair like his mother, green eyes and a smug look as he was dressed lavishly in a black tunic/cloak combined with golden stripes with the crown on his head.

Standing before him was his maternal grandfather whom all including his uncles and mother fear even to this day.

Tywin Lannister, Lord of House Lannister in Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. He was a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties with white hair around his head except for the top/middle portion where he was bald. His attire was a black tunic with leathery exterior, long sleeves and matching pants and boots while the Hand of the King pin was displayed on the left side.

"You summoned me, Your Grace?" Tywin said in a firm tone after he stopped at the stone steps.

Joffrey didn't look pleased as he heard the underlying condescending tone in his grandfather's voice. "Yes, I'd like a report on all the meetings of my Small Council."

"You are welcomed to attend the meetings of your Small Council, Your Grace. Any or all of them."

Joffrey didn't like that response as he scoffed. "I've been very busy." He gave a dismissive gesture. "There are more important matters that require a king's attention."

"Of course." Tywin simply answered out of necessity as he suppressed a sneer.

"You've been holding the council meetings at the Tower of the Hand rather than the Small Council chamber."

"I have, yes."

"May I ask why?"

"The Tower of the Hand is where I work." Tywin stated matter-of-factly as he stepped closer to the throne. "TO walk from here and there would take time. Time that I could otherwise spend productively."

"So, if I wanted to attend a council meeting, I would now have to climb all those stairs in the Tower of the Hand?" Joffrey whined like youngling.

Tywin glared at his whiny grandson before he ascended the steps until his height towered the young king, forcing Joffrey to look up for a change. "We could arrange to have you carried." He stated firmly.

Joffrey stared at his grandfather in fear before he gathered himself and changed the subject. "Tell me about the Targaryen girl in the east and her dragons."

"How do you know of this?" Tywin asked with surprise but he didn't show it.

"Is it true?"

"Apparently so. And the _Kiiroi Senko_ is with her as well." The mention of the famous Golden Company sellsword made Joffrey uncomfortable in his throne.

All of Westeros know of his reputation with all the nobility hoping that he never steps foot in their lands for fear. Though Tywin believe the rumors of the mercenary's supposed inhuman speed was exaggerated, he was wary of the man's sword skills and overall combat readiness. Now apparently, he's allied with the Targaryen girl which could prove problematic for the Lannister family since she already has Barristan Selmy in her ranks.

"Don't you think we ought to do something about the _Senko_ and the Targaryen?"

Tywin displayed a sly smile. "When I was Hand of the King under your father's predecessor, the skulls of all the Targaryen dragons were kept in this room." He pointed at the left side of the Iron Throne. "The skull of the last of them was right here. It was the size of an apple."

"And the biggest was the size of a carriage." Joffrey finished after since he heard stories of the Targaryen dragons in his earlier youth.

Tywin sighed lowly. "Curiosities on the other side of the world are no threats to us. We are Lannisters."

"But how do we know these dragons are just curiosities and not the beasts that brought the whole world to heel?" Joffrey asked with fear and impatience.

"Because we have been told as much by the many experts who serve the realm by counseling the king on matters about which he knows nothing." Tywin raised his voice a bit as he responded back.

"But I haven't _been_ counseled. And how do we know the Targaryen girl won't sent the _Kiiroi Senko_ here right now?"

The Lord of Casterly Rock saw the fear in his eyes and he couldn't blame him. But they were Lannisters and the _Kiiroi Senko_ was nothing but a low-born sellsword of a mercenary organization. He was a lion and the sellsword was a sheep like the rest of the Westerosi. "You are being counseled at this _very_ moment. And as for the _Kiiroi Senko_ , if he steps foot in Westeros, it will be his last."

"I should be consulted about such things." Joffrey answered after he regained some of his bravado.

"From now on, I will see to it that you are appropriately consulted on important matters whenever necessary." Tywin assured his grandson before he turned and walked down the steps before he stopped. "Your Grace." He said after turning and bowing slightly as he left the throne room and his unnerved grandson.

Still the news of the _Kiiroi Senko_ troubled the lion of Westerlands and with Robb Stark losing half his army after the decapitation of House Karstark's lord, much is needed to be done for the Hand. Luckily for the latter, his plans for House Stark is already underway with his associates he made on his travel.

" _In fact, they should already be here now."_

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

The Targaryen entourage, disguised in rags as hoods to hide their identity sans Naruto who already has a hood, looked through the broken walls as they watched the set-up camps of the sellsword company that Naruto's eagle, Fuka, had acquired their identities through their banners.

There were three sigils Fuka retrieved during her three-day search but two of them were not well-equipped to handle an infantry army like the Unsullied. That just left one company that had the numbers and decent equipment.

"The Second Sons." Naruto said aloud as he saw the broken swords banner on the numerous tents and flags. "I believe you owe me five gold coins, Jorah."

Daenerys raised a brow as she watched her friend grudgingly give to the chuckling Naruto the coins. "You know of them, Naruto?"

"When your father's a former member of a famous sellsword company, you tend to learn about other companies when growing up."

Barristan on the other hand didn't seem pleased. "Men who fight for gold have neither honor nor loyalty." He noted. "They cannot be trusted."

"You can trust my father and the Golden Company. They're not like the others." Naruto defended against his words.

Jorah inputted his voice. "Regardless of affiliation or reputation, they can be trusted to kill you if they're paid well." He looked at the encampment as numerous mounted horses rode towards it. "The Yunkish are paying them well."

"You know these men?" Daenerys asked.

"The Second Sons are led by a Braavosi named Mero, the Titan's Bastard." Jorah answered.

"Is he more titan or bastard?" Daenerys asked with a smile.

"He's a dangerous man, _Khaleesi_. They all are."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "So are we, Jorah if not more." Barristan shared a chuckle with Tyene while Daenerys smiled at his response.

"How many men they have?" Daenerys asked Naruto.

"By Fuka's count, around two-thousand. We have more Unsullied than them." Naruto sighed when he saw the armory and horses. "But the problem is we have nothing to counter with if they bust through the Unsullied formations."

Barristan nodded with his words. "The Second Sons are armored and mounted." He informed his queen.

"Enough to make a difference?" She asked and Barristan gave a small nod this time. "It's hard to collect wages from a corpse." Daenerys said with a smirk.

"Say the word and I can sneak in, slit his throat or if you want, I can make it look like food poisoning." Naruto offered. He heard about the Second Sons' reputation and how far it fell during the Titan's Bastard's leadership. His ears also heard of his rather rude attitude towards women and as his mother taught him from an early age, you treat a woman like a goddess then a mortal princess and then a goddess once again.

Daenerys liked the blonde's idea since he can do it without a trace but this was also an opportunity to bolster her army ranks. "No, not yet though." She replied before her eyes stayed on Jorah. "I want to talk to him first. I'm sure the sellswords prefer to fight for the winning side."

"I imagine you're right." Jorah responded with a small smile.

Daenerys looked out at the Second Sons encampment. "I'd like to talk to the Titan's Bastard about winning."

"He may not agree." Barristan noted.

"He will." Daenerys retorted as she stared at the camp once more. "A man who fights for gold can't afford to lose to a girl."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(One Hour Later)**

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Outside of Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Daenerys sat on her couch while her Queensguard Jorah, Naruto and Tyene stood on one side of her tent as they hosted the three captains of the Second Sons who stood on the opposite side near the entrance. Barristan himself stood next to them, wary as if they would try anything.

"Your Grace, allow me to introduce the Captains of the Second Sons. Mero of Braavos, Prendahl no Ghezn, and…"

"Daario Naharis." The youngest looking captain introduced himself with a slight bow.

Naruto and Tyene noticed that it was a lot more than the previous two had towards Daenerys as the latter suspected he might have a thing for the Targaryen princess. Only time will tell from here on.

Mero stepped forward as he looked around. He was the oldest of the trio as his skin was tanned with short black hair and stubble strained in gray as a scar etched under his right eye. "You're the Mother of Dragons? I swear I fucked you in a pleasure house in Lys."

"Mind your tongue." Jorah's lips morphed to a sneer.

Mero had a sly smile as he approached Daenerys before sitting next to her. "Why? I didn't mind hers. She licked my ass like she was born to do it." His tongue flicked toward hers to tease her but Daenerys didn't respond as she kept her composure.

Naruto on the other hand already had his main Hidden Blade discreetly but he was stayed by Daenerys's hand. It didn't make him feel better as he was tempted to slit the man's throat, but something else bothered him as well. _"Have I seen this man before? That scar is oddly familiar."_

Mero pointed his finger at Missandei. "You, slave girl, bring wine."

"We have no slaves here." Daenerys responded with a charming smile.

"You'll all be slaves after the battle unless I save you." Mero leered at Daernerys. "Take your clothes off and come and sit on Mero's lap and I may give you my Second Sons."

Daenerys smiled back. "Give your Second Sons and I may not have you gelded." Naruto snorted lowly at the words as Mero narrowed his eyes at the hooded man. "Ser Naruto, how many men fight for the Second Sons?"

"I recall two-thousand, Your Grace." Naruto answered, choosing to let the 'Ser' part slip by since they have guests.

"And we have more, don't we?" She stated rather than ask.

Naruto nodded in response. "Ten thousand Unsullied." The Assassin hoped that the number lie was sufficient but he wasn't holding his breath. Trained and/or experienced sellswords are better at reading the human body than most people.

"I'm only a young girl, new to the ways of war." She said to Mero as Missandei gave him and Daario drinks. "But perhaps a seasoned captain like yourself can explain to me how you propose to defeat us."

Daario cleared his throat as he pointed at Naruto. "I hope you are better with that fancy sword than you are with a lie, my friend." Daenerys looked at Daario as he explained, "You have eight thousand Unsullied." Naruto was mildly impressed by Daario's skill to see through his lie.

"You're a little young to be captain." Daenerys mentioned.

Prendahl spoke for the first time since their arrival. "Daario's not a captain." He informed Daenerys roughly. "He's a lieutenant."

"The Second Sons have faced worse odds and won." Mero stated confidently.

Jorah scoffed and retorted, "The Second Sons have faced words odds and _lost_." Naruto snorted a little louder this time, receiving Mero's glare once again.

"Or you could fight for me." Daenerys added afterwards.

The leader of Second Sons laughed as Missandei poured him more wine. "We've taken the slavers' gold. We fight for Yunkai."

"I would pay you as much and more—" Daenerys paused as she was disgusted by Mero's sniffing at Missandei's private regions. She saw Barristan, Tyene and Naruto grab their blades but she waved them to stand down.

"Our contract is our bond." Pendahl spoke once again. "If we break our bond, no one will hire the Second Sons again."

"Ride with me and you'll never need another contract again." Daenerys offered the captain. "You'll have gold and castles and lordships of your choosing when I take the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms."

"You have no ships." Daario stated matter-of-fact with a chuckle. "You have no siege weapons. You have no cavalry."

"A fortnight ago, I had no army." Daenerys countered. "A year ago, I had no dragons. You have two days to decide."

Mero looked at Daenerys once more. "Show me your cunt." He demanded softly. "I want to see if it's worth fighting for."

That hit the spot as Naruto extended his other Hidden Blade and revealed his wrist-mounted weapons to the captains but he was held back by Barristan while Jorah restrained himself.

" _My Queen, shall I slice out his tongue for you?"_ Grey Worm asked in Valyrian as he had his hand on his knife. Apparently he can understand the Common Tongue, much to Naruto's surprise.

Daenerys replied in Valyrian. _"These men are our guests."_ Grey Worm complied while Naruto calmed himself down but kept his Hidden Blades in the open.

"Those weapons…They look familiar." Mero stated after he looked at the weapons. "I once saw those weapons on a person before. Two years in Lys."

Naruto tilted his head as his mind raced to recognized Mero. Then he finally did so, causing him to laugh a bit. "Oh~ I never thought I would see you again." He stated with a chuckle, much to the confusion of everyone in the tent.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mero asked, clearly irritated by the hooded man.

"Two years ago in Lys, you were flirting with a woman that had red hair and purple eyes. She refused your advances and told you of her marriage. You didn't listen so a boy, her son, intervened and beat you up pretty good. He kicked your balls…" Jorah chuckled. "broke your arm in different places." Barristan and Grey Worm shared small smiles. "And, finally, your scar under your right eye with this." He finished with a wiggle of his Hidden Blade.

Mero's nose flared in anger as he stood up while Naruto stepped closer before they stared down at each other. "You fucker."

"Yes, gorgeous." Naruto retracted his Hidden Blades as he pulled down his hood, smirking at him. "I missed you too." He said sarcastically.

"You and I right now." Mero challenged.

"Sorry, I'm not into guys. Good job letting us know your preferences though." Naruto retorted as Missandei stifled a giggle while Daenerys hid her smile under her hand.

"I will see you on the battlefield." Mero declared venomously. "And once I kill you, I'll drag your body and place it in front of your whore of a mother while I fuck her." Naruto's response was a nasty headbutt as his nose was broken. "Fuck! Damn you!"

"There's more where that came from." Naruto stated as he cracked his knuckles.

That's when Daenerys decided to intervene from her couch. "You seem to like my wine. Perhaps you'd like a flagon to help you ponder."

Wiping his bloodied nose, Mero glared at Naruto before he resumed his previous attitude. "A flagon? And what are my brothers in arm to drink?"

"A barrel then?"

"Good." Mero stated as Daario and Pendahl stood up before they began to leave. "The Titan's Bastard does not drink alone. In the Second Sons, we share everything. After the battle, maybe we'll share _you_. I'll come looking for you when this is over." He shifted his glance that morphed to a glare when directed at Naruto. "And you on the battlefield."

"I'll be waiting, princess." Naruto taunted before he made a gesture with his balled hand while the other hand mimicked a wheel next to it as his middle finger slowly extended fully. "Go on. Out of here."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mero had to ask since the gesture was unfamiliar to him or anyone in the tent.

"It means 'Fuck you'."

Mero growled in his throat before he followed his men while his hand slapped a discomforted Missandei's butt. Daenerys glared at the man as he spoke to Naruto. "Naruto, when it comes to battle, kill that one first." She would scold the blonde for his actions but he did the things that Jorah and Barristan wanted to do and what she would approve of, so she let it go.

Plus, Mero's bloody nose was an extra bonus after the meeting so she was very pleased.

"To be honest, I believe that honor should go to Barristan here." Naruto answered. "He looked ready to slice him up than even me. What say you, Ser Barristan?"

The former Lord Commander looked at Daenerys as she nodded at him. "Gladly." He said with pleasure.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **The Whispers, Crackclaw Point**

 **Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

Minato and Kushina stood atop a series of thick trees as they scouted ahead of the ruined castle that was the Whispers. The reason for such a name was many merchants, Crownlanders and passing sailors heard ghostly whispers within the castle and frightened many to not approach it.

Initially, they were on the Kingsroad to head to the Riverlands when they were pulled by a merchant who pleaded them to save his daughter and wife who were kidnapped by unknown forces with strange weapons and supposedly magic. That brought their attention and they decided to investigate the rumors in case there was some truth.

Ever since they got another message from their son about the rogue Assassins in Astapor, Minato and Kushina were extremely worried about their son and the fact rogue Assassins had reached Essos recently. The last rogue was the one Kushina killed during the Sack of King's Landing.

"Minato?"

"Let's go."

The two Mentors leaped off the peak before they expertly descended through branches. They free-run across the trunk limbs as the castle grew bigger when they approached the ruined castle and climbed the building before they entered inside stealthily.

Kushina stopped and Minato followed afterwards as she used her gift to scan for any hostile forces in the castle ruins. She found seven glows and relayed the number to her husband who nodded as he left to take care of the enemies near the upper levels while she descended to the lower levels.

Minato remained in a crouch position as he sneaked around a hallway where voices reached his ears and stopped in his tracks.

"I can't believe we're finally here! Westeros of all places."

A chuckle came from his associate in response. "Yep, Westeros. A place where nobility let their pride and greediness get the best of them like this War of the Five Kings. Ha!"

"With our head and his family, we'll take this country and establish a new order for our clan. A greater dynasty than even the Targaryens. And better than those mongrel-"

"Ago-!"

Minato silenced them with his Hidden Blades as they pierced through their necks before he laid the bodies down on the ground without a single sound. He retracted his blades and searched around the room for clues about their identities and their plans to conquer Westeros apparently.

The word 'clan' also brought worry to the Uzumaki head. Could they be from the Faraway Lands? If so, then they have a major problem on their hands.

With a small grunt of disappointment, Minato decided to inspect the bodies for their clan's identity. He flipped one of their bodies and froze in place once the clan symbol was displayed on his back. "No…I thought they were wiped out for their rebellion against the Mentors and the Faraway Lands." He realized someone else very dear to him who was inside the castle. "Kushina."

He ran through the ruined hallways with no noise due to his training as he tried to reach his wife to provide backup since their enemy hail from one of the oldest and prominent clans in the Brotherhood.

Finally, he reached the central hall where he saw five more enemies huddled around a table as papers scattered atop it. Minato's eyes scanned around the room for his wife. He found her on the opposite side from him as she crouched on a lone beam right on top of the men.

Kushina noticed her husband and gestured him to be ready but Minato tried to stop her. He was too late as Kushina dropped from the beam and landed on two enemies when she stabbed them with her Hidden Blades, much to their shock.

"What the fuck?!"

"Kill them!"

Minato leaped at one of them and kicked them away from Kushina when he tried to stab her with a sword. He and Kushina stood back-to-back as their enemies surrounded them just before they charged with their weapons in the intent to skewer them.

Kushina separated from her husband as she side-stepped a couple swings from the black hooded man's sword before she caught the blade in between her hands and with a twerk broke it in two. The hooded man tried to slit her throat with the broken sword but Kushina dodged each one as she summoned wind to her left hand and slammed it into his stomach.

" **Fuka Hoken!** " Kushina shouted as her wind-infused fist released a stream moments later.

"Tenno!" One of his comrades called out at the flying man as he was pierced by a fallen statue's metal sword. "You bastards!" He pulled out two slender small blades called _tantos_ and clashed against Minato's dual tri-bladed _kunai_ several times. "You won't stop us!"

"Yes, we will!"

Minato threw his _kunai_ at the last enemy who dodged them as he charged at the Uzumaki head with his _tantos_. However, he was the _Kiiroi Senko_ for a reason. He was already in his enemy's personal space with yellow lightning circled around his left fist before he punched it into his stomach.

" **Raika Hoken!** " Minato shouted as a small explosion emerged from impact.

A scream came from the man as he was sent flying through the ruined walls until his head was cleaved in two by a stationary axe. Minato and Kushina took their hoods off as they made sure that each other was safe and uninjured in any way.

"Looks like we got to use both our Hoken." Kushina mentioned with pride.

"Yeah."

Kushina noticed her husband's pensive look and grasped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "What is it, honey?"

"We have a problem." Minato stated before he pulled out a rag from one of the dead men and showed it to Kushina. "We need to inform the Three Mentors."

Kushina's eyes widened as she recognized the symbol on the rag but couldn't believe it. They were supposed to be dead with every member and declared extinct in year 275 AC. But they are here in Westeros.

"We need to tell Naruto about this. He needs to know." Kushina said urgently, clearly worried about their son.

Minato pulled her close to him as he attempted to calm his wife and kissed her head several times. "It's okay, it's okay. We'll send Ken to Essos soon but we need to destroy the bodies here first."

"Okay."

Both husband and wife went to work before they gathered all the bodies and set them aflame in a small concentrated fire with dual spells. They whistled for their horses and mounted them when they arrived before the Uzumaki lord and lady urged them to leave the area to avoid being seen.

In Minato's pocket were the clan's messages and intel with hopes to stop whatever plan the exiled clan has in motion for Westeros. For now, they will have to make themselves scarce for a while to avoid drawing eyes on themselves, especially if it was their new enemy who could turn.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Nighttime)**

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Outside of Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Daenerys, relaxing in her tub of refreshing water, conversed with her friend Missandei about the current events with the Second Sons but it was directed about the latter's saying of her knowing different languages.

"How can anyone learn nineteen different languages?"

Missandei responded with a small chuckle. "It took Your Grace a year to learn Dothraki reasonably well."

"My husband-" Daenerys paused when she caught on to her friend's words. "What do you mean by 'reasonably well'?"

"…Dothraki is difficult to learn and master. So guttural and harsh."

Daenerys decided to show her proficiency in the language. _"Drogo said I spoke like one born to it. It gave him great pride."_ She said in Dothraki.

Missandei paused as she contemplated to correct her queen but relented to do so. She corrected Daenerys who looked surprised by her sentence being wrong with one word mispronounced and the two practiced the word a few times until the Targaryen beauty finally corrected the word.

"I suppose I am a _bit_ out of practice." Daenerys admitted as she relaxed in the tub.

Missandei turned around to grab something. "Your High Valyrian is very good, Your Grace. The gods could not devise a more perfect tongue. It is the only proper language for poetry."

A loud gasp from behind alerted Daenerys as she turned around and saw Missandei held hostage by an Unsullied who held a dagger to her throat while his free hand covered her mouth to avoid alerting the guards. "No screaming or she dies." He threatened.

Daenerys reluctantly complied as she watched him and Missandei walk to a more spacious part of the tent. The man took off his mask and revealed himself to be the Second Sons' Lieutenant, Daario Naharis.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Let her go." Daario complied and let his hostage go as Missandei retreated to Daenerys's side. "You were sent here to kill me?" Daenerys asked.

Daario was about to reply when he noticed the silver-haired beauty's eyes dart to the side and realized someone was behind him but it was too late as he felt two blades on separate but vital parts on his body. One blade was on the base of his neck while the second one threatened to pierce underneath his left armpit.

"Damn."

"That's right. Now drop the dagger." Naruto warned as he pressed his blades slightly to show he means business. Daario released the dagger before his legs gave out by the Assassin when he kicked him. "Are you two-" He stopped when he saw Daenerys's naked body before his eyes closed seconds later. "I am so sorry!"

"For what?"

"I didn't know you were taking a bath although this is a special circumstance." Naruto hoped as Daenerys and Missandei looked at each other puzzled while Daario simply chuckled. "Stop it, you." He kicked the man to silence him but that didn't get rid of the smile on his face.

Daenerys signaled Missandei to Daario's view as she quickly got out of the tub before her translator friend wrapped a robe around her. "Naruto, you can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes a second later before she asked Daario. "I'll ask again: you were sent here to kill me?" Daario nodded in response. "So, why haven't you?"

"I don't want to."

His response puzzled the women but Naruto knew the answer just from the man's body language. _"He likes her."_

"What do your captains have to say about that?" Daenerys asked.

"You should ask them." Daario motioned the bag on his shoulder. Naruto cut the rope as the bag fell to the ground before he kicked it to reveal the severed heads of Mero and Pendahl. Although he was glad Mero was dead, he was slightly disappointed that he couldn't kill himself or Barristan as the secondary man.

Missandei held her hands to her mouth in shock while Daenerys looked away from the heads. "Why?" She asked.

"We've had philosophical differences." Daario answered with a shrug.

"Over what?"

"Your beauty. It meant more to me than it did for them." Naruto expected this and Daario seemed disappointed when he didn't lower his Hidden Blades from his person.

"For a man who appreciates beauty like Daenerys here, you sure have a unique way of showing it." Naruto said sarcastically. "Luckily for your, _Khaleesi_ wants you alive unless…" He looked at Daenerys who shook her head at his implication. "Yep, she still wants you alive."

"Knowing your reputation and your lineage, I took a gamble." Daario glanced at Naruto. "At first I thought you were _Kiiroi Senko_ but you're a lot younger." Silence greeted him and that was what he needed. "So I thought I ally myself with the son of _Kiiroi Senko_ and the Mother of Dragons whose beauty is unmatched in the world."

"You're a strange man." Daenerys noted.

Daario smiled at her. "I'm the simplest man you'll ever meet. I only do what I want to do."

"And this is supposed to impress me?"

"Yes." Daario answered simply.

Daenerys scowled at his reply. "Why would I trust a man who murdered his own comrades?"

"They ordered me to kill you. I told them I preferred not to. They told I had no choice. I told them I am Daario Naharis. I _always_ have a choice. They drew their swords and I drew mine."

Naruto growled at his little speech. "The fact remains you killed our own comrades. That gives not only me, but Ser Barristan, Jorah and Tyene reason to suspect you at all times. Who's to say you won't betray Daenerys and us down the road?"

"Then you can kill me." Daario said resolutely, much to Daenerys and Missandei's surprise. "I've always wanted to serve a great beauty and I have found her."

After a short pause, Daenerys asked, "Will you fight for me?" She got a nod from him. "Swear to me." She said firmly.

Daario glanced at Naruto and his weapons. "I can't do that if I'll get skewered in my neck and arm."

Naruto looked at Daenerys who nodded to let him be. He retracted his Hidden Blades in exchange for his bow and nocked an arrow at the sellsword. "This is for anything funny you might try." Naruto said with a smile.

Daario gave a small nod before his attention was focused on Daenerys only. He pulled his Dothraki _arakh_ , a crescent moon-shaped, curved blade with a thick handle that resemble a naked woman's body like his dagger before he kneeled in front of her and presented it to the woman. "The Second Sons are yours and so is Daario Naharis. My sword is yours, my life is yours, my heart is yours."

"Good." Daenerys called for her Unsullied guards who arrived and informed them of Daario's new allegiance along with transporting him back to the Second Sons encampment with no harm to him. "Now get out."

"Of course, Your Grace." Daario gave a small bow before he looked at Naruto. "I hope to fight you one of these days." The new Second Sons leader then left the tent with the Unsullied guards.

Collective sighs escaped from the trio as Naruto put away his bow and arrow. "The fool got balls. I appreciate that." When he got no answer, Naruto looked at Daenerys who gave him an expecting expression. "What?"

"You never swore to me. Neither you nor Tyene." Daenerys stated firmly which Naruto bristled. Missandei took this a sign to give them room as she left but not without saying 'good night'. "Join my Queensguard, Naruto."

Taken aback by her words, Naruto sighed. "That sounds like an enticing offer, Daenerys, but I'm neither a knight nor a Westerosi."

"I can make you a knight."

"There's also the tiny fact members of either Kingsguard or Queensguard can't marry, have children or own lands." Naruto countered. "I would like to have children of my own one day." He sucked in air as he remembered who he was talking to. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to."

Daenerys stayed quiet as she pondered his words. As much as the Kingsguard rules about eternal servitude to protect the royal king or queen, she felt its laws were not right and unfair to the knights who were honored to be part of the organization. She knew with Ser Barristan and Jorah, her Queensguard was legitimate but as skilled as her Dothraki warriors are, Naruto was more skilled than them. Perhaps only Barristan can defeat him in combat but they won't see that happening in a couple years.

"My Queensguard will be different than Westerosi Kingsguard." Daenerys spoke firmly.

"Oh? How?"

"The laws of forsaking one's right to land, family and title will be revoked. You will marry, have children and own lands during tenure in my Queensguard." Daenerys said as she was on a roll. "You do not have to be a knight and your servitude won't be eternal. You are skilled, Naruto and you know things…magical things." She emphasized the last two words. "And I need someone like you in my Queensguard."

"Is that so?"

Daenerys smiled at him. "What do you want me to say? You're an interesting man."

"I hope these rules also apply to Ser Jorah and Barristan."

"Of course."

"Don't forget Tyene. She's fighter as well."

Daenerys hesitated for a moment but realized that if she wanted to change things in Westeros, she will have to do with the people around her and show change is good. "Very well. I could use another woman like her in my ranks."

"All right then." Naruto smiled at Daenerys. "You got yourself another Queensguard member, Your Grace." He said with respect.

"Yes, I do." Daenerys walked to another part of the tent where she sat on the couch. Naruto sat next to her after her hand gestured him to do so. "Can you tell me more about Elia and Rhaenys?"

Naruto nodded as he spoke about two princesses of House Martell. Each story he told her made Daenerys happy and secured than she ever felt in a long time, perhaps even after her marriage with Drogo. Their conversation changed topic from the surviving Targaryen members to the topic of magic as Naruto explained to her about the existence of different types in the world.

Little did they know was Blackfrye's handle emitted a small glow or a third pair of brown eyes staring at them from outside the tent.

For now, the heirs of House Targaryen and Uzumaki Clan discussed with each other about many adventures, obstacles and personal challenges that each one went through to be the people that they are in the present time. Their bond whether they know it or not grew little by little with each joke, laughter and stories they knew from each other's lands.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done. Yay! Some of the reviews I got mentioned confusion about Naruto's age. He was born in Year 280, so he's two years older than Daenerys and one year older than Jon Snow. Naruto is now a member of Daenerys's Queensguard along with Tyene, Jorah and Barristan. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.

Another thing is now school has started so the chapter updates for my stories will be slow from here out. I urge you all to have patience as I will not give up on my stories.

There is a poll on my profile page about whether Naruto should ride one of Daenerys's dragons or get his own dragon as Ejammer mentioned in his chapter one review.

One last thing: season seven…what a ride! Spoiler alert for those who have not seen the season finale and urge you to skip this paragraph to the good-bye section. Most of the characters have met each especially with Daenerys and Cersei. Cersei being a total ignorant bitch and backstabber while Jaime finally sees who she is and left to fight in the North. Also, Jon and Daenerys hooked up which I'm sure got some if not half the GOT community cringing in their seats, bar stools or couches at home. And finally, that undead Viserion breaking through the Wall with its icy blue flames…I don't want to wait a year and a half for the final season.

Oh well, I guess the waiting and theories from GOT community will keep us entertained somewhat until the airdate.

I wish you all safe and happy lives. Please review after you are done with the chapter.

Chapter II Q&A's:

 **Dipsyy (Aug 19):** You think so? I don't know about that but perhaps in another story I might write later in the future.

 **Apremo83 (Aug 19):** Thanks. Did you like the newest chapter that is chapter three?

 **Perseus12 (Aug 19):** They will sail to Westeros but I'll also try to keep Westeros in the story with Minato and Kushina operating there as such. There'll be more rogue Assassins in play here to spice things up a bit in both Westeros and Essos to act as challenges to both the Uzumaki Clan and House Targaryen.

 **Insanemaelstorm (Aug 20):** It is actually good and follows the canon until season four where he deviates from canon but it remains strong. Naruto and Daenerys along with House Targaryen will have more challenges ahead of them along with Minato and Kushina. Did you like the new chapter?

 **Jebest4781 (Aug 20):** I'm glad you like it. How does the latest chapter fare? I hope to see your next chapter soon.

 **Dark Red Eclipse (Aug 20):** I'm not involving Aegon since this is in the TV-series world with elements from the books. Minato is no longer a member of the Golden Company but remains friends with his brothers in the organization. You'll have to wait and see from here about the pairing.

 **Seraph (Aug 19):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Guest (Aug 20):** Did you enjoy the chapter? How do you like the progress in both Essos and the Seven Kingdoms?

 **BioHazard82 (Aug 20):** I hope you found the latest chapter as interesting as chapters one and two.

 **ActualTurtle3 (Aug 20):** Aw, thank you. I appreciate it. It took a bit of thinking and imagination but it was worth it. By what do you mean 'no more stories'?

 **Keyblade master cole (Aug 20):** How does the newest chapter fare?

 **GoT Lover (Aug 20):** I'm pleased you like my story with such passion. I don't know about the pairing but we will have to wait and see from on.

 **Roshane (Aug 20):** I hope I rectified the 'submissive' part of Naruto and made him more like himself in this chapter. Did you like the new chapter?

 **Robdor Peltan (Aug 20):** Roshane shared his/her concerns about Naruto's personality and I hope I rectified that in this chapter.

 **R-king 93 (Aug 20):** I'm glad you enjoy my new story. There's more to come later in the future in both Essos and Westeros.

 **Elchabon (Aug 20):** Good to know you're pleased with the story. That tells me I'm doing all right.

 **LordXeenTheGreat (Aug 21):** Thank you very much.

 **Alphq (Aug 21):** Naruto's age is 20 right now in Year 300, Daenerys is 18, Tyene is 15. I'm trying to keep this a single pairing since most of my stories is harem pairing.

 **12345 (Aug 22):** Thank you very much. I'll probably use that pairing in a new story in this category with a different introduction and settings.

 **PsychoBR (Aug 23):** And here I delivered. Enjoy!

 **Blaze1992 (Aug 24):** We will have to wait and see in the future.

 **Alec-potter (Aug 25):** Did you enjoy the latest chapter? How do you like the meeting between Second Sons and Naruto?

 **Vampwalker709 (Aug 27):** There is a pairing but I'm juggling between which women. You will have to wait and see from here on. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	4. Blood of Moon

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter IV: Blood of Moon**

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Tyene strolled around the Dothraki section of the camp where her eyes glanced at the many men who either cursed, fought or laughed with each other over wine and mead. She heard the unmistakable sound of pleasure and saw a Dothraki man fucking his woman in public.

It was Dothraki culture to do everything under the open sky which is why they don't have houses and such. This applies to marriage where the groom and his bride consummate their wedding underneath the night sky.

She stopped in her pace when a lone Dothraki stared at her with lustful eyes and looked like he wanted to claim her and fuck her in the place she stood. Suddenly, the same Dothraki turned away when someone walked behind Tyene. It was not whom either of them expected.

"You shouldn't stare at a Dothraki man lest you want to be his mate."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tyene said as she looked at Jorah while they walked down a path. "If the Dothraki ever step foot in Westeros, no doubt they and my people would get along just fine… in the pleasure sense of sorts. I could see a Dothraki sibling if my father set his eyes on that one."

Jorah looked at Tyene's finger in the trajectory it pointed and saw a very busty Dothraki woman with large breasts and thin waist as she was being thrust from behind her man. That same man was challenged by his brethren to claim the busty woman.

They looked as the duo walked away from the scene after the Dothraki man won and continued his rough sex session with his woman. "The Dothraki really do live up to their name."

"You must really want something." Jorah mused.

"Not something actually."

" _Someone_ I take it."

Tyene hesitated a moment. "Sure, let's go with that." She looked at Jorah. "Where is Naruto by the way?"

"I thought he was with you," asked a confused Jorah.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

Naruto walked to the hilltop where the sight of the Yellow City greeted him in spite of the great distance between them. He had his arms crossed as his eyes stared at the slaver city before they took pain seconds later. His clones' memories always gave him small headaches when he used them for reconnaissance.

' _Okay then. Ignoring the pain, the guard patrol is nothing to be taken serious of. Three to five men…every hour-and-a-half between guard changes…and their main base is a brothel. Not surprising since they train bed-slaves after all. Looks Tyene and I can do this without a hitch.'_

Earlier in the day, Naruto with his fellow Queensguard including Tyene were present with Daenerys when Daario, the new leader of the Second Sons, informed them of his plan to take Yunkai in the night. The Yunkish do not know of Daario's new allegiance to Daenerys so that will work in their favor. The original plan was to take a small group under the dead of night and that involved Jorah, Daario, Grey Worm with a small band of the latter's Unsullied brethren.

Naruto on the other hand proposed a different plan. It was only to be him and Tyene as they would sneak inside the gates and kill the guards before neither of them would know what hit them. Of course, Barristan and Jorah protested this while Daario was amused but neither of them knew his purpose for such plan.

Except Daenerys. She realized that he wanted to send a message to the Yunkish and make them think twice about promoting slavery ever again via magical means. She approved the plan but she made it clear that both Naruto and Tyene had better make it back alive as she would hate to lose her newest Queensguard members after one day of servitude.

His peaceful time alone was disturbed when Fuka's chirps alerted him of someone approaching from behind. He didn't need to look back as he knew who it was. After all, she had a particular smell.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto?"

"Ways to have us return without losing a limb or organs." Naruto joked. "Although I am confident we'll succeed, Tyene." He turned around and saw a clearly upset Tyene with her hands on the hips. "You're upset. Why?"

"Besides the fact you are in Daenerys Targaryen's Queensguard and you inducting me into it without my knowledge or consent, I'm fine."

Naruto bristled with a sharp breath intake. "Okay, I was going to tell you."

"What were you thinking?!" She asked. "Do you not know about the laws of the Kingsguard? No marriage, no kids, no owning lands?! That applies to the Queensguard as well!"

Naruto weakly raised a finger. "If I could just get-"

"I thought you were bigger than this! Not physically but intellectually! Now you just-"

"Enough!" Naruto finally shouted, silencing Tyene in her place. "Geez, woman. How is anyone supposed to get a word in with you yapping all the way?!" Tyene snorted through her nose before she gestured him to explain. "Thank you. Now I know the laws of the Kingsguard and all that. I was hesitant to join the Queensguard but Daenerys assured me that it will be different than Westerosi Kingsguard."

"Like how?" Tyene asked.

"The laws are revoked. Each one of us can marry, have children, and own land during our tenure in the Queensguard. Also, the servitude is no longer eternal. We can leave whenever we want after a respectable amount of time."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Besides that, you should be thanking me for being the first female in the Queensguard." Naruto smirked victoriously at her.

Tyene felt a little silly but decided to remedy the situation between them with one notion. She grabbed her knives while her arms swung in circles to prepare them. "Thank you. But there is something else you can help me with. I have this tension in my shoulders and hips that just won't go away no matter what I do." She pointed her knives at Naruto.

The Uzumaki chuckled as he drew his _kunai_ to clash with Tyene's knives. "I'll see what I can do about that."

Tyene pushed off as she let loose several swift strikes but neither of them connected due to either Naruto's several parries or simple footwork. Still she has the speed advantage due to her smaller frame which is something Naruto was impressed by.

Naruto parried a strike which left Tyene open and pivoted on his heel for a round-house kick. Tyene saw it coming and jumped high enough to dodge the limb as she laughed to herself until her eyes caught sight of Naruto's smirk.

' _Uh oh.'_

The Uzumaki kept the momentum for a second but stronger kick as it connected right to the Sand's stomach and sent her to a small distance on the ground. Tyene groaned after her hard impact as she slowly rose to the ground while her breathing grew normal slowly.

Instead of wallowing in pain or fearing for her life, she was excited as her eyes glued onto Naruto's frame. This is what a man should be for a Dornish woman. Since girlhood, her mother told her that a man should be strong, passionate, willing to push a woman to her limits and unwavering to public opinion just like her father and their people. And she's found him staring right into her eyes.

To think she wasn't interested in him at first.

Tyene held her knives in reverse-grip before she charged at Naruto who was ready for her. Naruto have his dual _kunai_ readied for her but he felt something was different with Tyene's approach. Her moves are more discreet, subtle than before.

His eyes round in surprise when all the intent of her knives disappeared as they flew out of her hands at his face. _'What the?'_ Naruto was caught off-guard.

Tyene smirked victoriously as she went to work with her arms about to wrap around his neck. Her current mood quickly vanished just as it appeared when her arms didn't touch their target. Instead she felt the pain in her stomach as the air escaped from her lungs.

"W-what?" Tyene muttered at last. She looked down where Naruto had crouched below her eyeline with his fist slammed into her stomach. "Damn it…"

Naruto on the other hand was impressed by her last action. _'Not bad. There's potential in her.'_ After pulling back his fist, he saw Tyene staggered in place before she fell but Naruto stopped her as he held her by the shoulders. "You were trying the Flying Triangle chokehold, weren't you?"

"…Yeah." Tyene wheezed as she regained air. "Thought I might try it too. Looks like I failed."

"That actually was pretty good for your first attempt." Naruto answered honestly, much to Tyene's surprise. "You need to be more discreet and subtle in your attempts. The chokehold is good for grappling but extremely effective when used unexpectedly and at the perfect moment."

"Thanks. I'll do better next time." Tyene had a teasing smile that confused Naruto. She pressed her body against his body and grinded slightly against him. "Now how do you feel about that?"

Naruto coughed nervously. "Um, you shouldn't be doing that." He tried to back away from her but felt something sharp against his back. "Damn, you got me." He realized Tyene have grabbed one of his spare _kunai_ from his belt. "Then again so did I."

Tyene had a confused look until she too felt something sharp close to her throat. She glanced at the object and saw Naruto's Valyrian steel Hidden Blade extended. "Damn it. Looks like it's a tie."

"So, it looks like it." Naruto smirked as they disengaged from each other. "Although I won." He took back the _kunai_ from Tyene as he sheathed his main dual _kunai_ to the belt.

"What do you mean by that? It's a tie."

"Sure, sure."

Naruto and Tyene stared at each other pensively before they shared a laugh. They saw the sun was mostly gone and signaled the assault to be near.

"You ready?" Naruto asked his Sand companion.

Tyene nodded confidently. "Of course, I am. I am a Sand Snake and one of the beautiful women in House Martell." She said with her pronounced chest to show her confidence.

"…There's no doubt about that." Naruto admitted honestly.

Tyene was caught off-guard by the blonde's honest answer. She expected him to deflect the conversation or change the topic and even straight-up lie to her but he didn't. Ned Stark would've been proud of Naruto for his honesty if they have met with each other before the former's execution.

"Well, well. Someone's modest~" Tyene mused as she smiled at him.

Naruto chuckled in response as he approached her. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"…Absolutely."

"Let's go."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Nighttime)**

 **Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

The slave guards who were dressed in similar garb as the Unsullied except the chest plates are adorned with the Wise Masters' Harpy sigil. They wielded spears and simple circular shields with their swords in their belts. The guards were in the formation scouted by Fuka and Naruto's clones earlier in the day.

Along the outer walls near the back gate, two guards walked next to each other as they speak in Valyrian about the Second Sons, Daenerys Targaryen and the Unsullied army. Their conversation ended when a whistle tune reached their Ghiscari ears. They walked to the spot they heard as their spears poised in position for thrusts and lurched when they reached it.

There was no one there.

Shrugging it off as the wind breeze, they turned around and saw a hooded intruder before their throats were pierced by his blades. Naruto whistled lowly and Tyene climbed up the wall next to the spot where the guards looked at. She wore her turban while her mouth and nose were covered by a face-mask that Naruto provided for her to hide her identity.

Once the bodies were hidden, they nodded as Naruto took the lead and ran across the rooftops with Tyene behind him. She struggled to climb in the same way Naruto did but climbed nevertheless. They stopped at one rooftop where a group of guards were heading to the south gate.

"Okay then. Not too far out." Naruto commented as he took out his bow and nocked an arrow aimed at the platoon.

Tyene watched him breathed in deeply before the arrow was loose. Her intrigue was raised when Naruto said words of his native tongue.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** "

Tyene was caught off-guard when the lone arrow in the air was covered in smoke just as more arrows appeared around it. The number of arrows matched the exact number of men in the platoon as they hit their marks in the vulnerable spots like the neck.

' _Was that also magic?'_ Tyene thought as she looked at Naruto who nocked another arrow and released to fire a lone guard who appeared a second later, only to shot down by the projectile. _'What else can you do?'_

"Come on. Let's go."

The duo continued their rooftop trek before the transition to the ground as they took out more guards on their way the main headquarters that is the brothel. They stuck to the shadows when another platoon, this time consisting of twenty men instead of five, approached them as they hid behind an alleyway.

Almost all of them left until something happened to Tyene as she tried to hold it in. Naruto noticed it as he covered both her nose and mouth. The two sighed in relief when the tension went away before Naruto retracted his hand from Tyene's face.

"Th-Achoo!"

"Shit." Naruto muttered under breath.

The platoon returned to their location with their flaming torches lighting the alleyway they were in. One of them charged but he was stopped by a _shuriken_ to the face. The guards stared at their downed comrade before their gazes shifted on Naruto with his arm still outstretched from the throwing action.

"Eh~I need a good fight now."

Naruto leapt at one of the guards who thrust his spear at him. He dodged the attack and hit the man twice before he snatched the spear, twirled it a couple times as he stabbed the guard through the chest. The Assassin chuckled as he drew half the platoon to him while the other half went to Tyene.

"All of you for little ol' me? I'm touched." Tyene teased as two men charged at her with their shortswords.

The Sand Snake dodged their strikes before she pulled out her knives and slashed their both arms and legs. She rolled out of the way as three more guards charged after her while the first two fell to their knees moments later. Tyene smirked when she saw this and knew the reason why.

Like her father, she became an expert in poison and dipped her knives with a powerful toxin that kills her victims within seconds.

Tyene front-flipped followed by a back-flip to dodge consecutive spear swipes as she slashed their legs before her knives transitioned to thrust through their throats. She quickly sheathed her knives and grabbed one of the shortswords to parry the fifth guard's strike.

Swords nor spears was her fortitude like her older sister Obara but she was taught to adapt and learn as best she can from her father.

Meanwhile Naruto had already finished most of his enemy platoon as the last two guards stood in fear with their eyes glued at him. Surrounded around in a circle were their fallen brethren who was victim to his Valyrian steel Hidden Blades. He felt his wrist blades were neglected from combat and needed to refresh himself of their use.

Naruto dashed at them who swung their sword and spear at him in desperation as he dodged them both and ended in between them. He quickly stabbed their faces several times with his Hidden Blades and released them to let their bodies fall on the ground.

He looked ahead and saw Tyene on her last three men but they were bigger than the Sand as she was kicked to the ground. "Oh no, you don't." He took out a _shuriken_ and threw it at the towering men. " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

The _shuriken_ turned to three that hit their marks as the men fell to the ground in front of Tyene. She didn't look pleased as Naruto approached her. "I had them." She accepted his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Sure, you did." Naruto answered before he looked at the men Tyene defeated and noticed the odd number. "Tyene?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there nine men here instead of ten?"

Tyene looked at the slain men and counted them as she grew slightly pale. "Oops." She said as the sounds of marching footsteps reached their ears.

Both Uzumaki and Sand watched a massive horde of Yunkish guards flanked them everywhere. One of the men Tyene fought must've escaped while she was busy with the guards and warned the Yunkish of their arrival in the city.

"Seems there's too much for all of us."

"So, it seems." Naruto flicked the blood off before his Hidden Blades retracted back into his sleeves. His fingers formed into a cross-sign. "Come for backup then. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

The Yunkish guards and Tyene were stunned when clones of fifteen emerged next to Naruto as he drew Blackfyre with his clones having drawn their clone Blackfyres in unison.

"Let's go wild." Naruto stated as he formed a Rasengan with his free hand.

His clones roared in a charge at the stunned guards with the original Naruto and Tyene leading the charge to take Yunkai. Naruto slammed his Rasengan on a Yunkish guard as the latter's chest exploded from contact. He grabbed Blackfyre's hilt and swung its blade to cut off several heads at the same time while Tyene stabbed another Yunkish in his neck with her knives.

The clones were beginning to push back the now scared Yunkish guards before reinforcements appeared behind them as Naruto and Tyene caught sight of them before they nodded at each other and charged at the reinforcements with some clones as well.

The night was filled with the orchestra of bloody screams and pain as the siege was only at its beginning.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Hours Later)**

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Outside of Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Daenerys paced around her tent as she was clearly impatient with the sack undertaken by two of her Queensguard. And she was not alone in that matter as Jorah and even Daario showed impatience though not in the same extent as their queen.

"How long does it take to sack a city?" Daenerys asked her most experienced warrior.

Barristan answered honestly, "With a small group, not much. But with only two people relying on the shadows…time will tell, Your Grace."

"They had better not die or else they'll feel the wrath of the dragon." Daenerys said, quoting her dead brother's words.

"I pity them if they do."

Their small area was disrupted when Grey Worm entered the room with a grim face. Jorah, Barristan and Daenerys felt their hearts sank until a smile etched on the Unsullied commander's smile. He stepped aside to show a bloodied Naruto and dusty Tyene as they carried a large cloth between them.

"Your Grace…" Tyene nodded at the relieved Daenerys as she and Naruto presented the cloth fully. It was the Yunkai's Wise Masters banner.

Naruto looked at the Targaryen queen. "Daenerys, Yunkai is now yours."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Crossroads Inn**

 **The Riverlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

Inside of the private room they booked under the table, Minato and Kushina stared intently at the numerous documents as they tried to find any clue about the exiled clan's plans for Westeros. The normally calm Minato was extremely worried since the clan and its members were extremely prodigious Assassins, especially in the way of Ninshu.

He looked up to his wife whose scrunched face stared at one specific document that caught her attention. Unbeknownst to him, Kushina used her gift to scan for hidden writings in the front before she turned the page to the back. There was nothing as well… except for the lower left corner.

"Minato, I got something."

"What is it?"

Kushina, with her gift still active, drew the image on a separate blank paper as best she could. She was never a good drawer and unfortunately her son also inherited that trait of hers as well. Luckily the Uzumaki matriarch was married to a man who knew her best.

Minato looked at the image. It was a bridge over a river while two identical towers stood on opposite sides of the same river. "Where have I seen that?" He pulled out a map of the Riverlands and placed it next to the drawing as he tried to match the landscape of the river. After making sure they matched, Minato pointed at the specific landscape. "Got it! Here."

Kushina looked at the Riverland map and saw the name of the castle. "The Twins. Seat and castle of House Frey." She sneered. The Freys' infamous reputation reached the shores of Essos, including their isolated home island and they never would associate with people like them. "What could they possibly want with them?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good especially with the Freys and the clan in play." Minato gave the documents to his wife who rolled up the documents before she put them atop a scroll.

" **Fuin**!" Kushina commanded with a single sign.

The documents disappeared in a puff of smoke and, when said smoke blew out, they were no longer there. Kushina had used her clan's specialty: Sealing Magic. Every clan in the Brotherhood holds a specialty and the Uzumaki Clan has the Sealing Magic as their prowess with the art attracted both fear and respect from almost all clans.

"We better go now." Minato said as Kushina agreed. They pulled their hoods over their heads before they walked down the stairs and through the sea of guests amidst their conversation about the War of the Five Kings, House Lannister in King's Landing and the various noble houses involved with them.

Their strides ended outside as they approached their horses when words reached their ears about the Northern army.

"Robb Stark is an idiot!"

"Shoo! Keep your voice down. You want to get hanged or something?"

Minato and Kushina turned around and approached the drunk men near a bonfire. "Who cares? The King in the North is a joke now! He lost half his forces after decapitating the Karstark lord and his army is now demoralized. And to make himself an even bigger fool, he and his army are heading to the Twins right now."

' _What?'_ The Uzumakis asked with surprise.

With no time to spare, the duo ran to their horses and rode them north towards the Twins. As their steeds galloped through the road within the thick forests, both Minato and Kushina couldn't help but feel dread in both their spines.

Neither of them didn't notice the slight rustles of the trees behind them nor the shadows that caused them on the way.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Hours Later)**

 **Alongside the River Trident**

 **The Riverlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

Minato and Kushina urged their horses as the sun has set over the Westeros horizon and allowed the night to take over. Their ride was nonstop from their departure at the Crossroad Inn. They didn't eat nor rest with the sense of urgency rid them of those feelings.

"Minato? How long?"

Minato looked at Kushina and gauged the distance between their location to the very vague outline of the Twins that was far away from them. "We still have three miles to go!"

"I hope we get there in time."

"So do I."

And why was it getting hot all of the sudden?

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** "

Both Assassins snapped their heads to their rear as a massive orb of flames flew at them at an alarming speed. Minato was quick to react with a counter attack.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki!** "

A massive stream of water burst out of Minato's mouth before it hit the ground as the water rise up like a wall against the fireball. Both elements collided with each other before their opposing sides canceled each other. Both Minato and Kushina dismounted their horses while the smoke covered the area around them.

It wasn't long until the smoke cloud was blown away by a strong breeze, revealing the attacker. Two of them.

They wore black robes with streaks of red around their arm sleeves while the zippers were colored white along with the hemlines on the bottom. Like them, their attackers wore hoods sans the beak portion. The other difference between them was the lack of their left ring fingers.

"Traitors." Kushina muttered lowly.

One of the traitors scoffed loudly and spoke in turn. "Traitors? Says the one obeying those who betrayed us." She sounded like a female as she was shorter than her companion next to her.

Minato paused as he saw the symbol of the supposed dead clan that was present on both the traitors' chests. It was a fan with the top portion as white and the lower is white. These two are not just ordinary Assassins. They belong to one of the prominent clans in the history of their native homeland.

The Uchiha Clan. Their natural prowess in combat and incredible control of chakra was higher than most clans in the Brotherhood. At one time, the Uchiha had members as Mentors for consecutive generations due to their prowess and adherence to the Creed.

Over time, other clans began to produce members who can fight equal with an Uchiha such as the Senju Clan. There were three prominent clans that can fight equally with the Uchiha but only two remains active. The Hyuga Clan in the Faraway Lands and his clan, the Uzumaki Clan with his wife and son.

One of the intimidating characteristics of the Uchiha Clan was their gift which excelled beyond those of any Assassin who achieved it. Their eyes would turn red with black dots around their pupils and the battle turns on their enemy.

Eventually the Uchiha Clan members began to break the Creed by subduing the civilians of the Faraway Lands and fellow Assassins with their exceptionally enhanced visions. The three Mentors rallied the clans and fought against the Uchiha Clan. The streets of their land's capital, Akatsuki, flooded with the blood of many clan members both Uchiha and non-Uchiha like the Senju and Uzumaki.

The battle ended with the near extinction of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan who happened to be distantly related through a common ancestor over the centuries. The end results were the extinction of the oppressive Uchiha Clan who revolted against the Brotherhood and committed atrocities against their people.

"We will persevere. The Uchiha Clan will arise again." The male spoke for the first time. He pulled out a regular _kunai_ and brandished the blade in front of his enemies. "And neither of you will stop us."

Minato sighed solemnly as he never wanted to fight one of their own. "We will with all our might." He said before he drew his own _kunai_ while Kushina drew her sword like her female enemy who drew a katana, a weapon from their homeland.

The quartet charged at each other before they clashed their blades for a moment before they separated to the nearby areas where they could keep eyes on one another. Minato clashed with the male Uchiha several times as amidst the small burning grass that lighted their small battlefield.

"You cannot win, Assassin!" The Uchiha declared as he pushed Minato to the ground after he tripped on a root. "Here it comes!" He raised his _kunai_ but Minato swept his legs under him to fell his body to the ground.

Both men flipped off the ground at the same time as they disengaged their weapons and entered a round of fisticuffs. The Uchiha landed good blows to the Mentor but to his surprise he too was hit by several counter punches in response despite his enhanced vision.

The enhanced vision, which others called it and the Hyuga Clan's own exceptional enhanced visions as mutations, was called the Sharingan in their native tongue. It means 'Copy Wheel Eye', lettering to the pinwheel-like pupils in their changed eyes and the fact they could predict their enemies' movements before one could make it.

To the Uchiha male, he was surprised by the Assassin's capability to counter his attacks along with his quick reflexes evidenced by their reaction to his Katonjutsu.

Minato back-flipped several times while he threw _shuriken_ at the Uchiha. The former Assassin drew his _tanto_ and deflected them all as Minato prepared an attack of his own. " _ **Septendecim spiritus fulguralist, countes. Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis!**_ "

" _ **Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis!**_ "

Volleys of fire and lightning chakra arrows shot of the two male Assassins' hands as they clashed against each other. A brief flash of yellow and red lights illuminated the battlefield and caught the female's attention briefly before they continued their own fight.

Kushina clashed against the female Uchiha with their blades several times before she pushed with her surprising strength. From the sound of her surprised gasp, the Uchiha female was caught off-guard as Kushina continued to push her towards a tree. The katana-wielding Uchiha saw the tree and disengaged briefly as she ran up the tree and flipped over Kushina after her sword missed her.

Landing behind her, the Uchiha swing her katana at Kushina's back but it was in vain as the Uzumaki blocked it with her sword without looking back. Kushina shoved the blade off as she turned around and continued the offensive with her sword.

Twirling her blade to the ground before a moment between them paused, the Uchiha tackled Kushina down a small slope as they rolled until their bodies reached the bank of the river while they dropped their bladed weapons.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** "

Unlike the massive fireball earlir, Kushina saw a continuous stream of flames heading towards her. She clapped her hands together and channeled chakra around her as wind began to rush around her body before her mouth shouted the incantation.

" _ **Flans Paries Aerialis!**_ "

The flamethrower forked around the Uzumaki Assassin as her wind element spell had formed a defensive shield around her. It held strong against the flames despite of its strengthening-factor towards the burning element. The female Uchiha have run behind the flamethrower for a chance of a sneak attack in the back and hopefully end the battle.

Imagine her surprise when her _tanto_ stopped in its place from reaching Kushina's back.

"Nice try. _**Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae!**_ " Kushina shorthanded the incantation as arrows of wind quickly bind the Uchiha's limbs to prevent escape. "Now let's see who you are, traitor." She dispelled the shield to approach her enemy and reached out for the hood.

Suddenly her gift activated as the color of her enemy was different. It had no color at all. With widened eyes, Kushina ducked just as a blade swung above before she countered with a back kick to the stomach and send the real Uchiha a few feet away from her.

The Uzumaki matriarch looked back at the close Uchiha to find its existence was no more. "An illusion. Trademark of the Sharingan." She changed her glance at her downed enemy who gasped for air and winced with each intake while her gift remained active.

" _With just a single kick, she broke my ribs! How strong is she?!"_ The Uchiha female coughed harshly as she looked up to see Kushina extend her main Hidden Blade.

As each footstep brought her closer, Kushina brandished her Hidden Blade but she flipped backwards to avoid a fireball from roasting her. From the smoke came the opponent her husband was fighting earlier as he swung his _tanto_ at her and she blocked the small with her Hidden Blade.

Their clash didn't last long as Minato had jumped from a tree and channeled pure chakra into his right palm. He stretched out his right hand aimed at the Uchiha who was fighting his wife. " **Rasengan!** "

The bank exploded with a small quake as a sandy cloud covered the land and the four Assassins. Both Uchihas readied themselves but their alarmed bodies relaxed when their enemies were no longer to be seen in front of them. Most likely they used the sandy cloud as cover to escape and assist the Northern army.

"They've escaped." The female Uchiha wheezed out before she fell to her knees.

Her male counterpart carried her in his arms as he channeled chakra in his hands for a healing spell. He heard a moan from his close companion and that told him of the spell's immediate effects. "That is the difference between us and them. They are weak for protecting the weak, those who are not us. This is the reason why we will win."

"Yes…"

The two Uchiha then left the area that marked the first hidden battleground of the Assassins.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **The Twins**

 **The Riverlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

The dreadful feeling both Assassins felt during their ride north was justified as they watched an unbelievable sight that neither of them had ever seen before.

The Northern army were being slaughtered by men clad in black crude armor and tunics. They bored the sigils of a flayed red man held upside on a white X-shaped cross on a black background and two stone grey towers with the bridge of the Twins.

House Frey and House Bolton have betrayed the Starks and their army.

"Such slaughter…" Kushina muttered in disbelief. She was really glad her son wasn't here with them to see such display of carnage and treachery. He may be an adult but to her Naruto will always be her baby boy she gave birth on the ship that night.

"…"

"Minato?"

"The Starks are probably dead." Minato had eyes of steel as they focused on one of the towers. "But not the betrayers."

Kushina cracked her knuckles as she dismounted her horse along with her husband before they ran into the chaos. The Freys and Boltons were so much in glee for killing every Northmen they could find, they didn't notice their presence.

The Uzumaki Assassins however wouldn't let them do that anymore.

Minato saw a Northman being dragged by a Bolton and Frey who laughed the entire time and changed his direction. When the men looked back, their eyes caught sight of him before they were taken by his Hidden Blades. With a grunt, he pulled back his hands to drop the bodies as the Northman stared at him with fear.

Retracting his Hidden Blades, Minato offered him a hand. "Do you want to live?"

"Yes." The Northman answered without hesitation. He accepted the hand as Minato pulled him up while holding a sword in his other hand.

"Your name?"

"Gared. Gared of House Tuttle." The young boy of fifteen nameday answered. He was strong but not overly big as his body looked to be the perfect balance between speed and strength. His attire was that of a squire with House Forrester's sigil on his chest.

"Gared. Let's save your brethren."

Gared nodded as he swung his sword at incoming Boltons but his strikes were blocked. The Boltons smirked at him until their heads were blown off by a glowing sphere of power around the hooded man's hands. Gared stood back as he stared at the hooded Minato.

A Frey ran towards them behind Gared but he was crudely intercepted by Kushina when she tackled him to the ground. A scream echoed as he charged at the hooded woman but his attacks were sloppy compared to Kushina's honed reflexes.

"Go to sleep." Was what Kushina said before she lashed out with a dart thrown into the Frey's face. She pulled taunt of the connected rope as the Frey's face was ripped off afterwards while the body fell to the ground.

Their actions did not go unnoticed as surviving Northmen flocked to their area to join ranks but that also meant the Freys and Boltons were on their way as well.

After a good fifty men flocked to their spot, Minato clapped his hands with Kushina next to him. "Sweetie, put up a barrier." He charged chakra to his feet as his body began to lose visibility much to the Northmen's surprise.

"What's happening to him?" Gregor asked while his son Rodrick and recently knighted Gared.

Gregor was of his late forties in namedays as he bore his House's armor and wielded a greatsword in his hands. On the crossguard of the weapon was his House's sigil, indicating its ancestral and valuable status. His son Rodrick had similar light brown hair sans white strands and wore armor as well as he wielded a longsword.

"What he does best." Kushina replied while she put up an invisible barrier around them as her husband winked at her. "Be careful."

"You too." Minato's eyes glared at the approaching horde of Boltons and Freys alike as he wielded his tri-bladed _kunai_ in both hands. " **Raisoku Shundo!** "

All the fighting men saw was a flash of lightning coursed around the man's body before he vanished from their eyes. They saw streaks of lightning coursed around the battlefield and the men belonging to House Bolton and House Frey fall to the ground with their heads slit or cut off by the lightning.

The tides were turning on the Freys and Boltons on what would have been known as the Red Wedding in Westeros.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

"Robb! Robb!" Catelyn Stark cried out for her eldest son. She was an elderly woman with long brown hair as she adorned ceremonial dress appropriate for her brother's wedding. She never expected this to happen. She knew the consequences would be dire but nothing like this.

The Boltons and Freys not only betrayed them but also broke the guest rules of Westeros. No doubt this deed would deem them the lowest of lowest scum throughout the lands.

Her son and King in the North, Robb held his dying wife as she gasped for air. Her life was fading every second despite him managing to stop the bleeding from her swollen stomach. Their unborn child on the other hand was lost forever.

"You Starks and your honor." Catelyn looked at Walder Frey with disgust. He was a very old man with black messy clothes, white hair around the back of his head and a smug smile. "You shouldn't have broken our agreement, King in the North." He sneered as the words were poisoned.

"R-Robb…" Talisa muttered before her last breath escaped her lips.

"Talisa."

Disgusted by the display, a shaved man of thirty summers in black clothes with the House Bolton sigil on his chest approached the downed couple with a dagger. "The Lannisters send their regards." Roose Bolton declared as he brought down his dagger at the King in the North's head.

Catelyn wailed in anguish before she killed Walder's wife and stood catatonic as her own throat was slit and fell to the ground.

Roose and Walder shared sinister smiles at their accomplishment. It didn't last long as one of the Bolton soldiers ran through the door as he screamed, "Lighting Demon! Lighting Demon!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roose asked, clearly irritated.

His answer arrived in the form of a lightning streak circling around the grand hall. He saw both his and Frey's men fall to the ground including the archers above Walder. A crackle popped behind him and Roose turned around to see a hooded man covered with yellow lightning around his entire body.

"Who are you?" Roose Bolton asked with little fear.

"…" Minato lashed out with his Hidden Blade as Roose's throat was slit, his blood gushing out like a waterfall. He turned around to look at the clearly stunned Walder Frey and appeared right next to him before the latter could react as Minato grabbed his head and slammed it on the table.

"Ah!"

"Who told you to kill the Starks?!"

"Fuck you! I'm telling you nothing!"

Minato didn't like that answer so he stabbed his Hidden Blade into Walder's arm as he screamed in pain. "You have five seconds before you lose your other arm."

"Never!" Walder defied despite the food in his nose.

Nodding, Minato pulled back and stabbed the Frey's right arm with his Blade. "Feel like talking yet?"

"No!"

"Very well." Minato retracted his wrist blade as he formed a Rasengan in his left palm. He brought his signature attack close to Walder's face. "Your face is going to look like this if you do not tell me."

His eyes switching between the hole in the table and the glowing sphere of power, Walder finally relented. "All right, all right!" The surviving Forrester soldiers accompanied by Kushina had arrived at this point. "It was Lannister! Tywin Lannister!"

The survivors bannermen stood there in utter shock while Kushina cursed under her mouth.

"Thank you…" Walder smirked at being left alive at the fool's apparent mercy. "Now good bye." Minato extended his right Hidden Blade through the Frey's neck, ending his reign. He dissipated his Rasengan as he stared at the dead bodies of the Starks that is Robb, Catelyn and Talisa.

"We need to take them with us." Gregor stated firmly as Minato looked at him. "They were our lords for centuries."

Lord Gregor of House Forrester and their bannermen along with the Uzumakis rode on the surviving horses they could find as they head to safety for now and then to the city stronghold and ancestral seat of Ironwrath.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Five Days Later)**

 **Sunspear**

 **Dorne, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

"Absolutely not!"

"Brother, please-"

"I will hear nothing of it! Do you hear me?!"

"No, you are not going to silence me!"

Outside the small throne room, Rhaenys along with her uncle Oberyn and remaining cousins including Trystane stood as they continue to hear the screaming match between Elia and Doran about the former's latest decision revolving around Westeros politics.

"Elia, I forbid it!"

"That's it. I'm going in." Oberyn decided to intervene in case things would get out of hand.

Rhaenys and her cousins reluctantly followed their uncle and father in case of Obara and Nymeria in the room where Oberyn stood next to his older sister.

"Brother please calm down. There's no need for such volume."

"Yes, there is. Or have you not listened to the news at the Twins?!"

Rhaenys grimaced along with Trystane. The entire House Martell were shocked to hear the massacre at the Twins and the dead bodies of Roose Bolton and Walder Frey along with their armies. There were some reports of a lightning demon incinerating the Boltons and Freys for their act to kill the Starks and their bannermen during Edmure Tully's wedding.

"I have. And I just got word that Tywin Lannister was behind the attempt."

"How?"

"…Kushina was there. She and her husband intervened to save the Starks." Oberyn held up the parchment that had Kushina's writing as he gave it to his brother who read the contents. "Right now they are with the remaining remnants of House Forrester, heading north."

"North? Why?" Elia asked with clear worry.

"They're going to take back Winterfell from Theon Greyjoy."

"Preposterous!" Doran said in disbelief. "The Ironborn occupy Winterfell and they number in the hundreds. What is their number?"

"500."

"Oh…I see. Well, I commend Kushina and her husband for their acts to save House Forrester." Doran looked at the parchment once again. "However, this means House Stark is powerless. Sansa Stark is captive in King's Landing with the dwarf as her husband. No doubt Tywin will use her to produce an heir to inherit the North."

Elia stepped forward. "Which is why I should engage in politics, brother. I want to help save our realm, the same realm my husband died for."

"The same husband who left you for another woman and started Robert's Rebellion." Oberyn sneered at the mention of Rhaegar.

Doran glared at his younger brother. "Oberyn, tread lightly. Despite his actions, he was and still is family to our dear Elia and Rhaenys." Oberyn's expression softened before he sent an apologetic look at his beloved sister and niece. "Elia…I worry for you every day. I won't send you to the lion's den alone."

Elia shook her head. "I won't be alone. Not if I have someone protecting me."

"You mean one of the Uzumakis? They are far north and their son is with Daenerys Targaryen in Essos."

"As much as I want to want either of them by my side, I was actually talking about Oberyn." Elia said as her younger brother looked at her slightly surprised. "Besides Kushina, there's no one better to be my side than you brother."

Both sister and brother shared a hug before they separated to look upon their eldest brother who have a look of serious contemplation.

"I will think about this but for now, let's celebrate the end of this year and enjoy the coming of the new."

The Martells nodded as they left their lord for the outside where their people were decorating for the upcoming festival to Year's End, an ancient festival set by the Rhyonar when they set foot in Westeros during the Age of Heroes. They celebrate the end of one year and give offerings to the Seven along with their gods of their own culture.

House Lannister may be in control of Westeros with the backing of House Tyrell of Highgarden, but the spear and the sun of House Martell will eviscerate the lion and burn the rose for vengeance of one of their own and the infamous Red Wedding.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Daenerys walked around the liberated city with her Queensguard at her back. The word _Mysha_ was repeated as mantra from the former slaves. It meant 'mother' in the language of Ghiscari. They had their arms out as their heads bowed to her whenever she passed through a route and she in turn smiled at them.

Her Queensguard although weary were proud of their queen's accomplishment. Barristan on the other hand was not amused by something or someone.

"Where is he?"

Jorah looked at the legendary knight. "Who do you speak of?"

"Whose absence is noticeable right now?"

"Ah. I see."

"He should be by his queen's side to protect her, not gallivant in a hostile city." Barristan chastised. His queen glanced at him after his words.

" _Former_ hostile city, Ser Barristan." Daenerys corrected her knight before she assumed an irritated expression. "But you are correct about him. Naruto's a Queensguard member and his place is by my side along with all of you."

Tyene spoke after a few moments. "I know where he is, Your Grace." All eyes were glued onto her suddenly. "He's enjoying the sky."

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked. "Lead us."

With a small nod, Tyene led her queen and fellow Queensguard to one of the prominent structures of Yunkai. It was stationed in the center of a plaza where majority of the slaves flocked around to pass to other parts of the city. The structure was a massive statue of a naked woman with bare large breasts as her head was arched upwards with her tongue out.

And crouching on the tip of the tongue was none than Naruto.

"Well he's bold. Bolder than you, Ser Barristan." Jorah joked while Barristan rolled his eyes.

Daenerys stared at her Queensguard member before she called him by name. She saw what was a nod of sorts as Naruto stood straight and had his arms out to the side.

"Oh, there's something you should know about Naruto and high places." Tyene said as she remembered a defining quality about the Uzumaki.

Daenerys looked at Tyene. "What's that?" The Sand pointed at the structure as Jorah and Barristan shouted in alarm. She looked back in time to see her hooded friend free-falling to the ground and thought he was going to die.

Until she saw him landed in a big bundle of haystack.

"Hey there!" Naruto called out cheerily after he got out of the haystack. What he got was an infuriated Daenerys who stomped over to him. "Uh oh, what did I do wrong?" He asked genuinely confused.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Naruto thought about it a moment. "I've been called that here and there in my life but no."

"Why did you leap off that statue?!" Barristan asked, clearly angry at his action.

"Why are you upset?" Naruto asked as he was still confused. Their eyes gestured to the tower and himself until he realized it. "Oh right. You've never seen me do a Leap of Faith before."

Jorah blinked as he dug into his ear to clear out. "Leap of what?"

"Leap of Faith. It's an acrobatic move my people and I use to escape pursuers or…" Naruto pointed at the tower. "To get down from tall structures like that. Now that you all know except Tyene since she knew about it before, expect me to do that time to time."

"No." Daenerys flatly refused.

Naruto blinked owlishly. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I am your queen and I demand you cease it."

Naruto glowered at her. "It's not like I'm going to leap off every tall building I see. I'm not suicidal." He walked with Daenerys and the Queensguard on the way to the encampment. "Sometimes I feel as if you don't trust me."

"You're accusing your queen?" Jorah sneered at him.

Naruto glanced at Jorah. "I'm _questioning_ a friend who happens to be a queen." He looked at Daenerys. "There will be times I may have to use that. It's part of my training. My mother and father learned it in their training as well. It's part of me."

"…" Daenerys stayed silent for several moments. "I don't want to use one of my people who can help me claim the Iron Throne."

"One of _your_ people? I'm touched." Naruto joked as he and Daenerys chuckled along with the rest of the Queensguard. "It's almost that time as well." He said off-handedly.

"What?" Tyene asked as she walked behind him.

"The Year's Solstice. A holiday in the Faraway Lands to celebrate the old year and welcome the new one. In five days, it'll happen over there." Naruto said solemnly. "Every year, my parents and I celebrate it together. This is the first time we'll spend it alone."

Tyene stayed silent as did Daenerys until a loud screech caught their attention to the sky. Naruto looked up to see his father's eagle, Ken, flying towards him and raised his arm to allow landing. "Ken? How are you?"

Ken chirped softly as he nuzzled against Naruto's finger. Daenerys and her Queensguard stared at the avian creature with wonder as Ken's fur color was as mesmerizing as Fuka's and he looked powerful. Naruto grabbed the rolled-up parchment while Ken took off for the sky to play with Fuka as he read the contents within.

His eyes scanned the words and dread filled the Uzumaki after he finished reading it. "My god."

"What is it?" Barristan asked with concern.

Naruto turned around to face the Targaryen entourage. "I'll tell you when we're back at the camp. This must stay between us."

Daenerys nodded as they left for the encampment in a faster. "Then let us hurry."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Outside of Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Once they reached Daenerys's tent and closed the flaps to ensure privacy, Naruto looked at the people in front of them before he spoke of the contents of his father's message.

"…There was a wedding in Westeros. It was between Edmure of House Tully and Roslin of House Frey to secure an alliance between Walder Frey and Robb Stark."

"What about it?" Daenerys asked.

"Roose Bolton and Walder Frey betrayed the Starks and killed almost of their bannerman outside the Twins. Robb Stark, Catelyn Stark and Talisa Stark are dead. The North is lost along with Winterfell. It's known as the Red Wedding."

Jorah and Barristan looked at each other with stunned expressions. Then it was replaced with anger. It was not for House Stark but for the traitorous Houses who violated guest rules which was considered most sacred in all of Westeros.

Daenerys was shocked as well. The Starks may have a hand in the ousting of her family, but she would never stoop so low like the Freys and Boltons. Even her ancestor Aegon would have never done such thing to anyone he knew unless they did not bend the knee or defy him.

"The Freys are many things but I never thought they'd do this." Barristan sneered. "When we step foot in Westeros, I'll take all their heads."

Naruto chuckled in agreement. "I'd agree with you Ser Barristan if it wasn't for my father." Puzzled eyes met his own. "He killed them personally. Both Roose and Walder including most of the men in their Houses along with my mother."

"Your mother?" Tyene asked with surprise. She was starting to like Naruto's family the more she learns about them including the heir.

"Yep."

That was when Daenerys remembered something about the Northern army. "Naruto…" She called as he looked at her. "You said most of the Northern army are dead. Did your parents…"

"Yes." Naruto answered honestly. "My parents managed to save a Northern House whose loyalty laid with the Starks. They produce and hoard large amounts of ironwood for the North and the Crown. I believe they're the Forrester. House Forrester."

"House Forrester?" Jorah asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why would my father lie, Jorah?" He looked at the parchment with a solemn expression. "I can't imagine what my parents saw that night. I'll bet my mother was glad that I did not go there with them."

"No parent wants their child to see the horrors of chaos and carnage." Barristan said softly.

"Aye." Both Naruto and Jorah agreed.

Tyene noticed the pensive look on Naruto and knew that he wasn't done. "There's something isn't there?" A nod came from the Uzumaki. "What is it?"

"The Freys would have never done something like this." Naruto said fact of matter. "Not if someone backed them up. Someone powerful."

Barristan nodded in agreement. "Aye, but who would warrant such acts of treachery and betrayal?"

"Luckily my father found that out in his 'talk' with Walder Frey before he died." Naruto stated before he gave the parchment to Barristan.

He read it and his calm face took another bout of controlled fury. "Tywin Lannister."

"I knew the Lannister were ruthless but I never thought Tywin would condone something like this." Jorah mused.

Tyene scoffed. "He's a Lannister all right. They don't care who they trample on if it's going to give them victory at any cost."

"Which brings up a hidden opportunity here." Naruto said as he looked at Daenerys once more. "House Martell is on your side, Daenerys. That is the South. House Forrester is in the North and my parents managed to save most of their warriors from the massacre."

"How many?" Daenerys asked, hoping for a big number to add to her ranks.

"500 men including some stragglers from other Northern Houses who managed to escape with my parents."

Jorah rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Not a large number."

"But that would be 500 more men Daenerys will have than yesterday." Naruto countered. "It's your call." He told Daenerys.

"… Leave me. I need time to think about this. Ser Barristan and Jorah, stay here."

Naruto and Tyene gave respectful nods before they left the tent to leave the matter to the trio. The Uzumaki and Sand walked to the former's sleeping space which happened to be under the stars. It was marked by several sticks accompanied by a firestone and clear view of the setting sun.

A series of chirps signaled Fuka and Ken's arrival as they landed on a broken stump with thick roots.

"Make yourselves home, you two." Naruto told his aviary companions as Tyene sat across from him on the ground. "You as well, Tyene."

Tyene nodded. "Thank you." She saw Naruto pull his water sack and held it out for her. "A gentleman. I'm touched." She teased.

"Manners that my mother made sure to instill in me regarding people…especially ladies." Naruto muttered as he opened another water pouch and drank a sip. "Lessons I'm grateful for even if they hurt at the time."

"You mean?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, she beat me until I got the lessons through my thick, stubborn head. Not my fault I inherited it from her." He muttered as Tyene giggled behind her hand. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"What was your childhood like?"

Tyene have a somber but gentle expression as she set the pouch down next to her. "It was fun. In Dorne, we're an expressive kind of people and bastards are not looked down upon unlike most of Westeros." She smiled a little. "Growing up with my sisters, cousins, Aunt Elia, Uncle Doran and my parents…it was the best time of my life."

"Then life's challenges hit you and all of the sudden you're drawn into an endless struggle." Naruto said afterwards as Tyene was surprised by his words.

"Yes, and your innocence is stripped away from you. Makes you hardened and find joy in battles and fights."

Naruto shook his head. "Not necessarily, Tyene." The Sand looked at him initiatively. "There are many obstacles in one's lives which can take us to different paths depending on our choices. Like me following in my parents and you being a fighter like your father. We made choices that connected us together."

"Really now?"

"If my mother hadn't save your aunt and cousin as did I years later, I never would've met you and your sisters, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Trystane, Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Jorah, even that Daario guy…" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm blessed."

Tyene smiled at him before she switched her seat for one next to him. "Me too. I met you which was best for me."

"Now I'm the one who's touched." Naruto chuckled with Tyene. He looked up at the sky and sighed contently as he leaned against the log that acted as their support. "I've always loved watching the stars since boyhood. They're like diamonds which always seemed out of reach from your grasp. They are the one thing no man or woman can ever have in their possession."

Tyene smiled. "I thought I was the only person who thought like that." Naruto looked at her with surprise. "Do you like a woman?"

"I like my mother."

Both young adults laughed at the unexpected joke as Tyene couldn't control herself and fell to her side on the ground while Naruto struggled to keep his mouth. It lasted a couple minutes before the laughter ceased and the two sat next to each other with their eyes on the starry night.

Neither of them seemed to notice each other's close presence with each other…such as Tyene's head on Naruto's left shoulder. And neither one seemed to mind it at all.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Red Keep, King's Landing**

 **The Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

Tywin Lannister sat in his comfortable seat within his comfortable office inside the Tower of the Hand. A small goblet of silver filled with wine sat graciously by his fingers before they guided it to his lips as he sipped a good portion.

He was filled with satisfaction as not only the Starks are dead but also the Freys and Boltons. Originally, he was going to promote the two Houses as Noble and Great House in the case for the Boltons, but whoever killed them gave him less players to handle with later. He never intended to give the Boltons complete control of the North and once his imp of a son impregnates the Stark girl to birth an heir, the Lannisters will have complete dominion of Westeros.

Still even as he sat in his seat, the lion was troubled by the complete decimation of the armies of the Boltons and Freys including their lords. This marks the first time he's ever been worried about the unknown party who intervened and saved House Forrester along with most of its men.

No doubt they'll try to rally with the rest of the Northern Houses to defend themselves from the southern army.

"Fret not, my old friend. I thought the lion doesn't worry himself over loose ends."

Tywin glanced from his cup to the stranger who made himself present before him…right in front of his table. He had short brown hair that reached his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes with visible creases below them to show his stern expression as he wore a white tunic with loose pants, weird sandals while a logo of a paper fan with the upper part being red and the bottom as white was sewed onto his left shoulder sleeve.

Despite his hardened training and experience in war, the lion of House Lannister was still impressed and somewhat wary by his friend's unparalleled ability in stealth and infiltration.

He found him and his pregnant wife not too long after the beginning of Robert's Rebellion's on the shores of Casterly Rock. He gave them shelter and food but in return he wanted their loyalty as recompense for his gesture. He remembered the moment his friend displayed his color-changing eyes on a man who refused an order and drove him insane to death.

"That is true but I feel you have something to tell me." Tywin asked. "What is it?"

"We ran into…complications."

"Such as?"

"Two of my people were there." The man noticed the slight visible upset brow from the Lannister as he continued. "My wife and I intercepted them to let the massacre reached its peak but they managed to escape from us. That's why House Forrester managed to escape."

"It doesn't matter now. House Forrester is a minor House at best so they can't threaten our combined armies." Tywin stated sternly. "Although the mention of your people has intrigued me. Are they like you?"

"*Scoff* No one is like us. We are superior to them."

"You better be."

"I am."

Both men stared at each other until Tywin had a very small smirk at the edge of his mouth as he poured wine in a separate cup and slid it across the table. His guest and friend picked it up before he drank a big sip after they both gave appreciation nods to each other.

"Your efforts in the Red Wedding are commendable. I intend to reward you and your family unlike those who massacred your kin for your beliefs."

"Such as?"

"How does the title 'Lord Paramount' sound to you, Fugaku?"

Fugaku smiled deviously which was shared by his Westerosi counterpart as they shared simultaneous sips at their accomplishments.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Dragonstone Castle**

 **Isle of Dragonestone, Blackwater Bay**

 **The Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 300 AC**

The ancestral seat of House Targaryen stood as an impressive fortress with weird motifs such as dragon-shaped gargoyles. It served as home to Aegon the Conqueror, his sister-wives Rhaenys and Visenya, and their small army before the Conquest. After the conquest, it became a hereditary seat for the heir of House Targaryen and its title for said heir is 'Prince of Dragonstone'.

After Robert's Rebellion and the ousting of House Targaryen, it became the land and seat of Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother. It was also the base of operations for House Baratheon of Dragonstone's army, their lord and the Red Priestess known as Melisandre.

There was one rumor about the Dragonstone Castle relating to the dragons. After the last dragon's birthing nest, it was said the eggs were hoarded and guarded by Targaryen soldiers in a vault. However, none of the eggs hatched before and during the Mad King's reign and they became fossilized over time.

Stannis however did not want any remnants of the former royal House due to his failure to kill Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen and said failure strained his relationship with Robert after the war. He ordered the vault to be breached and all eggs to be destroyed.

It was better ordered than the act committed as the vault breaching took four years just before the War of the Five Kings commenced. It was the Valyrian advanced stonemasonry that gave the Baratheon men exceedingly difficult time.

Tonight, however, marked the fruit of their labor. They had finally breached the vault and commenced the second part of their orders.

The eggs were shattered on the vault ground and the hidden tapestry of House Targaryen inside shredded by Baratheon swords and spears.

All objects except one.

A lone Baratheon soldier ran outside the gates towards the rendezvous point he planned with a sellsail merchant to leave Dragonstone and Westeros all together. Both men have heard about the immense value of fossilized dragon eggs being more worth than priceless jewels except for exceptionally cut jewels.

"I got it! And this one's a beauty!" The Baratheon called out to his merchant friend.

The merchant didn't look pleased when he heard the number. "Only one? The plan was for three at most. We'd be set for life and out of this forsaken country."

"The soldiers got there before I could so one was all I could manage. But we can raise the price when we sell it." He set the cloth-covered egg in the center of the boat before he set his leg inside. "Boy, I can't wait to-"

The Baratheon gasped before he gagged as blood splattered from his slit throat. The smirking sellsail watched his partner fall back on the sandy beach before he pushed his small boat until it floated on the ocean. "Sorry but I never intended to share from the beginning." He opened the cloth slightly and smirked ominously as the color was mesmerizing. "I'm going to be a very rich man in Essos."

He rowed his small boat back to the hidden anchored ship, boarded it and set sail east to Essos with his men.

"Captain, where should we go?" One of his men asked as the apparent captain mused loudly before he answered him.

"Meeren sounds good."

Raucous laughter thundered the ship as their destination was made clear while their captain was going to be a rich man. The crew worked their positions with hearty laughs, jokes and the occasional rumbles over who is best in either warfare or sleeping with a married woman.

None of them including the captain noticed the cloth-covered egg moved in the slightest hint nor the knowledge of whose destiny will change for someone in Essos.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Five Days Later)**

 **Targaryen Army Encampment**

 **Outside of Yunkai**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 300 AC**

Naruto hummed loudly as he was relaxed after busy preparation for the Year's End festival. He always intended to celebrate the holiday but this time it will be with the people he met this year. At first, Daenerys was reluctant but Barristan convinced her to celebrate the holiday with Naruto and to let him cook his native land's meals.

Thank goodness, his mother taught him their clan's Fuuinjutsu before his training's completion or he wouldn't have been able to feed the entire Targaryen army. Also, he was thankful for her teaching him how to cook their native land's meals.

It took him and his clones all of five days to prepare the festival and the food. All the hard work paid off as a plate bull, goat and fish cut up in weird shapes were displayed around Daenerys's tent. Naruto explained the different foods and their unique nutritional intake.

Naruto stepped forward. "In my homeland, the Faraway Lands as you all know it such as, the Year's Solstice is a time to enjoy the lasting year with family." The dragons and eagles chirped and screeched in unison. "Comrades whom we made through conflict." Daario raised a cup in appreciation. "And new friends made along the way."

Daenerys nodded with her Queensguard as they held drinks full of _sake_ in their hands. Naruto raised his own cup and everyone followed his motion.

"We say goodbye to this year and welcome the new." Naruto spoke, "May we enter the new year and accomplish great things with our friends, comrades and family as we journey through the unknown to support Daenerys Targaryen."

A soft collective of proud shouts came from the Targaryen entourage.

"May the feast begin!" Daenerys and her Queensguard plus Daario and Grey Worm soon were enjoying the unusual food and drink of the Faraway Lands. "Good fortune to you all." Naruto said to his friends.

"Likewise." Barristan replied.

Tyene nodded as she raised her cup. "Same here. I still can't believe you can cook. All men I know don't cook at all."

"You have my mother to thank for that." Naruto answered as he took a couple pieces of bull and goat. "She once told me that to capture a woman, you must learn how to cook."

"Really?" Tyene asked as she liked the sound of that. She smiled at Naruto who returned with his own. Daenerys looked between them with a raised curious brow.

Jorah also noticed her slight glance and approached his queen. "Is there something the matter?"

"No." Daenerys answered quickly. "Nothing at all, Ser Jorah." She grabbed a piece of bull and eat it before a wave of deliciousness washed over her. "Oh wow. This is incredible."

Daario nodded in agreement after he took a big chunk out of his meal. "No kidding, Your Grace." He looked at Naruto who drank a cup of _sake_. "Hey!" Naruto exchanged glances with him. "Tomorrow, you and I fight."

Naruto gave a thumbs-up before he continued with his meals while Barristan regaled him with his war stories in Westeros. Tyene steered her way next to Naruto's side as she too listened to the legendary knight's battles in his youth.

Neither of them seem to notice the sneaky glances that Daenerys gave at their close proximities of each other, but her dragons did. They seemed worried about the subtle weird vibe the dragons felt from their mother but their attention was drawn away by the delicious aroma of Naruto's food as their separate portions were placed in front of them by Naruto himself.

The Assassin chuckled at the dragons before he gave a special portion to the eagles who thanked him with a chirp. He walked back to Barristan and Tyene as they soon engaged in conversation with each other.

Today they would celebrate the year and all their accomplishments. Tomorrow the new year will begin and Daenerys's liberation of Slaver's Bay will continue with the city of Meeren as the final target and hopefully Westeros shortly afterwards.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

And done! This chapter took quite a while to write. For some reason, my laptop wouldn't save the progress every time. So, I have had to write it a couple times until I fixed the problem. Luckily it worked and all my work is saved and finished. So, the exiled clan is none other than the Uchiha Clan. I have many things planned for the Uzumaki Clan and Uchiha Clan.

Westeros will start get in the story as House Forrester stars in the story as well. This will include the Tell-Tale series and locations like Ironwrath and characters like Mira Forrester and Asher in Essos. Another character from the Naruto series will appear in the story next chapter.

And the poll on my profile is now closed. I thank the people for their votes.

I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and please review after you are done. Have a great week and month.

Chapter III's Q&A:

 **Robdor Peltan (Aug 27):** He will be slightly more than the average knight. His skills will only continue to increase as the story progresses.

 **Dipsyy (Aug 27):** Yeah, but we will have to wait and see if it reaches that point. You know what I mean?

 **Perseus12 (Aug 27):** I hope you liked the new chapter. I was conflicted to either let the Red Wedding happen or intervene entirely. The Liberation of Slaver's Bay will continue in the next chapter. There will be more sellswords companies appearing in the story like Windblown to fight Daenerys's Unsullied along the way towards Meeren.

 **Jebest4781 (Aug 27):** Thank you. I appreciate your luck. I hope you enjoyed it and your next chapter will be posted.

 **Vizard890 (Aug 27):** So, it looks like it. Although it doesn't seem that Tyene will let him go easily as evidenced in the new chapter.

 **Blaze1991 (Aug 27):** What are you confused about? Is it about their exile or escape to Essos? The identity?

 **TheBlackEntity (Aug 28):** We will have to wait and see as the story progresses. Sorry to tease you though.

 **Vampwalker709 (Aug 28):** No problem. Did you enjoy the newest chapter?

 **R-king 93 (Aug 28):** I am happy that you are pleased with the progress of each relationship. I want to make them gradual instead of rushing…like season seven did with Jon and Daenerys.

 **Apedreitor (Aug 28):** Do you mean like 'Previously on For Storm that Follows…' and the last scene rewritten as flashbacks like NCIS and such? Is that what you are talking about? I will think about it. Thank you for the suggestion.

 **LordXeenTheGreat (Aug 28):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the latest chapter? Also, it looks like another dragon will appear in the story.

 **Seraph (Aug 28):** That seems to be the notion lately. I'm…tempted to do so…but I want to try to keep it single. Who knows if I change my mind?

 **Frog (Aug 27):** I listened to your review and I see your point. I hoped I changed things up here in the latest chapter regarding Naruto and his parents. If not and you don't want to read my story anymore, that is your decision. I can only hope you stay on as a reader.

 **12345 (Aug 28):** Yeah, I get annoyed by that too. Not just in the NarutoxGOT category but all other category as well except for Kenchi618's stories, The Engulfing Silence, and other authors I know who take their time with their characters. There's more to come in the next chapter with both Essos and Westeros.

 **Guest (Aug 28):** The answer for that was the Uchiha Clan. Hopefully it wasn't anticlimactic for you when you read that part. I just hope you like the newest chapter.

 **BioHazard82 (Aug 28):** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. How was the newest chapter?

 **Kaiokenkaizer (Aug 28):** Well I am using the canon as a guideline to help my story. There will be original content with elements of the canon.

 **Justbrowsingthestories (Aug 28):** Well I hope to change that with Tyene starting in the latest chapter. There will be more come for the Targaryen entourage.

 **ExDaGod (Aug 28):** Thank you. We will have to wait and see from here with the relationships.

 **Edward kizaru (Aug 28):** Oh yeah. He'll have a rival. There's no doubt about that.

 **Alec-potter (Aug 28):** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. How is the newest chapter? There will be more encounters and challenges for the Assassins including the people around them. Minato and Kushina will start appearing more in future chapters but the story will remain focused on Naruto and company.

 **Kakakure (Aug 28):** The Sand Snakes are good and all, but Tyene really caught my interest. I hope the balance with Minato, Kushina and Naruto remained well and stable. Elia and her daughter will start to get involve with politics to aid their friends albeit incognito for Rhaenys. There'll be more to come for Rhaenys.

 **Toile grant (Aug 28):** You're welcome. How was the latest chapter?

 **Jgs237 (Aug 28):** Glad to know I'm doing a good job so far. We will see about that.

 **Elchabon (Aug 28):** Tyene will not be going without a fight, that's for sure. Thanks for the praise about the relationship between Naruto and Daenerys. She does not have chakra so she can't use Ninshu. The Inheritance Cycle is a good series though I haven't read the last one. I'll use that element with the bond. Thank you for the idea. He'll aid her in how to use magic.

The Uchiha Clan…I hope it wasn't anticlimactic and didn't make you get your hopes up. I was really hoping Cersei dies in season seven but now we have to wait a year and a half for the final season. Littlefinger thought when the tables were turned on and Arya slit his throat like a pro…epic.

 **Ex-StarBurn (Aug 28):** Thank you very much for reading and supporting this story. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. We'll see about that.

 **Arthur Azevedo (Aug 28):** You are welcome! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Do you have any suggestions for the story?

 **Keyblade master cole (Aug 28):** Are you talking about Viserion? He died in episode six of season seven by a thrown ice blade to the neck courtesy of the Night King. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Antishyguy (Aug 29):** Yeah and that's it. Who do you think will make it to the series' end?

 **Fox of Art (Aug 29):** Who knows? An author's mind can change decisions so we'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter?

 **AnimeIsLife0407 (Aug 29):** Thank you for your praise and support for my story. I will work on the little grammar mistakes so thank you for pointing that out. There will be conflict between Tyene and Daenerys. Whenever time will let me, I will work on the story.

 **GoT Lover (Aug 29):** Great to know you enjoy the story. Daenerys is pretty much a given in the category with Margaery as second. We will have to see the pairing as the story progresses but I'm sure you'll start to see hints here and there.

 **Calderoneric78 (Aug 30):** That's very tempting but I was thinking something along the line of normal or perhaps something of the dual department. I'll consider it nonetheless. Thank you for the idea.

 **Guest (Aug 31):** You are probably the first to suggest that. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **JJP123 (Aug 31):** Another hoping for NarutoxDaenerys pairing. I'm starting to get tempted here but again we will have to wait and see if it happens. If red, and since Daenerys's dragons had two sets of colors, what should be the secondary color? Do you have any other dual color schemes in mind? Did you enjoy the latest chapter?


	5. Dragon of Liberation

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter V: Dragon of Liberation**

 **Ironrath Castle, Wolfswoods**

 **The North, Westeros**

 **Year 301**

The surviving army of House Forrester have finally reached the safety of their homes with their lords at the seat. The soldiers rested in the courtyard and outside the castle in case any stragglers of the Frey or Bolton families attempt to ambush them.

As for Lord Forrester and his family, they were accompanied by their rescuers in the main hall with Lady Forrester hugging her dearest husband with the greatest display of love and relief.

"My wife."

"My husband." Elissa held her love's face with tender touch. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"And I you." Gregor held his wife's hands and kissed them with such passion.

"Father!"

Gregor looked to see his youngest daughter, Talia, running to him. She has the same light brown hair like her mother and the same blue eyes as her father and brother, Rodrick. Her attire was that of a minor noble house but still pleasant to wear.

The Lord of Ironrath held his daughter with the grandest of hugs and soon his younger sons. The entire Forrester family hugged each other as they never wanted to let go of each other. Present lord bannermen smiled at their lords and relished the thought of reuniting with their own families once the dust has settled and that included retaking Winterfell from Theon Greyjoy.

"Father, how did you and Rodrick get out of there?" Talia asked. Gregor looked at his wife who wanted the same answer as did his younger sons.

Both Gregor and Rodrick looked at each other before they exchanged glances. Rodrick looked at the men at the doors and commanded them to open to let their guests of honor enter their hall. There was no one, much to their surprise.

"Father, they're not here." Rodrick exclaimed.

"Who, son?" Elissa asked while Gregor looked disappointed.

"Our saviors."

Elissa and her young children were stunned to hear that someone or two of them saved their loved ones and the entire army from the massacre that is the Red Wedding. One thing they know about the saviors is that they owe their eternal gratitude to them wherever they are.

Outside of the Ironrath castle, Minato and Kushina watched over the Forrester family and their bannermen who set up camp outside just in case of impending attacks from the remnants of House Frey and Bolton. They would go back to Essos and aid their son with Daenerys Targaryen but the credible threat of Westeros is associated with Tywin Lannister.

Until the rogues are eliminated, Westeros will never be safe again. This is their duty as Assassins.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Targaryen Army**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

Four months passed for the army of freedmen, Dothraki and sellswords after the liberation of Astapor and Yunkai. At first, Daenerys wanted to march straight to Meeren after the Year's Solstice but Naruto persuaded her to stay for the first month so he can train the slaves in his way of combat from the shadows. With this approach, they can have eyes and ears in each of the liberated city while the Targaryen Army marches onward.

The workload, although by a rushed nature, paid off as the forty qualified freedmen whether man or woman are trained Assassins. After Naruto trained them, he divided their force with twenty Assassins in Yunkai and the other twenty in Astapor. The Master Assassin informed them that they are to look after and trust each other since they are brothers and sisters under the Creed.

Naruto walked alongside the hills as the view of the ocean was thrilling to the Assassin. His eagle Fuka kept him company from the sky as she enjoyed the ocean breeze with joyous chirps. He was also accompanied by Tyene as she walked next to him.

"Beautiful view. Reminds me of Dorne." Naruto looked at Tyene as she continued to speak, "When I was a little girl, I would sneak out of the palace and swim in the ocean for hours. My mother didn't like it since it was dangerous but my father didn't mind…as long as he came with me."

"Overprotective parent." Naruto answered sympathetically as Tyene looked at him. "My mother was or still is the same way with me. When I was about…five nameday old, I began climbing our house, the trees and mountains. Oh! My mother was furious at first and forbade me from climbing."

"Did you listen?"

Naruto sent her a knowing glance. "What do you think?" Tyene chuckled. "I was punished later by having a large stone tied to my knees while kneeling for three hours." The Sand winced while Naruto shuddered slightly in his stride. "Thank you for making me remember that by the way."

"My bad."

"No, it's fine. It's actually pleasing to talk with someone." Naruto and Tyene shared smiles with each other until they heard a distressed cry above. "Fuka?" He asked with concern. Fuka only screams whether there is trouble or she is in danger.

He and Tyene looked up to see Fuka flying and performing aerial moves…away from Drogon. The dragon and his brothers are about the size of a small horse, much to the entire Queensguards' surprise. And apparently, he was hungry.

"Fuka!" Naruto called out before he ran with Tyene in tow.

Fuka dived steeply to avoid Drogon's jaws as he followed her. The smaller blue avian creature screeched until she saw her master and flew towards him. Naruto stood still and strong after Fuka flew past him and landed on Tyene's shoulder who was behind him.

Drogon snarled loudly at the obstacle as he landed in front of Naruto who suddenly stomped his feet several times on the ground in a strong stance. Naruto roared a few times while his chest seemed enlarged and his arms flared out on both sides. The dragon roared at him but Naruto roared back with a stomp forward this time.

" _Is he trying to get himself killed?!"_ Tyene stared at the scene before her. That's when she realized Drogon has not taken a step after Naruto stood his ground. _"He's challenging Drogon! That must be it. He's showing that he won't bow to the dragon. He won't allow him to eat Fuka!"_ She also noticed Naruto's quick glance that was directed at her. _"And me."_

Drogon lurched his head to look at the scared Fuka and wary Tyene but Naruto blocked his view. He snarled with flared fangs until a strange presence entered the atmosphere. His orange-red eyes looked around the source until they met with Naruto's changed appearance. His eyes turned from violet to crimson red with vertical slit pupils as his whisker marks grew pronounced.

The dragon snarled before he took to the skies, apparently defeated in this round. Tyene exhaled a breath of relief before she approached Naruto just as his unknown features receded into normal. "Naruto, that was…You got balls."

"…" Naruto didn't answer until he looked at Tyene with a sheepish smile. "To be honest, I didn't think that would work."

"Like I said, you got balls."

"Thanks." Fuka flew to his shoulder as Naruto chuckled while he petted her head. "Are you okay?" He asked and Fuka responded with a grateful chirp. "Good." He looked at Tyene who pouted a little. "How about you? Are you all right?"

Tyene placed her hands on her hips. "Fine thanks to you." She winked at him and Naruto gave a wink back. "But what happened with Drogon? He's never acted like that before."

"No clue." Naruto answered with a shrug as he gestured his head behind Tyene. "Might get answers from the source."

Tyene turned around and saw a disturbed Daenerys accompanied by Jorah. "Your Grace." She did a little curtsy. "I assume you saw the whole thing."

"Everything, Tyene." Jorah answered as he looked at Naruto. "Very reckless to confront a dragon."

Naruto answered, "He was going to eat Fuka. I wasn't going to let that happen." He looked at Daenerys. "What is wrong with Drogon?"

"Nothing you need to know, Naruto."

"On the contrary, Daenerys, I do need to know." Naruto pointed at Tyene then at himself. " _Both_ of us need to know. We are your Queensguard and if there is danger that could potentially threaten you, your army or friends, then we need to know so we can find a way to resolve it."

Daenerys exhaled deeply as she looked at the sky where her son was hiding within. Her gaze looked to Jorah before it switched to her Queensguard members. "It seems…that my dragons are growing out of my influence. Drogon snapped at me when I tried to calm him down after he took a lamb from his brothers. They shared though, but still…"

"That is cause for alarm." Tyene said worrisome. "Who are we to stand against a rebellious dragon? Naruto maybe can stand a chance, but for the rest of us…"

Jorah shook his head. "We will cross that bridge when we get there, Tyene. They are not completely out of her influence."

"…How old are they?" Naruto asked rather out of nowhere.

Daenerys looked at him quizzically. "About four years old today. Why?"

"They all look like adolescent, don't you think?" Naruto asked before he began to pace on the plains as everyone stared at him. "Perhaps as part of the growing phase, Drogon is showing signs of rebellion like a teenage boy or girl."

Jorah chuckled mirthfully. "You can't compare a dragon and a human. We're nothing alike."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jorah." Naruto answered back. "They show intelligence like Daenerys taught them to breathe fire with a Valyrian command."

"…"

Daenerys sighed as there was not much to do about her children who are in the skies. "We'll discuss this some other time. Right now, we ride for Meeren."

"Yes, Your Grace/Daenerys." Tyene, Jorah and Naruto said simultaneously.

The Queensguard walked with Daenerys over the hill where some Dothraki met up with them. As they reached the bottom of the hill where the massive Unsullied army stood attention for their queen. Barristan and Missandei noticed their arrival as the former approached Daenerys with a small bow.

"Morning my Queen."

"Ser Barristan." Daenerys replied with a smile. Her smile quickly turned to a puzzled frown. "Where's Daario Naharis? Where's Grey Worm?"

Missandei and Barristan shared a look before the latter answered her. "Gambling, Your Grace."

"Gambling?" Daenerys repeated with a small intolerant tone. She saw Barristan's head gestured to the hill behind the Unsullied and left for it with Missandei in tow.

"Oh, you know she's upset now." Naruto joked as Tyene chuckled.

Barristan looked at the younger Queensguard. "Morning to you as well, Naruto, Tyene." The two nodded at his greeting. "Has something happen in the hills?" Naruto and Tyene shared glances before they looked at him. "What is it?"

"Not here, Ser Barristan." Naruto answered. "When we are alone." He blinked a few times after he realized something important regarding Barristan and the Queensguard. "Oh yeah, Daenerys wants you to be her Lord Commander of the Queensguard."

The exiled knight, Mormont and Sand looked at him weirdly. "What did you say?" asked Jorah.

Naruto glanced at the confused expressions until it hit him. "You didn't know yet, you two?" He asked Tyene and Jorah. "That's weird. Daenerys said she'll tell you guys about it last night."

"What were you two doing last night?" Barristan asked suspiciously.

"Easy there, Lord Commander." Naruto defended with his hands in a surrendering gesture. "We were talking about the legitimacy of her Queensguard and the lack of leadership within. Given that you are a legendary knight who served in two Kingsguard, one of which was her father, it was pretty obvious who it should be."

Barristan was touched by Naruto's words. He knew the young man held tremendous respect for him and his skills, but to think he could have the queen's ear like the Hand would to the King of Westeros. That was impressive yet troubling to Barristan. Nevertheless, the vastly experienced knight saw nothing but good in Naruto's eyes and heart in his actions such as this.

"I'm honored to be Lord Commander to the true ruler of Westeros." Barristan spoke calmly. "And I am fortunate to be surrounded by fine people such as yourselves." The younger trio nodded at his words. "And as such, I deem there is to be a ranking within the Queensguard."

"Such as?" Tyene paused as she let it hang in the air.

"Jorah is my second-in-command of the Queensguard." Jorah was surprised but nodded afterwards. "You Lady Martell will be third-in-command." Tyene muttered about being third but accepted her ranking. "And as for you, Naruto…"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You will be the Paladin."

Cue puzzled expressions from the young audience as Naruto tilted his head.

"What does that mean?"

Barristan gestured Naruto to walk with him after Daenerys returned with the commanders of the Unsullied and Second Sons. The Queensguard, Missandei, Daario and Daenerys mounted their horses as the army began to march towards Meeren once more. "It means you'll have special powers outside the Queensguard."

"Such as?"

"I don't know yet." Barristan chuckled when Naruto almost fell off his horse. "But once I figure it out, I'll let you know."

Naruto fixed himself and sent a challenged look. "I see. Well, it better be worth it though I'm sure as an experienced Lord Commander, it will be interesting."

The new Lord Commander and Assassin rode in comfortable silence while their queen talked with Missandei and Tyene behind them. One pair of eyes couldn't stop staring at the only blonde man in their entourage and it was noticed by her fellow gender.

"It seems he caught your fancy, Lady Tyene." Missandei said respectfully with a hint of teasing. Neither her nor Tyene noticed Daenerys's slight flinch but she maintained her composure.

"Who are you talking about?" Tyene asked playfully despite being caught.

Daenerys looked at Tyene as she assumed a playful expression. "I believe Missandei is talking about Naruto there."

"Oh… well who could blame me? After all he's cute." Tyene answered as her eyes inspected Naruto's back. "He's everything a Dornish woman wants in a man."

"Brash, reckless, unbecoming towards those of royalty?"

Tyene looked at Daenerys who shared a similar look as her. "Those traits plus the fact he's…different than other men is refreshing." She admitted honestly. "Whoever steals his heart will become the happiest woman in the world."

"That's a bit exaggerating, don't you think?" Daenerys asked amusingly. Although, she couldn't help but agree that Naruto is different than other men she met. A thought wondered in her head about the Uzumaki's father since Naruto mentioned him plenty of times during their talks and it was obvious that he admired him greatly. "I'll bet his father is like him in that regard."

Tyene shook her head. "Actually, he's more like his mother personality-wise." Daenerys looked at her confusingly. "He told me about her during our talks."

"You know about his parents?" Daenerys asked curiously.

"Not only that but about his childhood."

Missandei couldn't help but the invisible but growing tension between her queen and Dornish associate. She didn't like where this is going so she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Your Grace, there is something that requires your attention." Missandei said politely, silently sighing in relief as Daenerys looked at her.

"Such as?"

"Your Queensguard's official Lord Commander."

Daenerys was surprised and realized that she forgot about the important matter. "You are right. I've been so busy that I forgot about it. That is not good especially since I'm going to be queen." She urged her mount to approach Barristan.

"Thanks for that." Tyene said to Missandei who nodded. "I didn't realize the tension until you spoke. Now I know how her enemies feel under that gaze of hers."

"Her political enemies? Yes, but you are not her enemy." Missandei answered with a teasing smile. Tyene glanced at her suspiciously. "But it seems you may be her enemy on the romance side."

Tyene was surprised after she realized the meaning behind her words. Was Daenerys possibly interested in Naruto as well? "I find that hard to believe, Missandei since Naruto is not a political nobody. He's a fighter and that's that."

"I see."

"Although…" Missandei looked back at Tyene who had a pondering look. "From what I heard, he's the heir of his clan." She muttered off-handedly.

"Excuse me?"

Tyene shook her head as she smiled teasingly at the former slave. "Not telling you."

"Excuse me?!"

Both women looked ahead to see Naruto covering his ears as Daenerys was cursing at him in High Valyrian. Apparently, he ruined her news about the Lord Commander of the Queensguard.

" _A dragon huh? Well the snake will never bow to it. We are Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken."_ Tyene thought internally with determination.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Targaryen Army**

 **Gate of Meereen, Meereen**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

The Unsullied stood in their massive formations with the Dothraki riders staying their mounts behind the disciplined soldiers. The Second Sons have their siege catapults out in the open area with their hidden ammunitions at the ready.

At the forefront was their leader and queen accompanied by her Queensguard sans one.

"How long has it been?" Daenerys asked Barristan.

Her Lord Commander looked at the position of the sun and gauged the time with his shadow. "It's been three days, Your Grace."

"Perhaps I should send you or Ser Jorah to aid him."

Barristan shook his head respectfully at his queen. "Naruto was adamant about the burials, Your Grace. He wanted to do it himself."

During the last 163 miles trek to Meereen, the Great Masters tried to avert Daenerys and her army by sending a message. That message was crucified children at each mile marker that matched the number. The Targaryen queen and her Queensguard were horrified by the brutal display of inhumanity but their reactions was nothing compared to Naruto's own.

It was silence at first but later all members felt the quiet rage behind Naruto's composure. They were later stunned by Naruto's insistence to bury the children by himself. All of them played back Naruto's words moments before they left him behind for Meereen.

' _Children are the innocence of the world. A human who strips them of their lives is no human but a beast. I will pray to the Beast God, Matatabi, for their safe passage to the world beyond ours. I will also pray to Saiken, Gyuki and Kurama for retribution against those who laid their hands on the children.'_

"He adores them." Daenerys stated as the Meereen opened the gate of their city.

Barristan nodded solemnly. "It was evident by the way he cared for their bodies. I pity the fools who stand in his way."

"I agree." Jorah stoically responded.

The Targaryen entourage watched as an armored man on horseback emerged from the gates and scurried around a bit. He dismounted while Ghiscari words escaped from tongue as he took off his belt.

"What is he doing?" Daenerys asked. She got her answer by the man pissing on the ground in full display.

The Meerense slavers' laughter boomed in response while Missandei translated the Champion of Meeren's words. Insults more like it as they were directed at the Unsullied lack of man parts and Daenerys being a man who hid her own.

"Ignore him, Your Grace." Barristan advised. "These are meaningless words."

"Not meaningless if half the city you intend to take is listening to them." Jorah countered as he looked at the gate pavilion.

Daenerys looked back at the castle. "I have something to say to the people of Meereen, but first…" She pointed at the taunting warrior. "I need this one to be quiet." She turned to face the three men. "Do I have a champion?" Tyene looked at the Unsullied commander and Daenerys as they spoke in Valyrian for a few minutes until Grey Worm nodded in response and stayed in his position.

" _Looks like she said no."_ Tyene thought internally.

Barristan stepped forward to Daenerys. "Your Grace. I've won more single combat than any man alive."

"Which is why you _must_ remain by my side. And You are Lord Commander of the Queensguard." Daenerys replied as Barristan bowed in respect.

Jorah then made his case. "I've been by your side longer than any of them, _Khaleesi_. Let me stand for you today as well."

A sad smile etched on Daenerys's lips. "You are my most trusted advisors, my most valued general and my dearest friend. I will not gamble with your life." Jorah seemed to understand and backed away.

Both Tyene and Daario was about to make their cases for her champion when a lone spear butt hit the ground. Soon more spears joined in a rhythmic pattern until it was loud enough for all Meereen to hear the intimidating sound. The Dothraki warriors who stood behind the Unsullied formation began to chant together as one with the spears while the eunuch soldiers began to part ways to make way for someone.

Smiles appeared on Daenerys, Jorah and Missandei's faces while Barristan, Daario and Tyene were confused just like the Meereen slavers. Grey Worm himself had a small smile as he recognized the Dothraki word from the frequent parties with the Dothraki.

" _Fox Man! Fox Man! Fox Man! Fox Man!"_

The Unsullied and Dothraki symphony continued as Naruto with his hood down emerged from the formation and caught the spear Grey Worm threw at him without looking back. He twirled the weapon once as he strode past the entourage, unacknowledging their presence as he stopped before the Targaryen army and in front of the Meereenese gates.

The chant stopped at the same time as Naruto stared at the Meereen champion who mounted his horse with a customized lance. Daenerys approached Naruto from behind and asked, "Naruto?"

"It is done." Naruto curtly answered. "The children are buried. They're at peace."

Seeing the barely restrained fury in his body language, Daenerys nodded as she turned around to leave. Before she did, the Targaryen beauty looked at him. "Be careful." She said concerningly.

To her surprise, an amused chuckled was her response. "I always am."

After sensing Daenerys was at safe distance, Naruto looked back at the horse galloping towards him with its rider pointing his lance at him. The Assassin remained unresponsive, imposing like the Unsullied themselves which concerned the queen and her bodyguards.

The champion of Meereen cackled with glee as he approached the stoic enemy until a flash entered his eyesight. His head tilted to the side but the spear knocked the helmet off his head. The force behind the thrown projectile threw him off his horse as well, much to his surprise.

Daenerys, her Queensguard, and the Masters of Meereen stood shocked at the display of physical strength. The proof was the thrown spear that wedged itself deep in the rocky walls of the gates. The Dothraki ululated with pride while the Unsullied stomped the butt of their spears in response.

The Champion of Meereen scrambled to get up and drew his weapon as the unusually calm Naruto approached him in a gentle stride. As he approached the charging Champion, Naruto extended his left Hidden Blade, spun around the attack and slit the Champion's throat without breaking his stride towards the gates.

"What is he doing?" Barristan asked worryingly.

The answer for their simultaneous questions came in the form of the powerful energy sphere that came alive in Naruto's right hand. "Get the Unsullied ready." Daenerys commanded Grey Worm just as Naruto stepped in front of the gate.

Then came the word that the Great Masters of Meeren would come to know as the signal of their impending fall.

" **Rasengan!** " Naruto slammed his signature technique against the gates. The gates crumbled from the powerful force and fell to the ground as the Assassin walked through the newly-created hole.

Before the Targaryen army could reach the gates, rubble from the top portion fell apart and covered the hole. Worry overcame the Targaryen entourage as one of their own is now trapped in hostile territory.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Tyene asked with worry.

"Not if we can help it." Daenerys answered before she ordered Grey Worm to commence with the surprise for the slaves and their masters.

The siege weapons catapulted their projectiles at the audience within Meereen walls. It was not rocks but broken shackles. It was a sign to the slaves that freedom is almost upon them.

And the Masters know it. But now they have more troublesome news about the magic-wielding associate of the Dragon Queen.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **Ironrath Castle, Wolfswood Forest**

 **The North, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

Minato looked at the direction of East as he felt an unpleasant force down his spine. He was stationed atop the peak of a tree to clear his head but now this feeling is not going away. There was only one reason why this could be happening.

"Naruto."

"What?"

Minato looked down at Kushina who climbed after him and now has a concerned face. Whenever it comes to himself or Naruto, Kushina is always prone to worry. "What is it, Minato? What's happened to our son?"

"I don't know but it can't be good." Minato answered softly as his hand was snaked by Kushina's own. Clearly, she was worried about their son like him but the best they could for Naruto to believe in him and pray to the Nine Beast Gods for his safety and the day they can hold him in their arms. They just hope that it wouldn't be like last time when Naruto let his anger get the best of him.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Meereen**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

"AAHH!"

The now hooded Naruto calmly stared at the screaming soldier before he eviscerated the man with Blackfyre. Blood splashed from his stomach as the soldier fell backwards. Naruto strode through the narrow walls consisted by the tall houses while litters of dead soldiers laid flat behind him as victims to his Valyrian steel sword. So far, two hundred had fallen to his blade on his 'stroll' within the slave city.

Naruto continued walk towards the upper levels towards the Great Pyramid and its surrounding houses. No doubt the homes of the Great Masters of the city. His ears perked up when loud footsteps thundered on the stone floors, causing him to stop in place.

His current position was a small plaza with plenty of room as the slave guards surrounded him on all sides. Their spears and swords pointed at him but they kept their distance away from him. With a quick glance, Naruto estimated their numbers to be in the hundreds and noticed their nerves to get the best of them.

' _Dead in three…two…one.'_

Five men charged at him and Naruto sidestepped each of them due to their sloppy footwork as he swung his sword with precise swings. He ran towards another group of five who trembled in their spots and slashed their heads off. Ten men hesitated to go next but their masters who were present commanded to attack him and so they did.

Naruto pivoted on his heels to deflect a strike before he transitioned to swing upwards to cut off one of their legs, arms and head. Blackfyre swung in all directions as its wielder was in a frenzy to cut, decapitate, maim and slash the dwindling soldiers.

The present master shook in fear as his forces dwindled by the minute by the lone hooded intruder. His fear tripled when he caught a glimpse of the intruder's eyes. They were deep crimson red that pierced his soul with their gaze as Naruto was shot in the shoulders by a couple arrows but shook it off.

The remaining soldiers trembled in fear before it consumed them to run away. The frenzied Naruto jumped in the air high enough to intercept them from escaping and stabbed Blackfyre through one of them as he continued his trek and pushed through the multitude of guards that feel prey to his blade.

With a pull, Naruto cleaved the five men with Blackfyre as he quickly flicked the blood off the blade and sheathed it in one smooth transition. He pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at one of the archers on the rooftops before pulling out the arrows from his shoulders and quiver. Nocking the arrows and firing them, Naruto watched five guards as they fell to the ground.

Ducking under volley of arrows, Naruto returned fire with ten of his own that took down the same number of guards. He fired arrow after arrow after arrow and guard after guard after guard fell on their back until his quiver was empty of his projectiles. When they noticed him low on arrow, the brave guards charged at Naruto and swung their weapons as the Assassin dived over their attacks and countered with his bow as his melee weapon.

Naruto swung his bow at one guard that knocked him to the ground before he picked up a lone arrow off the ground and fired it at the second guard. The guard thrust his spear at Naruto and he rolled next to him as his bow found itself around his neck. With brute force, Naruto kneed the guard's head and broke his bow in the process.

Placing the broken weapon into his empty quiver, Naruto grabbed a spear from the ground and parried another spearman's strike before he countered with a twirl transitioned into a thrust to the chest. He looked up to see the remaining men scared in their place and Naruto, with a strong force, threw the spear at them.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

The lone spear transformed to fifty spears just before the men fell prey to the now-overwhelming projectiles. The master present stumbled on his feet in his attempt to escape the carnage but Naruto have already caught up to him and stabbed his shoulder with his secondary Hidden Blade.

"Aahh!"

Naruto grabbed the man's shoulder tightly and grabbed him through the stone ground as he made his way to the Great Pyramid. The screams of his hostage didn't cease until he was knocked out by a punch. The Assassin stopped at the gates that led to the cluster plaza where he heard concerned mumblings and whispers from the other side.

Lifting his foot, Naruto kicked the gates open and walked inside the lavish courtyard that housed the Great Masters and their families. His glaring eyes scanned each one of everyone present and said, "Who's the one that ordered the execution of the children?"

No answer came from the frightened Ghiscari. Naruto grumbled and raised his Hidden Blade to kill the man but just before he did, a scream stopped him from doing so. He looked up and saw three children trying to reach the man with outstretched arms and tears on their faces. The children were held by a woman, presumably their mother as she too had streams from her eyes.

It was his family.

All the rage and hatred washed away when he saw the children's tear-stained faces. Naruto didn't notice his eyes changed back to their violet colors and his birthmarks normal from the feral appearance. With an audible grunt, Naruto kicked the man away from him and watched his former hostage crawl back into the arms of his family.

He retracted his Hidden Blade just as the Unsullied accompanied by Daenerys and her Queensguard arrived in the courtyard.

The Targaryen entourage stood in shock as they scanned Naruto's bloodied body. Daenerys on the other hand couldn't afford to express and walked past her Queensguard member as she addressed the Great Masters in Valyrian.

Meanwhile Tyene walked to Naruto and looked over his body for any wounds he may have. She found them on his back shoulders when she felt blood on her hands. "You're injured!" She stated concernedly.

"I'm fine." Naruto inhaled deeply and exhaled just as much. "I need rest."

Jorah heard this and wanted to confront him on his recklessness but he was called by his queen. "Remind me, Ser Jorah? How many children did the Great Masters nail to mileposts?" Daenerys asked.

"…A hundred and sixty-three, _Khaleesi_." Jorah answered. He could not get rid of the bad feeling that arose after her question.

"Yes, that was it." Daenerys said softly. "That was it." She nodded to Grey Worm who in turn gave a nod to another Unsullied.

A group of Unsullied began to separate the Great Masters from their families and led to a set of stairs below on another route.

Barristan, dreading what his queen has in store for them, stepped close to Daenerys. "May I have a word?" A nod came from the Targaryen. "The city is yours." He pleaded. "All these people, they're your subjects now. Sometimes it's better to answer injustice with mercy."

Daenerys shook her head at his advice. "I will answer injustice with _justice_." She responded firmly. "They will be crucified just as those children were crucified."

"Not today."

Daenerys and Barristan looked at back at Naruto who took off his hood. Clamor came from the Great Masters and their families as they muttered 'Kiiroi Senko' over and over in fear. The Unsullied escorting the Great Masters was stopped by two of Naruto's clones and stood in front of them.

And this did not go unnoticed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Daenerys demanded as Naruto looked at her.

"Preventing you from making a mistake. The same mistake I would've made moments before you arrived." Confused looks came his way. "Let's discuss this somewhere and if you don't like it, then do what you please but hear me out." Naruto stated firmly.

Upset of being challenged publicly but still lenient towards Naruto, she decided to heed him and ordered Grey Worm to take the Great Masters to the cells below the Great Pyramid.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Audience Chamber, Great Pyramid**

 **Meeren, Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

The Targaryen entourage along with Grey Worm and a few Unsullied entered the audience chamber and marveled its design. It was a chilly and high-ceilinged room with tiles and walls of unmatched purple marble and tall candles that burns amongst the purple marble pillars.

Ahead of them was the throne. It has gilded and carved wood that supposedly depicted Meereeneese history long ago.

After their small exploration was finished, Daenerys turned around to face Naruto with a stern expression. "What was that?" No answer came from Naruto. "I will not tolerate anyone challenging my authority publicly! It makes me look weak, don't you understand!"

"I understand plenty," was Naruto's calm reply. Despite Tyene's insistence to have Naruto's wounds checked, her request was denied by her queen.

"And what was that display?" Jorah asked sternly, causing Naruto's glance to set on him. "You used your magic in front of them. That was supposed to be an element of surprise. And you slaughtered hundreds of the guards on your way to the pyramid. What was on your mind that made you lose rationalism?"

"The children." Naruto answered simply, causing silence in the room except the flickering flames. "The entire time I dug the graves and came back here, they were on my mind. When I stepped in front of Meereen and saw those laughing masters who clearly didn't give a damn about what they've done… I let my anger take the best of me and went on a rampage."

Barristan grimly stated, "We noticed on our way here."

"I was drunk on the slaughter, I was about to kill one of the masters before you arrived." Surprise came on everyone's faces. "Then I heard children crying. His children." He looked at Daenerys. "Their tears snapped me out of my anger and I let him go. The reason being was I saw the consequences had I stabbed my blade into his neck. Those kids would've grown up with hatred for me and let it consume them for the rest of their lives and if I had died by nature's hands, they'd choose my family as their next target. This applies to Great Masters' families as they too will plot their vengeance against you."

"That doesn't explain your plea about the Great Masters." Daenerys stated firmly.

"Let them live."

"What?!"

"If you kill them now, the other slavers will hate you and revolt against you." Naruto stated. "Ser Barristan is right. Answer their crimes with mercy."

Daenerys shook her head. "I will not."

"You must." Naruto firmly countered. "Tell me this, Daenerys. What do you plan to do to the Westerosi noble Houses if they don't support you in your claim?"

Daenerys stayed silent as she contemplated her words. "I will do to them as I have done all my enemies: punish them."

"How so?" Naruto asked for specifics.

"I will strip those who do not support me of their titles and lands and in turn give them to my supporters."

Naruto let out a small scoff. "Be honest, Daenerys. You were thinking to kill them or burn them with your dragons, right?" No answer came from the Targaryen heir but the hardened stern look was all he needed. "Much like Westeros, you cannot hope to establish a liberated city without its nobles. As much as you and I want the Great Masters dead in the ground, they're better off serving you."

"So, you want me to do nothing?" Daenerys asked incredulously. "They deserve justice for those children!"

"And killing them will make you a better ruler than your father?!"

Shock plastered on everyone's faces including Daenerys. She couldn't believe that he just compared her to the Mad King.

Naruto exhaled after his outburst. "Sure, you can kill them and be on your merry way to Westeros but that won't bring the children back." He paused a bit. "How can you rule a continent without actual experience? You want to be better than your father and previous tyrannical Targaryen monarchs? Learn to show mercy to your enemies but also fair punishment as well. Be like Jaehaerys I."

"Leave now." Daenerys fumed as she ordered her Queensguard to leave.

Naruto gave a mock bow before he left the audience room. Tyene looked at Daenerys who began to discuss with Jorah and Barristan before she followed Naruto. She went to the terrace that was adjacent of the audience room. The terrace has lemon trees and blooming flowers with marble chairs and stands as Naruto had taken a seat.

Tyene took a seat next to him and put her hand on his arm. "Are you all right, Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto answered calmly. He winced when her hand touched his wounded shoulder. "Be careful there. It's sore."

"I'm sorry." Tyene then realized about the wounds. "Let me clean your wounds. They could get infected."

"I'm fine, Tyene. Really."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Naruto looked at Tyene who had some herbs and bandages out as she eyed at him expectedly. With a grunt, he took off his bloodied robe and tunic as his bare torso was exposed to the Sand Snake. She stared at his toned arms and back that had been the result of constant training. Tyene shook her head to snap out of her daze and focused on the task at hand.

Only for her to get a surprise.

"Your wounds. They're healed?!" Tyene exclaimed with surprise. The skin around his shoulders were red but other than that his wounds were healed.

Naruto chuckled at the stunned Tyene. "I told you not to worry about it." He put on his bloodied tunic but not the robe. "What?" He asked after his eyes caught Tyene's concerned expression.

"Explain." Tyene demanded.

"What's to explain?" Naruto shrugged his sore shoulders. "I've healed like this since boyhood. One time I broke my leg after climbing a tree and the next day, it healed completely fine."

Tyene blinked owlishly before she punched his sore shoulders. Naruto winced sharply from the soreness as he glared at her. To his surprise, Tyene has a worried expression as she cupped his face between her hands. "You scared the Seven Hells out of us…out of me." She admitted, much to Naruto's surprise. "Just don't do that again. Please."

"I can't do that." Naruto answered softly before he grabbed Tyene's hands and held them softly. "But I can promise you instead. After all, to an Uzumaki, a promise is unbroken."

Tyene tilted her head with wonder. "Is that your motto? House words?"

Naruto smiled in response as he nodded, "Yep. A Promise Unbroken. It's unusual in my homeland, but my mother was inspired by the noble Houses."

"I like it." Tyene said with an approved nod. "A Promise Unbroken. I really like it."

"My mother would be glad of your approval."

"I'd like to meet her. And your father too. I can imagine that he's very handsome considering you inherited his looks."

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow. "Careful now. My mother will beat you to the ground if you flirt with her man." He said cheekily.

"But you'll be there to protect me, won't you?"

"Hmph…" Naruto mused out loudly to tease Tyene. Normally he would run away to escape his mother's infamous wrath and fists. "For my friends, maybe…but for someone like you..." He looked at Tyene with a grin. "No way."

A not-so-strong punch came from the stunned Tyene as Naruto flinched but they shared laughs with each other. They stared at each other after their bout of laughter while hands grew closer inch by inch. The hands stopped when the sound of footsteps reached their ears as both Uzumaki and Sand looked at now-arrived Jorah.

"The Queen demands your presence." Jorah sneered firmly.

Naruto sighed deeply as he stood up and left with Tyene back inside the audience chamber. Daenerys still sat on the throne but her glare had lessened from his brief departure, indicating that she made her decision regarding the Great Masters.

It was one that remained with the Targaryen household for the rest of their lives.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

 **Red Keep, King's Landing**

 **The Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

The nobility within the walls of King's Landing were concerned with two major news that reached their ears from numerous sources. The first was that of Daenerys Targaryen had taken control of Meereen with her army but the most unsettling bit about that news was the _Kiiroi Senko_ had personally sieged the cities of Yunkai and Meereen by himself. The latter city had lost 300 men to the feared and skilled warrior.

Their fear of the _Kiiroi Senko_ was quickly overshadowed by the upcoming wedding between King Joffrey and Margaery of House Tyrell. The city was abuzz with the wedding and its merchants busy with business as they balance imports and exports on wine and food for the catering. The Iron Throne was already in massive debt with the Iron Bank of Braavos so Tyrion Lannister, Master of Coin, had asked Olenna for two loans. And she begrudgingly accepted for increased interest rate from House Lannister in the future.

Even for the wealthy House Tyrell, they needed time to gather the money for the wedding. The War of the Five Kings even reached the major farms within the Reach thereby cutting the crops a quarter of its usual amount. But at last, the wedding could commence for the King and his bride-to-be.

Speaking of the bride…

The Lady of House Tyrell walked through the halls of the Red Keep with her handmaidens in hand. Margaery Tyrell was regarded as one if not _the_ most beautiful woman in Westeros. She has the womanly figure that most aspiring girls wished for with thick, soft curly brown hair and matching brown eyes and pale skin. Her attire had light blue and gray colors as it possessed no sleeves and a backless portion to show as much skin as possible.

"Is there something amiss, Lady Margaery?" One of her handmaidens asked.

Margaery looked at the one who spoke to her. She was seventeen summers with slightly dark brown hair in a high ponytail. Her green eyes were surprising for a Northwoman as her fair skin was shown from her sleeveless dress common to those of the Reachwoman. This was Mira Forrester, daughter of Gregor and Elissa Forrester.

"The news of the Targaryen girl vexes me with her conquering of Slaver's Bay, especially of her most prominent warrior."

Mira asked softly. "The _Kiiroi Senko_?" A nod came from her lady. "There is nothing to worry about, my lady, as Daenerys Targaryen have no ships to sail here. We are safe."

"But the _Kiiroi Senko_ can sail here by his own person." Margaery answered. She'd be lying if she wasn't afraid about the warrior as tales of his skill in battle fed her since girlhood.

Her second handmaiden, Sera, spoke softly. "If that comes to fruition, your future husband and his Kingsguard will protect you as you are his future queen." She assured her lady who smiled at them.

"Thank you two for your words. You made me at ease." Margaery looked at Mira with concern present. "Mira, have you heard from your family?"

Mira hesitated but quickly shook her head. "No, my Lady. Ever since the Red Wedding, I've had no contact with any of them. I fear they are dead." She answered as Margaery placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you are troubled here with Cersei questioning you publicly like that." It was four months ago shortly after the infamous disgraceful act, Cersei questioned Mira about her loyalties since House Forrester was part of House Stark's army. Mira stood her ground but lied to please Cersei with her answers and Margaery was pleased about it. "But rest assured, you are safe with me."

However, the Forrester girl have had troubles since then. She was followed by some of the Kingsguard in case she was a traitor but Mira remained under the protection of Margaery. Unknown to anyone in the castle, Mira had a secret way to send messages to her family and that involved an eagle she was given to her by none other than _Kiiroi Senko_ himself or rather his name, Naruto Uzumaki.

She would wait until the dead of night and lay out special feed for the eagle to come to her room before she writes the letter to her family in Ironrath. When Mira received the first letter from her father, she was extremely relieved to hear of their survival but also surprised by the mention of the 'Lightning Demon' also took refuge in her ancestral home. With each letter she received, Mira burned them to prevent anyone from stealing them and ruin her.

"Thank you, my Lady." Mira thanked Margaery as they walked down the Red Keep's halls for the terrace where the reception will take place. "But enough of my troubles. May we continue the planning of your wedding, _Queen_ Margaery?"

Margaery chuckled with a devious smile as she nodded and talked with her handmaidens about the arrangements and decorations for the wedding that will take place within a month. In the back of Mira's mind, she hopes to be rescued from King's Landing and reunite with her family in Ironrath where she knows that it is the place where she wants to be the most in the entire world.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Meereen**

 **Slaver's Bay, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

The city of Meereen bloomed with a new atmosphere as opposed to generations of oppression by the Great Masters. Slavery was no more in Slaver's Bay. Daenerys Targaryen decided to heed Naruto's words but also came up with a compromise that suited the two of them. After much investigation and interrogation, the Targaryen entourage learned that out of the 163 Great Masters, only five of them opposed the action of crucifixion and Daenerys spared those five Great Masters and proceeded to crucified the rest of them to posts around the city.

At the urging of Barristan, Daenerys included one Great Master and a representative of the liberated slaves onto her Small Council. The reason for this was that Daenerys decided to stay and rule Meereen to gain experience as queen after the attempted rebellion by the Wise and Good Masters in Astapor and Yunkai.

The reason for their failure was Naruto's trained Assassins. They stopped the coups and slaughtered the remaining slavers who aspired to bring slavery back to Slaver's Bay now called the Bay of Dragons. Their presence in the former slaver cities struck fear into the masters and no attempts was made any more.

As for the smallfolk, they were extremely grateful to Daenerys who gave them their freedom. Naruto on the other hand received praise and gratefulness…from the Great Masters themselves. Apparently, they had heard of him being the one who persuaded the Dragon Queen refrain killing them and opening their eyes to the treatment of the liberated slaves.

Naruto of course was skeptical at this approach and suspects the Great Masters were up to something. He kept taps on them and their associates just in case they were up to something but so far there was nothing. However, that doesn't mean he can take it easy as there was always danger around.

But for now, he was taking a stroll around the city of Meereen amongst the free people and former slaver masters. He could feel the tense moment as the citizens walked by him but they quelled when his presence was known. Like Westeros, Meereenese fear magic and thus fear him. After all, he blew up the gates with magic and slaughtered a hundred men by himself.

The fear did not last once both sides got to see the gentle person he really is.

"Lord Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see a man with ashy green hair in dirty dark brown armor and sword on his belt. His compatriots behind was a man and woman. The man was older than all of them and clearly Westerosi from his body language. As for the woman though, she was from Yi Ti given her skin complexion, thin facial structure and log black hair as she too wore armor and bore weaponry.

"I'm not a lord or a knight. Just call Naruto." Naruto gestured the trio to follow him as they reached an alleyway for privacy. "And what names do you three possess?"

The one clearly in charge answered first. "I'm Asher Forrester of House Forrester."

"Okay." Naruto turned to the woman. "You?"

"Beshka of Yi Ti."

"Pleasure." Naruto faced the last of the trio. "And you good sir?"

The older man spoke, "I am Malcom Branfield."

"House Branfield?" Naruto asked with surprise. The man nodded in response. "I got to say I'm surprised. I thought all members of that House were killed in Robert's Rebellion." He winced at his insensitivity. "I apologize. That—that was uncalled for."

Malcom grimaced at the mention of his House's near extinction but accepted the young man's apology. Asher however didn't and got right into Naruto's face. "You better apologize! That night haunts my uncle and mother!"

"Asher please." Beshka pleaded for him to calm down.

"I just apologized so take it down a notch," Naruto answered softly before his glance hardened a moment later. "Or I could take your head off here."

"Why you!" Asher reached for his sword's handle but he was stopped by a small blade close to his neck. _'Such speed!'_

Beshka and Malcom stood shocked by the swiftness of Naruto's blade that reached Asher's throat. Neither of them saw the blade until it stopped short from piercing his throat.

Both Naruto and Asher stayed in their current poses for a little while. "Is your head squared yet?" He asked tentatively. Asher had no choice but to nod albeit carefully lest he wants to get stabbed. Naruto retracted his Hidden Blade and turned around to leave. "Good then. Now off to the Queen."

"What?" Asher asked confusingly.

"That's what you're here for isn't it?" Naruto asked knowingly.

The trio looked at each other before they followed the Queensguard through the harbor where bustling merchant stalls and brothels stood for business. They looked around in wonder as the former slaver city teemed with a new atmosphere. Asher then turned his gaze at Naruto the supposed One-Man Army as he walked ahead of them.

Since Daenerys rules Meereen, she has access to wealth and fabulous clothing which meant a makeover for her Queensguard and household. For Naruto, he sported a black long-sleeved tunic and pants with red scale-like embroidery around the shoulders and near the hands as Blackfyre remained its same position on his person. The bonus of the outfit was that a hood was hidden within the neckline of the back so Naruto could easily pull it out and put it back inside the tunic while his clan's red swirl symbol etched on the middle of his back.

Overall, it was a better set of clothes rather than the horrid clash of colors of Naruto's previous robes admitted by Daenerys herself.

Their walk towards the Great Pyramid was interrupted when an outcry reached their ears as they turned around to see one of the merchants holding a cloaked person's arms. Naruto walked towards the scene as the merchant was hotly shouting at the scared person.

"Watch where you're going! You almost knocked over my stone!" The merchant screamed at the scared person.

"I-I'm sorry." The timid girl answered while the other cloaked person tried to defuse the situation.

"Sir, please, she didn't mean to." Where was their guards? They shouldn't have left them in such rapid pace and a densely populated place to be precise.

"Quiet you and I'll gut you and-" He paused before his face turned around to see an amused Naruto staring at him. "Man Slayer…"

"Is there a problem Mr…?" Naruto paused as he gestured the man to say his name.

"Clyntyn." Clyntyn released the person's arm. "These two ran into me while I was moving precious cargo from my ship. Said cargo almost fell had it not been my fine reflexes." He smugly stated while Naruto inwardly groaned at this.

"May I see such cargo since it is clearly of utmost importance to you." Naruto said rather than ask.

Clyntyn smiled at the potential of him being his buyer and took the covered object from the table of his stall. The two parties waited until they saw what was hidden beneath the cloth. Their eyes glazed in astonishment as the object was a stone with rugged edges all around but it was the color that threw them off. It was mainly sapphire with streaks of silver in the center and edges of the stone.

"Such colors~" Beshka commented while Asher and his uncle only nodded in response.

Clyntyn nodded as he offered the stone to Naruto. "I believe this is worth to someone of your caliber, Man Slayer." He pulled back the stone to tease them. "For a large of amount of gold of course."

"How about a wager then." Naruto countered as he drew Blackfyre, showing its legendary Valyrian steel blade. "My sword for the stone and…" He looked at the cargo. "Three crates of your wine and meat. You win, you keep everything plus my sword. If I win, I keep my blade and take the stone and crates. Do we have an accord?"

Clyntyn stared at the Valyrian steel blade laid in front of him. Nearly everyone in the world craves for Valyrian steel weapons after the Doom destroyed Valyria and all its secrets. If he wins here, his status as captain around the seas would elevate to high heaven.

"Deal."

The poor sucker had no idea what he got himself into with the so-called Man Slayer.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Queen's Apartments, Great Pyramid**

 **Meereen, Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

After their little wager victory due to the Uzumaki Luck as he called it, Naruto brought his company including the cloaked strangers back to the Great Pyramid with his winnings. The reason being was they wanted to meet with Daenerys about different matters. The cloaked strangers were people Naruto knew Daenerys wanted to meet after he recognized their voices on their way back. And they were not alone as more cloaked people accompanied them along the route.

Asher Forrester made his plea to Daenerys to lend her Unsullied to him so he can aid his family in Westeros from the Lannisters and the Whitehills. Daenerys denied his request but gave him money so he can acquire fighters or sellsword companies to fight for his cause…after their stay in Meereen for a few days.

For the Forrester, it was better than nothing.

Daenerys, dressed in a white dress with blue scale-like embroidery around the torso and skirt areas, walked to her private chambers with her Queensguard. Jorah and Barristan adorned similar attire like Naruto except the Lord Commander bore a white strap emblazoned with the Queensguard symbol except it had a dragon curled around it.

Tyene wore the female version of the attire except it has a backless halter-top and showed her navel. The dress-like portion has no sleeves and reveal black thin armguards while her customized belt held her poison knives. Her hair grew to her shoulders and increase in volume during the last few weeks, her lips fuller and her skin glistened even more in the sunlight.

When she entered her chambers, Daenerys and Naruto exchanged glances before the former smiled at him. The Assassin smiled back as he was happy like her. After the rather upsetting mention of her father, their relationship strained a bit but recently they amended it over a game from the Faraway Lands that got them drunk the next day.

Naruto held the stone in his arms which caught the attention of the Dragon Queen and Jorah. "Naruto is that…" Daenerys stopped as she was stunned.

"It's a stone, Daenerys." Naruto held out the stone for all to see. "Beautiful isn't it? Won it in a game with a merchant. By the way, our wine and meat stores just grew thanks to me."

Daenerys wanted to press the news that the stone in Naruto's hands was a dragon egg, but it will have to wait for the strangers in the chambers whom Naruto claimed was very important to her. Daenerys looked at the strangers and addressed them. "Greetings, weary travelers. What business do you have with me?"

The outer ring of the strangers pulled back their hoods and revealed their olive skin like Tyene's. They were Dornish. "Your Grace, we have traveled far from Dorne under Lord Doran's orders." One of the Dornish said respectfully. "Our passengers are dearest to us except to Lord Doran and Oberyn."

Barristan asked, "Who are these passengers you speak of?"

"It's been a long time, Ser Barristan. You look just as strong as you did so many years ago." The tall stranger stepped forward with the shorter counterpart by her side. "I feared you had died along with my husband. Imagine my great relief when I heard your survival."

Stunned silence permeated in the chambers as Barristan stepped forward hesitatingly. "It can't be." The Lord Commander whispered. The strangers removed their hoods, revealing the Dornish beauties hidden within. Barristan stood in shock as he recognized them after many years of living with them. "Lady Elia…"

"It's good to see you, Ser Barristan." Elia greeted him with the gracious of smiles.

Daenerys stood frozen as she processed this. If this woman is her sister-in-law, then that would make the young girl her… "Rhaenys?" She whispered tentatively.

The half-Targaryen and Martell smiled at her long-lost aunt with a small wave. "Hello, Queen Daenerys." She curtsied with respect as told by her mother during their voyage. Both Martells were caught off-guard when Daenerys engulfed them with hugs and returned their own to her.

"You can call me aunt, Rhaenys." Daenerys couldn't stop the tears escape from her eyes.

Jorah, Barristan, Tyene and Naruto watched the happy family reunion in their presence with smiles. Their queen was happy and her family got bigger moments ago. They nodded to each other to give the trio private time with each other but Daenerys and Elia wanted both Naruto and Tyene to stay as they were important to both sides.

Rhaenys was delighted to see Naruto again after a year and Elia to Tyene. First both Uzumaki and Sand asked Elia about her travel since it must've taken a toll on her due to her delicate body. Elia responded that an experienced maester in Dorne made several vials of medicine to aid her health during the journey.

As they talked to each other about their journeys, neither of them noticed the dragon egg glowed slightly in tandem with Blackfyre's ruby on Naruto's person nor the subtle glowing tendrils between the egg and the Uzumaki's hands.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter done yet again. I noticed some hesitance in the reviews and after reading the chapter myself, I wanted to get it out there: do you like the Uchihas in the story? If not, I will rewrite chapter three and replace them or wait until I can put in a more better villain suitable for the story. If you guys have any suggestions or characters in mind, I would like to hear them because I am adding a character from a prominent and successful game/anime series into the story.

Now I anticipate some possible disappointing reviews about Naruto's proposal to keep the Great Masters but let me explain. He foresees the consequences ahead if Daenerys crucified them in the canon, so I wrote that five of the masters (my choice) opposed the decision and are spared so they can aid Daenerys with her rule in Meereen. Just please do not give flaming reviews because they are not encouraging and very upsetting. I will ignore and delete them so fair warning.

So, Elia and Rhaenys meet with Daenerys and are a family together. There's more to come for Elia as she will have an active role in politics and aid Daenerys with her rule in Meereen while Rhaenys gets to know her aunt and learn more about being a ruler.

One of the reviewers, jgs237, mentioned about the name for Naruto's dragon. I have one in mind pertaining to a certain Targaryen and relates to Daenerys's immediate family. Of course, I'm open to name suggestions so please write your wanted names in the reviews and I will let you all know in the next chapter or two.

Please review after you are done reading. I wish you all a great day.

Chapter IV Q&A's:

 **Jebest4781 (Sep 4):** That'll be focused later in the next two chapters. I hope you'll update yours soon as I am patiently waiting.

 **Jgs237 (Sep 4):** I do have a name in mind but like I said, I'm open to suggestions. I will think about Kirin but I cannot make guarantees just so you know.

 **Guest (Sep 4):** That seems to be going around here. We will have to wait and see in the future.

 **Apedreitor (Sep 4):** Again, we will have to wait and see in the future. I didn't think it like that. Boy, is that funny! Thanks for pointing it out. Did you enjoy the chapter?

 **BioHazard82 (Sep 4):** Thank you. Did you enjoy the newest chapter?

 **TheBlackEntity (Sep 4):** The massive 'Last Shadow' from Avatar. I forgot about that creature until you mentioned it. Thanks for the reminder, my friend. I can tell you that it will appear in the story although not as Naruto's dragon I'm afraid. Instead it will be the mount of a different character I'm introducing in the story later and this character has what passes for Valyrian traits.

 **Alec-potter (Sep 4):** I'm glad you like it. Okay but how exactly could I write that in theatre of war? Can you write an example or point out a specific book that has what you mentioned? Please, I want to write better and improve the quality of the battle scenes.

 **Perseus12 (Sep 5):** I see you are very pleased with the chapter. I'm happy to see you are happy. Perhaps I will keep the Uchihas for a while. What do you think of the latest chapter?

 **Toile grant (Sep 5):** Great to hear that. What do you think of the newest chapter? Do you have a name suggestion?

 **Grimreaper40045 (Sep 5):** I take it you don't approve the current Uchihas. I could probably fix that later in the story.

 **Fox of Art (Sep 5):** No problem as I want to talk with my reviewers. Who knows when my mind might stray to something more?

 **Elchabon (Sep 5):** Yeah, I noticed the somewhat similarities between Game of Thrones and Inheritance Cycle as in the connection of dragons between humans, special swords and of course magic. They're supposed to resemble the Assassins of old like Altair during his timeline when they had to amputate their ring fingers. Are you talking about the Great War or the other war regarding Naruto's people? Either way, both will be fun to write.

There will be more scenes with Minato and Kushina as they aid House Forrester in their feud with House Whitehill like in the Tell-tale game series. Are they ever going to make a second season? If I choose to replace the Uchihas with a prominent character(s), do you have any in mind just in case?

 **Guest (Sep 5):** We will have to see in the future. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **12345 (Sep 5):** Nice to know I'm doing a good with them. How are you doing?

 **Skill (Sep 5):** I know. It's so hard since the two of them are beautiful and unique in their own way. That makes sense with Kushina teaching Naruto about society rules and such. That doesn't mean that either Tyene or Daenerys will back down as they will fight for approval.

 **Insanemaelstrom (Sep 5):** I take it you don't like the Uchihas all together for who they are in the canon. If the readers don't like it then I will replace the Uchihas with better characters from other series like…Fate/Stay or its related series. There is another character I plan to introduce from another series that is known for its excessive violence. I'm glad you liked the chapter? How about the latest one?

 **Edward Kizaru (Sep 6):** Thank you for your kind review. From what I know as of today, there's not a lot authors who replies to the reviewers. I had trouble with deciding the character who could prove a match for someone of Minato's caliber but figured it should be someone of the Uchiha. Although I might have to change them later in the story or replace them entirely which is why there is lack of the Uchiha in the latest chapter.

Since I read your review, I've been researching the known world of Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire wikis and discovered many unknown continents that have not been discovered or visited in the series. I plan to have the Targaryen army to travel there first before they set for Westeros although it won't be by their own volition of course. There will be empires and creatures in the world for them to counter so don't you worry about it. Let's wait and see for the pairing.

 **DownWithUchihas (Sep 7):** Ouch, my bad. Well, that's unfortunate but I understand. If I were to change them, who would you want to appear in the story and from what series?

 **Robdor Peltan (Sep 7):** I hope you enjoyed this new chapter with the Targaryen entourage in Meereen.

 **JJP123 (Sep 8):** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. How was the latest chapter? Well, I have chosen the colors for the dragon and I like it. There will be more between the trio in the chapters.

 **Guest (Sep 8):** I see but I have chosen sapphire and silver as the colors for Naruto's dragon. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **R-king 93 (Sep 9):** There will be trouble for Naruto and the Targaryen entourage during their stay in Meereen and their travels throughout the world. Also, there will be characters from other series who will appear in the story. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

How are your family and friends after the hurricane?

 **Guest (Sep 9):** Of course not. I will refrain from making Dany into a jealous bitch since that's not who she really is. Did you enjoy the new chapter? Do you have a name suggestion?

 **GoT Lover (Sep 10):** Really? I will work on that so thanks for pointing it out. Yeah, I was reluctant about whether to keep them alive or kill them but I decided to go canon at that point.

 **Guest (Sep 10):** I see you really do not like it. I could replace them with another villain(s) who are better than them if the readers tell me their opinions about them. Although Sasuke won't be Naruto's main rival since I have someone else in mind and I think he's perfect for Naruto. I hope you like the new chapter.

 **Guest (Sep 17):** Another supporter for the Naruto/Tyene pairing I see.

 **Guest (Sep 19):** Right, right. My bad.

 **Gtrain20 (Sep 22):** I'm pleased to have your support and enjoyed that you like the story. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Do you perhaps have a name for the dragon?


	6. From Ashes come Life

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter VI: From Ashes come Life**

 **Red Keep, King's Landing**

 **The Crownlands, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

The city that sits on the site where Aegon the Conqueror first set foot on Westerosi lands at the beginning of his conquest was abuzz. The War of the Five Kings had swiftly ended with the death of Robb Stark, the deceased King in the North, and Renly Baratheon of Storm's End. Add to injury to House Baratheon was the staggering defeat of Stannis Baratheon and his army at the Battle of Blackwater Bay.

And to top it off was the succession and creation of an unknown House whose members had a vital role in ending the war. The smallfolk were glad the war ended but the noble Houses are wary by the sudden appearance of the new House. The Great Houses are even more weary since Tywin Lannister invited the heads to the ascension ceremony and legitimization of the new House.

The nobles and heads of the Crownlands Houses were present at the Grand Hall of the Red Keep. At the end of the hall were the royal family, the Kingsguard, and some of the City Guard stationed around the hall for protection.

Joffrey dressed in lavish clothing that shout 'I am king' stared down at the man who played a pivotal role destroying the traitorous House Stark. Fugaku stared at the young boy king as he was dressed in Westerosi clothing which he did not like very much since he preferred his native land's clothing but for now this will have to do for the ceremony.

"Kneel before me." Joffrey said with respect, surprising his mother and uncle and great uncle along with the rest of the people inside the hall.

Fugaku did in fact kneel albeit in unexpressed grudge in front of the throne as his head was lowered. Joffrey pulled out his new Valyrian steel sword which was recently re-forged from House Stark's ancestral sword Ice under his grandfather's command.

Its name was Widow's Wail. Joffrey raised the sword.

"I, Joffrey of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, do hereby name you, Fugaku of House Uchiha…" He laid the flat of the sword carefully Fugaku's shoulder, "Lord Paramount of the Crownlands, Warden of the Crown, and Protector of the Realm. In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave." Joffrey placed his sword to the left shoulder from the right. "In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just." His sword returned to the right shoulder. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to be the young and innocent." The bladed weapon switched back to the left shoulder of the Uchiha. "In the name of the Maiden, I charge you to protect all women. Arise Fugaku of House Uchiha, Lord Paramount of the Crownlands and Warden of the Crown!"

Hands clapped and applause came from the nobles as Fugaku rose from kneeling and gave a small bow to his 'king'. "Thank you, Your Grace. And in gratitude for such a reward, I have something for you to have." He reached inside his tunic. One of the Kingsguard grabbed his sword but Tywin stayed his blade with a gesture. "Your grandfather checked it himself before this morning, Your Grace."

"Let me see it."

Fugaku kept his composure as he took out the gift from his tunic. It was a small box emblazoned with Joffrey's personal sigil with House Baratheon and House Lannister's animal sigils meeting together in the middle with green and red. Joffrey took the box and quickly opened it as he saw a small black-bladed dagger with golden hilt while the pommel was the shape of a lion.

"I had it made for your grandfather initially but I saw fit to give it the king of the Seven Kingdoms." Fugaku slyly remarked.

"I appreciate the gift, Lord Uchiha." Joffrey's façade fell a little as he slightly glared at him. "You better not disappoint me or I'll have you executed."

Fugaku on the other remained unfazed and simply smiled. "I have no doubt about that, Your Grace." He waited to be dismissed and left through the crowd of nobles as they send their congratulations to the new and first Warden of the Crownlands.

Historically, the Crownlands have been tied with the King in the Red Keep and thus there was no need for a Warden of the young region. At first, Joffrey didn't want to make a nobody the Warden of the Crownlands but he was persuaded by Tywin who fed him a story that Fugaku had been a friend of his for a long time. There was one time he saved Joffrey from certain death on a hunting trip.

Luckily, his grandson is not skilled at the game and gullible to such lies.

Fugaku reached the person who means the most to him ever since the massacre of their clan. His wife, Mikoto, was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight hair curled in braids that rested on her shoulders. Bangs hang on either side of her face to frame her cheeks as her black eyes looked at him. She wore a white blouse with a red long skirt as her clan's sigil was displayed on her back like her husband.

"Are you all right, dear?" Fugaku asked with concern.

Mikoto smiled at her husband as she placed her hand on Fugaku's own that was on her cheek. They didn't care about the eyes on them by the display. "I'm fine. Still sore though." She answered slightly bitter.

"The Assassins will have a much difficult time to dispose us now that we are nobility in this land." Fugaku responded arrogantly. "Here we will rebuild our clan and dispose anyone who stands in our way."

"For our sons."

"For our sons." Fugaku repeated as he felt his heart hurt just like his wife. "We will mourn them later. Now we must relish this moment…together." He held his hand as Mikoto placed hers in it.

The new Lord and Lady of the Crownlands turned to meet the noble Houses that is their vassals along with the Great Houses that is House Tyrell, House Martell and House Arryn who is represented by Petyr Baelish after the death of Lysa Arryn and Jon Arryn.

There is a new player in the game of thrones and they are internally more powerful than any of them.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

 **Meereen**

 **Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

The past weeks proved to be rather fruitful for Daenerys Targaryen to say the least. With cooperation of the five Great Masters she spared and the freedmen, the city of Meereen thrived under her rule. Such rule was only possible with her Small Council, negotiations and trade in other areas as well as the formation of several companies of freedmen who were trained by Jorah or Barristan. They are the Stalwart Shields, the Free Brothers, the Mother's Men and the Stormcrows. The last group traveled to Meereen and their captain pledged their allegiance to Daenerys's army. One of the groups created was also Meereen's own City Guard modeled after King's Landing's organization.

It was also this time that Elia involved herself with politics to aid her sister-in-law and became the first female Hand of the Queen. She proved herself to be capable in politics and some of the Targaryen entourage including Naruto said that she has talent for it.

As for Rhaenys, she spent her time learning about Essos's history and talking with Ser Barristan. The Lord Commander was extremely happy about their survival although the death of Aegon remained with him. Elia and her daughter enjoyed their talks with Barristan who also reaffirmed his loyalty and vow to protect them to his dying day. It was also during those talks that Daenerys was present and Rhaenys informed her aunt that she will recede the throne to her. In turn, Daenerys made Rhaenys _her_ heir until she has children.

Daenerys, Rhaenys and Elia came to grow close to each other as family over time with help of the one constant in their lives. And that was Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan.

With all business said and done, Daenerys urgently strode back to her private chambers where the object in question waited for her return after a long day of ruling. It was the sapphire-silver egg that rested on a pedestal surrounded by a liquid that looked to be flammable in the center of her private chambers.

Today was the day she would get a new dragon on her side.

The Targaryen heiress saw her Unsullied guards stood on opposite sides of the egg to prevent anyone who might have thoughts to steal it. She remembered the moment when she told Naruto about the egg's real identity and he freaked out like a young boy would when he hears a tale of legendary heroes.

All the entourage including Elia and Rhaenys are present as they watched Daenerys walked closer with a torch in her hand and a knife in the other. At first, Elia and Rhaneys were worried about her intentions but Naruto reminded them of House Targaryen's words, ' _Fire and Blood_.' Naruto informed them about Daenerys's hatching of her three dragons that involved her husband's body in a funeral ceremony.

Although it seems this time, she's opting for a simpler method.

Daenerys set the egg aflame and gave her torch to Barristan who put it out with a bowl of water. She then sliced her palm with a small cut and dropped several blood droplets directly on the egg's surface as she waited for the fire to cease. Her anxiety reached to high levels as the flames turned from the regular yellow-orange to sapphire blue flames bordering on silver.

The queen wasn't alone as everyone were mesmerized by the flame especially Rhaenys. This was going to her first dragon she'd ever see. When she first arrived and talked with Daenerys, Rhaenys wanted to meet her dragons but was told that the dragons are dangerous right now, especially Drogon.

Naruto and Barristan were excited to see a dragon be born, especially the former since each hatchling brought a new type of magic into the world. Suddenly the flames grew to reach the ceiling and forced Daenerys to step back with surprise. This didn't happen last time.

"What's going on?" Rhaenys asked as Elia shielded her within her embrace.

Daenerys didn't answer as the flames quickly receded to normal before they faded to nonexistence. She and her entourage waited for any sign of cracks or movement but their hopes were down after minutes passed. "Nothing." She said with sadness.

"There are eggs that can never hatch, Your Grace." Jorah said respectfully. "This egg just happened to be one of them."

"Take it and store it somewhere." Daenerys commanded clearly as Jorah nodded and motioned Naruto to do the deed.

With a shrug, Naruto walked to the pedestal and grabbed the somewhat hot egg. As he turned around and took a step, Naruto stopped as did everyone when a cracking noise played their ears. His eyes looked down and saw cracks in the egg's outer shell. "Uh, Daenerys?"

"Give it to me quick!" Naruto complied and quickly gave the hatching egg to Daenerys who held it carefully. She watched as the shell broke off in pieces until two small feet touched her hands. A content gasp escaped her lips as she locked eyes with her new child.

The hatchling was the size of a small kitten. It has sapphire scales with marks of silver along its spine and parts of the wings as the eyes were a soft purple shade much like her own. The new dragon was a beauty to behold as the Queensguard, the Unsullied guards and the Martells stared it with such wonder.

Daenerys let out a soft chuckle as she reached out with her hand to pet her new child…only to pull it back when it snapped at her and hissed loudly.

"What?" She could say right now. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She is the Dragon Queen. Is she losing her influence on hatchling dragons as well?

"Get back, _Khaleesi_!" Jorah pulled Daenerys away as she dropped the hatchling on the ground.

The sapphire creature hissed at everyone present as it scanned them all until onto Naruto. A soft coo came from the dragon hatchling before it crawled to him tentatively and cuddled against his left leg. It soon climbed up his body and stayed on his right shoulder as its head rubbed against his stunned head.

"Uh…" Naruto managed to say at everyone's stunned expression.

For the first time in the known world's history, there was a person who bonded with a dragon and not a single drop of Valyrian blood runs in his veins.

And no one was more surprised than Daenerys Targaryen herself. She thought the dragon would bond with Rhaenys since she's half-Targaryen, but the hatchling crawled to Naruto instead like it had chosen him before its birth. Nevertheless, this was good news for House Targaryen as not only a new dragon was born but a new dragonrider and dragonlord came to the world.

Soon Westeros will know the new dragonrider and his name is Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(One Week Later)**

Tyene sat on the plains outside Meereen with Fuka sitting next to her as she was petting its head with her fingers. She stared at her fellow Queensguard as he continued a training regimen with his new dragon. Her eyes still couldn't believe the sight before her.

Naruto is a dragonlord. No doubt this will raise his standing in the world, especially in Westeros and maybe even the Faraway Lands. But first he will have to train his new dragon to obey his commands which apparently doesn't look difficult.

" _Fly."_ Naruto commanded in Nihon-go. His sapphire dragon heeded his order and flew around in the sky with a couple of aerial maneuvers as she enjoyed it. The external sign of her content was the happy squawks and chirps during her maneuvers. Yep, Naruto's dragon is also a female perhaps the only one in existence for now.

When they learned of her gender, Daenerys was pleased that with her dragons and Naruto's dragon being in union, their species would bloom once again and dominate the skies like the dragons of old. Of course, they would have to wait until Naruto's dragon grow to adulthood.

As for the name of said creature, there was one Naruto had in mind.

"Ghidora, come back." Naruto called out gently as his dragon descended and landed in front of him. "Good girl." He named her after a supposed legendary figure in the Faraway Lands' history about a man who became a golden three-headed dragon and served the Nine Beast Gods as one of their heralds.

Daenerys approved Naruto's choosing and thought it to be an appropriate and strong name for a dragon whose blood comes from Balerion the Black Dread. However, she was also surprised that the dragon both physically and mentally was stable since generations of inbreeding caused several health risks to the Targaryen hatchlings.

"She's beautiful like Fuka here." Tyene pointed out as Fuka and Ghidora took the skies while they played around with each other. "They're like siblings." It was true what Tyene said. Since Ghidora's birth and introduction to Fuka by Naruto, the eagle took the mantle of older sibling and taught it the mechanics of flight despite being a different species.

"And I'm the father." Naruto joked as he looked Tyene. "Which makes you the aunt."

Tyene mocked hurt at his words. "Not mother? Oh, dear me!" She said dramatically as she fake-swooned to the ground but Naruto caught her. "A gentleman, are we?"

"You can thank my mother for that." Naruto chuckled at the Sand in his embrace. "But it was also her who taught me how to fight as well."

"I really must meet her. She sounds like my kind of woman." Tyene smirked at Naruto's arms slowly massaging of her back. "I'm surprised you haven't let go of me yet."

Naruto smiled at her. "Just admiring the view in front of me." He coyly answered as Tyene giggled at his response.

Sadly, their time together was interrupted by the presence of Elia and Rhaenys under guard by their Dornish guards and a few Unsullied.

"Lady Elia/Aunt." Naruto and Tyene disengaged from each other as they greeted their arrived guests. "What brings you two here?"

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow. "What else, Naruto?" She pointed at the sky. "I want to see Ghidora again."

"Rhaenys be polite." Elia chastised her daughter for her words. She looked at Naruto with an apologetic expression. "I must be honest that I never thought I would see a dragon much less a hatchling or a new dragonlord." She changed her expression to one of inquisitive nature. "Are you sure that your clan has no Valyrian blood in its lineage?"

Naruto stood stiff and saluted at her. "Lady Elia, with all that is holy, I swear that my lineage has no traces of Valyrian blood at all. I promise you that." He said with his clan's motto.

"Then you are the first non-Valyrian dragonlord…amazing."

"Aw shucks, you're making me feel nervous with your words." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

The Martells enjoyed his reactions since they displayed his personality of a deeper level as Elia also noticed the closeness between her niece and Naruto over the past week. It was this time that she noticed the closeness between her sister-in-law has with the Queensguard as well. This could prove a problem for Daenerys since at Westeros, mistresses are not looked upon with the most pleasant of treatments although in Dorne they are more lenient and accepting.

It ultimately depends on Naruto's preference and choosing of whom. She just hopes he remains alive after said choosing since both women are fierce in their own way.

The Hand of the Queen watched her daughter approached and petted Ghidora's head. She remembered Rhaenys naming her cat Balerion after the mighty dragon of Aegon the Conqueror and her dream of owning a dragon herself. At first, Rhaenys was saddened that Ghidora didn't bond with her but her spirits rose when Naruto and Daenerys told her the possibility that one of the latter's three dragons may bond with her as well.

"Want to see something, Rhaenys?" A nod came from the princess of House Martell and Targaryen. "Ghidora…" He said as said dragon looked at her father. " _Katon_."

She heeded his command and spew out flames as her breath, much to Rhaenys's delight. She clapped with her mother as the color was the same just like her scales, blue and silver.

Much everyone in Daenerys's household, Naruto was surprised when he noticed Ghidora's growth. Just a week ago, she was the size of a kitten and now she had grown to the size of a small horse like Drogon. There were many theories amongst the household like the dragon has a growth hormone or stronger than Daenerys's dragons in terms of biology.

None of them agreed with the theories and decided to let things run their course.

"Aunt Elia?" The Hand of the Queen snapped out of her thoughts as her niece approached her. "Is everything okay?" Tyene asked with concern in her tone.

Elia tilted her head in puzzlement. "Yes, why do you ask, Tyene?"

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he approached the Martell trio with Fuka and Ghidora by his side. His eyes took an inspecting glance at Elia. "My Lady, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Elia tried to make a lie but her feet betrayed her as she lost her balance and would have fell to the floor had it not been Naruto's swift reaction. "Mother?! Mother!" Rhaenys cried out as Naruto felt Elia's temple with the back of his hand.

"She's burning up." Naruto informed everyone. "We need to get her back to Meereen now!"

With one objective in mind, the horde mounted their nearby horses and raced back to the walls of the Golden City.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Queen's Private Apartments, Great Pyramid**

 **Meereen**

 **Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301**

The Targaryen entourage and the Dornish guards stood outside the room that belong to Elia and Rhaenys. Only Rhaenys, Daenerys, Naruto and Barristan were allowed inside as the woman covered in blue clothing just finished her assessment over the ailing Elia.

"How is she?" Rhaenys asked the woman.

Said woman was a Blue Grace, one of the priestesses of the Temple of the Graces. There are a few types of priestesses with differing colors and said colors belonging to different professions. The red belongs to the Red Graces and their profession is prostitution. White Graces are noble young girls who are too young for pleasure houses and the Pink Graces are an unknown although they are said to attend the Green Grace. The Green Grace herself is the High Priestess of the temple. There is also mention of Gold and Purple Graces but their professions are unknown as well.

The Blue Graces are healers of the temple and used by Daenerys herself after careful vetting by her Queensguard, notably Naruto with his gift.

"Her life is fading, princess." The Blue Grace responded, stunning her family and Queensguard. "I do not know for how long, but it will be soon." She looked at a calm but inwardly distressed Daenerys. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for her, Your Grace."

Daenerys nodded as a queen should. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The Blue Grace bowed to her and left with the Unsullied guards who escorted her back to her own chambers in the Great Pyramid. She looked at her niece. "Rhaenys…"

With a gasp, Rhaenys fell to her knees by her mother's bedside and held her hands together clasped between her small ones. Daenerys crouched to Rhaenys's level and placed a consoling hand on her black raven hair while the other was on Elia's forehead. Barristan's head lowered as he prayed to the Seven Gods for Elia's recovery even though it was pointless to do so.

One member in the room didn't want to let Elia go so easily. "Hold on!" Naruto had already walked out of the room and reached the Blue Grace with her Unsullied escorts. They stopped and turned around as Naruto approached them. "Blue Grace, are you sure there is nothing to be done about her condition?"

"No." The Blue Grace paused a moment before answering. "There is something but it is fable, _Kiiroi Senko_. A myth really."

Naruto gave her an 'are you serious' look. "You've seen the dragons, haven't you?" The Blue Grace felt silly after he asked her. "Now what is this fable?"

"Long ago, magic once reigned with not only dragons but other magical creatures." Naruto nodded as she continued her explanation. "One of these creatures were boasted to have extreme healing powers that are astronomically superior to any medicinal herbs or potions in the world."

"Where can I find this creature?" Naruto asked hastily.

"You-you can't, my lord. Like the dragons, they're extinct for a very long time now. Although…"

"What?"

"There have been talk of such sightings south of Meeren but it is too dangerous."

"Tell me where they once nested."

"…"

"Please." Naruto urged the Grace. He was not going to let Rhaenys become an orphan if he does not have anything to say about it.

"In the scattered stones that lie north of Soyothoros."

"The name."

"Basilisk Islands."

With that said, Naruto bid thanks to the Blue Grace and strode in a rapid pace out of the Great Pyramid with the harbors in his mind. He was out of the pyramids and into the streets when his pace was joined by none other than the Sand beauty.

"Don't argue with me. I'm going with you." Tyene said resolutely with no room for argument.

Naruto didn't argue and nodded at her determination. "Wasn't going to. She's your aunt after all."

"Good that we're on the same page."

"Likewise."

The Uzumaki and Sand duo reached the harbors before the former enlisted a crew of sellsails to take them to sea. When they mentioned the name of their destination, the sellsails quickly refused the mission and left the duo in their place. They were refused services by several sellsails and Naruto was about to blow a gasket when someone approached them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Daario asked with a smirk. He was accompanied by a squad of fifteen Second Sons who were all armed with swords, spears and shields.

"A sea trip," Naruto joked although Tyene noticed his tone was tense. "Daenerys send you to stop us?"

"At first she wanted me to subdue you two and reprimand you for your unsanctioned actions, but princess Rhaenys and Ser Barristan convinced her otherwise. This is a member of her family whose life is on the line." Daario shrugged his shoulders. "Personally, this would've been better for me since the competition will be less if you die."

"Way to sugarcoat it, Daario. And who's your competition again?"

Tyene giggled as she covered her mouth while Daario sent him a wry look. "As you know, the Second Sons have taken command of the ships-"

"-Which Daenerys never asked for by the way." Tyene cut in as Naruto agreed with her in a nod.

"You can have one ship and fifteen of my men with you. That's all I can spare."

"That's all we need." Naruto corrected before he offered a hand to Daario who shook it seconds later. "Men, we set sail!" He commanded the men to readied the ship for the sea. "Keep an eye on Daenerys while we're gone."

"And much more hopefully before your return." Daario half-joked before his throat was threatened by Tyene's dagger.

"Hands off my queen or you'll become an Unsullied by my own hands." Tyene warned the Second Sons commander who didn't look threatened by her.

Daario looked at Naruto with a knowing smirk. "You've chosen well, my good man. Good fortune to you on your mission…even though it's a fool's errand. I look forward to tales of your domination."

"And I look forward to hearing Daenerys's tales of her rejection with you." Naruto countered back with Tyene's snort as a response. " _Sayonara._ "

A puzzled Daario asked, "What does that mean?" He watched the retreating backs of the two Queensguard.

"It means 'Good bye.'" Tyene replied over the crowd before she and Naruto boarded the ship.

Daario stood on the pier as he watched the ship sail away from the harbor with the wind in their favor with the two blue-colored airborne creatures follow the naval vessel. He'd seen things he never thought would roam the skies like dragons. The discussion between Naruto and the Blue Grace was not private so Daario heard everything about the supposed mythical bird.

Life has the people sealed with their supposed fates and the life of a mercenary forced him to grow quickly for survival. Lately, the people he met recently changed his view on life and secret wishes to Naruto's success for the mythical bird. If dragons can come back, why can't they?

Unknown to him, his queen and her niece stood on the terrace that connected all the private rooms of the Targaryen household. Daenerys held Rhaenys close as they watched the ship sail south to the land with prayers for their success and safe return.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Basilisk Islands**

 **Summer Sea, Sothoryos**

 **Year 301**

The voyage towards the troubled islands was exhausting to say the least. The crew faced heavy storms, fortress-sized waves and seasickness but they finally reached land on the biggest island of the Basilisk set. Their ship was surprisingly fast since the voyage to the islands usually takes two weeks so they have more time to save Lady Elia.

When Naruto asked the reason for such a name, Tyene and a few Second Sons told him that creatures roamed the islands and wrought havoc on the inhabitants and in the wilderness of the animals. They were called Basilisk and produced one of the deadliest toxins in the world.

The ship was anchored and boats rowed to the island shores. Seven men stayed on the boat to remain guard while the rest of them explored the island for the bird or nest.

"So, what did they look like?" Naruto asked.

Tyene shook her head with a shrug. "No one knows. They died out so long ago, they're considered myths."

Naruto looked at her after they touched the sweetness that is land. "Sounds like you're an expert of them." Tyene looked at him with a glance. "Did you want one when you were a child?"

"And if I say yes, what then?"

"No judging here. I always wanted a dragon and now I have one." Naruto chuckled as his eagle and dragon flew past over them in favor for the island. "Life has its mysterious wonders."

Tyene nodded. "That it does, Naruto. That it does." She looked at the Second Sons and commanded them to set up base camp while two of them accompanied both her and Naruto for scouting purposes.

It was agreed on the ship that the Second Sons voted on a squad leader who gives orders as he receives them from either Tyene or Naruto since they are Daenerys's Queensguard therefore the overall commanders of the fighting force.

"Stay on guard, men. We don't know these lands so keep an eye out." Naruto relayed an order before he led his squad through the thick forest.

The remaining Second Sons set up camp on the shoreline with precision and efficiency that only came from years of experience. The tents were set up with fire places around for warmth against the cold sea air.

With Naruto's group, they walked through the dense jungle as Naruto cut the vines and thick plant life that blocked their way. Blackfyre's blade sung with every swing until it was sheathed by his wielder as he stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees and the moon above in the sky as the light.

"All right, we'll stop here. Let's head back to the camp." Naruto said to his group. They had marked the trees during their venture while Naruto used Fuka as their aerial sentry to warn them of hostiles.

"All right then. Time to get some grub and ale!" One of the Second Sons cried out as his brothers yelled in agreement.

Naruto sighed while Tyene patted his shoulder pityingly. They retreated to the camp, cooked the meat from their reserves and drunk their fill from the ale enough for most of them to pass out. The horse-sized Ghidora and her smaller-sized Fuka descended on the campgrounds before they cuddled with their father and Tyene. Before slumber took over them, both siblings saw Naruto's arm hung over Tyene's shoulder as their bodies were close to each other.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

One of the Second Sons, Tybar of Lys, snorted awake after a rather pleasant dream of a Lysian girl who did wonders with her tongue. "Damn it. The Lord of Light is cruel to me." He muttered sourly before his bottom sent out the familiar feeling. "Got to go drain the sea monster."

He got up with his sheathed sword in hand but noticed the open mouth that belonged to the only female in the group. Seeing the present opportunity, Tybar quietly approached but stayed his feet when a growl escaped from the sleeping dragon.

Seeing that it is useless now with the dragon and Naruto basically guarding Tyene in his embrace, Tybar walked some distance from the camp for some privacy. "Damn that girl is fucking hot. Too bad she's in his hands now." He said referring to Naruto.

And it was not only him. His brothers in arms noticed the attitude and body language between their commanders during the voyage which is why none of them attempted to flirt with Tyene lest they want to incur the wrath of the Man Slayer.

Tybar undid his pants and unleashed the stress in his bowels with a loud sigh of relief. His sword laid on the ground besides his feet which should have been attached to his belt. His back faced the dense jungle when his face should instead as a pair of dull red eyes glimmered under the cover of darkness.

"Eh, I'll take my chances with her."

He turned around as his pants tightened with his belt and grabbed his weapon. His eyes looked up and instantly he froze as his arms stayed in their place. His legs could not move an inch forward. All feelings he felt during his release and afterwards vanished when the red eyes stared into his own. The last thing he ever thought was one word.

' _Fuck.'_

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(The Next Day)**

His eyes stirred under the raised sun before they opened as Naruto saw a smirking Tyene staring at him. "Well, good morning there~" Tyene greeted. "How are you?"

Naruto smiled at her. "I like what I see so I can't complain."

Their little session was interrupted by an unmistakable sign of human anguish.

"AAAHHH!"

The Second Sons and their commanders ran to one of their own who stood in a daze. They looked at what he was seeing and stared the frozen form that used to be Tybar. His half-eaten face laid in a pool of blood and brains while his mangled body contorted into positions that the human body was never meant to do so.

"Tybar!"

"What the fuck happened to him?!"

The Second Sons spread out to set up a perimeter while Naruto, Tyene and the squad leader inspected Tybar's dismembered body. "Who did this?" Tyene asked her friend.

"Don't know but I'm going to kill whoever did this to him." The squad leader, Oenimus of the Summer Islands, warned. "This man saved my life many times over."

"No arguments here but still your mind for a moment." Naruto said to calm the man's nerves. "Anger leads to a quick death." He lifted a finger to silence Tyene when she opened her mouth. "Quiet you. I don't want to hear it, okay."

Tyene closed her mouth as she pouted. "Aw."

"Do you see something?" Oenimus asked. He heard rumors of the Queensguard and his incredible eyesight that supposedly see things that are not visible to him and others alike. "Anything?"

Naruto scanned the area with his gift which he dubbed Dragon's Eye and found traces of an unknown slime of sorts. It was pale green that resembled cascading rain and the width filled two full grown trees as it surprised Naruto of the size.

' _This was no human. Something else is on this island.'_ Naruto thought internally before he stood up. "Before we do anything, we must lay Tybar to rest. It is only right to do so."

No one disagreed with his words, not even Oenimus as he knew Tybar would have done the same for him. They gathered all the parts they find and dug a grave for him with funeral rites proper to Lysi customs. After the funeral, the squad of ten men including Naruto and Tyene traveled through the jungle as the former took the lead.

As for Fuka, she covered them from the sky while Ghidora didn't wake from her slumber.

Naruto kept Dragon's Eye active to track the creature while Oenimus began to talk to him. "You see something." He stated rather than ask knowingly.

"Yes. It was not human that killed Tybar." Naruto glanced at Oenimus briefly before he faced forward. "Something way bigger than us."

"What do you think it is?" Tyene asked after hearing his words.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know but hopefully this creature leads to the bird."

"What?" Oenimus asked with surprise as Naruto glanced at him.

"You heard me. We're still going to find the bird and bring it back to heal Lady Elia."

Oenimus held his tongue since it was pointless to argue with Naruto. He needs his eyes to bring him to the monster that killed his friend.

Their journey led the group to an abandoned town with Valyrian etchings and scripts of the language. "What is this place?" Oenimus asked as he looked at the wall of a building.

"This was a Valyrian colony during the time of the Freehold. Before the Doom." Naruto responded as he deactivated Dragon's Eye to give his eyes rest. Sometime after Meeren's conquest, Naruto asked Daenerys and Missandei for lessons to read and speak Valyrian since there are few people who can speak the true language instead of the corrupted versions of the Free Cities.

It wasn't easy to learn but he managed to learn the basic words and sentences. For now, he can read the Valyrian scribes on the buildings. They were the usual shops such as blacksmith, banks, inns and temples of the Valyrian gods.

"Let's keep moving." Naruto told the group as they followed the invisible trail seen by the Assassin.

The trail led them past the remaining Valyrian houses that most likely belonged to the nobles during the Freehold's age all the way to the temple's interior. What they found wasn't what they expected for a Valyrian temple as it did not bore statues nor the names of the Valyrian gods like Balerion but frescoes of two creatures on opposite walls.

On one wall was a snake creature with littered skeletons that surrounded it. On the other was an airborne creature that had drops from its eyes land on people that laid upon the ground. In the middle wall that connected the two was the two creatures battling each other with the skeletons behind the snake and the living people behind the bird.

"Pictures?" Oenimus whispered sharply in anger. "We came here for pictures?!"

"Relax. They tell us of a story." Naruto countered as he began to read the Valyrian scribes beneath the images. "Forgive me but I haven't completely learned Valyrian here so bear with me." His eyes scanned from left to right as he translated with the current knowledge of Valyrian he possesses. "Okay, I got it."

Tyene asked, "What did it say?"

"Long ago after the Valyrian Freehold was destroyed, the surviving members fled here with their dying dragons." Naruto informed them as he continued the tale. "The dragons died and the surviving Valyrians faced a new threat without them." He pointed a finger at the snake creature. "The Basilisk."

Tyene and the others were surprised by the Basilisk's existence. "So they really did exist. What happened next?"

"The Basilisk's gaze can kill everyone instantly and eat their carcass on which they lay." Oenimus growled at the realization the Basilisk was Tybar's killer. "Their venom is lethal to none with no cure." A surprise expression took over his face. "But they had one enemy who defended the Valyrians from the Basilisks."

"That bird?" One of the Second Sons asked incredulously.

"I-I can't make out the name." Naruto admitted. "But it is said to be unfazed by the Basilisk's gaze and…its tears heal those even the most serious of ailments."

"That must be the creature the Blue Grace talked about!" Tyene exclaimed happily. "Where does it nest?"

"Just give me a minute…they once resided on the mountains but the greed of the Valyrians for their tears drove them away. Without their enemies to fend them off, the Basilisks killed and ate them all." Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "What is it with Valyrians and their greed?"

"Better don't let Queen Daenerys hear you say that." Oenimus joked.

Naruto chuckled sarcastically before he finished reading. "Okay, there is a nest closer here." He turned around to face the men. "All right, now we know what we're dealing with here, we must be vigilant." Nods came from everyone as he faced the open wall that supposedly led to deeper earth.

The search party entered inside with no idea of the true danger they are about to face the moment their feet touched the island shore.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Queen's Private Chambers, Great Pyramid**

 **Meereen, Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301**

The days seem to grow worse for Lady Elia as her life faded slowly as the hours pass by her. Although she did not much to help her sister-in-law, Elia was proud to help Daenerys in her rule over Meereen. Her only regret is that she won't live long enough to see her daughter marry a good man and birth children of her own.

As Elia lay on her bed, soaked with sweat and her breathing heavy, her daughter Rhaenys sat near her bedside with plenty of cloths and jars of water next to her. "Mother…" She whimpered as she dapped the sweat off her mother's forehead.

She knew her mother's health was delicate due to premature birth. It was why Elia never traveled during her youth and even early adulthood. Her health took a turn for the worse after her birth and her brother's, Aegon, two years apart. Rhaenys remembered the time she overheard the maester informed her father Rhaegar about Elia's possible death if she bore another child. Now her health was failing her and it was most likely the voyage from Dorne to Meereen that is the cause of it.

"Please don't leave me." Rhaenys clasped her hands together and prayed to the Seven for their guidance and intervention to save her mother. "I already lost father and Aegon. I can't lose you too."

She was not alone anymore as her aunt and Queen of Meereen pulled up a chair next to her.

"How is she?" Daenerys asked softly.

"Not good, aunt Daenerys. She's fading slowly."

"I hate this."

Rhaenys looked at her aunt. "What?"

"I have dragons, an army and wealth. And despite all that, I feel powerless now. I haven't felt like this since before my marriage to Khal Drogo." Daenerys admitted. "I wish I could do something."

"You are, Aunt Daenerys." Daenerys waited for elaboration with a look. "Not directly though if you know whom I speak of." Rhaenys answered.

Daenerys caught the true meaning of her niece's words. "Naruto."

"Yes. He and his mother's done so much for our family."

"That he has." Daenerys was proud of Naruto's drive to immediately head to the dangerous Basilisk Islands for a cure to heal Elia's ailment. At the same time though she was worried about him and Tyene as they were not just her Queensguard but also her friends and even family members.

"Do you think he'll find it?"

Daenerys placed an arm around Rhaenys's shoulder and pulled her into a one-arm hug. "From what I've seen in Naruto's actions, nothing can stop him once his mind is made up. I believe he'll find it."

"Me too." Rhaenys whispered with hope in her tone.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Basilisk Isles**

 **Summer Sea, Sothoryos**

 **Year 301 AC**

The darkened caves, marked with unbelievable smell of decomposing bodies and littered with skeletons, lit by the flaming torches held by Naruto, Oenimus and a Second Son who guarded the back of the group. They don't know how long they have been underground but Oenimus assumes at least three hours passed and there was nothing, no sign of the supposed bird or the Basilisk.

"Naruto…" Said Assassin glanced at Tyene who looked worried. "We are going to find it, right?" She was referring the healing bird.

Naruto answered without hesitation. "Absolutely."

Their trek stopped when an unusual noise slightly echoed in the caverns. The acoustics made it difficult for them to pinpoint the location but this meant they were not alone.

"Something's in here." Oenimus stated obviously.

"Weapons."

All members heeded Naruto's words as they drew their weapons while the torch bearers threw the flames around them to form a perimeter of light. They huddled together with back to back as their eyes scanned around the caverns for the creature.

Minutes passed as too did the flames with their oxygen source low. Naruto noticed this and used Dragon's Eye see through the darkness but saw nothing but the invisible trail they followed. The problem was that the trail splayed all over the caverns, making it difficult for Naruto to find the creature.

The flames went out a second later and some of the men let out whimpers of fear in response. Those fears were quelled when the caverns lighted up by glowing light blue stones clung to the ceilings that provided their light. "What trickery is this?" One of the Second Sons asked.

Another member heard something moved and looked around but found nothing but a giant pillar in front of him. _'Wait, there wasn't a wall here before.'_ He inched closer to the wall and poked it a few times with his sword's tip.

His years of training alerting him of danger behind, Naruto turned around and saw it. "Scatter!"

By the time Naruto ordered the command, the Second Son close to the 'wall' looked up and was met by streams of drool on his face before he felt his body impaled through his stomach and back.

"Back! Back!" Tyene commanded as the group backed away from the 'wall' that was clearly something else. She held her knives at the ready but still could not suppress the fear that riles within her. "Is that really…"

"Yep." Naruto held Blackfyre ready although his eyes did not meet the creature's own. "Everyone, do not look directly into its gaze!"

It was the Basilisk from the images on the temple's walls. The large snake was about 50 feet in length and had dark green skin from head to tail with large yellow eyes. Its open maw revealed rows of razor sharp sword-length teeth with drool connected to each one.

But his words arrived too late as half the men fell flat on their backs with terrified faces plastered as their last expressions. The other half though heeded his words but soon turned tail at the sight of the creature which gave chase after them.

Naruto and Tyene looked at each other and nodded before they chased after the large Basilisk. The Second Sons turned around and dodged to the side to avoid the Basilisk's launched head as it snapped its jaws closed. They saw their chance and lunged at the snake with their weapons.

Their spears broke in half, swords bent out of place, and daggers merely flung out of their hands after impact. "What the hell?!"

"Our weapons broke!"

The Basilisk hissed ominously before it lunged forward and snagged two mercenaries between its jaws. It cut into the bodies and rank their delicious blood as its long tail whipped around to fling three more mercenaries while Naruto and Tyene jumped over it.

Tyene shouted before she jumped on the lower part of the Basilisk and stabbed her dagger into the skin, only for the blade to bend like the Second Sons' bladed weapons. Naruto on the other hand had more luck as he swung his sword and drew blood from the Basilisk, much to his and everyone's surprise.

The Basilisk roared in pain and turned its head towards the one who responsible for its pain. It found the person but there was no head nor no lack of movement after its gaze stared directly at him. The Basilisk lunged at Naruto who rolled out of the way and quickly stabbed Blackfyre's blade directly through its yellow eye.

When Naruto tried to pull the blade out, he couldn't due to stabbing too deeply. "Oh shiiiiitttt-"

Tyene watched the Assassin being shook around with the Basilisk's head as it roared in pain while he held on for dear life. She felt helpless but ran towards the snake regardless before it suddenly fell forward as its head hit the ground. Naruto was flung from the head after the sudden action and the loss of his grip.

"Ow~" Naruto muttered after a while. A hand was offered in front of him before he took it as he was lifted to his feet. "Thanks, Oenimus."

"I should be thanking you. You saved us."

Naruto looked at the bodies both frozen and non-frozen solemnly. "Not fast enough. If only I had noticed earlier…"

"The men knew what they were into." Oenimus assured Naruto. "Their death will not be in vain. We killed the Basilisk which I'm having trouble believing myself!"

Tyene approached Naruto as the latter walked to the dead Basilisk and pulled out Blackfyre from its eye socket. "Naruto, how did you avoid the gaze?" Tyene asked while Naruto carefully cleaned the blood off the blade with a cloth.

Naruto pointed at his head which was covered by the hood moments before the Basilisk revealed itself. "I put up my hood to cover my eyes and used my gift as a substitute." He answered about the Dragon's Eye. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting it to perform so well and thought that he was toast when the Basilisk's gaze met his own. "To be honest, I had my eyes closed the whole time."

"Really?" A stunned Tyene asked with widened eyes. A nod came from Naruto. "You really are something, you know that?"

Naruto puffed out his chest with pride. "Of course, I do. I just like hearing you say it."

"But how did your weapon kill the creature lest penetrate its skin?" Oenimus asked curiously.

Tyene looked at the sword and noticed the rippled markings on the blade. "It must be because his sword is Valyrian steel and therefore magical. Perhaps the Basilisk is a magical creature and only magic can touch magic." She theorized.

"That…seems plausible." Oenimus hesitated in his response.

Naruto looked at Blackfyre's blade and thanked the Nine Beast Gods for allowing his father to find the weapon and handing it to him years ago. "I agree with Tyene. How many men still stand?" He asked Oenimus.

The Second Son leader answered, "Five including myself."

"Seven in total then." Naruto rubbed his head in frustration. "What should we do?" He asked Tyene and Oenimus.

Tyene and Oenimus looked at each other as they pondered their own opinions about the quest. It was Oenimus who spoke first. "To be honest, I doubt this bird still exist on this island. If the Basilisk is real and those images the truth, then they are no longer here. I say we turn back."

"Tyene?" Naruto looked at the Sand Snake who stayed silent but her body language told him her answer. She didn't want to go and neither does he. "I agree with you. We must keep searching." He looked at a surprised Oenimus. "You take your remaining men back to the ship and sail for Meereen. Call for reinforcements if you have to. Let's go, Tyene."

"Right." Tyene said before she followed Naruto closely.

Neither of them had to look back to see the Second Sons trail behind. Smiles etched Naruto and Tyene's faces as they know the Second Sons didn't turn tail and run after being given a choice. They are loyal to the quest and their queen but now they won't leave their commanders behind.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

What felt like hours passed had ended as the surviving party members finally made out of the caverns. They stood at the ledge of a cliff-side and climbed up after Naruto's lead as they traced his movements. Once at the top, the party found themselves standing before a massive temple displayed with the bird statues and broken walls.

And this time they were not alone.

"Hide quick." Naruto whispered as he and the others hid behind two walls that once served as the foundation.

Oenimus and his Second Sons kin hid behind one wall opposite from him and Tyene. All looked through holes that allowed them to see the men—no creatures that trolled around the ruins. They were massively muscled and appeared to be big boned with long arms, sloped foreheads, huge squared teeth and heavy jaws, coarse black hair, and snout-like noses. Their skin was thick and extremely tanned with brindled patterns of brown and white all over as they wore fur-like rags and wielded make-shift swords and axes.

"Brindled Men." Tyene whispered with surprise. "They actually exist."

An equally surprised Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah and if I hear correctly, they're fierce fighters. We have to tread lightly from here." He looked at Oenimus and whispered as loud as he could without alerting the Soyothori of their presence. "You and your men go that way." Naruto pointed at the route that was less occupied before he redirected his finger to his side. "Tyene and I will go that way. We'll-"

*Smash/Clack*

The Queensguard and Second Sons froze when they heard the noise and looked for the source. They found it to be a surprisingly thin and pretty but dirtied woman in rags staring right at Tyene and Naruto who stared at her until. "Raagggh!"

"Crap!" Naruto cursed.

The Brindled Men turned their heads and spotted the people in their territory before they chased after them. Naruto and company drew their weapons to engage the Soyothori as they stuck together. With quick thinking, Naruto created ten clones to aid in their battle. The Brindled Men stopped in their tracks when matching intruders appeared out of nowhere and that gave the Targaryen household members time to strike.

Tyene was the first as she stabbed her remaining knife into a Brindled Man's neck while Naruto cleaved off heads from three of them with Blackfyre. The Second Sons used their backup weapons to fend off the rest in defense while the Sothoyori women and children stood back for safety.

Their battle suddenly ceased when a loud hissing sound entered everyone's eardrums. The Brindled Men looked around in fear before one of them shouted a guttural command and all men, women and children ran from the temple grounds as best they could, leaving the Targaryen-affiliated group bewildered but alert.

"You don't think-" Oenimus spoke initially but Naruto cut him off.

"Let's get inside the temple for safety." The group followed the Assassin's lead and entered the temple over some obstacles that blocked their way. They found more statues of the bird creature along with images specific about it but neither member could decipher their meanings, not even Naruto.

Tyene noticed his pondered expression. "What is it, Naruto?"

"…" Naruto looked at Tyene before he answered her. "The images and the tales of the bird here…It reminds me of a story my father told me when growing up. This creature was a special kind of bird, kin to flames not unlike the dragons, but dare I say even mightier than them." Tyene drew closer to him as she was drawn to the description. "Fire cannot kill it nor can most creatures in the world. It lives and dies in fire."

A brow raised in confusion, Tyene asked, "I thought you said fire can't kill it."

"Those are the same words I told my father when I first heard it. I never thought about the creature again until the Blue Grace mentioned it." Naruto readjusted his grip on Blackfyre's hilt. "Although the name stuck with me ever since."

"What's it called?"

"Ph-"

The hiss sound was louder than earlier and closer before a large snake head lunged at them. The group jumped out of the way and Naruto commanded them to look at the ground to avoid looking at the Basilisk's gaze. He also told them to observe the snake's shadow and use it to track its movements.

Naruto thanked his thick hood, which was designed to block out rain and the sun's glare, as it avoided him being killed by the Basilisk's gaze. His Dragon's Eye activated and allowed him to see the Basilisk through his hood where he noticed a difference about the snake. It had a scarlet plum protruding from the base of its head.

" _A different gender?"_ Naruto thought.

The Basilisk seemed to be larger than the previous one he killed and longer too. From the rough estimate before he dodged another head lunge, this Basilisk was at least twice the length and angry too. Naruto rolled out of the way as the Basilisk crashed against the wall that was behind him.

Tyene, Oenimus and the rest of the Second Sons charged at the Basilisk's lower half and slashed their weapons as best they could. The results were the same with the first, smaller Basilisk as their bladed weapons broke upon contact but the larger Basilisk didn't pay them attention in favor for the hooded Naruto.

"It's after Naruto!" Tyene cried out before she ducked under the sweeping tail.

Seeing the tail, Naruto slid under the limb and rolled over a row of jagged rocks before he slashed a couple times to fend off the Basilisk. The snake was clearly angry at him as it continued its relentless attacks against the Assassin.

"Screw this!" Naruto formed a sign with his left hand. His chest expanded as if it was bloated while his cheeks puffed out. " **Futon: Fuuryudan!** " He exhaled a large dragon-shaped blast of wind that engulfed the Basilisk's head and upper portion.

Tyene and the Second Sons watched with such shock as the Basilisk was pushed back through several columns by the powerful wind magic technique. The gusts of wind emanated from the dragon-shaped attack until it ceased after the Basilisk crashed against a wall that left it stunned.

The Sand Snake looked at Naruto who looked a little winded as he wiped a sweat from his forehead. Meanwhile Naruto was surprised that the Basilisk wasn't torn to shreds as intended with his latest technique. Wind Magic was affiliated, according to his mother, with close combat, cutting power combined with brute force, and manipulate the air around him. The **Fuuryudan** was one of the cutting category and for the Basilisk to remain practically unharmed except being dazed said something about the snake.

" _Is it resistant to magic or the wind itself?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"We must keep going deeper inside the temple while it's stunned! Move!" Tyene shouted as she sent the remaining mercenaries who ran past her before she followed them.

She didn't get far when she fell on the ground. "Ah!" Tyene lifted her upper body and looked down to find her foot caught in a tumble of vines. "Damn it!" She cried out after her broken blade could not cut the vine. Her fear grew when the Basilisk picked itself and spotted her before it slithered towards her.

Swiftly, Naruto ran to Tyene's side and held her head close to his chest to avoid her gaze meeting the Basilisk just as the giant snake opened its fanged jaws to eat its main enemy. Before it could begin its action, the Snake King looked behind at the entrance when it heard the unmistakable call after many years of conflict.

Naruto looked as well and saw a large bird with scarlet crimson feathers and a long golden tipped tail attack the Basilisk fiercely at the head, mainly its eyes. Tyene pulled her head out of its brace and saw the battle between the two creatures with awe.

"Is that-"

"Looks like it," Naruto said as he cut the vine with Blackfyre. "Are you okay?"

Tyene nodded as she was helped up to her feet. "I'm fine, thanks to you." She answered genuinely.

A scream of pain drew the duo's attention as the Basilisk managed to get the bird off its head. The bird in turn flew away with its objective completed unbeknownst to the present company. Naruto noticed something different about the Basilisk's eyes and realized that the liquid around them was blood.

' _It's blind!'_ Naruto thought internally. "Now's my chance!" He flinched when the Basilisk suddenly focused on him with an angry hiss. "Oh right, it can hear and smell us still."

Tyene slapped Naruto's head for his reckless action. _"Baka!"_

"Hey, you're using my native tongue." Naruto praised Tyene instead of pouting. "And you said so fluidly. I'm proud of you." He grinned at Tyene who sighed.

The Sand Snake wanted to learn more about Naruto's native homeland and her first step to that was the native tongue of Nihon-Go. Naruto agreed of course without seeing the deeper meaning behind Tyene's intentions and he could talk with her in his native tongue without worry of eavesdropping.

"Flirt later, run now!" Oenimus shouted as Naruto and Tyene rolled out of the way to avoid the Basilisk's head before they ran towards the Second Sons who stood before a massive stone door.

"Close it now!" Naruto shouted, much to Tyene's surprise. Oenimus and his men slashed the ropes that supported the stone door before it closed rather fast.

Tyene gasped as she stumbled on the ground but Naruto picked her up into his arms without breaking stride. She looked at the door and saw that it was halfway closed. "We're not going to make it!"

"Hang on!"

"What?!"

With nothing more to say, Naruto spun one time and tossed Tyene across the room. Oenimus braced himself as he caught Tyene but the force behind the throw sent them sprawling to the ground. Both the Sand and Second Son looked back at the door where it was almost closed before Naruto slid underneath the stone obstacle, barely making it in time. The party flinched when the stone door rumbled against the Basilisk's head before they heard a muffled roar from the other side.

"We're safe…for now at least." Oenimus mumbled before he groaned as Tyene got off him. "Easy there."

Naruto grinned before he easily caught Tyene's hand that was about to slap him. "Whoa, easy there." He saw her upset face and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Tyene but I made a choice. It was heat of the moment so to speak."

"I know that." Tyene inhaled deeply and exhaled just as much. "Next time give me a warning, okay?" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'okay' or 'crystal clear'." Naruto explained as if it was an obvious answer. The entire group had the same fishlike expression as they understood the meaning. "Okay, let's just get out of here. Now that we know the bird exist, we just have to find it."

Everyone agreed with him and walked down the stairs, hallways and surprisingly multiple traps which they all avoided thanks to Naruto's Senrigan. They eventually made it to a large chamber of sorts with images completely different from the Valyrian temples. The walls have a different writing system that Naruto was not familiar with at all.

Luckily there is someone in their numbers who has knowledge of the writing.

"These are Rhoynar writings." Tyene said aloud with surprise present. She noticed Naruto's bewildered expression. "My House is descended from Nymeria of Rhyone as you know. For centuries, our House learned the words of our great ancestor. One of the things I'm actually grateful for listening to the septa's lessons."

"What does it say?" Naruto asked, eager to learn more about Tyene's ancestor.

The Sand chuckled at the blonde's tone before she began to read the words left by her ancestors. It talked about Nymeria who led her people in an exodus across the sea after Valyria's conquest of their homeland of Rhoyne. The images depicted the Rhoynars' arrival in the Basilisk Isles with Nymeria wielding a mighty sword and standing before a large Basilisk which had its head lowered in front of her as if it was bowing in front of her.

"Oh wow. Nymeria and her people…they…they." Tyene couldn't say the words as she was stunned by the story-telling.

Oenimus, like Naruto, wanted her to elaborate her reasoning but, before Tyene could do so, they all heard the Basilisk's roar echoed through the hallways. And it sounded like it was inside the corridor this time, meaning they are still in massive danger. "Let's keep going now." Oenimus warned before they left the murals behind, much to Tyene's chagrin.

Naruto noticed this and placed his arm around Tyene's shoulder to pull her close to him. "Hey, we'll come back for it okay." Tyene smiled at him before she nodded as they sped their pace up until the group walked up another set of stairs that led them to an even larger room that could fit the Basilisk with no hindrance at all. It was beset with statues of various figures whose names were lost to history and an open panoramic view of outside.

With haste, the remaining Second Sons and the two Queensguard closed the door behind to hopefully delay the Basilisk even if it was for a moment. They all ran for the panoramic section that led to an interesting sight with a pedestal stabbed by an ornately dagger with a pure black and its pommel shaped like a snake's head while green gems filled into its eyes. Its partially hidden blade was curved but white as clear as a pearl with subtle black lining around the edges.

"I don't recognize the metal." Naruto held Blackfyre close to the dagger, comparing the forged blades. "And it is not Valyrian steel, but why is it in here?"

"Who cares?" Oenimus stepped in front of the dagger and grabbed its hilt. "One more weapon to kill that slimy creature." He pulled the dagger but it didn't come out of the pedestal. "Huh?"

"What's happening now?" Naruto asked, bewildered by the strange event happening in front of him as Oenimus was aided by his Second Sons and pulled on the dagger with all their might yet the dagger wouldn't budge at all.

Their brief respite and dagger-pulling contest ceased when the door behind them was slammed by a large force. Naruto ordered them to escape through the narrow and steep stone steps he managed to find just moments earlier as they heeded his orders albeit hesitatingly, leaving only him with Tyene.

"Tyene, go." Naruto told her yet she didn't heed his words. "I'm serious, go with Oenimus and get back to the ship." He looked at her with the most serious expression he ever had and Tyene responded with her own equally expression. "Damn it, woman! This isn't the time to be stubborn."

"I'm staying here with you whether you like it or not." Tyene replied strongly and before Naruto could retort, she placed her hands around his face and kissed him there. Naruto couldn't react due to his immense surprise but his free hand suddenly found itself on her left shoulder. They separated their lips as another force slammed the doors while Tyene stared into his eyes. "At least if we die, I'm with you."

Naruto looked at her solemnly. "Tyene…"

Their time alone was no more as the doors flew out of their hinges while Naruto and Tyene ducked under them to avoid being hit. They both looked back at the entrance where the Basilisk's head entered the room as it looked around with its nose making a noise. Naruto realized the snake was using its sense of smell to find them as its angular head pinpointed straight at him.

"Oh shit." Naruto grabbed Tyene's hand and pulled her to run with him to another set of step stones. Before they could reach there, the Basilisk lunged for the doorway and hit the wall next to the stairs as the ceilings crumbled in front of them while their path out was blocked by the rubble. "Duck!" Naruto shouted as he pushed Tyene to the ground while he rolled under the Basilisk's tail. "Over here, you snake bastard!" He waited until the Basilisk lunged its head at him and jumped high enough to land on the creature.

Naruto pointed Blackfyre's blade and was about to stab into the Basilisk's head like the one earlier, but the creature snarled as it shook crazy while Naruto was sent flying onto the ground. "Naruto!" Tyene cried out for the Assassin as he coughed in pain. She noticed the Basilisk didn't pay any attention to her, which means that it is after Naruto only.

Tyene could only watch Naruto struggle to his feet and barely avoid the Basilisk's fangs as he created clones to confuse the creature to buy time. She looked around for a weapon to help the one she cares about before her eyes found themselves upon the dagger. Doubt struck Tyene when she ran to the dagger since none of the Second Sons could pull it out, so why would she?

"Gah!"

Tyene looked back as Naruto's clones were destroyed by Basilisk's swept tail while the original blocked it but the force behind the attack had sent him against the wall.

' _No doubts here! I must save him!'_ Tyene thought as she grabbed the dagger's handle and pulled it with all the strength she could muster.

Meanwhile Naruto groaned as he held himself steady with Blackfyre while Basilisk opened its maw to intimidate him, but the Assassin stayed strong. He brought out his right hand and formed a **Rasengan** while his Hidden Blade was extended underneath the sphere. _"I'm not going down like this!"_

Both beings were about commence their battle when they heard the unmistakable sound of a creature recently brought back to existence three years ago. Naruto along with the Basilisk looked at the panoramic view when Ghidora flew inside the room and tackled the Basilisk. "Ghidora, _Katon_!"

The sapphire dragon exhaled a strong stream of blue flames at the Basilisk as the snake king was being pushed back moments later. The Basilisk groaned mildly by the flames as its head was engulfed by the burning element while Ghidora continued its flamethrower. Naruto managed to get his second wind and retracted his Hidden Blade but kept the chakra sphere active as he brandished Blackfyre.

As Ghidora laxed on its breath to get air in her lungs, the Basilisk roared in anger as it seemingly stared at Naruto and the dragon, both of whom looked ready for another round.

The dragon and her rider were about to attack the readied Basilisk when a single word was shouted in the huge room, forcing them to stop in response.

"Stop!" All combatants looked back at Tyene who held the dagger as its jewels in the pommel glowed in her grip. She walked towards the Basilisk which looked docile yet alert of her presence. _"I command you to stop your assault on Naruto the dragonlord and his dragon, Ghidora, on the order of your master."_

Naruto and Ghidora was confused by Tyene's new tongue language which sounded like a snake's hiss with the touch of Common Tongue albeit slightly. _'I don't know this language. What is she trying to do?'_

Much to the Uzumaki and Sand's surprises, the Basilisk slithered to the latter and lowered its head in front of her as if bowing to her. Tyene was then shocked when she heard a rough but soothing voice in response. _"Only those of Princess Nymeria's bloodline can wield that dagger and command me. For 1,000 years I have waited for Nymeria or her descendants and here you are at last. What is your name, my master?"_

" _Tyene Sand of House Martell, descendants of Princess Nymeria."_

" _Tyene of House Martell, I shall serve you until the end of my life."_ The Basilisk shook his head to flick out the remaining flames. He looked at Naruto and the still wary dragon who guarded her father with her body. _"You keep interesting company, my master."_

" _Yes, I do and you will treat him with great respect as you do to me."_

The Basilisk looked at the dragonlord and sniffed the air that permeated with his scent. Imagine the snake's surprise when he didn't sense any Valyria blood from him and that intrigued the Basilisk immensely before he nodded before Tyene.

Naruto and Ghidora looked at each other before they turned their attention back to the strange sight in front of them. The two of them readied themselves as Tyene walked to the dragon and rider with the Basilisk in tow. "Easy, Naruto. Tell Ghidora to calm down as he is on our side."

"How?" Naruto asked her with great confusion before he spoke to Ghidora in Nihon-go. His dragon obeyed but she stared at the blinded Basilisk with a very low growl.

Tyene sighed loudly as the day's actions were finally getting to her. "Where do I start?"

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Hours Later)**

Naruto stood in front of Tyene with widened eyes after what the latter just told him. When her ancestor Nymeria led her surviving people in an exodus to Dorne and stopped at Basilisk Isles, she wanted to tame the eponymous creatures so her people can take back Rhoyne from the Valyrian Freehold and the dragonlords. However, half her people were reluctant to tame such dangerous creatures and refused to do so while the other half followed Nymeria's lead.

Among those who followed Nymeria's proposal, only the latter remained alive, but she refused to give up and the Basilisks applauded her tenacity and ferocity that was very much like their own. They taught her their words by which the closest translation in the Common Tongue is Parseltongue. Much to both Naruto and Tyene's shock, the Basilisk race are also creatures of magic like the dragons.

After months of training, Nymeria learned to tame the Basilisks and coexisted with them but she was given a condition by the Snake King of the Basilisks that only she and those of her direct bloodline can tame the snakes. Tyene explained another problem was in front of Nymeria in the form of her thousand ships as none of them could support the sheer size of the Basilisks.

So, the Snake King had one of his fangs forged into a dagger by one of Nymeria's remaining blacksmiths and casted a spell with Nymeria's blood. Afterwards, Nymeria and her people left on their exodus but vowed to return to Basilisk Isles to bring back the creatures and fight against the Valyrians.

Then the Doom of Valyria happened and after many obstacles, Nymeria forgot about the Basilisks and instead resided in Dorne to establish Tyene's House Martell of Sunspear but she made it a secret custom that all her descendants learn the Parseltongue and this continued all to Tyene's generation.

"Wow, so you speak the tongue of the snakes and tame them…" Naruto whistled loudly as Tyene nodded in agreement. "That is so…fantastic!" He exclaimed loudly. "So, I guess that you are the first Basilisk rider or snake lord?"

Tyene looked at him with a disapproving expression. "Don't ever say that last part again, got it?" She said seriously as Naruto raised his hands defensively with a chuckle. "Good."

The duo had sent their creatures ahead of them as Ghidora soared through the skies while the Snake King served as their means of transportation. His name translated in the Common Tongue was Phytso. Phytso, to Tyene's knowledge, holds resentment towards Naruto for killing one of his kin but obeyed her order to not harm him nor his dragon.

Once they approached the boat, both Naruto and Tyene calmed down Oenimus and his men as the latter explained about the recent events except Nymeria's history and taming the Basilisks. When all was said, Oenimus had a few things to say his mind.

"What the fuck?!"

"That's pretty much what happened." Naruto merely stated after he and Tyene dismounted Phytso.

After much reluctance, the Second Sons finished packing the rowing boat and Naruto ordered them to get the rough estimate on the ship's length so they can transport the Basilisk. The ship's cargo holds in the lowest level had enough room for Phytso…barely.

Oenimus had signaled the ship's helmsman to bring the naval vessel close enough to the shoreline without running it aground. As the group boarded the ship while carefully loading Phytso and praying the ship to not sink, Naruto looked at the forest of Basilisk Isles as his Dragon's Eye suddenly activated, much to his surprise.

His eyes caught the sight of a blazing crimson and gold fire behind several boulders. Naruto walked to the spot where he found the mythical bird that was not so mythical anymore and carefully approached it to avoid scaring it away from him.

' _ **Approach, Son of Uzumaki.'**_ Naruto's eyes widened when he heard a female voice in his head. _**'Fear no, child. I mean no harm to you for I have been waiting for you centuries past.'**_

"Y-you have?"

' _ **Yes, but before I tell you why, do you know what I am?'**_

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "You're a Phoenix. I heard tales about your race since boyhood. In the Faraway Lands, your race is considered as strong or mightier than the dragons."

' _ **You are correct, young one. I'm pleased that your generation knows of my race. I know of your purpose here on the island, you've come for my tears.'**_

"I-I'm sorry, your tears?" Naruto asked confusingly.

The Phoenix shook her head at the one whom she waited for many centuries but she could not blame him. _**'It appears I have much more to tell you then.'**_ Naruto heard his name called out by his men and contemplated whether to delay their departure but the Phoenix assured him that she will talk to him in the skies during their voyage back to Meereen. _'And my name is Samahra.'_

"Pleasure to meet you, Samahra." Naruto gave a small bow of respect to the powerful creature revered in his homeland before the Phoenix flew to the sky as he ran back to the rowing boat and boarded the mighty ship. "Let's head home, men!"

Loud cheers came from the relieved men as the ship turned its bow towards north where their home was located, waiting for them to return.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Queen's Private Apartments, Great Pyramid**

 **Meereen**

 **Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

When Daenerys and Rhaenys heard of the expedition party's return, they were ecstatic after Naruto and Tyene made it back to the apartments. The Assassin relieved Oenimus and the Second Sons to go home and rest which none of them complained about whatsoever.

After sharing a hug with the happy Rhaenys, the unhooded Naruto looked at Daenerys who had a small smile. "Welcome back. I'm very happy you both are safe." She said softly. "How did it go? Did you find the creature?"

Naruto chuckled in response as he gestured his head outside on Daenerys' left side. "See for yourself."

Heeding his words, Daenerys with Jorah and Barristan looked before they were shocked to see it perched on the stone terrace. Rhaenys gasped in awe as Samahra fluttered her wings before she floated inside to perched herself on the circular table.

"By the gods…" Barristan said lowly as he was mesmerized by the Phoenix's scarlet feathers. Jorah was speechless with his mouth slightly ajar as his shocked eyes stared at the creature.

Daenerys herself was not able to pry her eyes away from the avian being. She always thought her children and Naruto's dragon to be the most beautiful creatures in the known world but the scarlet-gold feathered vanquished those thoughts in the mere moment she saw it.

Naruto walked to Samahra and stood next to her as he faced everyone in the room. "This is Samahra the Phoenix and she is here to help." He raised his arm to act as a perch for Samahra which she took gratefully before they went inside Elia's room.

When his eyes laid on Elia, he was appalled by her current state just in a week. Her hair lost its shine and her skin was pale instead of olive colored as sweat plagued her whole body. Shallow breaths escaped from her lips, indicating her worsened condition.

' _ **Poor darling. To be young to afflicted with such condition harms my heart.'**_ Samahra said to the one she waited for as her superior sight caught everyone else outside the room. _**'Do you know the reason for her condition?'**_

Naruto whispered to her. "She was born prematurely and since then has a delicate health."

' _ **I see. Now open her eyes.'**_ Samahra suddenly declared, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Huh?"

' _ **Open her eyes and keep them open. My tears will travel best in her body through the eyes.'**_

During the voyage home, Samahra explained that her race live for extremely long time and she herself was alive at the time of the Doom. She also mentioned the fact tears of the Phoenix is extremely potent and the only cure to Basilisk venom. Although she was reluctant about her tears being used on a mortal given the Valyrians' maltreatment to her race on Basilisk Isles, Samahra relented to Naruto's plea on grounds that the woman has a daughter and pure of heart.

"Lady Elia, Lady Elia." Naruto softly shook her arm as Elia woke up. "How are you doing?"

Despite her weakened state, Elia managed to smile at him. "Not good but better now that I see you again." Her sight caught the bird on his arm. "Naruto, what is that?"

"Your salvation."

Daenerys, Rhaenys and her Queensguard watched Naruto whispered to Elia about something. She was bewildered by Elia's strange reaction afterwards but the latter nodded before Naruto had his fingers on her eyes to keep them open. The Phoenix flew from Naruto's arm and landed next to Elia's head before her eyes released the tears as they fell onto Elia's brown ones. Four drops in total fell and Elia went back to sleep with a small smile etched on her lips.

' _ **It is done.'**_

"Really?"

' _ **My tears are healing her right now but still she needs rest.'**_

"Thank you, Samahra." Naruto said gratefully. He offered his arm and Samahra flew it as she landed before Naruto walked out of the room with Daenerys and Rhaenys running to Elia's bedside.

Barristan grabbed Naruto's shoulder, stopping him in his pace. "What happened, Naruto? Is Lady Elia going to be all right?"

"She will be fine, Ser Barristan." Naruto answered the anxious Lord Commander. "Samahra's tears have healing powers and we administered them through Elia's own. She needs rest now but she is fine." He finished the last word strongly.

"Thank the gods."

"No, you should thank Samahra. She did the work." Barristan did so and Samahra squawked happily before Naruto walked outside to the balcony. "Again, thank you."

' _ **You are most welcome, young one. The company you keep is interesting to say the most including your dragon.'**_ Samahra jumped to the balcony ledge and faced Naruto. _**'But beware of the dangers ahead of you as well. Forces are moving around the world, some of them good and others of malevolent.'**_

Concerned, Naruto whispered, "Who or what?"

' _ **That is all I know of now. Trust your instincts, young one, and stay safe.'**_

"Will I see you again?"

' _ **Yes, you will. But should a time calls for desperation like what happened on the island, I will be there to assist you. Good bye, Hiraishi.'**_ Samahra bid before she flew and disappeared into the clouds that hugged the open skies.

A bewildered Naruto stared at the skies where he last saw Samahra. "Hiraishi? What does that mean?" He asked himself before shaking his head. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll figure it out later." He walked back inside the room where Daenerys and her entourage had taken their seats around the circular table before he took his seat between Barristan and Tyene. As for Rhaenys, she stayed by her mother's beside. "I take it you all want to know about our voyage to Basilisk Isles."

"Absolutely." Daenerys answered before a smile etched her lips. "But before we do, it's time for meals." She clapped her hands twice before her servants entered the room with an array of meals native to Essos.

After all the meals were present on the table and the servants left the room, they all put their hands together in front of their chests and say the one word from Naruto's culture. _"Itadakimasu!"_ They had heard Naruto say the phrase every mealtime and began to follow his example as a habit.

They all grabbed their utensils except for Naruto and Tyene as their hands had touched each other by accident. Their eyes met each other briefly before the duo quickly grabbed their specific utensil and commenced eating their meals. The little awkward moment didn't go unnoticed by Daenerys, Jorah and Barristan who stayed silent in favor of their meals.

Midway through dinnertime, Daenerys asked her Queensguard members about their voyage. "What happened on the island, you two?"

Naruto and Tyene exchanged looks before the latter answered her queen. "A lot of things happened, Your Grace."

"Like what?" Barristan asked.

"Tyene's tamed a Basilisk." Naruto answered nonchalantly as he swallowed a piece of beef. Tyene backhanded his arm in response, which elicited an uncaring 'hey' from him.

Jorah looked at Tyene. "Is that true? They really existed?"

From that point that on, both Tyene and Naruto explained everything about their voyage such as the Valyrian temples, the Basilisks and the Phoenix's rivalry, and Tyene's ancestor Nymeria's taming of the Basilisk race like the Valyrians' taming of the dragons. Daenerys wanted to see the Basilisk but Naruto and Tyene told her that Phytso needed rest from the voyage and time to heal his eyes.

This was great news according to Daenerys and Barristan. Not only does House Targaryen have four dragons including Naruto's Ghidora but now Tyene is a tamer of a Basilisk which may prove be just as ferocious and key factor in conquering Westeros and taking the Iron Throne.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Another chapter is done yet again. I hope you all enjoyed the new addition of creatures from the Harry Potter world since the Basilisk is part of the ASOIAF universe and I wanted to add in the Phoenix as well. Assassin's Creed: Origins will come out this month which I am excited for along with the new Star Wars: The Last Jedi trailer about to be released either tomorrow or next Monday.

The new characters I mentioned will be introduced in the next few chapters and later the unexplored territories such as Yi Ti and Ulthos.

Have a great day and week and I'll see you next time.

Chapter V Q&A's:

 **GM12 (Sep 23):** That's fine since it is your right and I hope you have your opinion after reading more chapters. That is what Fanfiction is about. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Carvacho12 (Sep 23):** That's great. How was the latest chapter?

 **Vongola II (Sep 23):** Well, I have something in mind for the Uchihas that will throw you and the other readers off their minds. As for Daenerys and Tyene, there will be a time where all comes to head with Naruto as well. That's great to hear and I hope the latest chapter was as good.

 **Ex-StarBurn (Sep 23):** Thanks a lot. How are you? My mind is beginning to turn around for the pairing but there will be a certain redhead who won't be okay with it. I will keep researching the Game of Thrones and ASOIAF wiki to make my story better for you to read.

 **Jebest4781 (Sep 23):** There will be more to do for my story. I will work on Patronus Maximus after I post this chapter.

 **BioHazard82 (Sep 23):** Why thank you. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Jgs237 (Sep 23):** I have written something different about the hatching of the egg and I hope you liked it. The mention of the Nine-Tails will be in three or four chapters from now.

 **Perseus12 (Sep 23):** I'm glad you liked the chapter and the small changes within it. The next chapters will feature Minato, Kushina and House Forrester in Westeros as they focus on the North. Of course, the good Lannisters will be spared.

I have something in pain for the Uchiha Clan and House Lannister that will throw you guys off. I researched the Company of the Rose and they will be included just like the other sellsword companies in Essos. Oh yeah, the war on Westeros is only the beginning. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **R-king 93 (Sep 23):** Yep, straight from the Narutoverse. How was the dragon's introduction? And if you are wondering about the dragon's rapid growth, the hint resides with Naruto if you know what I mean. How was the latest chapter?

 **Seraph (Sep 23):** My mind is beginning to turn to that pairing. Oh yeah, he does. Did you enjoy the new chapter? Do you have any suggestions to make the story better like from other series?

 **Guest (Sep 23):** Suggest and you shall receive! Ghidora is the name of Naruto's female dragon. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Markus-Antonius (Sept 23):** I am glad you found the chapter joyful. Did you enjoy the latest chapter? Do you have any ideas/suggestions to make the story even more entertaining?

 **Freshprince1 (Sep 23):** I haven't seen that name or remembered that series for a long time. Unfortunately, I have chosen a different name for Naruto's dragon. I can use it as the name for another creature, perhaps another dragon or dragon-related creatures. How was the latest chapter?

 **Vizard890 (Sep 23):** Sorry but no frost dragon. That will be for the most notorious antagonist that plagued Beyond the Wall and the Night's Watch. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **AnimeIsLife0407 (Sep 24):** First of all, I like and agree with your username. I like your idea about the replacements but I have two characters in mind who could fill in the void of the last Uchihas. There will be more about the Nine Beast Gods later in the story. Did you enjoy the new chapter?

 **Elchabon (Sep 24):** I thought so too although to be honest I had some doubts about the sparing of Wise Masters. There will be scenes about Daenerys and Naruto and Tyene. The wonderful beauty that is the Uzumaki luck in the series. I have two characters in mind to replace the Uchihas and they are from a prominent video game/anime franchises. No problem about that. I'm glad you liked the chapter? Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Edward kizaru (Sep 24):** That's good since I was inspired by Assassin's Creed Unity and Assassin's Creed: Origins trailers. At first, that will be shown but Ghidora won't accept her as she was already bonded with Naruto. Truth is I have been researching the book series to expand the story. Thanks a lot for your support and no problem with your English.

 **Kurama190 (Sep 24):** I'll be honest: the story will be challenging to continue since I have not read the books and only the TV series is all I have go on from here. But rest assured, I will continue the story until its intended completion. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Alpha (Sep 24):** Don't worry about it since I have characters to replace them later in the story.

 **Guest (Sep 24):** Really? I thought I did Naruto standing up to her pretty good. Oh well, I can fix that in the next few chapters.

 **12345 (Sep 24):** The pairing will change soon. Of course, Kushina will lecture Tyene like an overprotective mother. I'm happy that you enjoyed the new chapter. How was the latest chapter? Did you enjoy it?

 **Brady420 (Sep 24):** To be honest, I don't quite like that idea. Maybe for another story I could write in the future.

 **Guest (Sep 24):** I had some doubts about the Uchihas from the beginning but then I realized there were way more worthy adversaries for the Uzumaki Clan. Really? I'll check it out.

 **Insanemaelstorm (Sep 25):** Naruto won't let Daenerys do everything she pleases to do, just so you know. Elia and Rhaenys does have an effect to Daenerys and her household as evidenced in this chapter. Yeah, I tend to do that from time to time so expect more. There will be chapters with Minato and Kushina in Westeros. The characters from the other series will be worthy ones in the story.

 **Guardian of the Inheritance (Sep 25):** Thanks for the support. What do you think of the latest chapter?

 **Blaze1992 (Sep 25):** Cool but I'm having them replaced by other characters who fit the role of the Uchihas and I agree with you about them being overused. She will be less of a hassle but still be rebellious towards her 'father.'

 **Godwinny (Sep 25):** By smut, you mean sex scenes or those excessively ones from manga like Berserk? Well, there are to be sex scenes sometime in the future to be honest. That's good to hear from you about the story being marvelous. It was and still is a challenge to balance chakra in the story. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami (Sep 25):** Yep and a powerful name to go with the female dragon too. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Guest (Sep 26):** Well now, the pairing is looking to go to the third option. Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Guest (Sep 29):** That's good to hear. The pairing looks to go to the third option which is between Daenerys and Tyene although the latter seems to get a major lead ahead the former.


	7. Turbulent Times Ahead

For Storm that Follows

 **Chapter VII: Turbulent Times Ahead**

 **Great Pyramid**

 **Meereen**

 **Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

" _I can't wait any longer, my Queen."_

" _You must, Naruto."_

" _Please."_

"Nope, again." Daenerys said as Naruto groaned in frustration. They were practicing Valyrian grammar and pronunciation since Missandei was more preoccupied with Grey Worm who wanted to learn the Common Tongue with her. And they were not alone as it turns out for the better.

Rhaenys giggled at Naruto's apparent mispronunciation. "You lost another point there, Naruto."

"Dang it." Naruto muttered as he gave up another piece of his purse.

They decided to make the lessons more entertaining by wagering money between Naruto and Daenerys while Rhaenys's purse was of fruits and drawings she procured during her stay in Meereen. All and all, it was a friendly competition with Naruto and Rhaenys learning the almost dead language that is Valyrian.

"I think we will end our lesson here."

"Thank the Nine Beasts." Naruto sighed with relief. Daenerys and Rhaenys shared a laugh before they all began feasting on fruits that was brought to them during their session.

Daenerys said to the Assassin, "Your Valyrian's improved during the last two months, Naruto. You should be proud." She looked to her niece. "Especially you, Rhaenys. You are a natural at the language. You make me proud."

"Thank you, aunt. I feel proud of myself as well. It's like I'm embracing this lost part of me that I never knew until now." Rhaenys admitted honestly to the present audience. "But it's a lot more fun learning it with other people." She gave an amused pointed look at Naruto.

The Assassin raised an inquisitive brow. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing." Naruto grunted in annoyance while Daenerys simply smiled with her niece. The trio felt a presence enter the room and delight etched their faces once they saw who it was as Rhaenys stood up from her chair. "Mother!"

It was Elia. It was two weeks after the Targaryen voyage to Basilisk Isles that Elia was better than ever. She exuded a brightness that was not seen, according to her, for a very long time and she informed her family and Naruto that her body felt reborn after her rest, much to their relief. Her skin had its olive-like feature returned and her eyes were full of life as she hugged her daughter as tightly as possible.

"How are you, dear sister?" Daenerys had stood up and hugged her sister-in-law before they broke away.

"Fine. I actually feel great for the first time in my life."

Naruto rose from his seat with a nod. "That's good to hear, Lady Elia. Very good." He groaned lowly as his hand rubbed his head. Naruto noticed the ladies' eyes were on him. "I'm fine." They didn't look convinced. "Really, I am." They still didn't look convinced and he couldn't blame them at all.

Two months after their return from Basilisk Isles, Naruto was stricken by unusual fatigue that plagued him afterwards. The Blue Graces could not determine the cause, but Naruto knew it to be something else. It was chakra exhaustion, but Naruto was confused about this since he did not use a lot of his chakra on the islands nor in the time before. In fact, Naruto traced back the days he first felt his chakra lessen to the day a new member of House Targaryen's entourage was born.

Ghidora was somehow absorbing Naruto's chakra through their bond. He does not know how or why, but it was the only explanation he could think of at the moment. It would explain Ghidora's unusual rapid growth during this whole time. But now his chakra was returning to its normal size and he could feel it.

Naruto learned during his childhood that his chakra reserves were extremely large in comparison to his parents and most of the Assassins in the Faraway Lands. The only ones to match his reserves are the Three Great Mentors, an Assassin from the Hyuga Clan and the deceased Uchiha Clan members.

"Are you really sure?" Daenerys asked her Queensguard.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I am fine, Daenerys. Don't worry about it." He looked at the sun and determined the position of the small pear tree's shadow before he stood on his feet. "Now it's time for my appointment."

"What appointment?" Rhaenys asked as her aunt poured a drink in her glass. The trio of women looked back at the chair only to find it empty. "I really hate it when he does that."

Daenerys sighed heavily. "You are not alone, Rhaenys." Elia chuckled at her relatives' reactions before she sipped her glass.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

Naruto grunted loudly as his body was on fire. His face contorted in visible strain and his muscles bulged as a sign of maximum exertion. His feet dug into the earth to stand his ground as he slightly moved forward with one step. Then relief washed over him as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. His chest heaved with every breath as his body twitched every few seconds.

"I finally did it." The Uzumaki Assassin gasped out as he looked at the challenge that he set upon himself for the past two months.

The challenge was to drag a massive boulder across the plains that surrounded Meereen. Of course, when he told this to the Targaryen entourage, they all thought he was crazy but Naruto proved them wrong! The point of this was to increase his speed and strength.

After couple more minutes of rest, Naruto stood up and grabbed a rag to rid his bare torso of sweat before putting on his Targaryen attire and weapons. Speaking of weapons, he got a new bow gifted from Daenerys herself after she learned about his original bow being broken during his one man slaying crusade. Of course, he treasured his original bow since it was gifted from his parents the day he was declared an Assassin from the Novice rank along with his mother's Valyrian steel Hidden Blades.

But the bow gifted by Daenerys was nothing he'd ever seen before and he only heard about them. It was the one most sought after in the world due to its extreme rarity and the Dothraki themselves wanted these bows for themselves. His new double-curved bow was as black as night perhaps even blacker than the night sky, but its string contrasted the color with the whitest that he had ever seen.

It was a dragonbone bow, and due to its lightweight but flexible steel-like weapon, it can outrange even the Summer Isles' goldenheart bow. Naruto was stunned to have a dragon-crafted weapon in his arsenal, but accepted it out of gratitude. Although, he never got to test it until now that is…

Grabbing one arrow from his quiver and holding the dragonbone bow properly, Naruto inhaled deeply as his eyes scanned for a suitable target. A small tree from about 100 yards away would suffice for it. As he was about to release his arrow, he heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon not too far away. There was only one who was unaccounted for lately in the past week.

"Drogon…" Naruto mounted his horse and rode it to the direction where he heard the screech while his bow and arrow remained in his left hand.

The Uzumaki could only hope that he was not too late for whatever Drogon was doing at the village in the area. It was becoming apparent to the Targaryen entourage and the entirety of Meereen that Daenerys's dragons are growing out of her control. However, that cannot be said for Naruto's dragon as she didn't show disobedience to her bonded one and remained loyal and there was something else that changed the dynamic between the four dragons.

Another roar drew his attention as he rode up a hill where his eyes caught the black dragon hovering above its prey. Said prey was a young girl on the ground, clearly terrified of the dangerous creature. Without thinking, Naruto drew his arrow and fired it in one motion as the projectile flew a great distance with strength left before it cracked against Drogon's head.

The Targaryen dragon snarled in anger as he looked for the one responsible for its meal interruption. Another snarl left his jaws before he turned his head back at the terrified girl and opened its maw to eat her. Yet three arrows pestered Drogon once more as he howled in defiance at Naruto who had dismounted his horse and landed next to the girl with his bow put away in favor for Blackfyre.

"Drogon!" Naruto cried out before speaking in Valyrian. _"Fly! Stay away from her!"_ Drogon roared once more at them as Naruto brandished his blade.

Then they heard it. A very loud thunder-like symphony rang throughout the sky as Naruto smirked while the girl clung to his side. As for Drogon, he stepped back a little before roaring in defiance at the latest arrival behind his prey. A louder roar bellowed in response at Drogon as she snarled at him.

It was Ghidora and she didn't look happy at the small one who was threatening her father. Naruto noted the size differences between the two dragons as Drogon was the same size of a fully-grown horse with his horns being spikier and the red-black frills on his long neck and tails were prominent. As for Ghidora, she was what changed the dynamic of the dragons as her size was that of a large whale with her blue-silver frills grown fully along with her horns at their spikiest.

She was the dominant dragon in the group now. And Drogon doesn't like that not one bit.

The Black Shadow as he was called by the locals dashed at the bigger dragon, but Ghidora quickly swiped her tail at the smaller dragon and sent him tumbling on the ground. The sapphire dragon exhumed a breath of blue flames into the air as a warning to Drogon who reluctantly retreated to the skies.

"Good job, girl." Naruto praised his dragon as he petted her head. Ghidora cooed at her father's touch while the young girl held onto Naruto's clothes tighter, which caught his attention. "Are you still scared?" She couldn't understand him so he gestured with his hands to convey his words. Once she understood him, the girl reluctantly nodded as her hand slowly inched closer to Ghidora's scaled neck until they made contact. "See, she's not scary."

The girl chuckled at the dragon's positive reaction towards her while Naruto stepped away to give them space. The young girl then walked from Ghidora as she flew vertically to the skies like her kin. Naruto heard a panicked man run to his daughter as they held each other tightly while the Assassin mounted his horse and sheathed his blade.

"We got to do something about this." Naruto muttered as he turned his horse to Meereen's direction.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Whitehill Castle**

 **The North, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

"We should attack those lowly Forresters now!"

"Slit their throats for all the crimes done to us!"

The great hall of the Whitehill Castle was unimpressively decorated with poorly brazen images of deceased lords and ladies from years past. Large tables were stationed vertically on both sides of the hall as the vassal lords and leaders of the Whitehill family shouted their wanted approval to demolish the Forrester stronghold and slaughter all their kin.

Lord Whitehill, a plump man in his dark robes with his grouchy eyes, stayed silent during the whole debate until he could tolerate no longer. "ENOUGH!" He slammed his fist onto the table as the voices ceased by his command. "I know very well the atrocities those Forresters have done to us so do not lecture me." He inhaled and exhaled quickly. "For too long, they have looked down on us."

A round of 'ayes' chorused after his words.

"They've taken the majority of the ironwood and left us the bare minimum to make living like peasants!"

Another round of vigorous 'ayes' agreed with their overlord's words as they slammed their hands on the tables as well.

"Well I say we take what is rightfully ours!" The men cried out with the greatest of joyous yells. "Summon the men! We march for Ironrath at dawn!"

Unbeknownst to the Whitehills, they were not alone as two certain hooded figures had been watching the entire conversation. The Uzumakis looked at each other with concern but their faces also showed expectations as well. Minato knew somewhat about the Forrester-Whitehill feud during his travels and had a vague feeling that the Whitehills might attack at any time. There was also evidence in the form of arriving caches of weapons and supplies that bore the mark of King's Landing that Kushina caught sight of with her gift two days prior.

"We need to warn the Forresters." Kushina whispered to her husband.

Minato nodded. "Yes, but we cannot let the Whitehills be at full strength for battle." He gestured her to follow him as they silently traversed the castles until they reached the small area where the wagons full of grain and armory lay stationed inside the shed that provided cover from the somewhat cold air. "We must destroy them."

"I think I got just the thing."

The two Assassins jumped off the roof and landed safely in the two heaps of hay as they waited for a couple of guards to approach them. The moment arrived as Minato and Kushina sprang out from the hay with their Hidden Blades out, stabbed the guards in their necks and pulled them inside the heaps without a single sound…the sign of a Master Assassin, especially Mentor caliber.

"Let's go." Minato said after the coast was clear as he and Kushina approached the shed and opened the door to find the wagons. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The married couple separated to do their jobs at different parts of the armory and reemerged from the shed as they climbed up and over the wall with the shadows providing cover from the watchful eyes of the towers. Minato and Kushina positioned themselves behind a tree with their slightly ajar hands in a semi-sign before they looked at each other and nodded as they complete the hand gestures.

A loud explosion rocked the Whitehill Castle as yellow flames flashed out briefly and the men inside clattered with worry and shock. The cause of the explosion was a simple distraction technique but amplified when contacted by a peculiar black powder that seemed to be highly explosive albeit not the exact scale of wildfire. The end result was a big explosion that caused panic in a House fortress.

"We still have much work ahead of us." Minato whispered to Kushina as she nodded before they left Whitehill territory to do their next set and warn the Forresters.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Ironrath Castle, The Wolfswood**

 **The North, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

Lord Forrester and his wife was not expecting this type of news so late in the dead of night but the former had a vague feeling since the Red Wedding. He had a feeling that the Whitehills would attack them but he never thought they also would be equipped with weaponry from King's Landing or his House's saviors would reveal themselves once again.

"Are you certain about this?" Lord Forrester asked as his military commander was nearby along with his eldest son.

The hooded Minato nodded while his hooded wife gauged the weary armed Forrester guards as they were obviously wary by their appearance. "It is true, Lord Forrester." Minato answered respectfully. "The Whitehills will march unto your lands and destroy you and your House to gain control of the ironwood. We suspected they might make a move against you and spied on them last night when we heard their battle plans."

"Then we must raise the alarm." Lord Forrester looked at his eldest. "Gather the men outside the castle and alert them of the Whitehills' approach." His son nodded and left with the commander to rally the men. "This is late news, hooded ones. I do not believe we can summon our full strength in time of their arrivals."

Minato and Kushina shared a knowing look before they turned their gaze back at the Forresters. "On the contrary, Lord Forrester, you will have enough time when they arrive at _noon_." He emphasized the last word, which drew intrigue from the Westerosi.

"By what do you mean by that?" Lady Telessa asked somewhat weary of the guests in front of her.

It was not only her but those who were in Ironrath castle instead of the Red Wedding that weariness had a tight grip on them. Only her husband and son's words soothed her about their identities as the ones who saved House Forrester's men. Still, fear gripped her by the presence of the two.

"Assume that they won't be full strength by the time they reach here, Lady Forrester."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Border of Forrester-Whitehill Territories, Wolfswood**

 **The North, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

Lord Whitehill was not happy at least one bit. His additional supplies and weapons from King's Landing was destroyed last night, probably by the Forresters in his mind. His army had marched from his ancestral home and territories with all 500 men at his disposal to take finally take down his rival Lord Forrester and take the ironwood business all for themselves.

Something else had a plan against them as they had encountered numerous, elaborate traps that stalled them to reach their destination. The Whitehill army fell to numerous pits filled with spikes, rotating swinging logs released by string traps and lastly a rolling large boulder from atop a hill. All in all, they had a very crappy morning and Lord Whitehill lost 100 men but that didn't stay his course. He pressed on with a vow to avenge his fallen men with the destruction of House Forrester and his army agreed with him.

However, something had bothered the heavy-set man from the moment they set march and that feeling of dread increased when they finally reached Forrester territory. Regardless, he shook it off and pressed forward with his army until a whistling-like noise rang in his ears.

"What is it, father?" Whitehill was about to answer when a soft 'thud' drew his attention to his right and he found his eldest son with an arrow between his eyes as the latter fell on the ground from his horse.

"No!"

"NOW!" An unfamiliar voice shouted out around the forest like a bell.

All Whitehill soldiers looked up to see the sun being briefly blocked out by a massive shadow. It was not a shadow but a shower of rapidly-descending arrows that threatened to pierce their skulls or heats. They along with their lord raised their shields in time to block the horde of arrows but there were some who were not lucky enough. The unfortunate Whitehill soldiers had arrows through their arms, legs, shoulders and skulls while the horses mounted by them and the mules that dragged the cart of weapons were shot dead as well.

"Form up!" Whitehill commanded his surviving men just as a massive force that bore the Forrester banner on their armor burst from the ground in front of them and drew their weapons while they charged at the stunned Whitehill soldiers.

The Whitehills formed a phalanx of shields and spears against the charging Forresters. Whistling rang out in the air before the phalanx Whitehills braced against their shields for incoming arrows but two of them did not react in time as they fell backwards and left an opening.

One Forrester soldier saw this chance and deflected a spear upwards as he entered the opening and swung his sword through two Whitehill soldiers. They too fell and the hole in the phalanx formation had grown to allow a group of Forrester soldiers to bust through the formation. Chaos reigned in the battlefield that is on the border of two rivalling Houses.

Lord Whitehill took cover behind his dead horse and drew his broadsword before he entered the fray of battle. The loud symphony of pain and blood drowned out the thundering approach until it was too late as his eyes caught sight of mounted horses from the rear.

" _A pincer attack!?"_

The mounted men held spears instead of swords as they cut through the rallying men who had barely put up a shield wall albeit poorly fashioned. They also bore a different banner that hosted a crimson rose surrounded by seven swords inverted on a blue field. The soldiers wore warm clothing that were also suitable for combat under light armor.

"Ahh!"

There were many screams but that one was particularly different by the tone of it. Lord Whitehill looked through the amass of colliding Forrester and Whitehill soldiers where he had spotted a sight that would forever stay in his memory forever. Two cloaked figures seemed to wade through the masses of frenzied soldiers while they cut through any Whitehill soldiers that spotted them without any visible effort.

Minato and Kushina had led the masses of Forresters and prepared a battle plan with Lord Forrester about the battle. During the night of preparation, they got the surprise of a lifetime in the form of reinforcements by the rose-bearing soldiers who was led by a certain Forrester.

Now their primary objective was the subdue the Whitehill leader and force his soldiers to submit surrender.

Dodging another strike, Minato cleaved off a Whitehill soldier's head off while Kushina stabbed her Hidden Blades into two other soldiers before they continued their rapid approach towards the now scared Whitehill lord. "You bastards!" Whitehill charged at the two Assassins with slow and poorly swung sword strikes.

Kushina dodged the strike while Minato lashed out with his arm as it connected with Lord Whitehill's face and brought him down. " **Lariat.** " It was a rather simple but surprisingly strong technique in the martial arsenal of the Assassins, especially for those who are faster or stronger than the others. It can even be used by little amount of effort by Master or Mentor-level Assassins.

Lord Whitehill grunted after he hit the ground and tried to snap out of his daze from the unusual attack. Couple of minutes had not even passed when he noticed the fighting…or lack thereof as his eyes looked up to see the point of a blade inches away from his face. "Get up." Kushina demanded coolly as her hand gripped the sword's handle.

He got up and saw that his men, whatever remains of them, had their arms up in surrender while Forrester soldiers and their surprise reinforcements pointed their weapons at them in case they tried to do something foolish.

"It is over." Minato calmly stated before a massive chorus of cheers erupted from the Forrester men.

Lord Whitehill and his men were not pleased at all by their loss as the former confronted the ones who were obviously the key to the Forrester success. "Who are you, fucks?!" He grunted as he was punched by the hooded Minato.

"Your bane."

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **Ironrath Castle, Wolfswood**

 **The North, Westeros**

 **Year 301 AC**

Lord Forrester stared at the one with the most scrutinizing expression he could muster at the time. Long ago, he brought shame upon their House by sleeping with a Whitehill woman in spite of him. Still a touch of relief still panged his heart as it was a long time ago that he saw his younger son.

"Asher."

"Father."

It was a long four-month boat ride between Meereen and Westeros, particularly the North with the only port in the entire region. Since Daenerys's refusal to leave Meereen at the time, she had given him enough gold to buy an entire army and be on his way so Asher traveled to Volantis, Tyrosh, Lys and lastly Pentos to gather enough soldiers to aid his family in protecting their lands from the Lannisters and Whitehills. It was at the last Free City that he had encountered a sellsword company who was actually looking for him during his entire exile in Essos.

This sellsword company was not on the same prestige like the Second Sons and definitely not the Golden Company, but they made a name well enough for him to know their origins. They were called the Company of the Rose and their origins went as far back during Aegon's Conquest of Westeros. Asher was informed by one of the current commanders of the Company that their founders including a Northern woman were banished by the Starks after the latter had bend the knee to Aegon Targaryen. They, along those who refused to bend as well, fled to Essos where they started up their own sellsword company and had waited for a chance to return to Westeros when it is at its weakest.

With the Targaryens now gone save one, the Company of the Rose had stepped foot on their Northern Westerosi ancestors' homeland for the first time. The reason they were looking for Asher was because he too was banished and knows the scale and terrain of the North region. Thus, they initiated him into the Company along with Beshka after she proved herself in a fight one night when a Roseman tried to flirt with her.

"Asher." Lady Elessa could no longer contain herself before she approached her second son and hugged him tightly.

Asher felt relief at the touch of his mother that brought back memories of his boyhood. He remembered the times she would read him tales of legendary figures from the Age of Heroes like Brandon the Builder. "I'm happy to see you too, Mother."

It was after the battle against the Whitehills that his father called to see him to speak about the battle and so they did. Asher reported to his father about minimal casualties on their forces and it rated at 80 men while the Whitehills lost most of their army as their remnants totaled to 120 men. Asher also informed his parents that the Company of the Rose will remain in Westeros to protect the North from the southerners, especially the Lannisters and the Tyrells.

This was rather surprising, but positive news for House Forrester. With the Company of the Rose and House Forrester's forces, their combined strength totals to 1420 men thus the largest force in the Northern region right now. Lord Forrester knew this would not be enough against the combined might of King's Landing and all the southern kingdoms. Dorne, he knew for sure, would never ally with the Lannisters, especially the brutal murder of Elia Martell at the hands of The Mountain.

"Father, what about the Whitehills?" Asher asked with his older brother beside him.

"We'll keep him and his sons here in Ironrath's cells. As for their stronghold, we'll send a garrison to maintain them and prevent King's Landing from obtaining the fortress." Lord Forrester told his sons.

"It will be done, Father." Rodrick left the room to do his father's bidding.

That's when Minato and Kushina emerged from the shadows of the ceiling as they landed softly behind the surprised Asher. "Damn it, don't do that! I could've killed you." Asher warned with his weapon half-drawn from its sheath.

"You could try, but I doubt it." Minato answered back in a teasing tone.

Lord Forrester approached the Assassins and bowed slightly to show his gratitude towards them. "Thank you both for aiding House Forrester. Please, allow me to throw you a feast of a token of our gratitude."

"That's very generous of you, Lord Forrester, but my partner and I be best on our way. We long to reunite with our son," Kushina responded as Elessa nodded. She too wanted to see her son Asher during his banishment, but remained dutiful to her husband.

"Where is your son?"

"In Essos."

"Dangerous place, but if what you two have shown me says anything, it is your son can take care of himself. Very well, but at least stay for the night."

Minato and Kushina exchanged worried glances, but they know their son can wait one more day without them. "Then we accept your invitation." The Forresters were very pleased with their choice as Asher called for the chef to begin cooking for the feast.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Three Days Later)**

 **Meereen**

 **Bay of Dragons, Essos**

 **Year 301 AC**

Daenerys, Elia and Rhaenys stood on the pavilion as they watched the Queensguard and their Lord Commander instruct the City Guard the proper sword techniques and movement. Barristan even had three squires training under him personally so they can be knighted by Daenerys and join her Queensguard in the future, much to her pleasure.

"No, no, no!"

The men trained by Naruto stopped as their instructor approached them and assumed a fighting pose that was rather odd to outsiders. "You must carry your weight through the punch…" He slowly turned his body with his right arm about to extend to show the motion before he reset himself to actually punch the post. Said post cracked from the strength while a chunk flew off of it. "If you do so correctly, this is the result… of course this comes from years of training."

The recruits and their teachers stared at him because of the display which was the proof of Naruto's prowess being vastly different from the rest of them. Barristan had a thought that Naruto could be called the epitome of combined speed, strength, and graceful agility given his affinity for stealth.

"Are we ready to try it again?" Naruto asked his batch of recruits who nodded vigorously. "Let's go. Another round of 30 minutes!" He watched his recruits punch the wooden posts repeatedly with their left and right fists, but with their weight behind them this time. His training sessions consist solely of hand-to-hand combat with the purpose to teach the City Guard to fight proficiently just as well as with weapons.

Daenerys watched her Queensguard train their recruits, but the thought of her dragons returned despite her efforts to avoid it. When Naruto had told her about Drogon's near killing of a young girl, she felt utterly hopeless about her child. She remembered that if Ghidora had not arrived in in time, Naruto would have drove Blackfyre through Drogon's throat with no choice. Daenerys was angry about Naruto's honesty to kill her dragon, but she knew in her heart that he was right since Drogon was always the most aggressive one of the three original hatchlings.

If word reaches that her control of the dragons was fading, the slave masters would take this opportunity to revolt against her and her army. She still has the largest army in the Bay of Dragons rivalling the numbers of the Golden Company, but that could change anytime. Should other cities like Volantis hire and combine their forces with the Golden Company, then the Unsullied and Second Sons would be outnumbered and that was without the dragons. Right now, her army has four war beasts and they are very dangerous and powerful to ward off any city that might attack them.

For how long, though, is another matter for some other time.

"Your Grace…" Daenerys looked to her side and saw Tyene approaching her as she curtsied to her.

"Tyene. How was it?"

Tyene groaned a little as her legs rubbed against each other subtlety. "Very, very strange, Your Grace." She was referring to one of the many sessions at riding on Phytos, her Basilisk, since it would be some time until either of them will engage in battle. With that in mind, Tyene wanted to get to know her animal beast first and then practice to ride together as one. She also wanted to know how fast can a Basilisk go on land and wondered if it was comparable to a dragon in the sky.

Speaking of a dragon though…

"Your Grace, I received this also on my way here." Tyene pulled out a parchment and gave it to Daenerys in her hands. "It's from one of the cities in the far east of here. I recognize the seal…it belongs to-"

Daenerys had held up her hand in a respectful gesture. "Wait there, Tyene. My party should hear of this together and that includes the Queensguard." Tyene nodded and left to gather her fellow Queensguard. Few minutes later, Daenerys and her entourage stood in her private chambers with the unopened letter she got from the Sand Snake. "Lady Tyene here has brought me a parchment very recently and I want you all to hear of it."

As Daenerys opened the letter and read its contents, Naruto looked at Tyene who exchanged glances with him briefly before she turned away from him. They have not spoken to each other since their mission in Basilisk Isles, especially not after their kiss and Tyene didn't want to talk about it at all. Whenever Naruto tried to speak to her, Tyene would just leave his presence rather in surprising speed for someone like her but he decided to let things pass through and let the Dornish woman talk when she is ready to do so.

"Is that really true?" Naruto snapped out of his staring as Barristan received the open parchment from his queen. From the sounds of his voice, he was surprised. "They want to forge an alliance with us?" The experienced Lord Commander asked skeptically.

"What was the name again?" Naruto asked before he received a slight nudge from Jorah. "I couldn't hear it the first time so relax, Jorah."

"Samyriana." Daenerys answered as her blonde Queensguard's eyes widened in surprise.

"Samyriana? Why would they ask for an alliance? They and their sister cities rely on each other for any disputes for both internal and external problems. They only tolerate merchants from different cities and their warriors are…well odd." Naruto said the last two words in a hesitant tone.

"Can you elaborate?" Daenerys asked the Uzumaki.

"I rather not, Daenerys." Naruto answered meekly. Jorah wanted to push for information from him, but Barristan and Daenerys shook their heads in response. "Back to the topic at hand. Are they asking for tributes?"

Barristan shook his head. "They ask for us to send a representative to discuss terms for the alliance."

"So, we send Elia and Ser Jorah to the city to discuss terms and-"

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but they've requested one of us by name or title."

Tyene asked, "Who?"

"They request the Man Slayer."

"Say what now?" Naruto asked for clarification even though he heard it the first time.

FSTFxFSTFxFSTF

 **(Two Days Later)**

 **Samyriana, the Bone Mountains**

 **Stone Road, Essos**

Naruto exhaled a breath of wonder as his hair fluttered against the rushing wind while his face was brushed with the clouds. He could feel Ghidora's heart beat under his hands as they held on tightly to her scales. It was exhilarating to be flying in the open skies…just free and no restrictions to hold you back.

"I am jealous of you two that you have all this to yourselves." Ghidora growled contently at his words while Fuka screeched lowly. The small avian being was flying on Ghidora's left side for the entire trip from Meereen to Samyrian and she clearly enjoyed it as did her family.

For the past two days, the trio of different species flew at top speed as the human wanted to arrive and left the city as soon as possible. He and Daenerys also wanted to know about a dragon's top speed from city to city and this was a great opportunity for the dragonriders. So far, with a couple of one-hour breaks, Ghidora can travel the distance between Meereen and one of the Sister Cities in a span of two days. In Naruto's mind, it was utterly impossible even for a dragon to travel that span of land in just one day. It cannot be done at all!

"Land here, Ghidora." Naruto fought the feeling of his stomach falling into a pit as Ghidora glided into a descent and landed on a large hill that was far enough from the designated location. After all, he wants to avoid giving the wrong impressions of Daenerys or himself. "You stay in the clouds, Ghidora. Don't want anyone freaking out when they see you."

Ghidora snorted at her father before she took off for the clouds in the sky that quickly covered her entire body. Naruto sighed as he began walking towards the city with Fuka flying over him. Each step he took, it brought him closer to one of the cities that he harbors ill will towards for their actions against his family. Samryian's sister city, Bayashabad, tried to kill his mother while she and his father were on assignment in the city. Their warrior maidens also attempted to take his father alive and use him a breeding machine for their women when they saw his combat skills.

Putting his hood over his head to shield against the sun, Naruto walked the rest of the road where he joined the long busy line of merchants and foreigners who sought to live in the city. The legendary setting was a grey stone city carved into the very rock of the mountains it defends with several catapults stationed upon stone platforms. From what he could see, there were a total of ten: four on the ground level, two on the third level, and another four near the palace on top.

Passing by the gate undetected, Naruto saw the warrior maids this city and its sisters were well-known for: differing shades of hair ranging from short to back-reaching and the colors of black to dirty blonde with iron rings in their visible nipples and rubies in the cheeks. Armor was light, but their weaponry consisted of curving knives, wooden bows, and a bladed chain around their waists.

Although his weapons—Blackfyre, the bow and quiver—were visible, it was thanks to his mastery of stealth that they didn't notice him as he made progress to the palace. The streets were dirt and smelled of urine combined with the sweat of an unkempt man sleeping with a woman. Naruto walked past a group of dirty women in rags, calling out to the men in the crowd for their purse in exchange for bed crashing.

The lone Assassin reached the second level and stopped upon a plaza where the populace gathered around a spectacle. It was a platform with a stone slab located in the center while two people in rags, a man and a woman, stood between two warrior maids with cuffs restricting their arms and legs. There was a man whose face covered by a mask and wielded an axe in his right hand, most likely he was the executor.

Among all the people on the platform was the man dressed in rather lavish clothing. Though, that did nothing to hide his muscular frame that surpassed all men Naruto's encountered in his life including the Dothraki. He lacked hair on his head, but the thin stubble gave him a look that he was not someone to mess with.

" _This must be one of the Great Fathers,"_ Naruto thought to himself before he recused himself away from the crowd. Retreating to a nearby alley, the Assassin climbed to the top of one of the building's steeples and watched the Great Father speak to the crowd of the second level.

"My people and subjects, today I stand before you to inform you of the atrocious act committed against me," the Great Father announced distastefully. "Many of you know of my favorite wife, Delia, whose beauty surpasses even those of Valyrian women. She betrayed me and all of you by committing adultery with none other than my dresser."

" _Seriously? The Westerosi kings of old committed adultery countless times with Robert Baratheon being the prime example of all. The rules of this world are messed up,"_ Naruto thought internally. As much as he wants to intervene, it could lead to the destruction of the proposed alliance between Meereen and Samyriana.

But the Nine Beast Gods had something in mind for the Assassin and the people led by the Great Father.

Hearing a long screech from above, Naruto looked up at Fuka who circled around an area across the plaza from his position, before a gasp escaped his lips. Suddenly, he found himself staring down at the location where Fuka was circling and saw an unknown figure slowly crawling to gain a vantage position behind the Great Father in the plaza.

A second later, Naruto blinked furiously and rubbed his eyes as he found himself back into his current surrounding. Was he seeing through Fuka's eyes just now? He'll have to put that thought aside for now as an assassination attempt was about to be made against the city of Samyriana.

With swift action, the Assassin silently ran across the rooftops for the cloaked figure. As he reached the intended building, Naruto jumped to the lower portion intentionally to avoid detection by the would-be killer and climbed quietly to the back, then the top. Upon reaching the top, Naruto slowly pulled his head over and saw his target preparing his bow, a shoddy one to boost, before he moved to the lone arrow accompanied by a restrained scorpion.

" _A poison arrow,"_ Naruto exclaimed before pulling himself over the ledge. He then slowly crept behind the distracted bowman who had killed the scorpion and dipped the arrow into its severed tail, lining it with poison. With a subtle flick of his wrist, his right Hidden Blade emerged from his right sleeve before Naruto performed the deed as he grabbed the figure's face to cover the mouth. "Who sent you?"

The man grumbled in Valyrian behind his mouth. _"Fuck you. I never tell you, son of a pig!"_

"Very well," He stabbed his blade into the back and waited until the body went lax, placed it slowly on the ground, and covered with a nearby cloak, but not before finding an object of interest from his person and leaving the spot. "You've got to be kidding me." Naruto muttered in surprise before stuffing it into his tunic.

After slowly climbing down the building and made himself scarce for the time being, Naruto decided to go to the palace and wait for the Great Father there as he retracted his Hidden Blade. As he finally reached his destination, the Assassin was confronted by a squad of warrior maids given by the amounts of spears pointed at his person.

"I am the representative of House Targaryen of Meereen, here on behalf of Queen Daenerys of the proposed alliance," Naruto informed the maids though that wasn't enough. He reached for his tunic, but stopped when a spear threatened to pierce his chest. "I'm just going to pull out the Great Father's seal, okay?" The hesitant maids exchanged glances, but sent him a nod to do so, which he did and revealed the parchment with their ruler's seal. "This confirmation proves I'm here to discuss terms about the alliance."

The warrior maids relaxed somewhat and their leader, a red-headed woman with green eyes, gestured the Assassin to follow her. So, he did under the watchful eyes of the maids who followed him inside the palace. The hallways were spacious, comparable to Meereen's throne room, though slightly smaller as it was littered neatly with statues of men with dates ranging from each generation.

"Are they the previous Great Fathers?" Naruto asked politely, though he didn't receive an answer. Either they can't speak the Common Tongue or simply refuse to respond in kind.

They entered the throne room as the Targaryen Assassin was stunned by the sheer size of it. Not only the incredibly space, but also the number of tapestries hanging on both walls. From what he gathered by sheer glances, the tapestries displayed historic events not just in Essos, but also Westeros. The throne itself was decorated excruciatingly with rare metals like gold and silver objects as if to show off the wealth of the Great Father.

Stopping in the center of the room, Naruto waited while the warrior maids positioned themselves by the walls. It was rather an uncomfortable time of silence, but luckily for the Assassin, he didn't have to wait for long as the Great Father walked into the throne room, approaching his guest of honor.

Both men stared at each other until the Great Father chuckled moments later, "Relax, my friend. After all, it is a day of great celebration for our cities. You may call Korzis."

"You are right. Forgive me, but I ran into some unexpected trouble on the way here," Naruto answered as the Great Father turned around with an amused face.

"Would this have to do with the bowman that was set to kill me?"

"…"

"Your silence gives me my answer. Recent days, my city has been attacked by cowards who stayed in the shadows; they destroyed the grain stores, polluting our waters, and killing our cattle. My maidens killed the majority of their forces, but the remnants remains, hiding in my city," The Great Father sighed heavily as he took a drink from his wife, who happened to be the woman that was set to be executed, except she was dressed glamorously like Korzis. "Delia and my dresser volunteered to aid me in drawing them out today."

Naruto realized the meaning of their plan, "You were the bait and today's execution was a trap. And one of your maids saw me kill him."

"Correct, though I am pleased to know the revered Man Slayer lives to his reputation," Korzis answered sincerely. "When I heard stories about you killing three hundred men in the Siege of Meereen, I thought it was merely a folktale, but my wife saw you that day." He and Naruto gazed at Delia who looked afraid to be near the latter's presence. "Would you do us a favor and remove your hood? It seems you still frighten my wife even to this day. I too am curious what you hide underneath there."

"Fine," Naruto answered before he removed his hood, revealing his blonde hair and six whisker-like birthmarks

"Ancient Fathers," Korzis muttered in shock as he stepped away from the Assassin. " _Kiiroi Senko_. The Man Slayer is also the _Senko_?" His warriors readied themselves to kill, but he stopped them with his hand. "Wait, this conflicts with the information since the _Kiiroi Senko_ has been alive for almost 20 summers and you look no older than nine-teen. Perhaps, you are his offspring or his younger cousin."

Naruto didn't respond, but eventually relented by saying, "That's part of the mystery, isn't it?"

"Cunning with words I see," Korzis retorted with a serious look before it turned to one of relax. "I like you, Man Slayer. I think that is a more fitting title for you than the _Kiiroi Senko_. Now, the terms for the alliance between myself and Daenerys Targaryen."

"What are they?"

"The terms are as follows: you are to aid me in quelling the embers of the cowards who forsake my city." Naruto slowly nodded as Korzis continued, "And establish trade routes between our two cities as my people are rather bored with Dothraki rags."

"I see."

"The next is security. Now, I am proud of my warrior maids and our traditions, but I even fear that they will not be enough if we're to be invaded by an foreign force. I'd like for your queen to send a contingent of your Unsullied soldiers to us as they are perfect to us without cocks in their skirts."

"That will be a problem with Her Majesty as the Unsullied are her primary force in all of Essos. May I offer a more pleasing alternative proposal?" Seeing Korzis gesture him to proceed, Naruto did so. "The past months, our forces had grown stronger thanks to a few sellsword companies who joined the queen's cause of liberation. My proposal is that we send ten platoons of sellswords captained by an Unsullied soldier. They may be yours for a year, but you can use them to build your numbers not in the battlefield, but in the bed. That way, the queen's soldiers are well kept and satisfied in and out the battlefield while your maids will produce more warriors whether female or scribes if male."

"Intriguing, but I am concerned about the sellswords who do not have a well-favored reputation. If they wish so, they may desert my city and take our women in the process."

"Not if they hear it from me, they won't." Naruto countered confidently. It was times like this that he was proud of his 'Man Slayer' title since it commanded respect and fear from the sellsword and the trainees under his guidance. "I'm fairly good at persuasion."

"Your negotiating is proof of that," Korzis finished with an impressed smile, "The third term is-"

"My lord."

"What is it?" Korzis asked irritably at being cut off by his subject.

"My apologies, but your child's nameday…"

"Ah shit, I almost forgot. I will be there shortly," He sent off his subject who bowed before leaving. "My apologies, Man Slayer, but time affected my memories as of late. Today is my daughters' nameday as they say at Westeros. In fact, I invite you to join the festivities," Korzis said to his guest, knowing that he won't refuse his invite.

And he was right.

"I would be honored, Great Father. Plus, my stomach calls for food after a long day of travel," Naruto chuckled at the end before leaving with Korzis for the party. "May I ask what the third term you had for the alliance?"

"Marriage."

"Say what now?"

"I will feel better when my dear sister is wedded. You see, she's a widow and her husband, Ancient Fathers grace him, fell ill four summers ago. She has not been the same since then," Korzis spoke solemnly. "I miss her smile and her husband, whom I considered a brother, was the only one who brought it out."

"And you want me to marry her?"

Korzis laughed as soon as he said those words, much to Naruto's relief. "No, no, no. As much as I want the Man Slayer to be family, I want my sister to be happy with a man whom she feels safe with."

"And offering her to marriage as part of the terms is her choice?"

"I did not say it was perfect, Man Slayer," Korzis said honestly as he pouted a little to the side. "Are there any distinguished men in your queen's household?"

Naruto nodded as they approached the courtyard where decorations littered the area with glamorous decorations meant to celebrate the girls' year of growth. "Yes, but both of them are members of Queensguard as am I, but Queen Daenerys does allow marriage. One is the Lord Commander and his name is Barristan Selmy. However, I'm sorry he will not be suitable for your sister."

"How's that?"

"Despite his elderly, he was a member of the previous Targaryen and Baratheon kings' reign, and took their oath of celibacy. I'm afraid he's out of reach due to his word, which I respect tremendously."

"I see. And the other man?"

"Ser Jorah of Bear's Island."

"Hm?"

"My Lord? And another thing, I will have to discuss with Queen Daenerys about the terms with a raven. I hope that isn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all. Tell me more about this Jorah… after the party."

"Of course," Naruto followed Korzis to the table and took seats with him as they began the party for the Great Father's daughters whom were at the age of seven summers. "They are adorable, my lord."

"Wise for you to say," Korzis joked as he clapped his hands. Three rows of beautiful women rushed out from the door as they wore revealing clothing with long, translucent skirts of varying colors before dancing as to entrance everyone watching them. "The beauties of Samyriana."

"None compared I see," Naruto commented as he clapped for more along with Korzis.

Although, it may seem the alliance will happen, there was something bothering Naruto about the whole ordeal. Usually, Samyriana and its sister cities decide together about matters like this, but Korzis rarely said anything about the other Great Fathers. If anything, it felt like he was trying to amass superior numbers and possibly take control of Kayakayanaya and Bayasabhad using Daenerys's soldiers in the near future.

In a world ruled by deceit, cruelty, and greed, one must always be careful with those he or she meets. For an Assassin, the risks are greater.

Naruto looked up at the night sky and saw his favorite star, the Cunning Fox, beaming brighter than the other stars. His mother told him that the Cunning Fox was the symbol of Kurama, the Ninth Beast God, and he watches over all children of the Faraway Lands. When one looks at the star, he or she can feel at home where they are under his eye.

Now, it is time for him to drink and relax for the night, but his senses remain on high alert as the next part of his assignment will commence after the party regarding the alliance terms.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

Sorry about the long wait between chapters, but I hope this makes up for it and that you all enjoy it. The Death of Superman will be out next month, so I can't wait to see the battle between the Justice League and Doomsday. Nothing more to say except that possibly Origins and Odyssey element may appear in the story from now regarding missions or people.

Chapter VI Q&A's:

 **Vongola II (Oct/1/2017):** That's good to hear. I researched the book series and the TV series wikis, so the opportunity was there. The Uchihas will not stay for long as I have something planned for them.

 **BioHazard82 (Oct/1/2017):** Thanks, man. How are you doing? How was the latest chapter?

 **Jebest4781 (Oct/1/2017):** That's good to hear. How's it going with your Dragon's Guardian story?

 **ExDaGod (Oct/1/2017):** Really? Cool to see your mind changed with the pairing.

 **Doomkiller98 (Oct/1/2017):** I know that, so what bothers you about that? Forgive me, but I'm a little confused.

 **Toile grant (Oct/1/2017):** How was the latest chapter?

 **AnimeA55Kicker (Oct/1/2017):** It's only temporary, but Tyene will work with the Basilisk not to kill Targaryen forces.

 **Vizard890 (Oct/1/2017):** It was really appealing, but a fire-breathing dragon came on top. I know, but it made the story better, right? At least ones that are popular and exists in other franchises. The relationships will develop to the point eventually.

 **Insanemaelstrom (Oct/1/2017):** I thought to surprise you guys with creatures related to the franchise. I know since he really isn't much of a follower, but a man of honesty and action. Though in this chapter, he had to be careful with the city and their plans. I'm glad you like that he is influencing them with his culture. Thank you for understanding about the pairing and I'll do my best to write it correctly. What do you think of the latest chapter?

 **Jgs237 (Oct/1/2017):** Thanks, and I will. I thought that you would like their appearances. No, there won't be summoning jutsus in the story. Sage Mode won't appear also, but the other prominent power Naruto uses in the manga will do so down the line in regards to the White Walkers and other foes. There won't be big harems like the others in the categories. Yes, they will meet up with him eventually.

 **Guardian of the Inheritance (Oct/1/2017):** Thanks, and I will continue to do so. How are you doing? Did you like the latest chapter?

 **Perseus12 (Oct/1/2017):** They will all meet their downfall, but the Uchiha Clan sooner than later I might add. The warrior maid cities have appeared, but it is a test of twists and turns with the alliance. By the way, thanks for mentioning the fortress cities as it enabled me to write this chapter.

 **Blaze1992 (Oct/1/2017):** Really? How so? The thrilling sneak attacks and monster battle? Did you enjoy the latest chapter?

 **Elchabon (Oct/1/2017):** I'm pleased you enjoyed the entire chapter. It was actually difficult to write it out for a time. Did you like the mythos behind the Ghidora name I wrote? There's more than just the cities listed in the TV series as the book showed more worlds out there and I intend to use them as much as I can. How was the latest chapter?

 **Godwinny (Oct/1/2017):** How was the latest chapter? How are you doing?

 **R-king 93 (Oct/1/2017):** And you guessed correctly with Naruto's chakra influencing Ghidorah's rapid growth. Thanks, and how was the latest chapter?

 **Guest (Oct/1/2017):** Well, we will have to see from here, won't we?

 **Will (Oct/2/2017):** I apologize if it annoyed you, but you do not have to read it.

 **ABC (Oct/2/2017):** We'll have to wait and see as the story progresses.

 **Guest (Oct/2/2017):** They will progress in future chapters. I understand completely and Ariane is a good pairing choice in the category. The egg hatched in chapter six. They will not stay in the story for long as they are merely pawns.

 **Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami (Oct/2/2017):** It made sense to give her the Basilisk since she is a Sand Snake and her compatibility factored in as well: silent and deadly. Most of the story will focus on the Targaryen portions of the show with some bits of Westeros that are important for narrative.

 **Hmmm (Oct/2/2017):** Well, Tyene's ancestor Nymeria is special for having conducted a bond with the Basilisk, much like the Targaryens and their dragons.

 **BattleCharger (Oct/2/2017):** That's great to hear, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **AnimeIsLife0407 (Oct/3/2017):** You are welcome and thanks for the input about the Dragon Eye. I read the chapter and you are correct. Input and ideas fuels Fanfiction writers to write better and improve their stories, so again thanks.

 **12345 (Oct/4/2017):** I know, but Tyene is a Martell so she had to take it before her life was about to end. That would be funny. We will have to wait and see from here.

 **Wolf (Oct/4/2017):** As I mentioned before, we will have to wait as the story progresses and you are right about the potential between them.

 **Animegod (Oct/4/2017):** Oh, really? That's a little saddening, but what would you have chosen? They do, but the three dragons in the series are male, but books show there were also females as well. You are right about that and I intended to keep them for a short while. How was the latest chapter?

 **KagomeSesshomaruSeras (Oct/6/2017):** I'm happy that you love my story and the dynamics in each chapter. It's mentally draining regarding the world and different characters and whatnot. Jon Snow will appear in my story and follow the canon with some differences here and there. As for the pairing, we will have to wait and see as the story progresses.

 **Desdelor97 (Oct/6/2017):** Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter as well.

 **Clearhorse (Oct/11/2017):** Well, here it is.

 **Pvictor (Oct/13/2017):** I will start giving the Starks more screen time when we are in season five, which is not far from now. Perhaps, Arya can learn from Minato and Kushina instead of the Many-faced God in Braavos.

 **Fee-fi-fo-fum (Oct/14/2017):** Yeah, there is that, but I'll be honest with you: it is challenging to write Naruto without making overpowered in terms of GoT standards, you know. Really, it bothers you that much? Well, let me figure out how to change it, okay. You are right, and I will put Barristan more in the story. So far, the Uzumaki Assassins only know, but they take it upon themselves to kill the traitors before alerting the Mentors. Rhaella? She didn't appear in the story at all. Are you referring to Rhaenys or Elia?

 **Red eye (Oct/24/2017):** For the pairing, we will have to wait and see in the future. I thought the Basilisk would be a good addition to the story and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Hawkeyestratos1996 (Oct/31/2017):** That's great to hear and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **Guest (Nov/10/2017):** Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

 **Aenar Targaryen (Nov/25/2017):** Well, I'm sorry you feel that way and, yes, I know the amount of hatred against the Uchiha in fanfiction, but rest assured that they won't stay for long. No, she is not a virgin. Rhaenys will be paired with someone else, but outside of GoT and Narutoverses.

 **0King (Dec/1/2017):** You as well, huh? I reiterate that we will have to wait and see as the story progresses. You are right about Kushina wanting grandkids, though that'll be a long while before it happens.

 **Guest (Dec/25/2017):** How was the latest chapter?

 **Kweila (Jan.1):** I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. How was the latest chapter? As for the pairing, we'll have to wait and see from here.

 **MonkeyDGabry (Jan.8):** Before being happy, Kushina will definitely need to have a 'discussion' with her son if the story progresses down that route. How was the latest chapter?

 **Guest (Jan.11):** And here is the latest update.

 **EmpireReign (Jan.18):** How was the latest update? Satisfying? If not and you feel it could use a changeup, please tell me so I can improve it.

 **DarkFox2 (Fe.6):** I agree with that and it is mentally draining when adding new elements from other franchises. I thank you for your compliment as it makes me feel good about the progress I'm doing on this story. As for the pairing, we will wait and see as the story progresses from here. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

 **TheBlackEntity (Feb.14):** And here is the latest update. Hope you enjoyed it.

 **Naruto Namikaze 19 (May.28):** Well, you didn't wait long compared to the others.


End file.
